Fallout & Vodka
by Bow Echo
Summary: Kayo, Penelope and a bottle of vodka talking through the aftermath of TAG episode Legacy. No longer a one-shot -After her stay with Penelope, Kayo pushes the guilt of her blood tie to one side, as she returns home now trying to hide another secret, her love for Scott. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Fall-Out & Vodka

Twelve days had passed since the WASP had been implemented on Tracy Island and all had returned to relative normality for the Tracy brothers. Quieter, but normal day to day life had returned the shock of their adopted sister being related to the greatest criminal mastermind the world had known melted into insignificance. In an instant they had insisted there had been nothing to forgive once they had realised that their father had been aware of her secret and encouraged her to keep the details of her real family from them.

Back to normal for them but in the each of the following day's since his arrest Kayo felt its fall-out more and more, noticing the little differences in her brother's behaviour towards her. Brooding as she remembered each of their reactions when her uncle spilled her secret and their comments and actions in the aftermath. The more days that passed the more distance she put between them, running her usual escape didn't ease her pain, 5k runs turned into 10k then 15k. Then day after day she had taken Shadow out further and further from the Island, punishing the bird and herself to see what they were both capable of, the thrill of it letting her know she was alive and that she was in control of life itself.

This morning she has completed 20k before most of the household had even risen each step pulling her deeper into dark mood where she was certain her services for International Rescue would no longer be required. The run should have been paced it should have been a solitary challenge not against the clock, not fighting against herself, the sprint should have arrived in the last kilometre but this time the sprint arose from the 5k mark pushing everything, trying to cleanse her system from the impurities it held. Her mind should have been clear and focused washed clean by toil and the rush of endorphins, her blood should have been purified from the evil she was sure was tainting her very being. Her inner darkness was now taking control permitting her natural self-destruct mechanism to surface, allowing an emotional distance to form between her and the family, protecting her from the hurt she was sure to come.

Her default action for any emotional situation had always been to run or hide in work, with no work and no purpose it left only one option open to her. After collapsing on the steps to the house she cried for the first time in years, tears wear not a natural phenomenon, even when a child when most would give in she fought against it, but now she felt sure the safety net of the Tracy family was to be pulled from under her they came freely. She sought her one solace, Shadow, the only place she now felt safe, the familiar solitary surroundings of her bird. Her very own Thunderbird, their gift to her and the most special _before Mateo_ moment in her life, the only thing to her linking her to the family that she was now sure as her black mood descended regretted the very moment she had entered their life…

By the time she came round enough just to be enjoying the flight without the need to perform the manoeuvres that would make most test pilots pale she had reached the South China Sea. What had originally started out as a perimeter check had turned into escape as her brain turned over the differences in her life _before Mateo_ and _after Mateo_ …..

"Kayo."

"John."

"We seem to have a ridiculously over-zealous perimeter check going on today, you OK."

"Yes John, just loving my bird."

"You coming back, you have been out for hours."

"Thinking of taking some leave is that a problem?"

"Not a problem, just unexpected…. Kayo where you going, you haven't exactly got a pocket book of options"

"Hadn't thought it through, I'm a big girl now I can look after myself, you don't need to worry about me. COMMS OFF"

 _Shit_ …. _Well Kayo, just what are your options?_ Speaking to John had calmed the incessant self- destructive nature of her thoughts, the not very meaningful conversation had brought her back from the edge " _you OK_ " it was the first time any one of them had bothered to ask, it did not make her want to turn back but did result in her seeking some sort of familiarity.

"Penelope"

"Kayo what an unexpected and wonderful surprise"

"You don't mean that… you don't do just dropping by."

"Kayo you are always welcome, there is nothing on the social calendar and would love your company for a few days."

"Surprise? A few days ….. I don't think so. You have been speaking to John."

"He was monitoring your journey he thought you may drop by."

"Hhmpph"

"Come on in, I would prefer not to hold a conversation on the threshold. Go freshen up and I'll pop the cork on some bubbles."

"I don't do bubbles."

"Kayo take a bath have a different sort of bubbles in there, you'll feel better and you smell like Gordon after a two weeks in Four"

As Kayo trudged off like a petulant child up the central staircase of the Manor towards the bathroom.

Penelope was worried her last comment hadn't raised an eyebrow or even a smart ass comeback, Kayo had the look in her eyes of someone who was on the verge of a meltdown; she could bring her back but was starting to see that a few days may not be enough to complete the mission.

Kayo had been soaking for two hours, topping up with hot water just to try to avoid the inevitable questioning of Penelope, if she strung it out for much longer she was hopeful of getting a stay of execution until the morning. Topping up again she studied the thick welts that had appeared on her hands her punishment for trying to avoid contact from another human being, closing her eyes she allowed her whole body to immerse in the water breathing out the last air and then opening her eyes to watch the bubbles of escaping air burst on top of the water once the last bubble burst she immediately reached the surface and made a gasp for air. The knock at the door prevented her from seeking the thrill of the last air escaping again.

"Parkmoor. Kayo tomorrow we are going to Parkmoor. It's not the sightseeing visit that I would usually recommend to a guest but you need to get something out of your system."

Kayo could not respond but it did make her drain the water grab the towel and seek the company of Penelope.

She found her on the terrace, champagne in hand, nibbles on tap watching swallows on the wing darting about the sky in one of nature's greatest aerial displays.

"They're beautiful Penny."

"All the more so as you have to value them when they are here, summer visitors you know, you should never fail to stop and appreciate the beauty of the swallows, come September you will miss them terribly. It's like the song of the blackbird, cherish it in February you will long for it by August."

"I get the feeling you are trying to tell me something."

"I don't need to tell you anything Kayo, you have the ability to find things out for yourself. One glass and a good night's sleep, we'll exorcise your demons tomorrow."

The visit to Parkmoor had been brief she had begged Penelope to speak with him to try to get the edge on what was coming naively thinking that the great agent would find a method to make the truth come out. Penelope had done what was asked of her by her friend but knew if the interrogators from the GDF had not managed to gain any intel she would not be successful.

"Ahh Lady Creighton Ward and if I'm not mistaken that's my niece is skulking in the shadows."

"Not for much longer, we are a little intrigued by your threat but I think the victory is ours, look at her, she is no longer yours to taunt."

"We shall see."

After a brief war of words and nothing gained Penelope left him to his solitary confinement "I think you will find that the job is done, I hope your stay is to your satisfaction. Goodbye."

Kayo had not wanted to speak to her uncle, just to watch him to know where he was and where he would stay was enough. Taking the time to study him to see him for what he really was, he was not her family she was nothing like him, their eyes may betray a familiarity but Kayo realised that this small detail did not make her any part of him.

The journey back to the Manor was in silence but the comfortable kind, each looking out of their own window of FAB1 taking in the beauty of the English countryside as they made their way back to Oxfordshire. They turned into the long imposing driveway of the manor and Penelope thought of how to activate phase two of the operation.

"Parker, I believe there is a card game on tonight at The Crown."

"Yes M'Lady."

"Hustle them Parker, I will not require you home too early this evening."

"Yes M'lady."

"Shall we take afternoon tea on the terrace Kayo?"

"I'm not sure what that consists of Penny, how about we do this evening my style."

Kayo walked past the drinks cabinet in the hallway, she didn't usually like to take a drink at any time of day but as she wasn't on duty and experiencing her first of leave of any sort for months she could not resist the enticing bottle of Iordanov Vodka decorated in Swarovski crystals. She grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses and made her way to join Penelope on the terrace.

"Ahh we are having one of those evenings, I think it may well be a good job I've saved Parker from this."

Kayo poured two shots and drained hers in the manner it was meant be drunk while Penelope took a sip and settled back in the chair to enjoy the late afternoon sun. Kayo poured another before she settled and relaxed a little enjoying the sound of the birds. She closed her eyes to listen to their song and didn't think she would ever hear anything as beautiful as the song of the plain looking blackbird as long as she lived. While her eyes were closed Penelope topped her glass up once more just biding her time waiting for Kayo to feel the release that the alcohol would give and maybe she could get to the truth of the issue. Kayo heard the sound of the vodka pouring into her glass and instinctively reached out her hand and drained it once more. Glass three, Penelope was counting and was sure she would soon see what on earth had kicked Kayo off into the mood she had found her in when she had first arrived.

"So tell me Kayo what have those insensitive Tracy brothers done now?"

"Sorry."

"This is not about your uncle whatever you think, talk to me."

"Top me up."

"Then talk to me."

Kayo drained the glass and knew there were things inside of her she had to get out but speaking about them to their friend felt like a betrayal to them and they seemed small and insignificant now she had to find the words.

"One at a time then… What could Virgil possibly have done to make you not able to confide in him?"

Kayo spilled her frustration, Virgil had shocked her most, kind, forgiving, empathetic Virgil had forgiven her because "if dad wanted this a secret, well it's good enough for me." Not _"I've never had any reason not to trust you Kayo, or you've never let us down Kayo or you're our family, it's not blood Kayo it's trust and love."_

The drink was kicking in, Penelope sensed that the Tracy boys had given her a little too much space she doubted that Virgil had enveloped her in one of his infamous bear hugs, probably because Kayo didn't do hugs but everyone has a time in their life when a little of what they don't want is exactly what they need.

"Gordon? Alan? Surely those two have acted like the same brothers they always were"

"The same old Gordon and Alan really, you know them, nothing changes …. I'm the niece of a notorious criminal mastermind. Funny don't you think?"

Penelope filled her glass once more still sipping her first drink and making a mental note to give Gordon a piece of her mind, he would have taken the lead on this and while his brothers may have taken his jibes he had forgotten one important thing, Kayo was a woman and sometimes women just need you to be serious. Kayo drained her glass and Penelope thought it prudent to order a little supper to soak up the excess, Kayo was not noted for holding her drink.

"John and Scott how have they been treating you?"

"John hasn't trusted me since I dumped comms on him when trying to get the Alsterene from my uncle."

"I doubt that."

"He has not contacted me in the middle of the night while I'm up doing security checks for weeks, I loved it when he asked me to look at a constellation he thought I would find particularly interesting or he asked me to stop for a moment to count meteors during a shower. It was our thing maybe only once a week but it's the only non-work related contact we had."

Penelope was starting to see how things had spiralled out of control, these boys were on a roll and if only one had gone off radar then maybe the fall-out wouldn't have been so bad. She would be speaking to them later, it was time they treated Kayo like a sister and not a brother, this women did not need space in her hour of need she needed comfort and familiarity. She could see now what had brought her here even if Kayo didn't see it for herself.

"And Scott surely he has been his usual self?"

"Hit me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Another drink if you don't mind."

Penelope topped up both glasses, watching Kayo avoid the subject with interest, there was something different here. This was the issue not to be forced she watched Kayo drain her glass and then topped her up again. Her expression had changed into something she wasn't expecting but she waited not wanting to prompt her.

"Fucking Scott, he couldn't make his feelings plainer if he was chewing me out for doing my job in front of everyone."

Here was something of significance, Penelope was adept at reading people and knew in the next few minutes the mystery in Kayo's sudden change in mood would be explained. In fact she would put money on it that she could make a guess now and be somewhere close to the truth, but some things had to be spoken by the one hiding from it before they had any chance of letting them go and moving on.

"What do you mean?"

"He watches me, he doesn't say anything but more and more I have caught him just watching me casting his silent disapproval, I would have preferred the firestorm, the brutal Scott the Scott I can silence with a come-back when fighting my corner in an argument. I am just waiting for him to get it over with and ask me to leave."

A tear dropped onto her cheek and she was annoyed with herself and brushed it away, grabbing the bottle and topping herself up once more. This would be the last drink that Kayo would need what was truly bothering her was nearly out, the other stuff including her uncle had not really contributed to her self-depreciating mood, Penelope screwed the lid back on the bottle.

"I think you are mistaking his disapproval for concern and I think Kayo what Scott thinks of you has recently become more important to you."

Kayo looked at her intently, the truth behind her reason to run dawning on her for the first time.

"Oh god Penelope, I think I've …."

Penelope stopped her before she had chance to utter the words that could change everything "I think you might have but it's no reason to run from him. Go home Kayo, it can be how it was before if you are prepared to give it a chance."

"I don't think I should fly tomorrow I think you might find I am a little drunk!"

"I'll get one of the boys to pick you up, the sooner you are home the better."

"Not Scott."

"No. Not Scott, you don't have to tell him anything but you do have to allow them all in a little, consider your own behaviour have you really given them a chance."

She looked at her as she considered her last statement; she smiled a little, relaxing as the vodka started to hit now she had stopped drinking. The dark mood lifting, she was feeling better than she had done in days now she had put into words what had been bothering her and she once more closed her eyes to listen to the sound of the birds.

Penelope considered the options "I think one of those infamous bear hugs is what you need."


	2. Chapter 2

**My first pre-chapter intro and disclaimer so bear with me, I am getting brave enough not to hide behind the story!**

 **I do not own the boys but absolutely love them and I am enjoying borrowing them from time to time.**

 **I big thank you for JoTracy123 and QuestRunner for their reviews on a story I was convinced was a one-shot. Having re-visited this for the first time in a couple of months I am now convinced that they were right about another chapter (or two) and I was wrong, I didn't give the boys a chance to convince Kayo she's a big part of International Rescue and I didn't explore how Kayo would hide her new secret.**

…..

Ch2

Kayo woke in the luxury of a king size bed with Egyptian cotton bedding wrapped around her like a cocoon; the only thing spoiling the experience was the headache from hell and a mouth that still held the stale taste of alcohol. She groaned and looked at the clock surprised to find it was nearly noon, she wondered why her friend hadn't woken her. She raised herself on one arm and groaned again flopping back down on the bed in defeat as her drunken conversation with Penelope started to return bit by bit. _Oh god_ , she couldn't recall the finer details but was sure that she had said more than she had intended to. She knew she would have to face her at some point, there would be no running away from here and she seemed to remember something about one of her brothers coming to pick her up.

With nothing else for it but to brave the day she headed to the shower, this was one of the times to get something she was dreading out of the way and move on as quickly as possible. As the water washed the grogginess away she was relieved to remember that whoever Penelope had persuaded to pick her up she had promised it would not be Scott. Her stomach lurched with a mixture the hangover that was coursing through her system and alarm at what she had so very nearly admitted to out loud. Freshened from the shower, a large glass of water and a couple of painkillers to ease her entrance into the day she went in search of her friend hopeful that whoever was coming had not arrived yet giving her additional time to re-gain her composure. Taking the familiar route from the upper floor down to Penelope's Drawing Room she was stopped in her tracks by familiar voices on the other side of the door.

"Virgil I've just heard from Scott he's on his way. I thought you were coming to take her home?"

"Scott wouldn't hear of it, he's been pacing the floor since John said she'd left. It took me a while to persuade him to leave it a few hours after you called. I'll see her when she's back; we've all been worried sick. I don't know what got into her head but none of us want her to leave."

Kayo paled and gripped the side of the door as her knees struggled to support her, she needed to go home but she wasn't prepared for this. An awkward one to one with Scott was the last thing she needed; it crossed her mind to avoid it and wondered if she would be safe to take Shadow on a lone flight home. At least then she would face them all together, find her game face to hide behind and have some time to suppress the things she most definitely shouldn't be feeling. However she knew it was unlikely to be within the hour that she miraculously recovered from the hangover so taking a deep breath she pushed the door and braved the inevitable. Penelope looked at her apologetically as Virgil noticed her enter the room.

"Kayo, what possessed you we've been worried sick."

"Sorry, still guilty I suppose. You all deserved better than me keeping it from you and I didn't know how to handle it." Kayo responded reluctant to meet the eyes of Virgil's hologram.

"Thought you could always talk to me?"

"This just seemed different, I betrayed your trust."

"You saved the Island! Kayo we'll talk when you get back Ok, just me and you. I get the impression I owe you a hug or two."

"At least." Kayo replied trying to suppress the relief the simple conversation had given her.

He winked at her "There's no shortage, as many as you need." his hologram disappeared.

All she had to do now was to deal with the feeling of anxiety that was starting to overwhelm her now she knew Scott was on his way. Penelope had obviously spoken to Virgil about some of their conversation for the hug comment to have been made. She trusted her not to have revealed too much but her cheeks still burned with embarrassment and she felt sick to her stomach.

Penelope took her arm and led her back outside to the terrace where a pot of tea was waiting for them. The swallows were again dancing around the sky but this time they made her dizzy as she tried to follow their flight. She pulled her eyes back to meet her friend managing to give her a weak smile as she tried to process the fact that once some things were disclosed it was extremely hard to hide from them again.

"I'm sorry Kayo, I didn't count on Scott being there when I made the call. Please don't forget nothing has changed. Once today is out of the way it will be like this never happened. Make sure you talk to them all and you will feel a whole lot better."

"I had to see him at some point and as you say nothing has changed." Kayo responded trying to convince herself the truth behind Penelope's words.

Penelope rang the small bell resting on the table and ordered a plate of sandwiches and as soon as the housekeeper disappeared she took hold of Kayo's hand.

"How about I re-schedule some plans and come and visit the Island in a few days for a night or so to give you some moral support."

"Thank you Penny I would absolutely love that, maybe we could take the boat out."

"Don't run and don't hide. I will stay on the Island. Your boat does not represent safety and I've got bigger cars."

This comment brought a smile back to Kayo's face, she may be a firm friend but Penelope would not compromise on the luxury that she was accustomed even to help out a friend in need. The tray of sandwiches arrived and Kayo checked her watch, she probably had less than half an hour before the arrival of Scott. She wondered how many it would take for her to soak up the excess and be OK to fly Shadow to give her the option of avoiding time on her own with him which she still felt unable to face.

"John's already remote flown Shadow home."

Kayo looked at her open mouthed.

"You checked your watch, fidgeted and your body language puts you in flight mode." Penelope continued smugly.

"Nowhere to hide."

"No. Nowhere to hide and be fair Kayo he doesn't have a clue what's going on in your head. He's flying half way around the world to take you home please don't make this worse for yourself."

Kayo settled back in the chair, everything Penny said made perfect sense, covert ops was her thing surely she could manage to keep her true feelings under the radar. Each day would get better and as time passed the feelings would fade, she would just need to keep herself busy and soon enough she would bring herself back to some sort of normality. The sound of a jet flying over brought her eyes open with a start and she looked to the sky to see Tracy One fly low over the manor dipping its wings in salute. Penelope noticed that without doing much, one thing was for sure Scott Tracy could bring broad grin to Kayo's face; this would be something she would need to work on with her when she visited the Island.

"Whenever you're ready I'll drive you to the airstrip."

"Let's get this over and done with. And Penny thank you for everything."

The drive was in silence as the apprehension grew within her, Kayo played different openings to the inevitable conversation round and round in her head. None of them seemed natural and she desperately needed it to be normal. She had unleashed something within and it didn't quite matter that he didn't have a clue; she was certain that having confided in someone it was now written all over her face. The car pulled onto the dirt track that led to the airfield, Tracy One came into sight with Scott stood at the bottom of the steps. Kayo tried to push her feelings away by giving herself a mental pep-talk, secrets she could do she had kept them before and she didn't think anyone of them would blame her for keeping this one to herself.

Kayo had barely got two feet out of the car before Scott came bounding over lifting her off her feet and pulling her into a big hug before placing her on the ground and hugging her again. Her heart hammered in her chest, so far this was not going to plan, how was she supposed to suppress feelings like the elation she felt in that simple contact.

He pushed her back at arm's length looked at her "You had me worried kiddo." Then he immediately pulled her into another hug.

"Sorry." She managed to whisper as she sunk into the hug and allowed it to envelope her.

"Nothing to be sorry for….. Just don't run off like that again."

"I promise." She managed while trying to stop the tears from flowing, as he released her she instantly felt bereft, there was something about that hug that she hadn't expected and she hadn't wanted it to end.

Penelope watched as they both ascended the steps to the aircraft, there was something in the way Scott had clung to Kayo that she hadn't expected and she had seen him fight the tears that had formed in his eyes. Kayo had thought he was watching her with disapproval; it now occurred to Penelope he was watching her for very different reasons and it would be something she would keep an eye on when she made her visit to the Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the boys but absolutely love them and I am enjoying borrowing them from time to time to indulge my own fantasies.**

 **Thank you to Akimakel18, CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviewing with kindness. **

**CG29 /QR your PM's are a joy and always appreciated, thanks to you both this is firmly resurrected and I feel a whole lot happier for it.**

….

Ch 3

Kayo buckled up in the co-pilots seat as Scott performed the pre-flight checks and brought the plane to life, they lifted off over the patchwork fields then Scott made the turn to perform the flyby dipping his wings in goodbye to Penelope. For Kayo this simple gesture brought a feeling of jealousy that she hadn't expected and served only to make the flight home more uncomfortable. The conversation was exhausted after he had listened to her as she apologised for her actions and tried to explain she didn't feel able to talk about her uncle with them as he'd caused them too much pain already. The monologue left her mouth a little too quickly and already she felt defeated in her attempt to keep things normal.

Silence followed for a while, Kayo could tell Scott was reigning himself in, he would not usually accept such behaviour as Field Commander and chasing her to Penelope's was quite obviously something he would normally haul her over the coals for. The fact she'd requested leave from John and not him must be really pissing him off, still unusually for Scott he made the occasional glances in her direction and didn't air his frustration. He chose instead to talk about Gordon's disappointment about not being able to come with him to England, the awkward small talk they were now reduced to felt excruciating and forced.

Kayo struggled to find anything in her that could take pleasure in joining in but now the silence was broken a response seemed expected. "I wouldn't have minded his company I expect I'll be the butt of his jokes for some time to come anyway."

"He'll lay off you if he knows what's good for him." Scott responded eyeing her again with a gaze that pierced through her armour and located something inside of her that needed to stay buried.

"Do you mind if I hit the cabin Scott? Got a headache I need to sleep off before I face the music with everyone at home."

Scott gave her a wry smile "Had a little bender did we?"

"Something like that, don't think I was meant to be a drinker and I can't see it happening again anytime soon."

"They all say that, maybe you just need a little practice. We'll take a break on the mainland at some point and I'll see if we can work on your tolerance."

This was an unexpected direction "Err….. you've had Air Force training flyboy if you think I'm prepared for that sort of R & R then you are very much mistaken… I mean it Scott never again." She rose to excuse herself from the conversation as she felt the heat rising up her neck she was sure had her face had turned the colour of beetroot.

She took the seat that backed onto the cockpit a place of relative safety with the barrier between them and she closed her eyes contemplating how the hell she was going to get over this one. Avoidance seemed key, she had two days before she could hide behind Penelope and excuse her absence from him as some girl time. Her options were limited and the Island was small, still she had to make her apologies to the others and then the perfect place to hide became apparent. Taking out her personal comms she started to commence phase one of get Scott out of your head and let's get back to normality…. distance.

"Hello Kayo, your period AWOL coming to an end." John winked at her mischievously.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"John you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well apparently it's not in my remit to grant leave… I'll leave that story for another time I take it Commander Tracy's within earshot."

"You should be safe I'm in the cabin, can I come up to see you when I get back?"

"Anytime. Although I think the others would like to see you first. Al and squid didn't mean anything by it you know it's just their way of breaking the tension. Virgil reckons he owes you plenty of hugs and most of his chocolate stash."

"John, no-one owes me anything. Penelope shouldn't have bothered you with the details I was just a little over sensitive."

"If you're feeling it Kayo share it, we all get things off our chest with each other, we wouldn't function otherwise. You seem to find confiding a weakness."

Kayo couldn't help thinking if he'd have seen her last night when she had confided far too much he would have been dumbfounded, what she was feeling she would not be confiding with anyone else.

"John after the family reunion can I spend the night on Five?"

"The rent for an overnight stay is some treats. Virgil's should do the trick." He eyed her in silence, his holographic form trying to find the reason behind a request she had never made before. All he heard was desperation in her tone and all he saw was someone still running from something, if there was anything time on Five could give it was a perfect hiding place he just had to figure out what she was running from. "It'll be nice to spend some time with you Kayo, see you later." John terminated the call and Kayo felt the relief the improvised escape afforded.

Finally she relaxed, closed her eyes trying to avoid her brain sending her back to England, the hug and the comforting smell of Scott's aftershave. Wherever she trained her thoughts they returned to the one place she was trying hard to evade. Eventually the need for her body to overcome the dull headache that had been present since she had woken allowed her to sleep for the rest of the journey home, waking only when her body felt the natural decent of the aircraft. As the wheels touched down she hoped the Tracy clan wouldn't go into full smother mode and meet her in the hanger like the time Alan passed his driving test. Seeing them all one by one and making her peace separately seemed the easier option and a further way of keeping her distance until she had this under control. Her greatest fear became apparent when all that was missing from the welcome home was the bunting. Grandma stood with Virgil, Gordon and Alan at her side and as she descended the steps she was bombarded by a series of hugs then swept away to the house by her younger siblings who were keen to welcome her home with their usual energy. Finally she persuaded them to put her down and allow her some time in her room.

The expected visit from Virgil happened within half an hour and proved a good distraction from the confusion running free in her head. Virgil armed with armfuls of chocolate and a warm enveloping hug proved just what she needed, he lay on the bed beside her dropping Maltesers in to her waiting mouth just like when they were kids only without the competitive edge. On this occasion they seemed to be doled out like a cure for all evils and the comforting nature of the hug now hanging around her loosely with one arm as they lay together while his free hand dished out the joy of melting chocolate with a crunch made her brain for the first time settle and just enjoy the moment. Virgil had a knack for making things a whole lot better with few words; his presence always provided security and his company was always a pleasure, slowly she began to feel at home. A feeling that had seemed lost in the immediate aftermath of her uncle's actions, between her own guilt and his hell bent need to destroy everything she held close to her heart this had been lost to her. Its return helped her to see with a little work some kind of normal may be possible again, she looked up to him smiling as he teased her with another chocolate hovering above her mouth.

"You really do give the best hugs."

"I know." Virgil responded dropping the chocolate on target. A call to dinner roused him into action as if it were the call declaring an emergency "You coming?" He asked sensing her reluctance to move.

"John… I need to see John I think I may owe him the biggest apology of all."

"Ahh …. He told you about the dressing down for overstepping his jurisdiction then."

"Not yet, just the abridged version getting the full low down when I go up, which brings me to the chocolate, fancy donating it to a good cause?"

"Which is?"

"Me."

Virgil left leaving the rest of his stash behind sure that his mission had been a success, Kayo had never normally needed the sort of closeness they had just shared. His certainty that he had delivered exactly what Penelope had intended when she asked him to pick her up enabled him to launch himself enthusiastically into his meal without giving her a second thought, he was certain that the equilibria had returned to the household.

Kayo joined John on five and it was clear that he intended to get a little work out of the way before he was able to spare time to indulge in the chocolate she had brought on instruction. She made her way to his room and found company in one of his many books, books were something tangible that connected them. It had been John who a few months after she had arrived and been welcomed into the family that had noticed she couldn't read and patiently over the year read stories that swept her away. Finally after he had refused to indulge her in the final chapters of one of her favourites she had asked for his help and within the year she had read it to him. The book she had chosen now the one where she had written her inscription thanking him on the very last page. She craved for the history that connected her to them as a sibling to take her thoughts far from those that had recently taken over since she had aired them out loud. The words swam in front of her, sentences merged and needed to be re-read and it was clear even at the greatest distance she could manage that without conversation Scott would invade and take over.

"It's usually customary to turn the pages."

This jolted her out of her reverie and she looked to John and smiled.

"Read to me."

John looked at her noticing that the Kayo that had returned seemed different, a little sadder, she reminded him of the eight year old girl he had read to and helped to find sleep away from nightmares as her reality slowly became replaced by the adventures in the stories he read. He noticed the book in her hands and smiled.

"Which chapter or need I ask? The battle scene was always a favourite of yours, you certainly liked the fact it was a woman that despatched the witch-king of Angmar"

"Houses of Healing."

John settled beside her with the book surprised at her choice rested his head on her shoulder and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the boys but absolutely love them and I am enjoying borrowing them from time to time to indulge my own fantasies.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviewing and most of all PM's that I can't wait to read when they ping, I love discussing these boys with you both. **

**I seem to be a little obsessed with this one since its revival and I can't get it out of my head. If anyone is reading The Mechanic Rises I am sorry that this now seems to be becoming a prequel exploring how the Scott / Kayo relationship changes after Legacy and set in the few weeks before that starts. My haphazard way of getting this story out is down to inexperience and my initial instinct that the now Ch1 in this was a one-shot. I will try my hardest not to blur the lines between the two.**

Ch4

Virgil had followed Scott to bed at an unusually early hour, he doubted either of them had retired before midnight after a quiet day before but once Scott went usually everyone followed shortly after. As he tried to sleep Scott played on his mind, he hadn't eaten with them, choosing instead to take his meal in the office and he had been distant in the ring later, there only in body. His instinct for a brother with something weighing heavy their shoulders prevented deep sleep; he dozed and woke at regular intervals while he tried to second guess what Scott could possibly find to worry about especially now with The Hood behind bars and everything eerily quiet. That must be it he reasoned, Scott was struggling with inactivity and the quiet spell was giving him too much time he wasn't used to, this settled him and allowed sleep to come.

Virgil rarely woke in the middle of the night, once out for the count it would take an emergency or minor miracle to wake him. Now he drifted in and out of sleep before realised he could not ignore the melody that had been dancing around in his dreams, once he had allowed it to invade it had seemed necessary to get it down on sheet music so he rose to make his way to the piano. At 4:30 he was unlikely to be disturbed and on the odd occasion when he was in the frame of mind or compelled to compose his best efforts were always born in the early hours with no company. He threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, placed a pencil behind his ear, grabbed some sheet music still humming the tune so it wasn't lost to him then made his way to the main room. His undisturbed composition time was lost as soon as he rounded the bottom of the stairs and noticed Scott sitting in the ring in darkness with his head in his hands. That did it, the melody would be gone unlikely to return, the Scott sat before him looked troubled, this was more than enforced inactivity and he could not ignore it.

He watched him for a while noticing the apparent agitation as he shifted uncomfortably, rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair and then leaned forward again holding his head. Virgil would have been at peace if they had been on a rescue and something hadn't gone to plan, this pose he had seen on many occasions as he struggled to make sense of what had happened and why. With nothing else for it he walked over to the piano placed the paper on it gaining Scott's attention then made his way to the sofa and sat himself next to him in silence. Scott looked up and met his gaze but chose not to speak, alarm bells went off, he was up in the early hours and Scott was not going to question him about it.

"You wanna tell me why you're sat here in the dark?" Virgil had decided he would start with the obvious and let things develop. He could read him like a book anyway so if he tried to avoid what was bothering he would know and he had never failed yet to get him to open up eventually.

Scott just looked at him blankly "Hey Virg, late night or early morning?"

It seemed clear he was going to dodge the question and his unusual behaviour had not gone unnoticed, if he had been up watching crap on TV or having a drink he may well have left it alone but Scott in the dark torturing himself over something or other he would not allow.

"I'll try again…. There is no-one on a mission. You went to bed over four hours ago and now you are back here in the dark….Spill."

"Nothing to say, can't sleep and gave up trying. Why are you back in here?"

His deflection was now a direct challenge and he was not willing to let this go "You're not watching shit TV or reading, there is no business keeping you up and you were sat here in the dark with your head in your hands…. So talk to me."

"Virg.. I just can't sleep OK. Fancy playing a little? You looked like you were heading over there anyway."

"If you sit with me and tell me what's keeping you up."

They made their way over to the piano and took a seat, the melody Virgil had been hoping to secure had left his head completely so he meandered into different pieces until he found something that captured his mood.

Scott hoped that keeping him occupied would quell his curiosity; he definitely was not going to admit that he was trying to supress things inside that would ruin everything if admitted to. He wouldn't be telling him his dreams had recently been invaded by things that made him uncomfortable and he would not be admitting to waiting up for Kayo to return from Five even though it was the last thing he should be doing while in this frame of mind in case he was tempted to overstep the mark. He let the music do its work and distract Virgil from his questioning enjoying the fact that his company was helping to pull his mind away from where it shouldn't be going. Unfortunately this didn't last long enough and his thoughts returned at regular intervals to those he was trying hard to ignore. Replaying over and over again the feeling of her in his arms in a hug that felt so very different from any other they had shared, there in lay the danger and what had been preventing sleep. She had never held an embrace for that long, she always parted first, this time he had felt the difference she completely relaxed into it, clung to him and damn it she felt so good. For a moment he had started to think that there may be some reality to his perceived difference and then reality bit. The hug Kayo gave him back was her need for a family which made it all the more frustrating that he was desperate for it to be more than that.

"Spill."

This shocked his head out of Kayo's embrace.

"What?"

"I've had it Scott, I want to know what's eating you, I have not played a note for 5 minutes and you weren't here to notice. I don't know what's on your mind but I want you to share it."

Scott looked at him and it was evident he was not going to leave this alone "Kayo…. Do you think she's OK?" This was so close to the truth he thought he would be on safe ground.

"Seemed fine to me … and I do give the best hugs ever she said so herself so I think you will find I have worked my magic." He gave Scott a re-assuring smile followed by a wink trying to allay any fears he had for their sister and then pulled him into an embrace.

For Scott the comment served only to wound, causing pain he hadn't anticipated. The hug he was clinging to, holding on to, a hug which had totally consumed his thoughts did not mean the same thing to her.

Virgil sensed his brother was not convinced that their sister was fine "I think a hug and to know we're here for her is all she needed, just a little re-assurance. We allowed her to torment herself about The Hood because we didn't address it with anything more than flippant responses. Penelope thinks we gave her too much space, I don't agree, she took it, we just need to remind her she shouldn't have needed to because we all love her."

"She's still taking it, she's not back down yet."

"She's staying I think, took most of my chocolate with her. She reckoned she owed John a massive apology after dumping comms yet again and for the ear bashing you gave him when he didn't tell you she was taking leave."

"I wasn't that bad and since when did an apology take all night?" Scott regretted the comment as soon as it left his mouth this had strayed into an area he was trying hard to skirt around. He had almost spat it out in anger and he now started to realise he was actually jealous she would rather spend her time with John. …. _shit!_ He was sure Virgil had noticed as he was now eyeing him closely and the scrutiny of his gaze was definitely having an effect on his completion.

"She's fine and she's back home where she belongs. Isn't that the main thing? It doesn't really matter which one of us or if it's all of us she spends her time with as long as she doesn't close herself off. She is here, maybe still a little subdued by her standards but I don't think it warrants any concern. She'll be back tomorrow. Come on lets hit the hay if we get a call we'll be no use to anyone"

Virgil and Scott made their way back to their rooms in silence breaking it briefly outside Scott's door to say goodnight. Virgil wished Scott would stop blaming himself for everything; it wasn't his fault that Kayo had felt so alone after the attack on Tracy Island. They were all in their own way guilty of letting Kayo drift away in a self-destruct mode and they would all make sure it didn't happen again, Scott did not need to shoulder another burden by himself.

Scott lay back on his bed and knew that sleep would now allude him for most of the night as he replayed his out-burst about Kayo's visit to John. God if he couldn't keep it together in front of Virgil what chance did he have in front of her, this was just going to get worse if he couldn't get her out of his head. There didn't seem to be many options open to him, he was needed here unless business called him away but he had to do something because as soon as he saw her again it was getting less likely that he would hold himself back. She was infectious, the more and more he thought about her the more he felt the sooner rather than later he would do something stupid that would jeopardise their relationship and would result in them losing her altogether.

John woke on Thunderbird Five with the book in his hand and Kayo gone from his room, he had been asleep for over four hours, more than he was used to on most nights so he rose to see where she was. He wouldn't normally put off checking in with EOS after having some down time but the chapter she had chosen to hear disturbed him. It was never her favourite, held little action and was enveloped in darkness. It occurred to him that although she had come home things were still disturbing her that she was not divulging and he would be failing in his brotherly duty if he didn't at least try to get her to open up about it. He found her on the gravity wheel, all lights off staring out into the darkness with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Most people look to home." He observed walking behind her draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Look at it John the possibilities are endless….. every pinpoint of light out there John, every-one of them light a solar system and each one of those is different and unexplored, I understand why you love it up here."

"And what do you see when you look in the other direction, a breathtakingly beautiful sphere we call home? A phenomenal creation"

"Rules John… expectations, history, anything and everything humanity has imposed to ruin its beauty. Somehow it is not as enticing as a blank slate, something you have never encountered before and just going with it."

"Is this about your uncle?"

"I'm afraid it's very much about me." She looked at him noticing the concern in his face and changed tact hoping to allay that worry etched in his brow "I am nothing like him I know that but I still don't understand why he chose me over the Alsterene and I don't like it ….. It doesn't matter now though I'll never find out."

"And that's all?" He turned her to face him not quite buying the story he was being given. It might have been part of it and he may be the least equipped to get to the bottom of it but between them he was determined they were going to set her mind at rest. Kayo may never have been a jovial spirit but this latent melancholy was disturbing and he had made up his mind to return to the Island for a day or two to keep an eye on her.

"Lyrid Meteor showers at its height tomorrow I think I'll come back with you, maybe we could hold a Tracy camp-out and we'll count them together."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the boys but absolutely love them and I am enjoying borrowing them from time to time to indulge my own fantasies.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviewing and most of all PM's that are a joy to receive.**

Ch5

Kayo returned from Five at 5:30 certain that none of the household would be up and looking forward to processing her feelings without any interaction with anybody else. John had noticed something in her and she had to find a way of suppressing it and getting back to someone they recognised. A camp out seemed a great idea normally but now she felt on very dangerous territory, they usually involved a huddle round the embers and on at least a couple occasions she had woken on the beach wrapped in a blanket with Scott. This was something that would have never caused concern, just brother and sister enjoying the stars and falling asleep under them but he was not her brother, everything she felt now told her that. Inside everything was changing and although determined he would never know, keeping it normal seemed more and more impossible every time she saw him. Her new normal with Scott was default setting awkward and the thought of being around him under the scrutiny of the others made her feel sick. It was not something she could get out of now that John had decided to come down, they always made more of an effort when he was home to make up for all the family time he missed when up on Five.

Needing to release energy she toyed with the idea of going for a run but there would be a chance of bumping into Scott on the usual circuit and forcing conversation into an unnatural state which now caused pain. Deciding unusually instead to take an early morning swim she grabbed her kit and headed to the pool. Having the pool to herself was a definite plus, enjoying a swim in the dark with only faint poolside lights glinting off the water and without the splash and noise that would accompany any usual visit she hit a zone where it was just her and the water in perfect harmony. A swim she discovered could be a truly freeing experience, every stroke pushing forward breaking the water with minimal disturbance, her breathing controlled and thoughts centred on the exercise. Her mind comfortably far away from the thoughts she had been trying hard to avoid in inactivity and she continued as the first light of day started to break across the edge of the pool.

Scott had been watching since the first splash indicated that someone had decided to take a swim in the early hours and been surprised it wasn't his brother. If it had been Gordon he had planned to join him as sleep continued to evade him. Now he had been stood in his room captivated by the solitary energy in front of him, an energy that looked like it was set to remain captured by the water for the rest of the day and showing no signs of tiring. Each arm breaking the water effortlessly, each kick pushing her forward and tumble turns ensuring the pace was not broken. As light graced the arena he noticed her dark hair trailing in the water and drops of water glistening on her back. It was time to tear himself away, immerse himself in activity and bury his feelings, he had watched her for over an hour and the secretive enjoyment started to bother him. Changing into his running kit and avoiding the route out to the pool he was determined to cleanse himself in exercise, a method he found worked for him when he struggled with demons inside.

It was Gordon that made Kayo stop after a two hour solitary swim, he had been surprised to see he wasn't the first visitor of the day. He couldn't resist it reverting to a childlike impulse and bombed into the pool a few meters from her, for the first time since entering the water she broke stroke and trod water waiting for the blond to break the surface, splashing him laughing as soon as he made an appearance.

"Hey Squid. Where's your poolside safety protocol?"

"Couldn't resist, I'm an expert, was nowhere near you." He countered splashing her back.

Kayo laughed dove under the water rounded him jumped on his back and pulled him back under the water finding the company an enjoyment she hadn't anticipated.

Gordon came up sputtering for air "You're a fine one to talk about poolside safety."

"What's good for the goose ….."

"….Is good for the squid." Gordon retorted pushing her under.

Kayo grabbed his legs pulling him down with her, then released him to push back and break the surface together, both came up for air laughing. This was normal, this was brother and sister larking about, she never messed about with Scott but they always had a relaxed manner with each other and she was going to have to work hard to find it again. Her thoughts returning to the place she was trying to avoid made her want to be alone again, while she was thinking like this she felt sure that anybody watching her would know immediately what was crossing her mind.

"Leave you to it." Kayo announced bringing to an end their playful encounter.

"Don't need to K, I could give you a PT lesson for a change."

Kayo displayed the crinkled fingers on her hands to show her swim was over, pushed her arms on the edge of the pool and pushed herself effortlessly on the side. Grabbing the towel, she patted herself dry and made her way to her room certain that the sleep she had struggled to obtain would now swiftly envelope her after pushing her body in physical exercise.

She was woken by the sound of the call to the ring, the feelings built instantly into anticipation hoping that this would be one centred around her area of expertise. There would be nothing more likely to return her to the normal that she had been so desperate for than a slice of the action. Grabbing a pair of shorts and vest top to cover the swimming costume she bounded out of her room taking the steps to the ring three at a time and vaulting over the back of the sofa planting herself gracefully between Scott and Virgil.

"Glad you could join us." John commented amused at the difference in her demeanour.

"Come on then John, is Shadow getting an outing?" Kayo could barely hide her excitement of the possibility of being out in the field.

"We have a collapsed mine in the Limpopo region of South Africa, the underground operation has recently been extended and one of the newer tunnels has collapsed trapping five workers. We need the mole to dig a rescue tunnel into one of the more stable larger chambers and then we access away of unblocking the tunnel without risk of further collapse."

Kayo's face fell as she saw the need for only Thunderbirds One and Two to take the trip. Scott noticed the immediate disappointment and the sadness return. To hell with it, it may take a little explaining but he'd find a reason and it would be worth it to put the smile back on her face.

"Kayo, you go with Virgil in Two, you can handle the mole, get us in the chamber and then we'll tackle the debris when we've assessed it."

John interrupted "We'll need Gordon on the Mole, I've just had confirmation that the tremor that caused the collapse is man-made. There is no epicentre the tremor ran straight from source under the mine. Before sending anyone down there we need ensure that the risk of a second tremor is neutralised."

Before John had finished his sentence Kayo had made her way to the descent. "My specialty … Thunderbirds are go"

"Hey, that's my line." Laughed Scott

Kayo winked as Scott pulled down hard on the lamps.

Kayo returned to the Island first, her part in the mission over quickest, the machinery disabled and three men in custody. Normally she would have returned to the scene of the rescue to take ownership of the bragging rights for the part she had played. However now nursing a black eye and swollen cheekbone from walking into an elbow as a third man surprised her while taking out the last of the two men she had first encountered. She made her way to the infirmary to put ice on to reduce the swelling, which would help to reduce the questioning from Scott and Virgil when they saw it. A quick check in the mirror confirmed the need to address the purplish colour adorning her eye, nothing a trowel and a thick coat of foundation couldn't address. If all else failed she would resort to the overpriced sun glasses Penelope had given her for Christmas, which would do the trick until the camp out and then the dark would hide the worst of it.

Scott returned and was instantly drawn to the veranda by the noise of Kayo laughing, he noticed for the first time in a long time Kayo was wearing her hair down a look he didn't see often enough, she was beautiful and the best of it, she didn't know it. Most women had to make an effort to look that good, Kayo without trying could take his breath away. He watched from the window as Alan and Kayo were building the fire on the beach and setting up chairs and a BBQ. They were laughing and joking around … _Shit doing it again_... _voyeurism doesn't suit you Scott_ , he turned away and saw Virgil eyeing him.

"You could go help them."

"I think they have it covered." Scott answered trying to work out how long Virgil had been there.

"Don't you think we should join them?"

Most of the party were on the beach when John called Alan to ask for his assistance in performing temporary repairs on Five after an asteroid too small to be detected by the meteor deflector made contact with main comms antennae, John had back-up but wasn't comfortable unless running at full capabilities. Alan had been bored the whole time the others were away and relished his own bit of action, he could barely containing his excitement as he ran from the beach nearly knocking Scott off his feet much to the amusement of the Virgil.

Scott plonked himself in a chair shaded his eyes and watched his younger brother enter the house full pelt "What's up with Al?"

"The opportunity of a little spacewalk and some John time." Virgil commented smiling.

"Popular choice at the moment." Scott countered and regretted it as he instantly came under the scrutiny of Virgil's gaze; he really had to think before putting his mouth in motion, this was getting to be a habit.

He accepted the beer offered and sat back watching Kayo and Gordon body boarding, still feeling Virgil's eyes on him.

"Grandma not joining us?"

"For the young ones apparently so if you think you're out of your demographic Scott you could always chill in the house." Virgil smirked

"You're not that far behind!"

"Touchy… Is it the fear of ruining your hair with a streak of silver? Once it starts Scott you'll find it a swift decline, just look at dad, brown to full grey in less than two years."

"Hey Virg, what I ever do to you?"

The friendly banter broke up as Gordon and Kayo returned from the sea, Gordon busied himself trying to find something in the box that you could eat without having to cook it first and Kayo took the chair between Virgil and Scott. Virgil could sense there was still an awkwardness between them they needed chance to air. Once BBQ had finished he forced Gordon into tidying away the chairs in favour of blankets so they could lie to watch the shooting stars, then into helping him bring down more supplies and some music down to the beach. It didn't look likely either were going to make the first move to clear the air. By the time the daylight had faded and they were all entranced by a fire which glowed fiery red under the blackness of the last burn wood he figured it was time for him and Gordon to leave them to it and force the issue.

The space didn't really help Scott, he had nothing he could say as he lay on the blanket next to her his hand an inch from hers. He didn't have to see it he knew its proximity, he edged a little finger towards it brushing the air in between them. He knew he should really leave, he wasn't being fair because however hard he tried he could no longer communicate with her as his sister and he knew that was causing her pain. He really had to get over this she deserved much better from him, he was trying so hard not to do anything to push her away but failing miserably because he just couldn't be the same.

Kayo realised that Virgil was giving her space on purpose to speak with Scott but she really had no need. This was no argument, this was something she couldn't talk to anyone about especially him, he would freak out. If she ever desired things to go back to normal there would be no putting that genie back in the bottle. Oh god she thought he goes nothing let awkward commence ….

"Spotted any yet?"

"Er… what?" Scott turned to face her and before the awkward conversation could be taken any further something much more natural took place "Kayo what's happened to your eye?"

"You know, occupational hazard." She smirked.

Scott propped himself up on one arm, brushing her bruised cheekbone with his other hand. This automatic function surprised him and although delayed the flinch from Kayo came. There was the mark and he had just overstepped it.

"You really should be more careful." … _way to go Scott you idiot._

"Always careful Scott just sometimes outnumbered, could have been worse."

"How much worse."

"Don't want to give you nightmares ….. or reasons to lecture me." Kayo responded relieved that now her heart rate had returned to near normal now he was not touching her and somehow their conversation had returned to easy and natural.


	6. Chapter 6

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies. Who knew how addictive this would be!**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviews. Your messages are a great support and make me smile… girls you are awesome. **

Ch6

The best night's sleep Kayo had managed in the last couple of weeks was on a beach in the middle of the Pacific snuggled in a blanket with Scott's arms around her. She reasoned the hug would have been delivered anyway after getting a minor injury in the line of duty so she had indulged herself, permitted it to happen and allowed it to last while they spent an hour watching the meteor shower. He had fallen asleep first his head resting against the top of hers and it seemed unreasonable to disturb him. So while he was unaware of where her fantasies were taking her she turned into him resting her arm across his chest letting the butterflies rise up in her stomach as she re-lived the feeling of the rough skin of his hand brushing her cheek. One night and Penelope would be here to help her with her game face, so she spent one last night cossetting the feelings that had been building inside for the past few weeks. Penelope was adept at wearing masks for all occasions and she was going to receive a masterclass, tomorrow would be another day and she felt sure she would be armed with all she needed to put a handle on it.

Scott woke first but rather than retrieve his now fully dead arm from under her he lent over her to check if she was asleep and relaxed back into her lightly brushing the top of her head with a kiss. Taking his last opportunity to hold her as he replayed the flinch in his head, this had to stop and it would as soon as she woke up. For now he could enjoy her closeness and then he would start the hard task of extracting her from his thoughts when they left the beach. He had decided he would be soon be away on business that would keep him from the Island for at least an over-nighter maybe two if the boardroom was the usual hotbed of egos. When he returned he fully expected to have everything under control.

His eyes turned to the house and the form of Gordon walking towards them carrying coffees and a wide grin.

"You two kissed and made up then?"

Scott threw him a look as Kayo stirred.

"Brought you a coffee you look like you could use it." he plonked himself on the beach next to them passing them both a cup of double shot espresso.

"So Kayo do you happen to know when Penelope's getting here?"

"Why so interested?" Kayo smirked as the colour in the cheeks of her younger brother started to pink up.

"Err … it's just you know …if you're going to the mainland to get her I thought I might tag along, maybe do some shopping."

"Shopping Gordon, what could you possibly want to purchase from the airport?" Kayo was enjoying the kick of the espresso and the fun to be had with Gordon as he now looked to be ready to hit flight mode rather than face any more questions.

Scott couldn't resist a little input to the conversation he was finding highly amusing "Another horrendous shirt to add to the collection?"

"There's nothing wrong with my shirts."

"You do know Penelope hates them right?" Kayo countered enjoying the effect every mention of Penelope's name was having on him.

"Hates them, that's a little extreme and it's not like I wear them to dinner."

"So you have been having dinner with Penelope then, thought you had been eager to do your Tracy Industries duties in Europe." Scott was now relishing the conversation, watching Gordon squirm as he faced their questioning; he felt the return of the old double act which reaffirmed his thoughts that the sooner this sort of normal continued the better.

"It's just dinner Scott."

"Yeh but is it just dinner or is it dinner with a kiss goodnight Gordon? …. From the look on your face we have stumbled across something very interesting."

"Leave you two boys to it, Gordon if you are coming with me be ready at five and Gordon."

"Kayo."

"Ditch the shirt."

"What completely?"

She rose and shook her head in disbelief at his last comment "Gordon you have got a lot to learn."

That was what she and Scott did best, wind them up and watch them go, that was what they needed to get back, their impish fun and evil delight in winding one of the younger siblings up. Natural was returning and in her waking hours she was sure that the worst was over. Penelope would be proud of her, she was so sure that her mask was fully in place that she no longer dreaded being alone with Scott.

…..

Kayo watched from the pilots seat as Gordon struggled with the bags, Penelope certainly didn't travel lightly even for just a couple of days but hands free she certainly forged a great pace across the tarmac in heels that looked deadly. Kayo marvelled at how she had him eating out of her hand, there was obviously nothing Penelope could ask of him that would be denied, she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. Yep Penelope was the master because there was one thing she was sure of, she was keeping him at arm's length and thoroughly enjoying the spell she had over him. Even when she demanded she take the co-pilots chair he didn't argue, any of the others and he would have insisted he had called shot-gun.

The conversation Penelope had thought she would immediately have with Kayo was put on hold as soon as she saw the broad grin of Gordon in the airport lounge to greet her. Unexpected but a pleasure, she actually thought that a little time with him would be a good diversion, double date she had decided was the best way for her to observe Scott and make sure that Kayo wasn't throwing anything away before putting to bed her feelings. She just had to orchestrate the right event, a charity dinner was one thing but you had to get through so many speeches and enforced alcohol that she didn't think she would get to observe them in their natural state. She would consider her options; she was in no doubt she would manage to come up with a solution within the couple of days she had set aside for her trip.

Penelope was greeted warmly by all and settled into the guest room by Ruth who insisted she rest after the gruelling journey. Rest was something she didn't require, she travelled the world on a regular basis and any form of jet lag had long since been dispensed with early on in her career. She could hop off a plane to anywhere, perfectly coiffed and ready for whatever was demanded of her. This job in hand was to get the discreet lowdown from Kayo and find out how she had fared on her return to the Island. She sent a text lay back on the bed and waited for her friend to arrive, Gordon's presence now considered as an inconvenient delay to the news she had been planning on obtaining from Kayo on the plane. The knock at the door announced her presence and Penelope with action of a school girl desperate for gossip dragged her inside by the arm.

"So Kayo your revelation to me has not upset the apple cart at home?"

"I've managed not to pounce on him! Did you think I would come home and declare my undying love?" Kayo eyed her friend and decided it may be better not to mention where she had woken up this morning.

"Maybe not but these Tracy's have a way of disarming you."

"Uhuh ….. I think we have moved subject matter to Gordon. Never noticed before but your mask is slipping this is not just one way traffic, you like him."

Penelope barely raised an eyebrow and certainly didn't answer the question put to her "Enough about me has yours slipped? You certainly didn't seem to want his hug on the airfield to end; he'd have to be blind not to see the difference in you"

"Thanks for that! … And here's me thinking I was doing so well." Kayo smiled, with her friend here and plenty of distraction in a couple of days' time she felt sure that Penelope would see the difference and the whole sorry episode would come to an end. No-one could cure her dreams but then she didn't have to divulge them to anybody, she just had to master control of her stomach flipping out whenever she set eyes on him but then nobody could see that either. This would all be about control and control was definitively in her skill set.

It had been decided by Grandma that dinner was to be a formal affair, a visiting member of the aristocracy deserved at least the option of being able to dress for dinner and there had certainly been enough bags to accompany her. Everyone was expected down to dinner at eight for canapes, although the brothers had argued and got her to concede on the idea of black tie in their own home the boys had reluctantly had to agree to smart casual. Penelope loved how uncomfortable Gordon looked in a dress shirt as he pulled at the collar in insinuate it was strangling him she couldn't help but smile, he would be happy to turn up to anything in shorts and he was being made to wear it for her benefit. She had sat opposite him by design but only because he had sat next to Scott at the end of the table and Penelope saw a chance to watch Kayo in action not giving anything away. She now highly doubted she would manage it faced with the sight of Scott looking extremely handsome in his $300 Eton shirt that perfectly matched the colour of his eyes. However, the agent conceded to herself that Scott had given himself away first. She was aware that even Virgil seemed to notice the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Kayo as she descended the staircase in a mid-length, capped sleeved black dress that it had taken Penelope over an hour of looking through her wardrobe to get her to wear. She had to relent to Kayo's instance that she would not be wearing high heels but judging by the effect she was having anyway they may just have tipped him over the edge. Penelope considered she may have to take a slight change in direction and instead of advising Kayo to hold herself back she may just give them a little push together and see what happened. The more she observed him the more she was certain now that Kayo's feelings did not need protecting, if anything it seemed the perfect time to encourage them.

"So Scott tell me have I missed anything in this unnaturally quiet spell?"

"Don't think so." His eyes did not leave Kayo for a second as she walked over and took her seat.

"Scott I think you're forgetting preventing one of the largest raw diamond heists in South African history and rescuing their collateral damage." Virgil interjected now certain that the hunch he had been playing with since he noticed Scott's barbed comment about John at the beach might just be right on the money .

"A heist how exciting." She turned to Kayo and noted her eyes looking anywhere but Scott "Well that certainly explains the black eye; I should have known it wouldn't have been one of the boys getting a lucky shot in a training session."

"I'd like to see them try." Kayo responded laughing at the unlikely suggestion.

The conversation turned to the only call-out they had received in several days, Penelope enjoying Gordon enthusiastically giving her the details of the rescue while she kept one eye on Scott. She observed him playing with his food and now conscious of looking anywhere but directly at Kayo and then Kayo mirroring his behaviour perfectly. It may well be a good job that she had offered to come and give her friend some moral support, matchmaking had been a pet project of hers since school and this she considered this was quite possibly a match made in heaven. This was going to get her undivided attention over the next couple of days, if it hadn't happened by the time she was due to leave then subtlety may have to be discarded. How two supposedly intelligent people could be oblivious to the nature of each other's body language she would never know but she would certainly make it her mission to get them both to open their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies.**

 **Thank you to Akimakel18, CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviewing this little story which has become a bit of an obsession. **

Ch7

Kayo retired shortly after dinner, the earlier bravado had disappeared the minute she had seen him and their eyes had locked before she became desperate to look anywhere else. It seemed that it would not be that easy to look at Scott in any way other than how she felt deep inside. He had absolutely taken her breath away and she had barely made it down the staircase in one piece when she felt the weight of his eyes upon her. The dinner had been uncomfortable, people surrounding her making her paranoid that they could seek the very truth from her soul. Angrily she removed her dress and threw it to one side, dressing like an idiot hadn't helped her feel comfortable either, she never wore a dress and she now regretted complying with Penelope's demands. She felt foolish as she remembered looking in the mirror and in a moment of weakness hoped that a change in look would have an effect on him. All in all the evening had been disastrous and taken her back to where she didn't want to be and in company all she could manage was self-conscious and embarrassed. It felt like she had gone back in time and the morning at the beach where she had felt so free and easy with him had never happened, she was back to square one.

She grabbed some more comfortable clothes and tied her hair up jumping back on the bed, it seemed unfair to Penelope to hide away when she had made such an effort but there was no-way she would find her game face tonight. She failed to find distraction in music, reading had been as difficult as on Five and sleep did not seem likely as her brain processed the sight, smell and touch of Scott. She was certainly making up for lack of interest as a teenager as now this crush was all enveloping, the hug she turned into a kiss, all she could think about now was kissing him and she needed to get that out of her head. Not wanting to make the journey back through to the others but desperate to leave her room and take some fresh air to clear her mind she took her old route to the beach via a jump from the balcony. The thing about living on an Island, there was no-where to go, no escape or distraction when you needed it, nowhere to walk to giving a destination that can take you away from your thoughts. The place she found herself was next the remnants of the fire, she sat down pulled her knees under her chin, hugging them. She looked out at the ocean lit by milky moonlight and relaxed to the sound of the breaking waves trying to think about anything but the fact she wasn't just attracted to him, she loved him.

Penelope had been taken by surprise at Kayo making her excuses so early, phase one of the plan, observation, seemed to be being unexpected delayed. Still it would be ungracious to leave the company of her hosts so early in the evening, with Gordon so attentive it seemed she could take her mind off her friend until the morning when she would take her in hand. Taking a drink from Gordon she linked his arm and walked to the veranda looking out at the beach, Scott joined them shortly after and they enjoyed the breeze and the sound of the sea accompanied by Virgil playing the Piano. As Kayo came into view kicking angrily at the sand beneath her feet, she felt Scott tense, there may be an opportunity for a little observation yet.

"Could you possibly get me another drink Gordon."

"You wish is my command."

Penelope smiled, it certainly was and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She watched Kayo come to a stop and sit herself down observing the insecurities the nature of her body language portrayed. She walked a little closer to Scott sensing he wasn't really there with her.

"She's been through such a lot."

"… Sorry Penelope .."

"I said she's been through so much recently."

"Do you think she's happy here?" Scott spoke his thoughts out loud; Kayo had avoided him to get to the beach and looked like someone lost.

"I think she'd be happier if you spoke to her about what happened on the Island?"

"I think Virgil & John have it covered."

"Maybe she needs you Scott, have you thought of that, you're her leader your opinion will carry more weight. Have you ever told her that you never doubted her?"

"No. She knows I trusted her."

"Hearing and knowing are two different things, Parkmoor Scott, I took her to Parkmoor she doesn't know where she belongs. Make it better."

Gordon returned which stopped their conversation; Gordon was many things but discretion Penelope felt would take a little work. She linked arms with him again steering this time inside leaving Scott with her words hanging over him. She took a seat and watched as he seemed undecided as to whether they were the words of wisdom. Her first observation was that if Scott saw her as his sister he would not have had an inner battle going on, he no longer knew how to act around her, his feelings had changed. Virgil could be her undisclosed ally in this, he had been watching Scott as closely as her at dinner. A double pronged attack may be the order of the day she rose and made her way over to the piano perching on the edge of the seat.

"Talk to him." She indicated with her eyes in the direction of Scott.

"About?"

"He would feel much better if he made his peace with her."

"I'm not certain that's a good idea."

"Why."

"Nothing really… but you know Kayo doesn't really do opening up, he will just be invading her space."

It occurred to Penelope that she had both sides of the story whereas he only had one, without telling Virgil it was reciprocated she made a retreat, it was perfectly understandable that Virgil would consider Scott was doing the right thing by leaving her alone if he couldn't control his feelings. Frustrating as this was, she had a starting point, her instincts were right and it would only take a little bravery by one of them and then they would both be a lot happier, she was sure of it. The next time she glanced at the balcony it was empty.

Scott mulled over Penelope's words, if Kayo had really needed him to be her Field Commander and ensure her of a job well done then he had failed. He hadn't brought it up once, even on the plane while she spilled her guts about her guilt he had been so wrapped up with the feeling of her in his arms that he hadn't even offered any re-assurance. _Shit_ he had no choice, he couldn't put her through this, he would go and see her not as her brother, not as someone attracted to her, just Scott Tracy leader of International Rescue having a pep talk with one of his team.

Kayo felt the presence of someone behind her, the scent confirmed who it was and her heart hammered in her chest as she waited. For a while he stood there just a presence taking in the same view as her.

"Did I ever tell you I never doubted you for a second?"

"Not one?" She turned to face him and smiled "I wouldn't blame you for a few seconds you're only human."

"Maybe just one."

Scott took a seat on the sand next to her, she relaxed her legs and lent back with her elbows propping her up. She was surprised there was no desire to escape, it seemed that on her own with Scott was still OK, her need earlier to make an early exit probably the horror of doing dinner in a dress and being aware of being scrutinised by Penelope.

"Kayo…. Are you happy here?"

"Why?"

"You seem little lost at times."

"I'm on the beach and the house is over there."

"Very funny and you know what I mean. It's important to me... to all of us that you are happy none of us meant to hurt your feelings."

She looked at him, the guilt she felt was in hurting him, her behaviour was making him blame himself for her reactions and that was unforgivable, he didn't need her all hormonal and moody, acting any differently.

"My feelings haven't been hurt Scott, I love you all and I am very happy here, I'll snap out of it I just don't want you all thinking differently of me."

"Is that what you think?"

"Not really, not since I returned from England."

"So what's changed?" He turned to face her, trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Me. I was hiding my blood relation from myself as much as you I didn't want to believe it was true for such a long time. You don't know how much I hate the fact I am related to him."

The pain in her face made his heart ache, she knew how to torture herself and he doubted now if Virgil's chocolates and a night with John was actually enough to cure her. The more he considered it Virgil was right she needed to know they all loved her and she was part of their family. He rose and held out his hand to help her up from the sand.

"Come back to the house with me, it's time to join the others."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For only doubting me for a second."

He smiled at her and she returned it closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his chest.

"Thanks Scott," she released herself from his arms and caught his eyes, there was something about the expression on his face, just for a second she felt the desire to kiss him before lowering her eyes and starting the walk back to the house.

He couldn't follow immediately, he had been close to giving in to an urge to kiss her, reading something in her that told him she felt the same way too. Just half an hour in her presence and he had been close to going past the point of no return, he started to wonder if Kayo realised how close he had come to ruining everything. The evening had started by being blown away by how beautiful she looked, to seeing her vulnerability and that had allowed him to drop his guard blurring the lines between his fantasy and reality. He decided to bring the trip forward, they had cleared the air and he would take a break, get his feelings in check and come back someone Kayo could rely on when she needed him. His promise to himself to make it stop had been broken in less than 12 hours in close proximity to her, he realised only a physical distance would be enough for him to gain control.

Penelope watched as Scott stood still watching Kayo walking towards the house, she had been close to witnessing one if not both of them getting a little braver. Transfixed as she watched Scott hold out his hand and help her feet and with baited breath as Kayo hugged him, if that wasn't Kayo taking a risk she didn't know what was. Scott was different altogether, he was never this unsure when he set his sights on someone he usually took a risk, she wondered if there was more at stake than his fear of losing a sister, whether it was more his fear of being rejected by someone he already loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner what can I say about you lovely ladies but a big thank you and love our chats.**

Ch8

Penelope rounded on Kayo on her return to the house and left a bewildered Gordon beside Virgil at the piano in favour of guiding Kayo onto the veranda. The girl she led looked shell shocked, she has been shaking when she returned and now she stood in silence beside her lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you still feel like you should be hiding your feelings from him Kayo? What do you feel when you are together?"

Kayo studied her and for once the instinct to hide from the emotional response was not there "I feel he cares about me, I feel safe when I'm with him and I know I love him."

Penelope looked at her and then Scott who still stood on the beach staring out across the ocean with his hands in his pockets, something was changing between them and maybe they were both starting to see it "Then maybe it's time to tell him."

"No! …. Penny I'm not going to ruin everything by admitting I have a crush on at best someone who is my boss or at worst someone who thinks of himself as my brother. Let's take a break on the mainland, get some distance and give ourselves a little vacation."

"Running away again?"

"No, it would be nice to have a proper break. Penny let's have some fun for a couple of days. I don't need you to help me with anything else but please forget I ever said anything, it's done."

Penelope eyed her with suspicion; their moment on the beach had been close to giving her what she wanted. She either didn't see that her feelings were reciprocated or she was frightened by what she saw in Scott and her flight response to something she was unprepared for was kicking in again, this time with vengeance. She saw there was little to be done, the matchmaking venture was over if Kayo needed her to be a friend and distraction then the enterprise she had been determined to indulge in during her stay at the Island was over. The more she had seen them together, the more she had felt that a little interference would not be necessary when they eventually came to their senses, a little push would not be required, just a little more time in each other's company and something would give. She smiled at the determination her friend had shown in her features when she had said _it's done,_ she was kidding herself but then when she eventually realised Scott felt the same she would be reminding her of the time she had wasted. She on the other hand would not be wasting the opportunity that had presented itself, she didn't come to the Island very often and had been looking forward to spending a little of her time with Gordon. A trip to the mainland with Kayo would put pay to her own indulgence if she didn't orchestrate a little time for both.

"I think a break is a wonderful idea, is this break just for us ladies or is there an open invite?"

"Penelope Creighton-Ward I do believe that you have designs on my brother, the vacation will certainly be more fun if we invite him."

"Then I shall inform him that his services are required to escort us and carry the shopping bags."

"You could be a little nicer and just ask him if he fancies joining us."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Kayo watched as Penelope returned to the side of Gordon and whispered in his ear and smiled as she saw a broad grin adorn his features. Who was she kidding, this was how people reacted when they had feelings for someone and something was about to start. He immediately left the ring to join Scott on the beach to see if he could be spared for a few days to accompany Penelope on a trip to the mainland.

Scott turned as he heard someone running towards him, the run was determined and heading straight for him.

"Scott …" the name was shouted and then he had to wait while the breathless bounding form of his brother got closer "need a favour…. some leave…. a few days that's all I'm asking, to take Penelope on a mini break, she wants to go shopping."

Scott smiled at him he may be struggling with his feelings for someone but his brother certainly wasn't, who was he to stand in the way of his chance at happiness.

"I'm meeting with the board tomorrow; if you can make do with Perth then I'm leaving at 6:00am"

"Don't care where it is…..Cheers Scott I'll let her know."

When he returned to let Penelope know that they would be joining Scott on his business trip to Perth the smile that greeted him was one of absolute delight.

"I'll let Kayo know to be up at 5."

"Why… Is she coming with us?"

…..

Scott struggled to get to sleep, the near kiss played over and over, becoming an all-consuming what if moment. It had been a close call; if she had held his eye contact for any longer he knew his resolve would have weakened. As he mulled it over in his mind he saw her face tilted towards him, moonlight catching in her eye before she turned to leave him on the beach and he started to feel that if he had kissed her she would have kissed him back. Inside was a swirling mixture of excitement and self-reproach, this fantasy was an indulgence and that was where it would have to stay. He would not pray on Kayo when she was so vulnerable but couldn't help but hope that at some point in the future, if the electricity he felt between them was not only in his mind he would take his chance and admit his feelings. He felt now more than ever that self-control was essential because if this happened he would have to be certain she hadn't grown up enough to need that sort of comfort, a quick fix to suppress the turmoil she faced after her secret was unmasked and she thought it was possible to lose everything. He had to be certain that she felt exactly the same, if his risk bought him one night, or a short series of dates that came to nothing then he would find it very difficult to get back to what they had now. He had been a few quick fixes in his time, a distraction for someone to make them feel better about themselves and when you didn't care it was easy you wouldn't get hurt. The separation he had intended to enforce to get over his feelings was now to evaluate her reaction to him when he returned.

He had managed a few hours' sleep when Gordon knocked and then entered his room without invitation.

"Not like you to sleep in Scott."

"Gordon its 5am I'm not leaving until 6."

"Yes but Penelope told Kayo to be up at 5, so are we ready to go."

"Kayo?"

Gordon tried to hide the disappointment in his tone which amused Scott greatly "I know apparently she's coming with us, if you could do me another favour and make sure I get one night to take Penelope out on my own I'd appreciate it."

"Well she is here at Kayo's invitation and Gordon I'm on business, if I leave the office by 7 tonight it will be a miracle."

"Then I'll book a table for half 8."

As Gordon left his room with his usual energy muttering something about making the coffee, he lay back on his bed and wondered if he should make his own plans for an evening's entertainment. It was not how this trip was supposed to play out but now he had processed the news that Kayo was coming too he was looking forward to it. Time away from the Island with her this may just be what they needed to both work out what the hell was going on between them.

It seemed that when they boarded Tracy One only Kayo seemed a little surprised by the number in the party, she was in the pilot's seat and commencing the pre-flight checks before requesting clearance when Scott entered. He had left Gordon in the cabin ensuring that Penelope's every need was catered for which had left him smiling and the look of shock on Kayo's face when she saw him transformed it into a grin which he tried to repress.

"Co-pilot's chair, this is my trip you and your little party are just tagging along."

She stared at him blankly and his grin broke free "We are not going anywhere until you hit the co-pilots seat or the cabin."

"What are you trying to say about my flying?" His grin was infectious and having got over the initial shock she couldn't help but return it.

"It's a plane…I'm in it …so I'm flying." He winked at her enjoying the exchange.

"Co-pilots chair it is … I've seen some of your flying and I think as we have passengers on board it may wise to have back up."

"Hey."

The banter between the two endured for most of the trip, a far cry from the trip from England that had been uncomfortable for them both. Nothing forced, not really any different from how any of their exchanges would go and they were completely relaxed in each other's company. It was a disappointment for Kayo when the flight was over and the car greeted Scott at the airport to take him to his meeting with the Chief Financial Officer. She watched the car leave and then turned her attention to the fun that had been at the forefront of her mind when she had made the suggestion for some time away from home, if Penelope had thought that the trip would be solely about shopping which she hated then she was very much mistaken. Day one of the trip she had decided that she would firmly plant herself in team Gordon. Once the bags were dropped at the penthouse apartment she couldn't wait to inform her that the activity she would like to partake in was a trip to the beach to catch some waves. The look on Penelope's face was priceless and Gordon certainly looked like he thought it would be a lot more fun that having to carry the bags.

Scott had managed to get the wolf from his heels by 5:30, he practically agreed to back the master of the purse in the meeting the next day just to get out of there, he had something more pressing on his mind that had been building throughout the day as he had drifted through the projections and 5 year plans, he could listen to no more so agreed to take the information away mull it over and meet with him again an hour before the board were due to convene. By the time he got back to the penthouse he was sure they would be back and he was disappointed that his efforts to bring his business to a swift conclusion seemed to be in vain. He ordered a bottle of wine and two glasses in the hope that Gordon's plans of entertaining Penelope had not changed. The wine arrived at the same time as the laughter indicating that they had returned, they entered the door Kayo and Gordon first with Penelope following looking unusually unkempt and with a face that looked like it had had anything but fun and there was a distinct lack of bags.

"What's so funny?"

"Penelope Creighton-Wipe-Out" Kayo responded breaking into another fit of hysterics which Gordon joined her in and served to make Penelope push her way pass them and seek the solace of her room.

Her eye before she entered was drawn to a bottle of wine on the balcony and two glasses and although she couldn't think of anything less likely to entertain her at the moment than a few more hours with Gordon it seemed that Scott had decided that the time was right so she dressed for dinner and pushed the taunting she had received in the past few hours to the back of her mind. When she returned Gordon could barely keep his mouth from gaping open.

"15 minutes Gordon they will not hold the table."

Gordon gave them both a wink as rounded the door after Penelope, he seemed confident that the earlier mood Penelope had been in from her enforced activity at the beach would be pulled round and mouthed to Scott _don't wait up_.

"Loves young dream." Scott winked at Kayo "Drink?"

"Is this my tolerance training?"

Scott smiled as her remembered their conversation on the plane from England and how far they'd come to be truly relaxed with each other.

"Just one drink it's not a training session."

Kayo joined him on the balcony took the glass of white wine and lent her arms over the edge nursing the drink and taking in the view. Her heart no longer hammered in her chest at his presence and she wondered if things were truly back to normal until she felt him a hairs breath behind her and he rested his chin on her shoulder, she tensed and her heart and stomach made their presence truly felt. The shaking she had felt last night at the beach returned only this time she had no desire to walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to Akimakel18, CreativeGirl29 & QuestRunner for reviewing, your comments are very much appreciated.**

 **CG29 & QR your advice this week as I sought direction for the next couple of chapters has been invaluable, lovely ladies thank you yet again!**

Ch9

Penelope woke early mulling over the night before, the evening all in all had not been a wash out, the hoops she had made Gordon jump through for the first half hour before she had allowed herself to give a little had been enjoyable. He certainly was an attentive date and actually great company when you laid off him a little. She turned on her side and watched Kayo sleeping, that girl really didn't have a clue, getting drunk on a night which could have given her everything she could ever hope for was not her finest hour. Penelope smiled as she remembered walking through the door and hearing the groans from their room and steering Gordon out onto the balcony wondering what on earth to do next. Her assumption it soon became clear had been a little premature when Scott joined them to say he had put her to bed and then asked her to keep an eye on her. That girl had Scott Tracy the love of her life eating out of the palm of her hand and she had chosen to leave him with the attractive image of her vomiting down the toilet. Choosing this very moment to claim back the teenage years she hadn't had was a very idiotic mistake in her opinion. Penelope tried to suppress an unladylike smirk as Kayo threw the covers off and made an undignified dash to the bathroom. As the door opened and a dishevelled Kayo made her re-appearance she could not resist making her feelings clear.

"Well young lady I hope you are proud of yourself."

This brought her an icy stare in her direction but Penelope was not one for being silenced so easily.

"and don't think you are going back to bed. Today is my day and you owe me a full day of shopping."

Kayo looked from the doorway to the bed which looked like the best cure for how she felt right now if she slept for the next year it may not get her over the embarrassment coursing through her system at the memory of Scott holding her hair back the night before. Even as the thought entered her head she felt the heat rise and the need to physically return to the scene that she was mentally trying to block.

Kayo sheepishly returned and climbed back into bed hopeful that her friend would not be so harsh on her.

"20 Minutes Kayo, once I have showered and changed I expect you to do the same. I have three personal shopping appointments booked and the first is in an hour and a half."

"You are kidding right."

"Kayo I never joke about the necessity of revamping my wardrobe, oh and if you think you deserve any sympathy just think back to our day at the beach." Penelope rose flashing her most defiant smile and made her way to the bathroom to ensure that not another minute was wasted.

Kayo pulled the covers over her head, hiding from the day, hiding from Penelope and trying to hide from the visions of the night before that had swiftly gone from an instant feeling of something she could only dream about to self-inflicted chaos. He had put his arms either side of her on the balcony, she felt his breath on her neck and her instant reaction was not to turn and face him and see if her instinct was right, it was to drain her drink and do nothing but allow her glass to be re-filled. _Way to advertise yourself as a grown up Kayo_ , she had practically frozen to the spot, one thing was for sure the moment was lost, she would not get it back again. She pulled the covers tight into her middle and groaned at the thought of the experienced Scott Tracy having to deal with her behaving like an inexperienced teenager. Everything about the last couple of days had made her hope that he did not see her as a sister, that should have been all she needed to feel but now she had gone and left them in an unspecified zone by her stupid need to stem her nervousness and grab a little dutch courage. The shower stopping ended her procrastinating about the evening any further, she had just had the night from hell and now she was expected to endure the day from hell when all she wanted to do was to go to the airport and escape the sheer humiliation of her next meeting with Scott.

The shopping trip had certainly seemed by design to punish both her and Gordon; several attempts they both made to call halt on the proceedings fell on deaf ears. Penelope was dead set on Kayo making an equally earnest attempt to re-breathe life into her wardrobe, what she needed with an evening dress and a range of equally impractical shoes she would never know but in her eagerness to get the hellish day over she had bought everything the personal shopper had suggested. When she looked down to the bags she now had in her possession and then at the face of her brother she realised that they had both received some sort of lesson from the master. By the time they both looked like joy had been sucked from their very soul, she had relented and treated them both to a late lunch back at the hotel, a reprieve they were both grateful for.

…

The boardroom had never been a natural environment for Scott, the necessity for someone to take over from his father in the boring side of the family business had firmly landed in his court. Virgil had no interest, Gordon would never take the responsibility seriously and the board would have never taken Alan seriously even though they would have vastly underestimated him. John, well that would have been funny he had to admit but really John in the forced company of these over-inflated egos at least four times a year may have put paid to the family holding anything more than a financial interest in the company. No, it was most definitely his responsibility but today he could not think of anywhere he would he would least like to be, shopping with Penelope and Kayo unusually seemed a much better prospect. Three times he had drifted off in the pre-meet with the CFO with a grin on his face as he remembered pulling Kayo's hair off her face as she vomited down the toilet. Rubbing her back as she apologised between bouts of sickness was in its own way funny even it if had put an end to the serious conversation he had been planning to have and the outcome he hoped for but that could wait until later. He was thinking about how to get rid of Gordon and Penny again so they could have a do over of the night before when the CFO coughed angrily and glared at him pulling him back the serious business of reducing the company budget by 5% each year for the next three years, really, did he think he gave a shit right now.

The main event fared no better the air conditioning did not make up for the stuffy environment and as the Director of Research and Development got hot under the collar his thoughts were as far away from the damage that cutting the budget on some of the latest projects would do as he could get. His head was on a balcony in the penthouse suite with Kayo leaning back into him, draining her glass nearly in one as he felt her chest heave and the spark between them. He wasn't just a comfort she craved, everything about the feeling of her trembling trapped in between his arms as he rested them on the balcony rail either side of her shouted the time was right, shame he chosen to step away and re-fill her glass and order another bottle. Another cough aimed in his direction from a highly frustrated member of the board brought him back to the present and a quick look round the table at the irritated faces who clearly thought of him as some pampered prince forced him to submit to take the tedious afternoon seriously.

Scott left the meeting in no doubt about the future of Tracy Industries and the financial support required by a department that worked tirelessly with Brain's brainchild to make the world a cleaner and more ethical place. Profit could not be his only concern, the Tracy's made a difference, they always had, so the CFO left the office fuming as his projections went to pot when Scott had insisted on a 12 month deferral for the cost saving venture but it had certainly brought the meeting to a swift conclusion once a decision had been made. He had barely shook hands with the last board member when his attention turned fully to the evening ahead. It was time to leave her in no doubt about how he felt, if she didn't feel the same then so be it but by tonight she would know. It had to be away from the Island and it had to be with assurances that if she didn't feel the same then her home would always be with them and nothing would change. The date itself presented a challenge, he needed her to be comfortable, he needed her to be relaxed and having fun and they needed a chance to talk away from Penelope and Gordon. Rather than take the car back to the hotel he chose to walk while he mulled over, dinner the theatre or hiring a boat and taking off somewhere in private. The boat was instantly discounted, if she had felt trapped on the balcony then it didn't seem a great idea to take her somewhere she couldn't escape from. There would be too many eyes in a restaurant for Kayo to feel relaxed and the theatre left little opportunity to talk, thank god for billboards and their design to purchase on impulse. He now couldn't think of a more perfect date than taking Kayo to watch the speedway, sure there would be crowds but they would not be on show, decision made he could not wait to get back to the hotel. Gordon would be grateful of another opportunity at a date he had cut short by asking Penelope to look after Kayo. He would make sure he made it up to him, his face as Penelope had left him on the balcony was full of disappointment and he would atone by treating them to an evening that Penelope would enjoy and would give Gordon a little of the privacy he seemed desperate for.

The relief that business was concluded and that he had the evening free to brave something he wold not be able to do at the Island had him walking on air. Entering the hotel he had decided to talk to Gordon about his idea for his perfect last night with Penelope when he stopped in his tracks. He saw his brother first sat with Penelope and he scanned the bar area looking for Kayo, if she wasn't there he wouldn't announce his presence first he would go to the suite and introduce the idea of a night at the speedway. Then he saw her at the end of the bar, looking like she wanted to punch the lights out of the man next to her but refraining because of her surroundings. He had practically backed her into a corner, leaning in covering her in his breath as she backed up as far away as she could, then he placed a hand on her shoulder and Scott could take no more. Marching a full pelt across the room drawing the eyes of Penelope he grabbed the guy by his shoulders and pulled him round.

"I think the lady has had enough"

The man looked at him, the shock dissipated and in his drunken state he started to relish the confrontation.

"Lady… who you kidding, this is just a little afternoon delight, that's a real lady over there." He pointed in Penelope's direction.

The look of horror on Kayo's face was not because of the idiot in front of her, it was Scott's mean right hook connecting to his face. Swiftly the horror turned to anger, not because of the scene, the Hotel Manager had swiftly removed the man and apologised for not coming to the aid of the penthouse resident sooner. The anger was in Scott Tracy presuming that she needed her battles fighting for her and confirming the fact that he still saw her as a little sister that needed protecting.

"You think I couldn't handle him?"

"No but Kayo you shouldn't have to put up with that."

He didn't know what he was expecting but it was not the anger now directed at him and her brushing away his arm as he tried to round her shoulder.

"I didn't put up with anything Scott, I don't need an overprotective big brother looking out for me and if he'd have needed putting in his place I would have sparked him myself. He was drunk Scott not the fucking anti-christ."

She stormed past him, barely looking at Penelope as she passed and made her way to the lift instantly regretting her words. _Overprotective big brother_ her own words were now swimming round and round in her head, it had been an outburst with no forethought but that was that, Scott had been verbally claimed as her brother again and that was how it would have to stay. As the lift doors closed she slid to the floor as she contemplated how the day had gone from bad to worse. The tears streamed down her face as the realisation of what she had said fully kicked in, half of her wished he would follow her and the other half hoped she would never have to face him again, the memory of the previous night on the balcony and the chance she had wasted served only to make them fall harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, QuestRunner Waterfowl & Madilayn for reviewing the last chapter, your comments are very much appreciated.**

Ch10

Penelope grabbed Scott's arm as he passed to stop him from following Kayo in a rush of blood, a confrontation now would put pay to all of the small steps made by them over the past few days. Both had a temper, both were stubborn and both were likely to say things they would regret. She needed to get Scott on his own and understand what one earth had happened to make him make such a scene, Scott was usually conscious of the environment he was in and on down-time his temper rarely flared in public. Equally someone needed to be with Kayo and she was torn between which of them to speak with first as both of them needed some sense talking into them.

"Stay there." Penelope's tone indicated it was an instruction and not a request.

Scott looked at her, his temper still evident on his face and his fists still clenched. "Not a chance."

"Scott. You are to stay there, Gordon can go up after her, you will get your chance to talk to her when you have calmed down."

"Calmed down! Did you hear what that bastard said?" The agitation in his voice apparent and everything about his body language coiled and needing release.

"I would love to hear what caused this; in the meantime your brother can make sure she's OK." Penelope adopted a gentler tone needing him to embrace her calm and let the tension go.

"Apparently Penelope she doesn't want her big brothers fighting her battles for her." For the first time since the incident Scott's expression changed from anger to hurt and he struggled to look her in the eye.

Gordon rose from his seat, the shock disappearing leaving him with a puzzled expression on his face "God Scott what the hell was that all about?" The exchange between Penelope and Scott did nothing to aid his interpretation of what he had witnessed as he struggled to understand how the afternoon had changed from a relaxing lunch to a bar room brawl within minutes. He had barely noticed Scott enter and the next thing he knew his brother had dropped a man to the floor.

"Gordon darling just make sure Kayo is OK and we'll both be up in a few minutes." Gordon eyed them, there was something he was missing but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Still when Penelope gave an order it was a futile waste of air to argue with her so he left them and made his way to the lifts watching as Penelope took Scott's arm and led him out of the lobby.

As Penelope linked Scott's arm leading him outside putting some distance between them and the site of the altercation she coaxed bit by bit the exchanges with the man at the bar out of him. She had to admit that the man had deserved everything he got, apart from the potential for some bad publicity, Scott Tracy had acted every bit the gentleman in trying to defend Kayo's honour. That was where Scott would have liked to end the conversation but she was only just starting because she knew the punch was not the real issue it had been the exchange between the two of them that had done the damage. They walked through the gates to the city park in silence, Penelope led them to a bench and it became obvious to him that Penelope would not let whatever this was go so he reluctantly took a seat beside her. The sun and the air did little to quell his mood which was now torn between abject rage and absolute shock at Kayo's outburst and the title she had given him that he had hoped he would never hear again.

Penelope caught his eye and witnessed the battle going on inside "Scott I know you keep your cards very close to your chest and if you had a natural confidant it would not be me but believe me when I say I think I can help."

"Help with what?"

"You and Kayo."

Scott looked at her; the terminology she used was not lost on him, she was almost referring to them as a couple. He turned away and stared into the open space of the park, there was one thing she was right about Penelope was not the person he would naturally talk to about how he was feeling, in fact right now he didn't feel like confiding in anyone. Penelope allowed him to indulge in a few more moments of wallowing before changing tact.

"Forget her reaction today. Have you thought that Kayo is running scared at the moment?" Penelope watched his face as he considered her statement.

"Of what! …. She can fight all her own battles remember and she didn't seem so frightened to me."

It was time to be a little less subtle without betraying her friend with her own words "Scott stop and think about the past few days and I am going to need you to read between the lines."

This drew Scott's eyes away from the distance and briefly he planted them in eye contact with Penelope as he wondered if Kayo had told her something in confidence, there was a possibility that whatever came next would cure the doubt that had crept in after Kayo's words directed to him at the lift. He waited anxiously to hear where the conversation was going, desperate for it to mean that his instincts weren't wrong while Kayo's voice went round in his head spitting the words big brother at him.

"Well give me some lines to read between." Scott countered irritably before looking away again, he wanted this conversation to be over and done with so he could speak to Kayo and find out for himself.

"I'll pose a series of questions Scott that you should already know the answer to, you can answer them to me directly or make up your own mind and keep it to yourself but think carefully about the answers because somewhere in there is the truth you are looking for."

This perked an interest and for the first time took his gaze fully away from the distance and turned to Penelope now interested in whatever she may have to say "Cryptic."

"Not really ….we'll start by Kayo running away. Did you really think she was running away from her family? What do you think Scott? Or could she have been running because something else frightened her?... Don't answer now just think about it…. Then went she saw you at the airfield think about what you felt in her, in my opinion that girl had left herself open right there and you know it. Do you think she found it easy or did she carry on hiding and if so why."

Scott stood held out his hand to her, linked her arm and they walked for a while as he thought about whether he could open up and put his feelings out there. If he told Penelope how he was feeling and he had misjudged her words then he wasn't sure he would be able to look either of them in the eye again but something told him that she may just have all the answers he was looking for and that talking to her may just clear any doubt from his mind.

"She thinks of me as her brother and I don't…. I don't think of her the same way anymore."

Penelope almost beamed, progress however small was being made and they were both as frightened as each other at the changes in their feelings. Years of growing up together as brother and sister were not going to be dispelled overnight, whatever this was becoming they were both fighting against a history that bound them in a way that they both still felt didn't allow for this change and they were both still unable to admit it to each other.

"At the beach and be honest Scott, did you honestly think she thought of you as her brother then?"

Penelope stopped the walk and turned to face him.

"No."

"Then listen to me because I am not going to be able to confirm anything one way or the other, you need to find out for yourself. She has grown up with you, she has watched your girlfriends come and go, have you ever see Kayo experience a relationship of any kind?"

"Not unless you count Caleb in high school."

"Did it last long?"

"Virgil gave him a talk and he seemed to lose interest after that." Scott smiled as he remembered the e-mail Virgil had sent him when he was at university proudly claiming to have taken over the big brother role by warning the high school lothario not to mess with his sister or he would mess with his face.

Penelope returned the smile, Tracy men certainly liked to protect their own "Then I think if you think hard enough you might see what is truly frightening her. It may be her feelings I wouldn't know but it is likely she sees the potential to get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't know that, again, be honest you don't have the greatest track record in that department."

It started to dawn on Scott that although things had seemed to be moving in the direction he wanted at a snail's pace that if Kayo felt the same these changes were happening like a whirlwind and she had seen enough of his past relationships for her to not to take a chance. He hadn't accounted for her inexperience in relationships of any sort, they all saw her as socially awkward much in the way they saw John. John chose to be that way but with Kayo the family business had separated her from the rest of the world from the age of nineteen, it occurred to him that he was now inflicting the same damage on Alan and he would need to do something about it, she had gone from child to virtual recluse with no life in between.

"I need to back off."

"I don't consider you have been too forward, maybe a little fun is the order of the day, it's what she craved when she suggested the trip. I also think you have nothing to worry about. You will both find your way but what you want may not be gained so easily if she doesn't trust you so don't go back all guns blazing. And if she is not your sister don't refer to her as that, Kayo made a mistake in the heat of the moment that's all."

"Penny I think she will need to catch me up.…I …." Scott stopped to rethink how much he should divulge. "I mean she got plastered last night rather than face where the evening may have gone."

Penelope had to stop, she would not be the one to tell him Kayo felt it as acutely as him "Scott we've been over this she's nervous, she doesn't know for sure that you are attracted to her and she feels every ounce too inexperienced for you, I can see it even if you can't, I've spent my whole life watching people."

They turned back to retrace their steps and make their way back to the others, if anything Penelope had given him hope, equally whatever might happen between them was not going to happen overnight but he could wait for her to catch him up. Kayo would need to give him an indication that she was ready, the more Scott thought about the conversation with Penelope he was certain that if he backed off a little and let her come to him then he would not regret it. If he waded in and pushed too hard for what he wanted when she wasn't ready then he may not get another chance. Scott considered his options, the evening may not be wasted if he dealt with it in the right way and his brother still deserved the evening on the boat he had booked for them. If he could make his apologies to Kayo then the evening at the speedway could still be a night they could have fun, he just wouldn't be ending it with the conversation he had originally wanted to have.

….

Gordon couldn't remember a time when he had ever heard his sister cry but there was a first time for everything and the sobs he heard coming from her room left him in no doubt that this was it. It seemed to be too intrusive to wade in without announcing his presence he needed to have some sort of excuse to interrupt and then he could carry out Penelope's instructions and make sure that she was alright. Before he made the knock at the door he contacted room service for a large tub if ice-cream and two spoons. He gave a gentle knock at the door first and received no response, he tried again knocking a little louder and the sobs stopped.

"Go away."

"Not a chance and the ice-creams melting so I'll give you two minutes and I'm coming in."

Kayo wondered why after all that had happened she was disappointed it wasn't Scott on the other side of the door. Still Gordon had obviously heard her crying and she was not going to face him with the evidence of it all over her face so she rushed to the bathroom and washed her face.

"I'm coming out." The door opened and he could see the puffiness in her eyes but decided to ignore the fact he had seen it, Kayo never liked to have any weakness showing so he would pretend there wasn't any.

"So what happened with asshole guy." He patted the seat next to him innocuously and she planted herself next to him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle until your brother stepped in." The reference she used now she felt keenly but then as she looked at Gordon and he passed her a spoon he hadn't seemed to notice enough to stop him from relieving the tub of a big dollop of raspberry ripple.

Kayo gave him the finer points of the action at the bar as Gordon enthusiastically indulged in the cold treat.

"You know what K I would have punched him myself, Scott's right you shouldn't have to put up idiots like that."

Kayo took a big spoonful and closed her eyes, that was the problem any one of them would have done it because they were her brothers. She had allowed herself to see a difference that wasn't there and the anger she had thrown at Scott was really aimed at herself for being such an emotional wreck and seeing things that just didn't exist.

"Come on K, forget it. Let's watch a movie wait for the others and then we'll enjoy our last night."

"May just I'll hit the hay Gord face them tomorrow, all in all it's been a pretty shitty day."

"You got a lovely dress out of it." He gave her one of his winning smiles which encouraged her to return a weaker version, his easy manner never failed to become a contagion and the mood lightened.

"Yep probably won't be taking that monstrosity home, I mean where in the hell do you think I would wear it, poolside or on a mission? Penelope really doesn't know me at all."

Somehow Gordon was working his magic and she felt relaxed again, she put aside the apology she would need to give Scott and just enjoyed the company of her younger brother.

"I'd give my right arm to see you doing a mission in that dress it would be hilarious."

"For you and highly impractical for me." Kayo grabbed the tub off Gordon before he snaffled the lot and snuggled into him allowing his arms to wrap around her wondering why she suddenly craved the reassurance of body contact that she would usually push against.


	11. Chapter 11

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, Waterfowl & Madilayn for reviewing the last chapter, your comments are very much appreciated.**

 **Madilayn thanks for your PM with invaluable advice. QuestRunner, CreativeGirl29 it's always nice to hear from you lovely ladies.**

Ch11

During the walk back from the park Scott wrestled with every aspect of his recent conversation with Penelope, with each step closer the weight of anticipation built and the knots within the pit of his stomach tripled with every footfall. The conversation he knew he must have with Kayo was moments away and the thought brought feelings of fear and excitement in equal measure. He now had hope delivered by Penelope that his feelings were not one-sided, but equally Kayo's actions from the previous night on the balcony and then earlier in the day made him doubt that Penelope had actually interpreted her feelings correctly. Every foot closer and the possible pitfalls of the conversation he was about to have became voices of indecision building within his head. The different scenarios and potential outcomes whirling around in his mind becoming an all-consuming battle between what could happen and what should happen and the deciding factor would be Kayo and her reaction to him. For a man for whom decisions came easily this was foreign territory and the reaction within his system built with a crescendo as he crossed the threshold of the hotel back into the room where he had received the response he wasn't expecting from the woman he loved. He played back the incident, the waking dream now the punch connecting and Kayo falling into his arms but that wasn't her and if it was he wouldn't have found her such a constant distraction. The reason he couldn't think about anyone else was because she was not only beautiful but as flawed as he was, someone that needed control and someone that in essence he knew was perfect for him because she understood everything about him.

When Scott and Penelope returned to the room they were greeted by Gordon putting his finger to his lips and a nod in the direction of a sleeping Kayo which put pay to the immediate resolution Scott craved. Just getting the conversation out of the way no matter the outcome would at least settle his nerves and he would have to reside himself to it whichever way it went. Scott looked at her features, the relaxed state a far cry from her earlier venom, her beauty transcended perfection when she didn't have a care in the world and right now as she slept with her hair loose around her shoulders she looked like a Pre-Raphaelite goddess. At some point she would wake and the illusion would be over, he would have to talk with her without revealing his feelings, without alerting her to his attraction to her and without causing her natural response to run which seemed more and more likely now he had mulled each scenario over. His conversation with Penelope was still fresh in his mind and it had been implied by his friend that Kayo did not trust her feelings enough to think she wouldn't get hurt.

He watched as Gordon edged to the end of the seat, lowered her head gently onto the cushions and then rose to meet them giving them both a warm smile and he knew his returned smile was half-hearted and tainted by a ridiculous and uncalled for jealously at Kayo's closeness with his brother.

"Don't let us disturb your comfort." Penelope's tone was barbed and the smile left Gordon's face instantly.

Gordon struggled for a response and stood open mouthed staring at Penelope, for the first time he didn't seem to have anything to say. He was even more confused when Scott gave her a knowing look, they were both equally perturbed at the sight that greeted them and both knew that their gut reaction was built on their own insecurities. She broke into as smile not able to keep up the indignation as the warmth in Gordon's eyes seemed reserved for her alone. Penelope caught sight of the empty tub if ice cream discarded on the floor and despaired at the type of comfort Gordon seemed armed to deliver to a girl that had more going on in her head than he would ever understand.

"And how is she Gordon? I see your type of looking after someone substitutes talking it through for calories, let's hope she doesn't need too much consolation from you in the future or she will never fit in Shadow." The playfulness in her tone was both a relief and an invitation to revert to the game they liked to play where nothing was taken too seriously.

"Seemed to do the trick and ice cream always works for me. Can't quite believe what that ass….idiot said." He looked hopefully at Penelope that his near misdemeanor had not been acknowledged. "Told her I would have dropped him myself, can't believe it Scott she was crying when I got here, I mean Kayo crying I didn't think our sister could shed a tear."

As Penelope and Scott made their way onto the balcony Gordon followed their lead, Scott closed the door behind them still prickling from Gordon's reference of her as his sister. His mind jumped ahead, it was still the thing they needed to talk about, once he told her that he saw her differently then things would be resolved way or another and he could breathe again. If he ever got to the point he hoped for when he needed to tell his brothers it would be one hell of an admission, which even now with no necessity for immediate action weighed him down. Every time one of his brothers used the terminology it seemed to make it harder to broach the subject with her and they all reinforced the sibling connection on a regular basis. The potential for upsetting the family dynamics at home seemed to both present the exciting possibility that he would get everything he had recently dreamt about and something to dread in equal measure. Soon they would be back on the Island and he would hear the reference sister day after day making it harder for them both to admit to seeing themselves in any other way. His need to be here away from her had been initially an escape from his unrequited feelings, now after his talk with Penelope it seemed the ideal escape for both of them to deal with the fear that unspoken was keeping them apart and he started to feel that running away together would be an easier even if it was an unrealistic alternative to them both having to come clean at home. Now there was a possibility the dream may be becoming a reality he now saw he was as unprepared for the consequences as Kayo.

While Penelope and Gordon looked out over the city engaging in their usual friendly exchanges where Penelope felt in control, Scott could not tear his eyes away from the sleeping form of Kayo. His thoughts drifting from the events of the past few days and again ending with the altercation in the bar which if he could have done again would have stopped the incessant circle of thoughts which were getting him nowhere. When she had left him she was fuming and it had been a surprise to find she had broken down and it was his actions that had done that to her.

His eyes burned through the glass willing her to wake while he pondered Kayo's inability to control her nerves around him, she had certainly made this more difficult than any similar experience he had encountered. Equally the more he thought about it the more it may mean that she may be closer to admitting the changes he was now hoping they were both feeling. Still this was Kayo, she needed to feel no pressure from him, maybe learn to have some fun along the way but he certainly did not want to inflict pain on her and make things too difficult for her to cope with. It all depended on whatever happened when she woke, he would be guided by her reaction to him, he would know whether to step away completely or bide his time and patiently wait for her to catch him up. This was a territory he wasn't used to, he had never in his life had to work so hard for someone he wanted but Penelope had insinuated she didn't trust him with her heart and he needed her to trust him.

He resolved to brave the first baby steps and continue with his plan to spend some time on his own with her to see what would happen while they were away from gaze of several pairs of eyes at home. While in the grips of his conflicting thoughts he decided to impart his plans for Penelope and Gordon to spend some time together. He tore his eyes away from the cause of his indecisiveness and went to join the others at the rail, he had a feeling they were very nearly where Gordon wanted to be, Penelope would be leaving in a day or so and he deserved his own resolution. Just because he could not his act together shouldn't mean he should sabotage his brother's chances.

"I have booked a private boat and crew for the evening if you fancy re-claiming your date night, full crew and staff, they'll take you out and take care of everything." Gordon turned to face him there was no masking the sparkle in his eyes.

Penelope had noted the looks Scott had constantly cast at the sleeping form of Kayo, in close proximity it seemed his previous resolve had weakened rather quickly; she could sense his desire hanging in the air and all the conviction to back off in their earlier conversation disappearing with every furtive glance in her direction. This now worried her, there was the still possibility that the chase for Scott would become more of an enticement, now she had been less discreet than she should have been it would be her burden if Kayo got caught up and became one of Scott Tracy's short term affairs. She would never forgive herself for interfering, however she had seen a side to them both recently that indicated a future together would be possible if they both handled their emotions in the right way. She would just have to trust that neither would do anything irreparable to the family and to the cause they dedicated themselves to. In a way the same thing could be said for her and Gordon and for the first time it occurred to her it was time to stop playing games and come to some sort of decision one way or the other.

"And you Scott, what are your plans for this evening?" Penelope gave him a questioning look, he knew that she was shooting him a warning about the seriousness of the situation they both now found themselves in.

"Not clear at the moment Penny, maybe still a possibility of an evening at the speedway."

Penelope leaned into Gordon almost whispering in his ear "Gordon an evening on the boat sounds absolutely wonderful if you would care to escort me I think a change of clothes may be required."

Gordon turned from the view of the city and his grin spread wide over his face "My pleasure." He needed no further encouragement and he mouthed a _thank you_ to Scott as he opened the doors to enter the room and carry out Penelope's request. She may sound every bit like she was toying with him but there was something about this evening that gave him more hope since their brief moment in the tunnels on a mission that now seemed to have been an age ago. In fact she had been pressed so close to him on the balcony he could barely think of anything other than how to get some time with her on his own and it had just been delivered to him like a gift from god.

Scott looked at Penelope who was still leaning into the balcony rail now half turned towards him "Not making yourself beautiful for my brother?"

"That would imply there's an improvement to be made." She smiled at him "let's just see what Gordon dresses in and I'll judge my outfit appropriately."

"Be kind to him Penny, you know you have him eating out of your hand but I think Gordon is besotted with you."

"And you think I will break his heart? You are a fine one to talk."

"I think if you are not serious then you will end up breaking his heart."

"And you Scott do you still think Kayo's heart will be safe in your hands?"

"I am certain of it. Penelope I know you haven't seen the best side of me at times but I have never felt like this before. I assure you that I am more likely to get my heart broken because now I can't think of anything else, besides when she wakes she is going to give me one hell of a serve."

"And you are still hopeful she will be up for an evening at the speedway?"

"Probably not by the time she's wiped the floor with me." He gave Penelope a wistful smile "looks like I'll be hitting the town on my own tonight."

"That's not the best idea you've have ever had, the last thing you need is to be going for a lone drink and allowing an opportunity for you to sabotage this by a finding a little short term comfort of your own." She turned again to take a look at the city skyline "I've had a little idea that she wouldn't refuse and it would give you both a chance to have some fun Kayo style."

"Firstly I'm offended and secondly I'm all ears."

"Kayo has a bike she keeps at mine for releasing tension when she pays a visit, she wouldn't refuse to take you on a test drive if one should appear outside the hotel this evening. Scott, surprise her, catch her off guard and most of all have fun, her kind not yours." She left him on the balcony and smiled as she watched him reach for his phone.

Once the call was made and the excitable form of his brother had returned to the main room wearing a slightly subdued in colour and pattern Hawaiian shirt, loose casual full length pants and loafers he understood why Penelope had held off changing. He started to realise that she may actually care a little about him enough not to make him uncomfortable. When she returned a half hour after him wearing navy cropped pants, Chanel espadrilles, a silver and navy striped cashmere top and navy cap they were perfectly matched and he had to admit they made a stunning couple. It may be a little consideration but she had given it and he could have kicked himself that he missed the opportunity to question her on her true feelings for his brother while he was consumed with his own confusion at the park, it seemed Penny was not as immune to the charms of his brother as she would like to think.

Penelope uncharacteristically allowed her voice to lift a little as she made her goodbyes and nodded to Scott in the direction of the couch where Kayo has started to stir. She lowered to a whisper for her parting shot.

"Like I said have fun but don't push too hard our tough cookie is not as emotionally tough as we like to think…oh and don't wait up."

Scott looked at the form of his brother who had already called the lift and was casting an impatient glance in their direction.

"Go on then Penny, make his year."

"Fun Scott, I mean it give her nothing she will doubt herself over in the morning, don't let her think she's one of the many, I saw that look in your eye earlier."

Scott smiled at her honesty as she turned and made her way to join his brother, the fun seemed a long way off he had to talk to her yet and he wasn't sure if Kayo was actually prepared to talk to him. As he turned to close the door he found she had disappeared from the couch and he heard the noise of the shower coming from her room.

He took a seat and waiting for the sound of the water to stop, the text had come through and the leathers were on their way to being delivered to the room. If the timing was perfect he could lay them out on the bed and she would be sure to be curious enough to seek him out and the much needed dialogue, no matter how painful it would be for him would follow.


	12. Chapter 12

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, QuestRunner & Waterfowl for reviewing the last chapter, your comments are very much appreciated.**

Ch12

Adept at moving from an unconscious state to one that required immediate action Kayo had woken, processed and responded within seconds as she realised that she would be left on her own, ill-equipped to face Scott without mental preparation. Waking to Penelope at the doorway engaging with him in whispered conversation gave her only seconds to buy a little thinking time. Behind the lock of the bathroom door seemed the only place where she would be undisturbed and not forced into a conversation she was not yet armed for. This she reasoned was not running, this was time to gather herself and work out how she was going to act or react. An apology had seemed necessary for the way she had dealt with his actions earlier; still it was foreign territory and a rehearsal seemed essential. Apologies were something she rarely delivered, in her own mind her actions never faltered from the vital but in this instance it was clear her immaturity had won out and he had not deserved her outburst.

The shower pounded water down onto her body relaxing both muscle and mind as she considered the stance she was going to take once she left her room and faced him. There was nothing for it, a simple sorry would have to do any elaboration would come too close to revealing a little too much. Closing her eyes she submitted her face to the glorious awakening of the jets, clearing her head of the forthcoming contrition, now drifting, trying to think of the time when the shift in feelings had consumed her past the point of recognising herself. A year ago she had five brothers, no question in her mind that then the family unit consisted of six siblings. As the water continued to beat down it became an interesting question, to find the turning point, when had she allowed herself to think of him differently. It occurred that she hadn't really understood that there was a difference until Penelope had practically dragged it out of her, so now this thing, whatever it could be described as was barely a week old and remained undefined.

There had been no thought of taking the shower for anything other than head space and avoidance so she stood inactive under the jets of water trying to get her brain to find the precise point in time when her reactions to Scott changed beyond her own recognition. The more she tried to pinpoint the precise moment she considered it could actually be captured in two defining actions by Scott both within incidents that involved her uncle. Scott's voice screaming out her name in her ear when she had all but destroyed Shadow, it was nothing more than that but enough as she played it over for her to create a deep down a significance in its tone and a now a hope it meant something. Weeks later, at the Island, as her brothers all instinctively believed that she was capable of betrayal there was one lone voice that refused to convict her before she'd had her say. He had trusted her beyond the evidence and insisted she would not face her uncle alone. Could all this be clinging to him, using him as a convenient security blanket to help her to face her own fears, her need to love to someone because she had ignored her own private hell of a loveless childhood for too long? It became clear Scott had been chosen as a surrogate precisely because he always made her feel safe, faced with an onslaught of conflict Scott always guided her to a calm safe place. Any-time she had faced her uncle it had been Scott who sought her out and wrapped her up in one of his ' _great job_ ' chats that immediately made her feel good about herself. Maybe feeling good about the person you were was more important than she had ever given credence to, maybe someone telling her she was someone special had actually shifted her focus to something that wasn't there.

This was getting easier, the problem was clear, she had convinced herself after her conversation with Penelope in England that she loved him. Maybe a little quick off the mark she considered as it occurred to her that she didn't really know herself beyond the focus of work. She had no real experience to compare feelings with, one high school sweetheart and a brief madness with a GDF captain could hardly be considered as life experience, how was she supposed to recognise what being in love meant. She caught herself in a smile, god she had been such an idiot she had talked herself into something that she conceded was possible but quite unrealistic after a lifetime knowing someone. The ridiculousness of her recent actions had dawned like an epiphany in the safety, solitude and comfort of the water; that was until her mind allowed her to think about the man. He was handsome for sure, funny at times, most definitely one of the most caring people she knew, there was no-one she trusted more, he was someone who knew her better than anyone else and then _shit_ .. _bang_ it hit her like a freight train _,_ she was full circle, no matter how she dressed this up or tried to talk herself down he was quite possibly the only person she could ever love. She turned the shower off, the thinking space she had initially needed to formalise the correct apology had taken her on a journey through self-analysis that served only to confirm she needed to acknowledge and then suppress any hopes in that quarter. She couldn't live without him, she wasn't in a position to love him and expect its return in the same way, she needed to find some sort of newly defined middle ground, a friendship zone because brother was most definitely off the table.

Scott needn't have worried about the opportunity to lay the leather jacket on her bed undetected; Kayo seemed to be indulging in the longest shower in history. His resolve to wait on the couch for her appearance changed into impatient pacing, he couldn't wait to see her face when she started to realise his plans for the evening. He stopped pacing after a few minutes in favour of returning to the couch when he heard the bathroom door open. Expectation built, the great thing about giving a gift to someone you love was the anticipation of their reaction and the pleasure you know you have bestowed when the gift is returned ten-fold the moment you see the sparkle of gratitude in their eyes. As Kayo stepped out of her room, her hair still wet clinging to her shoulders and wearing the jacket he had arranged for her, he could barely contain his excitement when he was greeted by one of her rare effortless, infectious smiles delivered as she span round mockingly modelling the jacket.

"My way of saying sorry Kid, if you'll let me."

Kayo took a seat beside him trying to work him out; this seemed to be something out of the ordinary a gift imparted as an apology that was not his to make. This was very un-Scott like behaviour and to say she was intrigued would be an understatement. There was something else, something in his eyes deep and familiar that almost took her breath away. As unprepared for this precise situation as she was as she was the feelings now whirling around hitting her with unguarded hope were relentless, she had to take a moment avoiding his look, after all she had practically talked her way into this interpretation with her see-sawing indecision in the shower.

"I should be the one apologising Scott, I was out of order. I could give you excuses but I haven't got any, so I'm sorry OK. If you could forget it then it would be good for me." She felt the slight quiver on the edge of her voice betrayed her.

"Nothing to forget, I'll remember next time to let you get your own punch in."

She was grateful to be back on steadier ground which required a less emotional response "Well I was close I have to admit, that bloke had bad breath."

Scott grinned, his fears that an awkwardness would need to be broken down before they had a little fun seemed to have been unfounded. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" It dawned that the jacket was the appetiser for something bigger he had planned "Well it's either a rock gig and you didn't want to stand out in the crowd or you want a lesson in ground speed on two wheels from the master."

Scott threw the keys at her which she caught expertly with one hand, he had noticed the spark in her voice "Who said I'm pillion?" he couldn't resist a little of his own mischief showing in his voice.

Kayo took up the challenge "Well…. I'm guessing it's a bike and as I'll be on it, you my friend will be watching my back literally."

"You think, how about tag team?" The relief their exchange was back to easy with no uncomfortable forced responses meant he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Not a chance." She shook the keys at him in mock defiance. "You ready for the rush?"

Kayo could not hide the joy when she set eyes on the bike Scott had hired for them; this machine had a spec she could only dream of, the bike at Penelope's paled into insignificance. Before she was ready to feel the power between her legs she walked round her laying a hand to the shiny black fairing. God she was going to enjoy this girl and enjoy drinking in every minute of the experience.

"I'll be sensible in the city that goes without saying; do you want a warning when I open her up?"

"I'll expect it."

"Grab rails or waist?"

"What?"

"Scott I'll be giving her a run for her money, I need to know there won't be any surprises at full pelt, make a choice before the coast road and stick to it." She grinned at him; it seemed she had managed to render him speechless. "Oh and if you've had enough, I won't be able to hear you just tap me on the shoulder and I'll pull over."

Kayo grabbed the helmet off the handle bars and straddled the bike resting her hands on the throttle waiting for Scott to join her. Her huge grin masked by her helmet when she felt one arm around her waist, she imagined he was hedging his bets and his other arm behind him grasping the grab rail. She couldn't resist revving her for a while, the sound hit her in the chest and the vibrations pulsed through her system. Keeping to her word the ride through the city was leisurely, anticipation built for the open road, as soon as city was left behind and the traffic was replaced by a grey strip with nothing on it as far as the eye could see Kayo pulled back lifting one wheel off the ground, gave a whoop and grinned as she felt Scott's grip tighten around her waist. This girl could shift even with the additional weight of a pillion and god it felt good. The power she was in control of left her giddy, shifting her weight to take bends with Scott mirroring her action almost attached to her back forming an unbroken silhouette was an indulgence she enjoyed with no fear of being discovered. This was more than the night at the beach when she had allowed herself a similar pleasure, she was in control and the fantasy was hidden behind her visor. They had put over a hundred kilometers between them and Perth before she felt the tap on her shoulder. True to her word, she reduced speed and pulled over into a lay-by with a view of the Indian Ocean and a breath-taking sunset, a golden orb resting on the dark horizon, kissing the cobalt water and spreading its warm glow out in front of it, the red sky imprinting the clouds with an orange tint giving the impression the atmosphere above was on fire. She felt Scott's weight leave the bike, took off her helmet rested it on the handle bars and went to join him at the cliff edge.

"It was a great idea to hire the bike. Wish we'd done it last night, this is much better than you holding my hair off my face while I leave you with an attractive image you won't forget in a hurry." She turned to drink in the view as the orb made its last impressions on the water below. "I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Scott gave her a sidelong glance "I have." _Jeez had he just said that out loud_ "I didn't say I'd hired the bike Kiddo. She's all yours."

Now she was stood there leaving him with an attractive gawp as she struggled to get any words to leave her mouth and this gift deserved an eloquent response.

She turned from the view to face him. "You're shitting me."

"No, definitely not shitting you." He laughed at the reaction he wasn't expecting "It'll probably be a rare treat though, no point taking her to the Island but when you're in Perth she'll be in the office garage waiting for you."

"I don't know what to say, I mean seriously Scott, really she's all mine?"

"All yours." Scott grinned at the delight now radiating from her face which was thanks enough.

"Thank you." Kayo linked his arm and kissed his cheek leaning her head on his shoulder "You know I might find a few excuses to beef up the office security now."

"You gonna invite me?"

"Why got the bug? Never worked out why you preferred four wheels, the wind hitting your body is something else you gotta admit. Bet you can't resist taking her out yourself next time you're here."

"She's yours Kayo, not part of the family fleet."

Kayo retrieved her arm and made her way back to the bike before turning and throwing the keys to Scott "I always share my toys, let's see what you've got hotshot."

The challenge was issued and served to indulge Scott's competitive spirit, Kayo loved speed, she absolutely craved it and he wasn't going to disappoint. "Just tap my shoulder when you've had enough."

"That's not likely." Kayo winked before pulling her visor down.

"Grab rail or waist?"

As Scott pulled away he couldn't resist a wheelie of his own, he smiled as he returned it to the asphalt and felt her arms stretch around his waist and her head lean onto his shoulder. Penelope was right, just the two of them having fun in a setting far removed from the usual stress and bubble of the Island, without any pressure from him was just perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, Spockllap, QuestRunner, & Waterfowl for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch13

Shifting between a slight pang of jealousy and complete admiration at the symbiotic state Scott had with the bike Kayo wrapped her arms tightly around him as it was put through its paces. There was no recklessness; he just seemed to have a way of getting responsiveness from the engine and hitting the throttle perfectly in control on the arc of a bend. At no point was she tempted to tap him on the shoulder or did her grip tighten through fear, she felt safe and exhilarated, the only thing now tainting the experience was the sight of the once beautiful city lights now looming with finality in the distance, her arms instinctively loosened their grip. It dawned on her that the fantasy was coming to an end while her heart was still hammering in her chest for more from the evening than had actually been promised.

As they edged closer the scattered buildings closed around them bringing a depressive downer to the high she had felt in the last few hours. The speed had reduced as the openness of the City limits blended into suburbia and the rush of the adrenalin burst subsided, then as they approached the large buildings that had dominated the skyline from distance their presence dwarfed her and pushed her down and she shifted position to rest her hands on the grab rail. The hotel passed and she knew Scott was taking the bike to its new home at Tracy Industries and then in the blink of an eye it would be over. A night coming to its natural end, the bike to be caged in a garage to be viewed and enjoyed on rare occasions and when she rode her again would it be the same experience without Scott at her side, she doubted it, this was special because it was shared not because it was gifted. They descended the ramp to the underground garage and Scott brought the bike to a halt removed his helmet and turned to face her as she removed hers.

"Pretty darn special eh?"

Kayo had to agree only to her it was them together that held the title not the powerful machine that had brought them here in this unexpected way.

"I'll say she's amazing, I still can't believe she's all mine."

Scott looked at her, the spirit seemed a little deflated and he wondered if like him she didn't want their time together to end.

"It's a nice walk back to the hotel, shall we get a drink along the way, it's only 10:30 and I don't think loves young dream will be back any time soon."

"I think maybe I should avoid a drink." She gave him a wry smile.

She caught his eyes returning her ironic humour, something told her this night might not end here. Without brothers, without missions it may be her one opportunity to test the waters and really see if there was something more than the friendship she had been desperate to claim as middle ground but it was not safe territory, she couldn't trust her instinct as anything more than her own desire.

"How about a film back at the hotel, not quite a night out but it's something we've not done in a while."

Scott needed her to know that whatever happened next was completely on her terms he'd allowed too much time to pass for an impulsive action "Whatever you want, shall we take the slower pace and walk back anyway, no need to get a cab."

"Sounds like a plan."

After their close proximity on the bike, they were now walking side by side, not touching, the air between just centimeters but a distance now forming that was incalculable. The slight edge of awkwardness returning as they fought their way through crowds, both searching for a common ground for conversation and struggling to find something that didn't seem forced just for the sake of saying something.

"You know kid I think I'd forgotten what fun was until today, I'm discovering it's kinda nice to relax."

Before she realised how it sounded the words left her lips and her face reddened "Me too, you think we could do this again?"

"I would love to do this again." He had uttered the words with clarity in his own mind but could sense her immediate retreat as the words seemed to catch her like a rabbit in the headlights.

As he tried fumble around in his head for a confident declaration, he considered he didn't really know what the ' _this'_ was she was referring to, the bike or the two of them together. It was a shame the drink was off the table right now because he could do with a relaxer, this was not the way this conversation should be playing out and he just couldn't read her. The hustle and bustle on the city streets wasn't helping either, all he could hope for is when they entered the room and it was just the two of them was that some sort of miracle would happen and he'd know exactly what to say, every step away from the bike seemed a step backwards. And now he had left the silent pause, a little too long without a follow up statement confirming just what he would like to do again and he could kick himself for it. He could almost laugh at the timid figure he was creating next to the woman he was more and more sure was the love of his life, he noticed Kayo eyeing him in a sidelong glance.

 _Anything Scott just bring it back_ "You gotta movie in mind?"

"Not really Scott, you?"

God, she was throwing everything back at him, how the hell was he going to turn this around in one night, the take things easy approach was just ridiculous, if things got awkward in the presence of strangers it was not going to fair better at home on the island. Just him and Kayo and all was perfect, throw anyone else in the mix and it was just darn frustrating. He should have kissed her against the backdrop of the sunset, threw caution to the wind trusting in the words Penelope had uttered at the park and not the request she made of him at the hotel room.

"Let's just see what they have, Kayo do you want to go get something to eat first?"

"How about room service?" She realised immediately how that would sound and couldn't get her safety statement out quick enough "Scott if you want to go out I don't mind after all you've been more that kind keeping me company, I mean I can't have figured in your plans when you decided to take the trip."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it, the hurt briefly portraying itself across his features stabbed her in the heart. She went to grasp his hand to turn him towards her and almost missed it fumbling with the tips of his fingers instead, they were almost back at the hotel and the time to repair the damage done was slipping away.

"Scott, that drink. I'm buying it's the least I can do after the bike."

She led him into the first bar they happened across after her change in heart and she ordered drinks before leading him out into the garden terrace.

"Shit Scott, bet you think I'm a really ungrateful, you only wanted a drink right?"

Her heart sank, whatever she said came out wrong, just a little off kilter from where she wanted it to be. And why, well that was they ten thousand dollar question.

"Never crossed my mind." He smiled trying to relax her.

He could feel the tension in the air between them just hanging with no release and the opportunity now long passed to ease it back to where they should be. He took the top off his beer and watched as Kayo mimicked his action and hid behind the glass.

He wasn't sure that this could be pulled back with an audience "Shall we have these and go back to the hotel?"

She considered the statement; she considered him, if only she felt a little bolder and could wear her heart on her sleeve, if only whatever this was became clear enough for her to become a little braver, she could now barely look him in the eye for fear of making a fool of herself

"Whatever you want."

The walk back was in silence, both desperate not to say the wrong thing, clinging to a hope that once back in the familiar surroundings of the room for their last night in Perth that something no matter how small would bring them back from the abyss they were both precariously poised over. As they entered the room seemed in disarray, both bedroom doors were fully open, draws and cupboards betraying a recent ransack of their contents, Scott pushed Kayo slightly behind him as they entered.

Kayo grabbed his arm stepping in front of him throwing him a look of amusement "I think you'll find I'm your Head of Security."

Kayo breathed a sigh of relief, pointing to the note stuck to the screen of the TV. Penelope had an emergency in England, no details but Gordon without question was taking her home in Tracy One, he even 'in brackets' the fact he hadn't had a drink to stop Scott having kittens then a PS at the end ' _don't worry asked Virgil to pick you up tomorrow_ '. They both laughed as the news sank in, Scott discarded his jacket threw it on the side and grabbed a couple of beers, passing one to her.

Both noticed the two doors of forced separation in front of them, entering them tonight would be calling a halt on the evening but neither were brave enough to take a chance. They hovered in the middle ground looking for direction from each other, just any indication of what the hell would happen next. Before indecision could take over and now buoyed by the decisive action of a brother who would act, doing anything for the woman he loved he took the two rooms out of the equation. He marched towards his, grabbed the duvet off his bed, put on the first film he came across and before Kayo had time to think indicated he'd created a space for the two of them.

"No popcorn but at least we'll be warm." He opened up the duvet inviting her to join him on the couch.

Kayo glanced from the couch to the screen and back again hesitant at first then relaxed a little "See the films one for you flyboy."

And there it was, the infectious smile again, she hadn't joined him yet but she would and he wasn't going to push it now. He turned his attention to the film that had been the least of his worries in his hast to arrange some more time together.

"Ah an oldie, The fiftieth anniversary remake of Top Gun, well this should be interesting."

She sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch "You gonna give them a lesson in flying as a running commentary?"

"Ah you know me so well." He sighed and lifted one arm around her then pulled her into him flicking the duvet over them both with the other and raised his legs onto the couch, he felt her slowly melt into his side, her head taking its natural place in the hook of his shoulder "It's possible you know the famous manoeuvre."

She raised her eyes to meet his "Don't tell me you've done it."

"May have, I guess you'll never know."

"Guess I know already with that smirk on your face."

The natural rhythm had returned courtesy of a little icebreaker from his younger brother. He had one night to break down walls she had spent her whole life building without anybody else watching him try. For the moment her contented sigh was enough, he kept true to form and she rolled her eyes at him as he commented on every action scene in the film.

He was going to say it here before Virgil descended bringing reality with him, the nerves were building but he wanted it to be here in Perth, twice he steeled himself and the words very nearly left his lips before he talked himself down at the last minute. Not yet, but tonight, at some point tonight would be the perfect moment. She shifted into him, wrapping her arm over his chest, he looked down but he knew by her breathing before his eyes confirmed it that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He smiled, pulled his other arm around her and kissed her forehead "I love you Tanusha and I promise that one day you will actually hear me say it."


	14. Chapter 14

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one, which I admit is going on a lot longer than imagined even after its revival.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, & Waterfowl for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch14

With her in his arms Scott could pretend that this was them, just the two of them together like this, imagining they had already taken the natural step in the progression of his feelings. This was where he had dreamt they should be but he was now acutely aware the clock was ticking. He couldn't wake her to spill everything he wanted to say; equally he wasn't sure when Virgil would bring their time to an end. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was very tempted to stir and bring her to a waking state in a more contrived way. He now had a desperate need to tell her, get it all out in the open and be damned with the consequences; everything about the break in Perth told him that taking the journey home would be undoing a lot of the ground made. She was sure to retreat, hide in the family that had been her reality since she had allowed them to claim her as one of their own. They had been here before, she had taken years to truly feel like she belonged and it would be all too easy for her to enter a familiar space and claim the relationship back that was now well within her comfort zone. His fears grew as he watched her sleep, this was a woman trapped within the frightened emotions of a girl who could never take a risk that everything could change and be better than before. This came down to trust and he started to doubt they had really made enough progress, maybe now she trusted him but could she trust in the family at home to accept what he now felt more than ever they both wanted.

Her arm was still resting across his chest, strands of her hair falling across her face, she stirred and he couldn't help but smile at her filled with hope and curiosity about what was behind the half smile playing across her lips. He wished he could hold onto this moment but reality had bitten, in a few hours they were going home, he closed his eyes to reclaim the time on the bike hoping that enough of the day would be before them to give them a chance to talk and decide if they were both in the same place. The irony of the situation was not lost on him; he desperately wanted the woman in his arms to wake so he could express how he felt, so far removed from the usual feeling of dread as a woman in his bed stirred forcing him into awkward conversation before their inevitable parting.

Sleep came fitfully, dreams turned from delights to darkness between each waking break, he watched as the first light of sun filtered through the balcony doors, the beams making their way slowly across to where they lay. The nerves were building again knocking their own brand of doubt into everything he felt he should know about them, one second a resolute decision to be brave followed by a knot twisting his insides telling him he was about to make a big mistake. He started to feel the next few hours would either bring him all he could hope for or be the end of the fantasy that he had been kidding himself about, as the sick feeling built inside his stomach he wasn't sure he could recover from it if he was wrong.

"Lost you there for a minute flyboy."

He looked down to greet her eyes which seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him. "What?"

She gave a relaxed laugh "Looked like you were miles away."

"Sorry just tired I guess….Kayo do you think we should …." He stopped as she shifted position sitting up, releasing the duvet from her and letting it drop to the floor ever so slightly backing away from the vulnerable position she found herself in. "Kayo I mean, I …. Look Kayo I think we should … _What Scott, just what are you trying to tell her…."_

She was eyeing him suspiciously now; it seemed that forcing what he wanted to say into a conversation was not as easy as the spontaneous moment he could have acted on if he had just been brave enough. He retreated, reasoning he needed to speak to her when she was relaxed, when they were at their best and she was in the same head-space as him and not when she had just woken from a deep sleep. He doubted now he would find the perfect time at all especially now he was battling against the clock. He had made an easy admission to a sleeping form; Kayo awake would not be as easy, even after the rehearsal that had been running through his mind over night.

"Fancy a run?"

Kayo rose looking at a stranger in front of her; she could feel the tension emanating from him, her laugh now nervous and unsure "Could you just give me a few minutes to get used to the day?"

Scott looked like he hadn't slept, there seemed a change in his manner, for all his smiles there seemed something hanging over him and he was a far cry from the Scott of the day before. She wondered if this was what it had come to, an awkward awakening to the end of a dream. She had woken with her heart hammering into his chest, an openness of feelings spilling from her body that she was unable to make leave her mouth. Whatever the hell they were doing was now bringing uneasiness to both of them, she didn't really know what was expected of her or what to expect from him. She could feel that something had shifted since she had fallen asleep and although she desperately wanted to redefine everything they took for granted she wasn't sure that Scott was finding it an easy transition. Then she remembered the note relaxing a little, Virgil was on his way, the space they had created for the two of them was about to be invaded by a third, someone who would not expect them to act this way and someone they both would not want to hurt. The initial panic started to leave her it was possible that they may get the opportunity together in this way again but it was certainly unlikely to be delivered front of anyone at home. With that thought she knew that this stolen time had to be put behind her, to be remembered and longed for in a personal space, she could only hope that they could manage to secure some more time on their own, no matter how long she would have to wait.

She took a breath and resided herself to the return of their own brand of normal "Run sounds good, it'll blow the cobwebs away before Virgil gets here, just give me a few minutes to change."

Kayo stepping foot in the room he had wanted to keep her from last night seemed to put the finality on the trip, it was finished, time for the declaration had passed he could only hope he would get another chance. He followed Kayo's lead and went to his room to pack putting the admission it was over into action. The run was all that was left of the break and then he would have to find a way of orchestrating another reason for them to spend some time on their own which at home would be darn near impossible. They returned to the living space at the same time, dumped their bags by the door, changed and ready for the run, both subdued by the thought that it would be their last chance for a while to be on their own together.

Kayo dumped the shopping bags on the couch which now bore no signs of their night entwined together. Leave these for hotel to get rid of as they see fit I think." She winked at Scott "Nothing more unlikely than me in an evening dress and six inch heels."

Scott laughed relieved the tension he had been feeling inside wasn't really there apart from in his own making "Keep the dress, you never know you may find and occasion to wear it, the shoes, well you got well and truly pushed for the sale there."

She gave him a playful smile "I deserved it, my payback for dragging Penny to the beach. Nah I'll leave them, still can't see me in that dress, can you? Besides I'm sure that whoever comes across it will find more use for it than me."

She ran back to the room as something crossed her mind "Keeping this though." She placed the jacket on top of her duffel bag "Ready for that run."

A call from John stopped them in their tracks just as they were entering the lift, he had been monitoring seismic activity in Chile and had Virgil in alert for a possible evacuation of a geophysics team at Villarica. John was keeping a close eye on their decent and the activity in the lava lake in the crater, Virgil was on his way to pick them up in Two in case of immediate dispatch and they were to meet him at Sullivan's rock as soon as they could.

Whatever happened next she refused to let awkward win out over the new found enjoyment and closeness of a verbal spar with Scott "Well the vacations over and John's just saved you from the humiliation of being beaten on a 5k by me Tracy."

He appreciated the sentiment the reminder that they had actually come a long way in just a few days "In your dreams Kyrano."

"Always up for a challenge, meet you for the circuit in the morning if you want and we'll see." She smiled at him enjoying the playfulness that seemed to radiate from him. "How we getting to Sullivan's Rock its well outside the City."

"I see that look in your eye, you wanna take the bike?" The chance to relive a little of the best bit of the break pleased him "Kayo it'd have to come back with us and will end up an exhibit rather than something to be enjoyed."

"We could bring it back."

The ' _we'_ dropped in such a matter of fact way was not lost on him and created more hope that another break could be arranged for the two of them in the near future. It occurred to him he was prepared to play the long game and that he wouldn't have the appetite to play it for anyone else. The only thing he didn't want was for Virgil to know he'd brought the bike for her, he could imagine the scrutiny of his all-knowing gaze when he received that tit-bit of information. He would only be talking to Virgil about this when there was something to tell him, if there was something to tell him, he couldn't think of anything worse than the advice of a younger brother that was likely to ask him to what the hell he thought he was playing at.

He gave her a sheepish smile "We'll tell him we hired it for the week."

It excited Kayo that they now had a secret, one which didn't hang over her like a grey cloud pressing down taking all the life and energy from her. Keeping the bike between the two of them was harmless and if she was honest it was a relief that they had something real that brought them together, a tangible reminder of the feelings that she would to be putting on hold indefinitely. She thought back to her dreams last night that had been completely invaded by Scott and the bike. The promise of an open road with the freedom to just keep on going, an adventure just for the two of them, when she had woken briefly she was desperate to return to the same dream trying to reclaim the moment when their lips had met and to capture the promise of more.

"Lost you there for a minute kid."

Kayo stumbled from her thoughts; a slight pinking graced her cheeks "What? Oh just thinking about the bike… let's go get her." She felt sure that Scott could see where here mind had been, confirmed by the flush she had not managed to suppress and now fully decorated her features; she busied herself with her bag to hide her face "We'll have to dump the luggage at the offices and get Gordon to pick it up when he comes back. Well better go get changed and call a cab."

The bike ride was an anti-climax for both compared to the exhilaration and rush of feelings of the night before. Scott took the grab rails, he knew he could have indulged them both one last time before setting sights on his brother but it seemed best to put an end to the two day escape from reality. Two loomed into view her large frame dwarfing the rocks below, he caught sight of Virgil pacing round her fending off the attention of the few hikers that had been drawn to her. He could well imagine the mood of a brother who had been forced into using his precious bird as a taxi service, still he could deflect the blame onto Gordon whose impetuous decision to escort Penelope back for god only knew what had left him in this predicament in the first place. Kayo brought the bike to a halt a few feet from Virgil who looked unimpressed with her actions much to Scott's amusement.

She took off her helmet grinning at him "Hey Virg got room for some luggage."

Virgil looked at her, there seemed a lightness of spirit in her he had not seen for a while and an infectious humour that he had never seen in her before, it lifted his own predetermination to be a little pissed off at the inconvenience "Well you left with a bag and came back with a bike I can feel a story behind this somehow."

Scott was a little too quick to jump in "Hired her for a week, bring her back on Tracy One when Gordo's finished his impromptu break in Oxfordshire."

Virgil quickly to jumped to Gordon's defence well aware of what impromptu breaks in England seemed to do for Scott's temper "Hey Gordon did a good thing, Penelope received some bad news and he's gonna be there for a day or so. Just because he didn't speak to you doesn't make it AWOL, Scott you go easy on him when he comes home."

Kayo hadn't really thought about the emergency in England "Hey is she Ok? What happened?"

"I only spoke to Gordon the once when he asked me to pick you up, I'm sure she'd appreciate a call when we get back. Let's get this loaded and get home unless we get redirected to South America, suits are in the back if we get the call"

Virgil pondered the seismic change in Kayo's mood as he stowed the bike in the hold, strapping it securely to the side noticing as Kayo watched him intently as if she regretted letting someone else's hands touch a precious possession. _Hired be damned_ it seemed to him his younger brother was not the only one that could do a good thing judging by a sister that seemed to have the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. The only thing that unsettled him now that he had taken time to mull it over in Scott's absence was that whether he knew it himself or not Scott had quite frankly fallen head over heels in love with someone that was most likely unable to return the sentiment.


	15. Chapter 15

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, QuestRunner, Waterfowl & Creepy-Fish21 for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch15

Scott settled in the co-pilot's chair longing to recapture the cadence in the cockpit of Tracy One, although they were physically in close proximity the distance with an audience was immeasurable and the solitude that Thunderbird One presented would have been more comfort. There were few times in his living memory when the company of Virgil was something he was not in the mood for but coming down from the high of Perth had left him barely able to speak. Every action or statement made on the journey home would be scrutinised and dissected by a brother who had always had a handle on his emotions and motivations even before he did himself. It wasn't so long ago he'd analysed his recklessness for a near breakdown and he hadn't been far off the mark. Now he was on full view with nowhere to escape to noticeably under the watchful eye of a brother while battling the immediate need to whisk Kayo out of the cockpit. Now he had fully acknowledged his own feelings he couldn't think about anything else, the need to get off his chest, to commit it to truth had started his mind on a mission to work out possible scenarios at home where he could ensure they were on their own. He realised he was now prepared to set off a chain of events and there would be no going back, he wished he could just get it over with and start to live with the whatever the consequences would be. The occasional sidelong glances from his brother were being captured in his peripheral vision but with Kayo in the seat behind ignoring the questioning look accompanying them was the safest option, he could almost feel the accusation they represented.

Virgil could not keep his eyes off the unusually quiet form of his brother who was as subdued and far away from the conversation as he could be. His body language portrayed an agitation he had not seen in him for a while, this was much more than the night he had caught him sat in the dark battling his demons. Changing tact from the voyeuristic Virgil imparted news from home they had both missed out on and to his surprise Kayo had been unusually more animated. Laughing at John's reaction to Brains volunteering Alan to oversee the next security upgrade on Five after he'd earned his stripes in his last stint performing emergency repairs. A small nod or half-hearted reply was all Scott could muster whereas Kayo found John's exasperation at the need to train anyone else on the intricacies of staged upgrade on a life preserving space station entertaining to say the least.

Virgil turned to look over his shoulder giving her a wink "John's not happy Brain's has a new obsession with sharing skills, even suggesting he get his turn in One to point out how unlikely to catch on this knowledge share idea is." He had fed Scott a line with no resulting uptake, his brother was so caught up with something he doubted he would notice if he ditched Two in the ocean.

Kayo smiled back at him acutely aware Scott was not taking part in the conversation and feeling it was up to her to plug the gaps "Sure it's not just John blowin off steam, he isn't as immune to Alan's charms as he likes to make out, you know darn well John could have taken on that repair."

Virgil sniggered "Alan is really pushing it though, he told John he's in charge of the full itinerary at Brains' say so."

Kayo found her brother's amusement irresistible, surprised to find that once out of the bubble of Perth she could acknowledge that she had missed them all "Eos will be requesting a reposting to the Island before we know it." She eyed Scott who still seemed unable to take the bait offered for a light-hearted brother bashing session she felt a desperation to hear his voice mutter anything but curt responses "John will need therapy after five days of being Alan'd"

Virgil gave a deep laugh "Careful, dissin your bestie there Kayo."

Kayo struggled to keep her eyes from Scott, now certain he was distancing himself from her, she was now trying her hardest to keep the tone in her voice from varying from the recent joviality "No-one knows him better, there's a reason I only put him in training sessions twice a week, I come out more exhausted than him just from the incessant chatter….. Scott what do you think? …. Alan doing the full stint for the upgrade, I'll wager you John kicks him out after two days."

Scott had heard the conversation but registered it like background noise while his head was still filled with the words he wanted to find for Kayo and then the reaction he feared from his family. The apparent ease that Kayo could seamlessly transport herself back into family life started to plague his thoughts and made him doubt the certainty he had felt the night before, she clung to normality while he felt duplicitous. While Kayo and Virgil had been happy to discuss John's dismay at Alan's promotion he had been cursing himself for his recent indecision, fearful that he was already losing the reality of their recent time together. He had walked away with nothing changing; Perth and their closeness now seemed miles away like a dream soon forgotten when eyes open and the light is allowed to enter. Before they'd crossed the east coast of Australia he'd resolved act and take his chances as soon as they returned, at least he wouldn't spend the night with the constant string of unanswered questions going around in his head. Now the Island was a few clicks away he could sense the chance slipping through his fingers if he didn't act soon, sooner or later the Island would make its mark on Kayo and it would become the wrong setting while she felt all eyes on her.

Scott turned to look at him a resigned smile crossing his features "Yeh John's in for a rough ride alright."

Virgil turned to him the amusement now gone; he was going to have to spend some time with Scott when they got back because he was now someone he barely recognised "Not taking Kayo's wager then Scott."

"What?"

"Kayo's got two days; I'm inclined to think he'll make three, going for the kicked out in four or within a day."

"Wouldn't worry about John he'll have his own brand of torment for him and he'll enjoy delivering it…..Let's face it there's no-one more likely to make Allie do his homework." He gave Virgil a wink and turned to look at Kayo giving her a wistful smile, family had encroached and he felt intensely that their shared history was getting in the way.

The inner turmoil came to an abrupt halt aided by John sending them to South America, the vehicle the scientists were descending Villarica on had got lodged in a crevice after a small earthquake. The authorities had been left with no option but to scale down the operation by helicopter to retrieve them as an eruption looked imminent. The normality of the role he now needed to play settled Scott, Perth disappeared and adrenalin kicked-in, all he needed to do now was to get three scientists off the volcano in one piece, this he could deal with.

"John send the position of the vehicle, patch us into their comms traffic… Virg ETA?"

Virgil cast a glance over to Scott sensing the immediate shift in him back to someone he recognised "Looking at 45 minutes Scott, suits are in the back, got the jet pack but suggest a decent on the chairs, looking at the data from John the ash clouds already forming."

John's holographic form entered the briefing "It'll be a close call, ground under the vehicle is superheated already, the vehicle will protect them for an hour maybe a little more, we you get there we're looking at a twenty minute window for their survival, Eos calculates from the data the scientists have recorded the volcano will erupt within two hours."

Kayo was already on her feet making her way to suit up.

"We'll only get one shot at this one." Scott regretted this was the first time he'd addressed her directly.

Kayo placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked past "Scott one shot's all we'll need."

As they returned to the cockpit the ash cloud waged is angry war across the sky and the comms traffic from the vehicle reached panicked proportions. John's own brand of calm reassured the occupants for a short period, completely relaxed as he ask them their names, knowledge of the surrounding area of the mountain and politely asked permission he didn't really need to access their research data. It put them in control of their fear but as Two got closer the gasses started venting through fissures close to their position and the insight the scientist had made them aware of the precarious nature of their own survival.

Kayo leaned in behind Virgil. "John how stable is the vehicle?"

The communication between the vehicle and John confirmed it had remained in position since the tremor "Vehicles not moved since the call for assistance."

Scott jumped in "Do we need to keep the weight distributed or is it lodged in position?"

Kayo looked at him "Scott what do you think?"

"Depends, John have you recorded any further tremors and calculated the risk of more."

"Not yet for the tremors and highly likely I'd say wouldn't you Scott."

Kayo sniggered, being back at the sharp edge brought a certain rapport with John she'd missed "Well that's a relief no real danger in this one then!"

John smiled the tone in his sister seemed far removed from her visit to Thunderbird Five the few days before "You should have eyes on to the North East."

Virgil swung the giant frame of Thunderbird Two round to follow the flight path John sent through "Confirmed sighting positioning overhead."

Kayo followed Scott out of the cockpit to the evacuation seats in silence aware that any conversation now was in the very public domain of Thunderbird Five but desperate to fill void. They attached lines either side waiting for Virgil's signal and waiting the tell-tale sound of the lines detaching and hitting their mark on the ground below. The heat coming off the mountain hit them as soon as they attached their line to the outer frame of the seats and left the shelter of Thunderbird Two's belly.

"Looks like things are hotting up." Kayo gave him a wink from behind the visor desperate to reclaim something.

Scott couldn't resist a smile, he'd wanted some time on his own with her and this was the best he had "You could say that, shame we forgot the marshmellows! Lines attached Virgil hold her steady let's see who we've got in here."

Scott delivered his own brand of steady reassurance to the occupants, two of which were already hanging out of the windows as he planted his feet on top with Kayo following suit. They both glanced at the gas escaping from a crack in the side of the mountain and the magma now bubbling its way to the surface with mirrored action both brought one of the scientists out through a window ensuring they had their back to the approaching danger and eyes firmly planted on the rescue seats.

"Two down one to go." Even here holding her gaze felt like a gift he had not anticipated.

Kayo felt the weight of the gaze bestowed and relief washed over her "Let's not get cocky Tracy, the clock is ticking."

She took the hand of the last occupant as gas escaped from the fissure below hitting the underneath of the vehicle, jolting it free and turning it 90 degrees causing the scientist to seek its shelter again. Kayo dropped low centred her balance, tightened her line and waited for the movement to stop, taking in Scott's eyes which were pinned on her. "Just a little joyride, some people pay good money for this sort of white knuckle ride."

"Kayo, let's just get our friend out and get outta here its getting a little close for comfort, head to the seats reassure the others, I got this one."

Kayo watched the venting gas from the seats willing Scott to get the hell out of there but knowing he wouldn't move until the he had the last person safely in the chair. Scott's encouragement to the last member of the team seemed to be in vain, the movement of the vehicle had dented the confidence of the last occupant to exit the vehicle. She could feel Scott close to losing his cool as the clock ticked, instinctively she dropped back down the line.

"Kayo! What the hell!"

She entered the vehicle ignoring Scott's protestations and sat next to her, calmly looking her in the eye

"What's your name?"

"Isabella." The question took the edge of panic away and she answered with tears in her eyes

"Well Isabella, I was just thinking we should get out of here. Go on, there you go… you go first." She closed the distance on their personal space, almost corralling her towards the open window. "There you go Isabella, just grab his hand. He's got you I promise; there isn't a safer pair of hands out there."

Scott grabbed the waiting hand and assisted her to the chairs in two minds about whether he was furious with Kayo for the risk she had just taken or whether she'd just gone and done what he would have done if the boot was on the other foot.

"Your turn now Kayo." Just one look at her face smiling up at him in triumph melted any predisposition to give her a dressing down "Rescued by me you'll never live it down." He laughed as he reached for her hand pulling her free from the constraints of the vehicle. Another vent of steam hit unsettling Scott's balance Kayo grabbed his arm pulling him down with her until the movement stopped.

"Or Scott have you just been rescued by me?"

"Time to get the hell out of here wouldn't you say Kyrano?"

"Couldn't agree more Tracy." She took Scott's hand as they both took a position on the frame of the seats; for a moment they were locked together flush to its side as Virgil retracted the chairs. Within seconds of them entering Two Virgil made the turn heading towards Santiago to drop off the rescued scientists and as he hit a burst of speed the mountain behind gave an angry groan and spewed its contents into the air.

John breathed a sigh of relief "Great job Thunderbird Two."

Kayo entered the cockpit grinning "Not bad for a new crew….Geez it was getting hot down there."

"Yeh, in more ways than one." Virgil muttered, surprised he had said it out loud. His sister had better be careful, she had no idea what she was playing with now, the friendly banter with Scott may just give him the wrong idea. Operation take Scott under your wing and keep a close eye on him was about to start because he was playing with fire and now firmly in dangerous territory.


	16. Chapter 16

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, & Creepy-Fish21 for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch16

Kayo lay back on her bed trying to switch off the incessant recall of the past few days, she was tired, every muscle in her body ached demanding respite but as she closed her eyes images and feelings she thought she had a handle on swirled around making the sleep she desired impossible. A roller coaster of emotion built and dipped running free as the highs filled her with euphoria and then doubt crept in tainting every memory pulling her back down from certainty to the sure-fire knowledge of her own ridiculousness. Her neediness she found unsettling, she barely recognised herself sitting in the usual after mission briefing, she winced as she remembered eagerly awaiting some sort of acknowledgement from him and waiting like a child for anything that was delivered solely for her. She didn't need the ' _good job'_ chat he delivered so effortlessly to the team, she wanted his eyes to give her something, to promise that they still shared something that was just between the two of them. The annoyance she now had with herself for being this person, for turning into someone she didn't recognise in herself sent her spiralling into despair. Something had to give; this was night two of tossing and turning, second guessing everything, recalling his every interaction with her in the thirty-six hours since their return. She felt her disappointment had been laid bare for all to see, Virgil's eyes had studied her this evening, she felt its weighted gaze as he portrayed a pitying look each time she caught them across the room. He could read her and she knew she was now hiding from him, from Scott and from herself, the door to her room had been firmly closed as she sought the solace of somewhere to hide for the second night in a row.

She turned on her side angrily punching through the pillow as if punishing it for being the orchestrator of her failure to sleep. Perth now taunted her, the second night when it was just her and Scott replayed now as an evening where he had been forced by circumstances to spend time with her. The bike had now become a gift that was bestowed because of her childish action to run from them all a lifetime ago, an afterthought imparted to show appreciation for her actions when her uncle had threatened them all . Nine days had passed since she had felt the need to run and the same desire was building furiously again, she turned over watching as the breeze caught the veiled drapes pushing them like ghostly figures into the room. Even with the cooling breeze sleep seemed as far away as ever, seven days since Scott had come to get her, the hug which still had her heart hammering in her chest on instant recall and the moment when she knew that fighting the feelings inside was the only way she could stick around. She needed to get back there as her actions were now betraying her to the family she loved more than anything. Her stomach lurched in the certainty that Virgil knew, she could see it in him, she had given herself away to Alan too, his excitement at his forthcoming role on Thunderbird Five and her cool response had given her away as she fought to catch Scott's eye in the ring, Alan's face had said it all. She was grateful John couldn't see her and that Gordon had arrived home late the previous evening and ensconced himself in his room, at least her damage limitation exercise was limited to two brothers and then she had to convince herself that nothing had changed.

She looked at the clock, 3:00am, she had lain in a vain battle for sleep for just over three hours, having retired in defeat as soon as Scott had left the ring to check in with an unusually sombre Gordon. There she had given up hope of a late night on their own, just the two of them nursing hot chocolate to trying reclaim their space, she turned over and thumped her pillow in frustration as her own embarrassing actions taunted her. She had returned from Santiago certain that a few captured hours on their own was all she needed for clarity that her feelings were not just her own. Her failure to grab even five minutes with him as family descended and took over every available waking moment tormented her. She groaned out loud thinking of her desperation the previous morning, hanging around like some love sick groupie waiting for his appearance for his usual early morning run, only to retreat when he rounded the corner with an enthusiastic Alan at his side. Again the pillow was punched followed by the punishment of the clock as she threw it against the wall. She could not wait in hope skulking in the shadows on the off chance that Scott would take this morning's run on his own, she rose defeated from sleep, defeated from her hopes and with a firm decision made that things were just going to have to go back to exactly as they were before she ran off like an idiot to England.

As she walked along the corridor to the sleeping quarters she briefly stopped outside each room Alan's door was slightly ajar, she smiled as she saw him asleep half across a beanbag his controller still in his hand. Listening outside Virgil's she heard the familiar sound of his deep breathing catching in his throat as one of the gentlest snores she'd ever heard. She fought off the tears now welling in her eyes and continued accepting she was saying her goodbyes, well maybe au revoir she considered as she continued to the next door telling herself she would be back when she had herself back. Gordon's door she pushed open silently and her heart jumped in her throat as she caught sight of Scott lay on Gordon's bed with one of his arms draped loosely across his brother. A reminder that he was shared property, every recent hope faded as the realisation hit that the family's need for him was greater than her own stupid fantasy. She had hoped Scott's would have been the last door, a vain last chance if he woke for things to play out as she stupidly imagined they would on their return, she placed a hand on the door for a moment as she dreamt of the alternate reality, then took a deep breath and made her way to the hanger.

"This is Thunderbird Shadow looking for permission to launch."

To her relief it was Eos that answered her request. "Shadow this is Thunderbird Five we have not scheduled for this request please confirm destination."

"Perimeter check."

"Shadow the last time a perimeter check was logged the destination was England, please confirm your planned destination."

Kayo smiled at the AI's ability to grasp at fact and draw a conclusion close to the truth, there was no destination in mind but she would be gone until the fog cleared.

"Eos this is Thunderbird Shadow do I have permission to launch?"

"Permission will be granted when you comply with protocol." The voice Eos adopted seemed amused by the exchange.

Kayo tapped irritably on the controls she was close to losing her cool, once she had made her decision it seemed necessary to act upon it as soon as possible "And this protocol has been in place since I left for Penelope's?"

"Is that a question or a statement."

"Eos I'm tired of your new game, I would like your permission to launch immediately."

"Permission denied."

"What!" Kayo started the launch sequence which stopped abruptly now under the control of Thunderbird Five.

The new voice on the comms made her heart sink. "Kayo."

The one goodbye she couldn't make had now been forced into a verbal one "John."

"AWOL again, I think you had better take the god damn elevator, get your arse up here and explain yourself. I am not getting it in the neck a second time and you have no control over Shadow until I say so." His voice changed from irritated to soothing in a nano second "Look Kayo if you still want to leave when you get back down then so be it but you do your own dirty work and you tell the others before you go."

Kayo looked at the stalled launch sequence and submitted to the request under no illusion that he would only allow her to leave once she had spoken to them. The familiar feeling of dread filled her at the thought of opening up in front of them and admitting she no longer felt able to stay without revealing the true reason, just another god damn secret and her burden to carry alone.

John had had thirty-six hours to make sense of the comms traffic he'd heard at the rescue in Santiago and the difference he had noticed in her voice. He had guiltily replayed the recording analysing every word, within an hour and with very little to go on he had come to the conclusion that the difference he had heard in her was a flirtatious familiarity with Scott. He considered it to Scott's credit it had gone unacknowledged, if he had noticed the difference between their normal banter and what was playing out he hadn't made her uncomfortable he'd just gone with the flow. John had eight minutes before her arrival and no clue how to play his new found knowledge, the agony aunt role in the family was firmly Virgil's territory but he wasn't going to allow her to run over something that just needed to be controlled and would disappear within weeks. After all they had been here before when Scott had returned from the air force and a teenage Kayo's flirtations had amused both him and Virgil enormously. As the elevator started its ascent he recalled her manner in the gravity wheel the few nights before _'rules…expectations…history….the blank slate ….something never encountered before…I'm afraid John it's very much about me'_ she had been trying to tell him then. He was not the natural confidant for the family but he would be hers if she needed it, the one thing he didn't want was to lose her but he could now see her need to run until she regained control.

The elevator docked and he refrained from greeting her allowing her to decide when she was ready to speak with him, he made his way from the control room to his room knowing she would be more comfortable away from Eos. As he lay on his bed he doubted that she needed anything other than space to get herself together but he had to know she would be safe, he wasn't prepared for her to leave with no spoken requirement from him for her to come home to them. He didn't have to wait long, he avoided her eyes until he could sense she had composed herself enough not to allow the tears to fall that he noticed were threatening as she entered his room.

"So I don't get to leave until you say so?" Her voice betrayed a hint of what she was fighting to control.

John took a deep breath "I'm not going to stop you Kayo, please understand I just need to know where you are going and that you will be coming back…..I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"So now you're gonna do my dirty work. So why the summons?"

He left his bed and walked over to her wrapping her into a hug, feeling her sink into him and the wetness of her tears seep onto his shoulder. "I told you I want to know you will be coming back, Kayo where are you planning on going?"

"Hadn't thought that far ahead." He felt her hand brush her tears away as her head left its place on his shoulder.

"Becoming a habit."

"Very funny."

"Kayo I'm not laughing…. do me a favour if you have to go please go back to Penelope's, she could do with a friend right now and maybe you could too."

"So I have permission to launch?"

"You have permission to visit a friend and come back in a few days Kayo you have to promise me….. and I expect you to talk to me while you're away, no more than a few days Kayo or I'm coming to get you myself."

She lifted her head; her tears were now fully under control with only the hint of puffiness around the eyes betraying they had been there in the first place "I'd like to see that John, you really think I believe that."

"Just try me."

She left him resigned to the conditions placed on her and she would make every effort to meet them but she knew she would not be back unless she had regained control, the way she felt right now she couldn't imagine a miracle happening in a few days. Back in the hanger she took in the view of the birds, her life as it should be laid bare before her and then made her way back into the cockpit of Shadow.

"This is Thunderbird Shadow requesting permission to launch."

"Permission granted … but remember what I said Kayo because I've got to give them something and the last time I had my ear chewed. You are going to see Penelope because she needs you and that's what's gonna get me off the hook."

"I'll be sure to see you in a few days." How easily the untruth slipped off her tongue unnerved her, this was John she was talking to and he deserved more from her than this, she was going to Penelope's that much she could do, the few days, she wasn't sure. It plagued her now she had made her promise, how could she really get over Scott in just a few days when she felt certain that it was something that she wouldn't manage in a lifetime.


	17. Chapter 17

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, Creepy-Fish21 & PurpleBlackCat for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch17

Scott woke with hair ticking his face and the threads of a dream disappearing that he would not be ready to let go of in the confines of his own room. To say the least it was a little disconcerting where his mind had chosen to take him while he was on his brother's bed with his arm draped over him. Pushing himself gently away from Gordon to exit the far side of the bed he noticed the door slightly ajar, someone had looked in on them, his heart hammered at the chance that Kayo was up looking for him, he checked the clock, 5:00am, god it had to be her. Kayo's retreat the day before when Alan had thrown himself in the mix indicated more and more that the sooner they redefined themselves to the family the better for everyone. The chance to grab some time on his own with her had proved futile in the family environment, so he had to take the secretive out of the mix, Scott Tracy needed to open up and start to breathe air not tainted by guilt or uncertainly and finally allow the luxurious awakening of feelings that should not need to be repressed. He couldn't write the obstacles that had been inexplicably put in his way every time he thought he had the chance to speak with her. A comedy of errors from Virgil refusing to retire until he had risen to go to bed on the first night to Alan's unusual predisposition to join him on the circuit and then a devastated Gordon returning home from England and needing a shoulder. This was it, the opportunity he had been waiting for over a day for, within the next hour it would be out there and no going back, his heart was now trying to break free from his chest as the anticipation and excitement built. The fear of over stepping the mark had dissipated with every minute of recall of the two of them in a space that only they inhabited, he knew without a shadow of a doubt she felt something for him, whatever fall-out they faced from the family they would do it together, it would blow over and they could both start to live.

A half mumbled voice behind him stopped him at the door "Hey Scott you leaving?"

Scott turned to face Gordon, now torn between the need to find out if she was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him and the puppy dog eyes of an unusually subdued brother who still obviously wanted to talk. He walked back over to the bed plonked himself down on the bottom of it and resigned himself to the postponement of a conversation he desperately wanted to have and substituting it for the chat Gordon needed.

"Why don't you phone her Gordon, you'll feel better for it and I still don't quite understand why you were so opposed to it last night?"

"Scott you didn't see her at goodbye, not much warmth left there."

Scott sighed inched up the bed towards him bolstering a mass of pillows behind his back submitting to the 'stick with the one that needs you the most' philosophy.

"She was embarrassed; I told you last night you did the right thing. She'd offered herself because she was hurting; you made the call that if you gave in while you were a substitute for making herself feel better then you ran the risk of defining yourselves as an awkward one night stand."

Scott gave his brother a gentle dig with his elbow hoping for the ghost of a resilient smile

"You love her Gordon and you have just proved it to her. She'll be thinking nothing else now. She received your love in a way she wasn't asking for but she will have felt it none the less. That's to your credit squid. You knew what she wanted wasn't what she needed and if I know Penny she'll be waiting for your call, she hates unresolved."

Gordon raised himself up leaning into the pillow support of Scott's creation "Yeh and how do you recommend starting that conversation …. Sorry I didn't sleep with you and thought you were better off with a cuddle." The half smile came with the rueful statement.

Scott laughed "It's a start, just talk to her, the awkwardness will go away in seconds, look just ask her out on a date, you'll be back over in England before you know it."

His effortless smile broke through as his brothers words allowed hope to take over the maudlin mood "You're sure about that?"

"You'll never know until you try, I have high hopes for you two, I have a feeling you're in it for the long-haul, give her a call and I'll pop my head in after my run, bet you $100 you have a huge grin on your face for a week."

Gordon returned the playful elbow dig "And how would you know about the long haul that's not exactly your area of expertise."

"Pot and Kettle Gordon, pot and kettle, I haven't seen much evidence from you before! And you never know I may surprise you yet, it seems to be a question of logistics."

Gordon ruffled the hair of his older brother, his head was now so full of call the to England that the _question of logistics_ wasn't pressed for the moment but he had heard it and wondered if Scott had actually got someone he had been keeping quite about "Go on then get lost I've got a phone call to make."

Scott closed the door behind him glad the delay had taken less than half an hour, a quick shower and change and he made his way to the stairs expecting to see Kayo kitted out for a run waiting for him. He had been thinking of postponing it for a little time on the boat where only a freak wave would stop them from getting the time together he wanted and the logistical nightmare of avoiding family members would be taken care of while they took time to concentrate on them. In his head as he bounded down the stairs two at a time she was there with a smile on her face tapping her watch in fake irritation at his tardiness, when he found the ring in darkness the realisation hit, he knew, the feeling of dread was unmistakable casting an instant change to the rhythm of his heart which now palpitated fear. Refusing to admit to the truth of the thoughts now plaguing him he tried a second port of call the Gym which was also lifeless. His thoughts were spiralling inwards always ending with the obvious but he still took a tour of the outside space then went to the veranda hoping to spot her on the beach, finally when he needed confirmation that what he feared was in fact reality he went to the office to track her locator and found no answering ping. Sitting at his father's desk with his head in his hands he berated himself for his own cool actions towards her in front of the family which started to taunt him, he'd let her think he was only open to them together when they were away from the Island. God Kayo had probably spent the last day or so unravelling everything that they had shared and talked herself into a misinterpretation.

He needed to know how long she was leaving him for, in his mind there was no doubt she was leaving him, what else would drag her away if it wasn't for his own inaction after they had arrived home. His legs now leaden took him back up the stairs and his hand hovered over the door to her room dreading what he would find inside. The room that greeted him needed very little interpretation, the evidence of a tormented night's sleep displayed by a battered pillow and the remnants of a clock broken beyond repair at the foot of the wall opposite her bed. The most chilling thing his eyes caught sight of was the jacket discarded to the side of the bed and evidence that she had packed enough items of clothing to make it impossible to determine if she planned to return at all. He refused to stay in the room that mocked his recent actions and jogged down to the hanger for confirmation he didn't need that Shadow was gone, chastising himself as he ran for his relaxed attitude to obtain what he wanted. It was his failure to man up and just tell everyone that it was just how it was going to be that had caused her to run. His first instinct should have been she was coming back after a period of reflection, but he knew her and the look in her eyes in the ring last night started to make sense, her green eyes now recalled in detail were filled with disappointment that he had not given them a chance.

The space where Shadow should have been was now a sneering void taunting him, as if a picture needed painting of his own inadequacy he had it there laid bare in front of him, defining itself on an empty wall in the hanger and a emptiness within. Reluctantly he started to gage his options, John was the only one who could help him and he mulled the conversation over in his head, _comms or face to face_? Well maybe it was time to brave it he considered, if he was going to be serious about telling them all how he felt then he may as well risk John finding out now. Scott's long forgotten habit of biting his finger nails reappeared on the eight minute ascent into the gravity wheel of Thunderbird Five, quite what he wanted from John other than her destination he wasn't sure. Why the hell he was taking the trip when a face time would have done was anyone's guess but for some reason he felt this was him starting to open up and god not being open had caused this in the first place. The ring was in darkness and the control room under the watch of Eos so he made his way to the small bedroom and stood in the doorway watching John sleep. The fact that his brother was actually getting some shut eye made him reluctantly hit the chair rather than wake him, he should have known better as John's eyes were open as soon as he sat down.

John woke with barely a sign to indicate he'd been asleep "Let me guess Scott, I've overstepped my jurisdiction again. She's been in touch then?"

It surprised Scott the first thing John considered was that he had come up looking for Kayo, he knew something more than permission to launch from the Island had been discussed between them from his tone. Scott looked at him sighing making his way over to the coffee dispenser avoiding his look by concentrating on getting the precise mix of brown powder, sugar and white powder right to make the space substitute drinkable. He passed a drink to him and turned back to the machine talking with his back to him to hide what was painted all over his face.

"Where's she gone John, I need her back here."

John was surprised to see how calm Scott was at her AWOL status. "She's gone to see Penelope, that agent Penny lost, well she was her handler. I think she's regretting spending the last few days with us when she had someone in danger in the field."

"And that's why Kayo's gone?" He felt stupid saying it, asking for a repeat of information just imparted, John had just told him the reason but he needed more because that was not why she had left. Speaking to her was not an option until she arrived at Penelope's and how could what he had to say to her be of any value when he wanted to physically reassure her that he meant every word.

"It's the funeral in two days I'm sure she be back when she's supported Penny through that, I spoke to Penny just after Kayo left and too be honest Scott she looked glad to be getting some company. Leave them to it, if we need her it makes no difference whether she is here or in England, she'll go on mission if I send her I have no doubt about that."

Scott nursed the poor substitute that passed for coffee in his brother's hostile environment wondering what was left to say. She had gone and apparently would return in a few days, Alan would be up on Five later in the day for a week long stay leaving him with no option but the stay put and wait it out, without a backup pilot for Thunderbird One he was Island bound and trapped for the foreseeable.

John eyed him; he had expected an outburst, the Scott before him cut a defeated figure, a blind rage should have been more on the mark judging by his reaction last time. John emptied his drink and changed as his brother sat in the chair staring vacantly past him like a vision was being played out behind him.

"You staying then? I could do with some breakfast if you're offering."

"What?"

"Thought you may be after the company, never mind you're kitted out for a run, take it, maybe your brain will join the rest of us then, see you the next time you haven't got that much to say."

"Sorry John."

John smiled at him "Interesting Scott, you apologise when you don't have to and refuse to when you need to."

"Shit John if I knew I'd be psycho analysed then I would have stayed on solid ground."

"You're welcome, cheap therapy on Five any time you need it."

"Cheap?"

"Well just make sure you don't arrive empty handed next time, if the elevators in use I expect chocolate."

"I can see why." Scott took a last gulp of his insipid drink "Disguise the taste of this shit."

John watched Scott take his leave ' _I need her back here_ ', good god there was quite possibly a shit storm brewing that may just tempt him down for a day or two's entertainment.

"Well Scotty boy if you play your cards right when my wayward sister returns you may just get all you need."

Eos's blinking lights ran down the rail towards him "What was that John?"

"Oh nothing Eos, let's just say it seems I'm a natural born observer of people and my family is just about to get very interesting."

"You will have to explain."

"I'll tell you all about it when you're old enough, now shall we get to work?"


	18. Chapter 18

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, PurpleBlackCat, MusicalTB2, QuestRunner, Akimakel18 & Creepy-Fish21 for reviewing the last chapter and making my day.**

Ch18

Shadow had taken off into the night with a brief glimpse of the promise of dawn left behind as Kayo flew into an unbroken night on her journey back though the time zones. An escape now seemed futile, the cockpit enclosed her capturing the one thing she couldn't run from, she knew what she was trying to free herself from would accompany her as it played its endless round in her head. Even before the last land mass disappeared leaving her with only the vast blackness of the Indian Ocean at night she knew the freedom of her bird did not encapsulate freedom for her. There were no barrel rolls or white knuckle manoeuvres to bring back an edge, feeding the rush of blood with excitement and thrills. The darkness surrounded her but didn't invade her thoughts; it comforted her in a strange way, giving her thoughts an almost dreamlike mantle. Out here on her own, not judged by eyes that could be hurt or disappointed by her actions she had freed herself from the desperate need she had felt only a few hours before to hide. She couldn't hide and running was temporary, the people left behind were not the issue, she had to find herself again. The Kayo she had until recently recognised had never needed confirmation of her own purpose or a comforting smile, the ' _you did good kid'_ had somehow become a recent base need. Flashes and images of a week of emotion came and went, a few accompanied with a smile and many with a wince of embarrassment. She considered the old adage find yourself, well this was it, if she was going back and the thought of never seeing any of them again was darker that the ocean below, then becoming a person she recognised or was at least comfortable with was a prerequisite. John was a finger press away, a calm voice, a friend, someone who did not take a physical presence in her daily life but in recent days had almost become her confidant. She had needed his voice to interrupt her and bring her back when she had first taken this journey but now she knew he was there whenever she needed him and that alone made this journey different.

Within an hour she was tempted to turn the plane around and go home, because there was no doubting it was home and no-where else would be. Scott and her feelings for him did not need to get in the way of her family, after all she an expert at hurting and not letting it show. She pulled Shadow's nose up climbed away from the ocean and took in the lights appearing in the distance breaking through the dark making their version of galactic chaos across the land. Europe cast the brightest glow in the distance and there she was headed to a friend, someone she initially thought she needed to save her from herself. Now after the claustrophobia of the Island had been left in her wake she was glad time was being made for a companion that she loved and probably needed her company more than she needed Penny's straight talking brand of wisdom. The familiar coast line of the old man of Britain came into view and she lowered her altitude and headed to the familiar manor nestled in the old man's belly. Shadow came to rest silently at the back of the manor's out-buildings, Kayo released the cockpit and smiled as the cool English mist like rain hit her face. The manor was in darkness and it seemed an imposition to wake the household in the middle of the night so she took the short walk round to the terrace, seated herself, closed her eyes and allowed the rain to envelope her. It seemed strange to her that this was when his blue eyes invaded but with the distance now between them it seemed a safe indulgence. His dimpled smile and impish twinkle could be recalled with little pain to accompany them with half a world between her and their owner. In the cold rain Kayo dozed more in the uncomfortable chair than she had done in two nights of restlessness at the Island. She woke to a shawl being placed around her shoulder and the first sound she heard was the dawn chorus of the blackbirds she had fallen in love with just over a week before.

"Miss Kayo you'll catch your death of cold out 'ere, a little breaking an' hentering would 'ave been forgiven."

Kayo turned giving Parker a smile which turned into a grin when she saw he was wearing striped pyjamas, a waterproof coat, bright yellow sou'wester and wellingtons "You say that Parker but I am sure this house would even test my skills for an undisturbed entry."

Parker chuckled "You may be right there, may have been wise not to risk any nasty surprises, it's early and 'er ladyship won't rise yet. I should run you a bath Miss Kayo and you can warm up a little." Parker offered his arm to lead her in through the back of the house and into the large kitchen.

Kayo joined the link and allowed herself to be seated next to the warmth of the large Aga "I'm fine Parker … How is her Ladyship?"

His face returned instantly to the usual stoic façade she was used to "It would not be my place to say."

Kayo smiled the Brits and their sense of propriety were something she would never get used to, how requesting the wellbeing of a mutual friend could be a matter of place she could never work out especially as the man before her was the closest thing Penelope now had to a father. Parker ignored the impish grin adoring the face of his new house guest, noticed her shivering and opened the oven door now fearful that if they weren't careful Kayo would be a candidate for hypothermia.

Kayo drew the shawl around her enjoying the heat of the oven on her face "Then Parker how are you and why the hell are you up at this ungodly hour?"

Parker raised an eyebrow to the unexpected question and gave a rare smile, catching him off guard in the middle of the night had brought out a side to him she was growing fonder of by the minute.

"Ad a sixth sense we ad an undesirable skulking about in the shadows." Kayo couldn't resist returning the statement with an unladylike wink which Parker returned "and I'll be a lot better if I don't run the risk of being hauled over the coals for not offering you some dry clothes and a bed."

Kayo rose relieving Parker of his hat with a flourish "How about a hot drink and you go back to bed, I'll be in the communication centre just let Penny know I'm here when she wakes."

Parker busied himself making the requested drink added a tot and turned to face her "Was Lady Penelope hexpecting you?"

"I don't think so Parker unless she has a touch of your gift for the psychic."

Parker passed her the drink and walked her to the door of the communication centre "Then a warning, she 'as a full itinerary and may be out of sorts for additional company."

"I'll bear that in mind, goodnight Parker and thank you."

The communication centre made it sound soulless and clinical whereas it was in reality a chintz bedecked parlour with a technical makeover. Nursing the drink which had a slightly stronger dose of whiskey in it than she expected she settled down on the oversized chaise lounge and made good her promise to John.

The grin she was greeted with surprised her, she had never seen John display that amount of teeth at first contact "Well, well you made it then, I can tell by the décor that you at least listened to me for once."

Kayo arched an eyebrow choosing to ignore the now lopsided grin that continued to play out on his face "Glad to see I am a continuing source of amusement to you, as you can see I made good on promise number one and I am back in the rather floral surroundings of Penny's and two this is your daily phone call and I won't be making another until you promise me you're off the space dust."

"I'm just high on life." John stopped and studied his sister eagerly anticipating what the reaction to his next statement would be "Oh and the extra dose of caffeine freshly prepared by my older and less good looking brother."

Kayo reddened slightly as John's holographic eyes pierced through hers "Scott made a venture to Thunderbird Five?" She stopped for a moment trying to get her voice to behave itself and recover a more recognisable tone "….Well I suppose he has to check its Alan proof."

John enjoyed her deflection more that he should have "Oh I think his reason for visiting was more to do with your decision to take your third vacation in less than two weeks, surprisingly I have survived and my head is still on my shoulders."

Kayo needed more that the headlines John had given, she wanted the details, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat pulling her knees up under her chin hugging the shawl tightly around her. Still she was desperate not to reveal herself as the needy person she felt she was becoming, she reluctantly refrained from the direct line of questioning that was a screaming presence inside her head and fished around for something that passed for a nonchalant question.

"So no jurisdiction breach then?"

"No Kayo, Penny is our saviour and surprisingly the lack of consultation has been given a bye. But I think he would like you home soon." John watched the unguarded smile of his sister and thought best to qualify it with something creating a less emotional response, there was difference between having a little fun and risking her continued embarrassment with a hint too far "We are after all a man down when Alan invades my tranquillity."

"You could always take a vacation of your own?"

She smiled as John looked horrified at the thought "If you think I'll let him take charge of the systems upgrade you're out of your mind."

"There's a fair chance I am! Enough indulgent chit chat, you've got a job to do and we'll have nothing to talk about tomorrow."

"Keeping your promise then?"

Kayo grinned at him "Just to check you're off the hard stuff…Goodnight John."

Kayo settled back in the chaise now tormented by the pros and cons of phoning Scott, the fact he'd actually gone to Five to try to find her whereabouts made her stomach churn and heart try to fight its way out of her chest. Now she was here she was committed to a break away from the one person she felt she ought to be speaking to but a phone-call wouldn't cut it, she could just imagine the awkward silence or forced pleasantries. Why the hell couldn't she wait it out back at home instead of reacting like an attention seeking schoolgirl, she felt by now that Scott would be irritated by her behaviour and less likely than ever to consider the two of them as good idea. She tossed the phone to one side frustrated with her own actions and tormented by scenario after scenario playing out what would happen when she eventually returned home.

….

"Back so soon, our hospitality must be single to none,."

Kayo opened her eyes to see the perfectly coiffed Lady Penelope staring at her with her slight irritation masked behind one of her half smiles.

"Penny I thought you may want the company given the circumstances."

Penelope eyed her suspiciously "Why? What has Gordon said to you?" Penelope brushed aside Kayo's booted feet and took a seat next her

"I haven't seen Gordon? Why what should he have said to me?"

Penelope gave an almost inaudible sigh and avoided the subject "I won't be much company I'm afraid, over the next few days I have several unbreakable appointments and a funeral to attend."

Kayo looked at her good friend saddened that the natural spirit she usually possessed seemed quelled "Need a little help Watson, maybe I could offer my services while I'm here, where did the so called accident take place and what do you have so far?"

Penelope relaxed as the subject of the visit from Gordon was left alone and filtered through the fact file she had collated on the hit and run accident that had befallen Molly Sanders in Dundee. "I doubt even great Kyrano can be of assistance." Penelope smiled half-heartedly "She was not working an official case, her trip to Dundee was unsanctioned, it bears all the hallmarks of a tragic accident while on holiday but I get the feeling she stumbled across something, I can't say why."

Kayo sat bolt upright listening intently and relishing the return to the sort of operation that had been sadly lacking in her life over the past few weeks "They found the car?"

Penelope stoically confirmed the details on the police report "Abandoned, no prints, it was reported stolen two months ago, there were no witnesses, it's a dead end I'm afraid."

"Ahh but I have eyes in the sky, John will hack the CCTV system if I ask nicely enough, one clear photograph of the driver then you will have the person that carried out the deed if not those that sanctioned it. It will be enough for the family"

"Occupational requirement at that level, the poor girl didn't have any close family." Penelope pulled a locket from around her neck and opened it showing slightly grainy images of a man and a woman "They died when she was seventeen, we pulled her from her last year at university and she gave me this requesting if anything happened to make sure she was wearing it when she was buried."

"Macabre request."

"We are quite clear when we recruit about the danger, that's where I'll be today making sure Molly's requests are carried out to the letter."

"What's her address I'll check that out?

Penelope wrote down the details "I've already checked Kayo, if there was anything it's gone now"

Parker brought in a tray of tea and looked at both women and the case files in front of them giving an approving nod then turned and left them to it.

"So we both have a mission for Molly but before I go Penelope just tell me one thing."

"If I can."

"Is Gordon a good kisser?"

Penelope turned away slightly wrong footed by the change in subject, trying to find any expression that didn't reveal the nature of the night she had spent with Gordon, she certainly didn't want to admit that the full scale Gordon seduction had only resulted in a kiss "A lady never tells."

Kayo smirked "I'll take that as a yes then. And just when has my younger brother been given the green light for another visit? Penny if you'd have seen him when he returned home his heart looked broken in two."

Penelope sighed "We spoke last night but I haven't arranged anything , I'll phone him after I've done what I need to do today."

"Make sure you do, he needs a smile putting back on his face and Gordon without a smile is threatening the well-being of the universe."

Penelope returned friendly fire with a smile "And Scott?"

Kayo felt her natural defence mechanism kick in "Deflection."

"No Kayo, it's your turn let's start with the tit for tat, good kisser?"

"I wouldn't know."

Penelope barely hid her amazement "He hired the bike, what more of a date did you need?"

"He bought the bike for me."

Penelope could not hide her exasperation "Scott bought you a bike, a personal gift, a statement of intent right there and you didn't thank him properly."

Kayo went bright red, gathered the information she needed from the table and avoided the eyes of Penelope who looked incredulous at the admission from her friend that nothing of any note occurred after she had left Perth. Kayo judged by the look Penelope was giving her that her inactions more than affirmed her inexperience and she regretted the chance missed which now looked more and more likely to be last one.

Penelope shook her head "I'll tell you one thing, next time you are both anywhere in Europe, you will be staying here and if nothing happens within twenty-four hours I will be banging your heads together lips facing."

Kayo laughed "And if Gordon hasn't received an invite by the time I'm going home I'll bring him out here myself on another unannounced visit."


	19. Chapter 19

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, QuestRunner, Akimakel18, Teobi & Creepy-Fish21 for reviewing and making my day.**

Ch19

Virgil craved peace and quiet, when surrounded by the usual hustle and bustle of family life it became a rare luxury, something to seek, a reward when found to be savoured with relish. When peace was enforced, when there was no noise to escape from, no-one jostling for attention it became a ubiquitous threat to his muse. Today he didn't have to seek out the space and the canvas in front of him looked set to remain virgin white or worse, a haphazard multi-coloured offering if he started without motivation. He knew the problem, his mind kept wandering, it was a rarity for Scott to make himself scarce, Gordon had spent the day releasing his pent up energies in the pool and Kayo had sought distance, again. The unspoken certainty that his older brother was responsible for Kayo's absence had his mind running free, sabotaging any freedom he had gained. With an eye on the frustrating seascape in front of him, he put the redundant brush into his mouth and walked in front of the easel. Hoping that taking his eyes from the over-powering whiteness in front of him while gaining a closer proximity to his subject would bring inspiration. His eyes bore through the waves trying to note the shades of blue and green mapped out between them depending on the catch of the light. While he had the uninterrupted opportunity the shades eluded him, defeated he turned on his heals collapsed the taunting structure and in giving up it occurred to him why the silence was not the relaxing escape he needed. He had two brothers each making their own escape and one of them was playing with fire.

Virgil grabbed some beers from the refrigerator and made his way to the pool substituting the solo endeavour for some time with his younger brother while his mind pondered how to say what he needed to broach with the elder. Gordon was as he had left him, charging through the water, arms outstretched with minimal undulation, a technique so honed Virgil was hypnotised just watching him. Virgil kicked off his shoes and took a seat at the end of the pool leaving his offering of beer to one side as he watched his brother power towards him ready for the turn. The legs dangling into the water at the point of the turn called halt on his brother's attempt to go for an endurance record. The darkened blond of his brother's hair broke the surface, the grin greeting him was unmistakable leaving Virgil with hope he now only had one brother to worry about.

Gordon scooped an arms width of water aiming it at his older brother "Hey Virg, just the feet getting wet today?"

Virgil smiled in response and kicked his feet giving Gordon the full on fountain treatment giving a nod to the beers at his side "Fancy a cold one Squid."

Gordon pushed his arms up on the pool edge and with little effort took a seat beside him; he took the offered beer and clinked his bottle against Virgil's "A little one can't hurt." He took a sip and placed it to the side "Ahhh….. Small but perfectly rounded just like me."

Virgil smirked "There's a response to that but just this once I'll leave it to your imagination. You seem in better spirits this afternoon."

Gordon smiled "Well you know, the run of the pool, Alan free zone, a phone call from Pen…..a friend." Gordon leaned back lazily on one arm now grinning at Virgil like a cat that had stumbled upon an endless supply of cream.

"Pen-a-friend eh." Virgil leaned over took a scoop of water and launched it in the direction of his away with the fairies brother "Well Pen-a-friend seems to have lifted the mood."

"Hey! What?...Sorry Virg what did you say?"

Virgil gave him a dig in the side with his elbow "I said a phone call from Penelope has done wonders for your daft face."

"Uh huh…. What? ….. I didn't say."

Virgil rolled his eyes waited for Gordon to drain the contents of his stubbie, the younger of his brothers was now safely off his anxiety radar. "You seen Scott, he's been conspicuous in his absence."

Gordon slid back down into the water "He's commandeered Captain Nemo. Surprised he's not got bored by now, weird though, boat maintenance over giving One some TLC…., Awwe, Virgi you been missin your brothers?"

Virgil smiled relieved at least one of his brothers had reverted to type "You think he's OK?"

"Why, you don't?" Gordon's grin disappeared behind the question

Virgil got to his feet "He was definitely in a mood at breakfast; he managed two half-hearted grunts to Grandma, downed his coffee in one and disappeared?"

Gordon relaxed into the water sculling on his back "No grumpier than usual when there's no need to take his girl out."

Virgil's reply left his mouth with a more accusatory tone than he'd intended "What girl?"

Gordon started a gentle backstroke away from his brother "One! Why you think he's got another?

Virgil returned the empties to the kitchen, retrieved another two beers and made his way to the boathouse. The boat was moored against the gangway, now out of its recent imprisonment and bobbing happily with new found freedom. He watched Scott lost in physical activity, his bare back absorbing the sun's rays, the movement of his shoulders, the shadows cast and the beads of sweat mapping their way down to the top of his shorts as he sanded down the frame to the cabin door. Virgil sighed as the muse hit, instantly regretting bringing beers down instead of his sketch pad and pencil, perfectly framed in the light Scott would have cut a good subject while oblivious to his presence.

After a few minutes captivated by the focused energy he shouted over to announce his presence "Hey Scott thought you were just giving her a little general maintenance."

Scott lifted his head up too early and cracked it on the cabin door frame with a loud thud. Rubbing the back of his head furiously he shot Virgil a look that would make most beat a hasty retreat "Good god Virgil, quit sneaking up on people like that! And what on earth has dragged you down here, thought I had the perfect retreat."

Virgil's eyebrows made a break for the heavens "Retreat you looked like you're paying penance."

Scott realised he had been watched for longer than he was comfortable with, he closed the cabin door and headed to meet Virgil rather than have him sticking his oar in and giving him the Spanish inquisition. He took one of the beers offered and took a seat on the bench next to him hoping that the inevitable round of questioning would be brief.

Virgil clincked his bottle against his brothers "So Scott the deal with this is?"

Scott shifted uncomfortably, his eyes boring into the bottle while he picked at the foil around the neck "No deal."

Virgil fought not to spit out his beer at the obvious battening down of the hatches "Come on Scott, who you kidding?"

Scott eyed him, his gaze hardened and eyes dulled to grey now angry that Virgil was bound by some god given right to poke his nose in and was obviously going no-where "Bout time someone did something with her. Gordon's not shown an interest in her since he got the Jetski." Scott wiped his forearm across his face it and took a gulp of the beer "You know ….maybe someone in the family will appreciate her."

Virgil noticed the patter of someone telling a half truth while concealment was in full flow "So this if for the family?"

Virgil watched with interest as his brothers eyes shot towards the cabin door before returning their study of the half empty bottle in his hand. He would put good money on the 'and something', having to do with Kayo in captivity on a boat while Scott made an absolute fool of himself. How he could be so blinded by his own feelings to see that making a play for their adoptive sister was verging selfish and damn right dangerous he didn't know. If Scott had been acting out his ridiculous fantasy in front of her he couldn't really blame her for finding the funeral of someone she didn't know more appealing than spending any more time on the Island.

Filling his brother's silent void Virgil pressed again "And because someone, at some point may appreciate her she's getting your full and undivided attention."

Scott took a long swig of beer and tried to ignore a brother that seemed predetermined to make him loose his cool. How he chose to spend his downtime was none of his god damn business. Rather than waiting in silence for Virgil to catch him up and finish his beer, he rose, ignoring the feeling of Virgil's eyes burning a hole in his back and started to varnish the teak furnishings.

Virgil took the opportunity to edge towards the cabin door, curiosity had the better of him and the wrath of the elder seemed a small price to pay for finding out why the furtive glances towards the door had been made. Pushing it open while his brother ignored his presence he noticed a couple of bottles of champagne safely stashed and a full on soft furnishings make-over. Evidence he felt sure that his brother was well on the way to feeling the humiliation of a knock-back with the high risk of him wearing the bubbles. He considered whether it was time to stage a full blown intervention or let him learn the hard way.

"Virgil what the fuck!"

Scott's frame dwarfed the cabin door, his eyes leaving no doubt in Virgil's mind he'd overstepped some sort of line of Scott's creation. Ignoring the look flashed in his direction he walked towards him.

"Never took you for a bubbles man."

Scott moved out of the way to let him past closing the door behind him "Need a bottle to smash when I re-christen her. Now do wanna get your arse off this boat? or at least pick up a brush if you're insisting on hanging around."

Virgil noted the relief barely concealed on Scott's face as he closed the door to the cabin "You're renaming Nemo? Hope you ran this past Squid."

Scott picked up the brush again and turned his back on his interrogator "He never uses her."

Virgil returned to the bench keeping his eyes firmly planted on his subject "Scott you're not even keen on the water, you threw up last time we took her out."

Scott stopped what he was doing and grinned at him "Nothing to do with the bender the night before then?"

Virgil chuckled "Well dad certainly knew how to turn a fishing trip into a punishment for over indulgence.

Virgil picked up the brush, work hard enough and Scott was there, still pre-occupied but with a little light hearted goading back to his old self in seconds. Virgil watched his brother get back to the task he had set himself and decided that joining him in his new found hobby for renovating while keeping up a line of questioning may yet reveal the truth.

"So Scott who's this for, and don't give me a big dose of Tracy bullshit."

Virgil felt Scott stop what he was doing but he carried on with his task waiting for the firestorm or the start of the admission he felt sure Scott would feel better about when spoken out loud.

Scott sighed "Maybe Kayo needs somewhere to escape to, stop her running …. I mean, you know just somewhere where she has time to be herself."

Virgil put his brush back in the pot "Careful Scott, a bike, a boat, you'll be giving her One next. And you think she's running? She's gone to Penelope's, only you could dissect that piece of information and turn it into a drama. She's fine now just lay off her."

He hadn't meant to sound so insistent on the 'lay off her' but Scott was giving him nothing to go on for the full open-up chat. Virgil watched Scott drop his brush and turn on him with his eyes now betraying that a full blown Scott explosion was seconds away.

"You got somat to say Virgil? Spit it out."

"Just you keep smothering her Scott, stifle her and she won't come back, have you thought of that, maybe you are just a little in her face." Defeated Virgil jumped onto the gangway.

"And maybe Virgil you should keep your nose out of my god damned business."

Virgil turned his back to him giving him a dismissive arm wave "Whatever you say Scotty boy, that boat is all yours."

As soon as Virgil left him alone Scott paced his anger, he now had a devil on his shoulder telling him that Kayo would want nothing to do with him on her return. Looking at the endeavour he had chosen to put his energies into, creating a perfect private space for them when she returned he started to doubt his recent certainties. Virgil and his god damn' lay off her' was all he could concentrate on, the keep busy, the natural Tracy coping mechanism now seemed futile as he wondered whether Virgil was right. Had he pushed too hard and forced her into something she wasn't comfortable with. Scott turned over the new name plate now feeling uneasy about its significance, ' _Perth Sunset_ ', for a chance that when Kayo saw it he would know for certain if a night in Perth meant as much to her as it did to him. Giving up on the maintenance for the day he entered the small bunk room in her bow and lay back on the bed, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to speak to her. He had spent the first few hours after his return from Thunderbird Five talking himself out of it, now after spending the day dedicated to a task for her, he ached to see her, to hear her voice and hoped it would silence the doubter within Virgil had unleashed. Lying back on the double bunk that filled the bow, he activated his comms surprised at the feeling of nervousness that had built in the seconds since the decision had been made.

Kayo jumped out of her skin before giving him a smile of recognition "Great timing Tracy sorta breaking and entering here."

"What?"

Kayo softened to a smile amused by the look on his face "You know it comes with the territory right? It's just a little job for Penny."

"Still needed over there then."

"Why you missin me." The playfulness he noted but it was the pinking of her cheeks as she realised what she had said that gave him in inward release.

A grin escaped as his brain committed her flush to memory "You and me are the only sane ones, I could do with the backup."

Kayo took a moment to study his face "Virgil's your wingman in the asylum, besides Alan's away, Gordon usually becomes a little more normal with no encouragement."

"He is but the jury's out on Virgil."

"Looking forward to the details, but kinda in the middle of something here."

Scott sighed as her holographic form disappeared.

Virgil taunted as soon as she disappeared, if Virgil thought he was crossing a line it forced him to consider the fall-out if the others felt the same way and what that would do to Kayo.


	20. Chapter 20

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one. Holidays approach, I'm off to France to enjoy some wine tasting and beaches! So although we are very nearly there folks this post will be the last for a week or so.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Creepy-Fish21, Sueemm, Akimakel18 & Teobi for reviewing and making my day. Maybe a little prompt in this one from Teobi …Is Kayo really as cool as a cucumber? Not the chapter I had planned but that review had me pondering because I for one would not have kept cool! CG29 - Thank you for all your help this week when I hit the wall! **

Ch20

As Kayo terminated the communication she cursed the changes in her body that had immediately made her seek one of the two chairs on offer in Molly's small apartment. Momentarily her legs were not under her own control; her muscles took on a life of their own, shaking a warning, hardly providing enough strength to keep her upright. Her heart beat the chaotic rhythm of a vigorous PT session and fed the familiar heightened hammering in her ear that usually accompanied the fear of being caught. She hadn't realised how hard she had been gripping the arm of chair until she felt the sharp cramping in her fingers. Catching her breath she knew she was not responding to the breaking and entering she has just admitted to that had been a necessary half-truth to terminate the conversation. The briefest of conversations that had on instigation had been responsible for feelings that engulfed her in seconds, leaving her open and unguarded. Even after five minutes respite from the eye the vision was now etched in her memory, the very pit of her abdomen held a warm glow, goosebumps ran up her arms, shivers were still running down her spine, her cheeks were heated and flushed. She looked at her hands which were clammy but not from the ferocity in which she had used the arms of the chair to steady herself. She hadn't expected the awakening of other parts of her body that now alerted her brain to their presence, as for understanding why the a small hologram of Scott looking for all intents and purposes no different than if he had been sunbathing round the pool had caused this unexpected and instantaneous change she was at a loss.

Even with thousands of miles distance between her and the grin on his face that made his light flecked blue eyes sparkle, one gaze had its effect linking directly to her stomach as she recalled the recent vision her eyes had greedily drunk in. She couldn't get past the thought now swirling in her mind, encouraging her stomach into gold winning gymnastics; he had wanted her. As he disarmed her in seconds with one look, leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to his upper body anatomy she had almost felt the desire to blurt out something after he'd asked if she was still needed at Penelope's. Something to leave him in no doubt about the sort of PT session she would love to host if she had been there with him. She smiled as she thought of Scott's face if she ever did carry out the courage of her recent convictions, one call, one call and he'd turned her into a sexual being. She realised the loss of control was the reason she had insisted he'd contacted her at a bad time, admitting to breaking and entering was certainly a little dramatic as an excuse considering she had used the key that Penelope had provided her with to gain entry. On refection it was just another example of the skills she'd become adept at when it came to dealing with emotions, running when she felt the loss of control and hiding when emotions threatened to bubble to the surface.

She closed her eyes and took control of her breaths, inhaling a slow lungful then returning it as slowly to the room as she settled back on the chair her mind refused to switch off, still whirling and processing everything she had seen and heard in the short call. She was certain she had heard and felt the heavy disappointment weighted in his voice that the timing of the call was off, the more she thought about it the more she was certain that there was nothing she wanted more than to get the next few days out of the way as quickly as possible and get home. She heard something in their short conversation which confirmed her mistake in running; they were so close to where she knew for certain she wanted them to be. With her eyes still firmly closed to blank out Molly's apartment she found herself comfortably dreaming, she imagined landing, she imagined him in the hanger waiting for her. While the pairs of eyes she had been scared of judging her were as far away as him, she imagined running full pelt up to him and throwing herself into his arms. As her breathing started to return to normal she wondered if she wasn't in the flat of a complete stranger whether she would be doing some sort of victory dance and uncharacteristic whooping at the new found knowledge that he was no longer hiding in the family.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes allowing the light to bring the reality of her environment back; she found it easier to return to the job in hand now she had her body fully within her control. Although she was sure that if the local authorities were alerted to her presence that Penelope would clear any misunderstanding up she didn't fancy the wait in a cold cell while her friend worked her magic. The half hour search before Scott's call had as Penelope had insinuated proved futile, John was checking out her personal computer which was certain to highlight nothing of value as it was still in residence. As for concealed items, safes, coded books or anything else to indicate she was keeping secrets she had drawn a blank. Pill bottles, toiletries checked and returned to their rightful spot, clothes checked for concealed pockets. All that remained was leafing through the few books on the shelf to see if any held anything within their pages and to tip out jewellery box which was overflowing with a jumbled mess of silver chains and plastic monstrosities. For a twenty five year old on a good salary with no responsibilities the box and its contents, as with her flat showed little to indicate an indulgent lifestyle. In fact during her short time within its sterile walls she had found little to highlight any life or personality belonging to the girl. After rummaging through the tangled mess of costume jewellery that would take weeks of unravelling her eye was drawn to a locket that Penny had an exact replica of, on opening she saw the same photographs of Molly's parents but this time pristine. Kayo placed it in her pocket, did a final sweep of the flat to make sure it looked untouched and left the same way she'd entered, through the shared corridor, out through the rear entrance that backed onto the park and into a torrential downpour. Parker was dutifully waiting for her where she had left him, wringing out her soaked ponytail she entered FAB1 smiling.

The full gaze in the mirror accompanied the question "Fruitful mission Miss Kayo."

"Remains to be seen Parker." She held out her hand containing the necklace she had found "But I am sure Penny will find out. I think you should contact her Parker and ask her not to leave the one she has with Molly today."

The silence of the ride back from Clapham took Kayo's mind back to her short conversation with Scott, anywhere else and she would have returned the call but with Parker eyeing her in the rear view mirror privacy was not an option. The quiet of the journey allowed the reawakening of feelings which were now on recall instantly reconnecting with her body, feelings for the man who had owned her heart for more weeks than she could remember. The two days she would be away were now painful, she reassured herself he couldn't possibly change his mind in two days but still the need to be back home as soon as possible took over. She closed her eyes to recall the smile which was delivered solely for her, his relaxed nature, his almost pleading with her to come home. Scott needing 'back up' made her grin to herself, back-up? No, Scott was telling her he needed her and the elation in that certainty was building leaving her giddy with anticipation.

"You OK Miss Kayo?"

Kayo looked at him puzzled for a moment and then realised her teenage face celebration in the back of the car had been monitored by the king of observation. "Fine Parker. In fact absolutely, fu…..freaking marvellous."

Parker raised an enquiring eyebrow then removed his gaze from the mirror.

FAB1 swung past the funeral parlour to pick up Penelope before heading back up the M40 to Oxfordshire. Kayo could tell instantly that she needed some time to think by herself, the toughness of the day was mapped out on her usually emotionless face as soon as she got into the car. Kayo stayed silent until Penny was ready to talk, looking out of the window as the fields went by she drifted, hoping that Scott would make the journey to The Manor and she could enjoy Penny's threat. It occurred to her that she had now imagined kissing Scott so often that it was almost becoming a reality in her head. There was little trouble in recollecting all that had happened over the last few days but all the close calls, all she had been running from now blended into the daydreams where each time they drew closer together it had ended in a kiss. _Good god Kayo get a grip_ kept rolling round her mind each time it wandered back to the campout or the evening on the bike which could have ended differently.

Penelope's voice, strong and perfectly poised pulled her back from her reverie of the blues eyes that took seconds now to captivate her. "So Kayo, I think you had better explain why I had the embarrassment of having to retrieve something from her I had only left with her minutes before?"

Kayo opened Penelope's hand and put the locket in it. "The question should be why would Molly give you the inferior article for something so important her?"

Penelope smile "I think we should find out don't you?"

Penelope examined both, apart from the quality of the images there was nothing between them they were to all intents and purposes the same lockets. Both bulging silver hearts, removing the photographs from both and the difference became apparent, two sim cards were hidden behind the one that had been in Penelope's possession.

Kayo saw the brief glint of tears welling in Penelope's eyes as she took her hand. "She knew I would go to the apartment, I missed it Kayo. How did I miss it?"

"Molly was a bright girl. Lumping it in with a mass of costume jewellery made it hard to see and only you needed to spot it Penny it would mean nothing to anyone else. To be honest it just looked mass of tat."

Penelope smiled and clung to the data cards silently wishing for the journey to be over so she could check the contents in the comfort of her own space. She was grateful for the lead but this was her duty whether it held anything of value or not. The perusal of the data on the card she felt vehemently would be for her eyes only and what she would do with any information on there would be her discretion. She knew that Kayo would stay for a few days to keep her company and continue to do anything she could to help but Kayo in her eyes was once again a guest. As soon as she had processed what she needed to she would make it up to her for the cool reception she had received so far.

FAB1 pulled into the driveway and Penelope breaking all protocol exited the vehicle without assistance. "If you could amuse yourself while I take a look at these."

Kayo waved her arm dismissing her to the private space she so obviously needed "If you want me I'll be in my room."

Penny turned and gave her an encouraging smile "I made my phone call, why don't you take a risk and phone Scott?"

Kayo grinned "I may just do that."

Kayo lay back on her bed thinking about the two calls she had to make, one promised and one just to feel close to someone she loved thousands of miles away. The order of the calls were clear get the duty call out of the way and leave time to savour the call to Scott. One she'd use the open comms for and the other she'd save for a video chat at a leisurely pace, now half in the hope that the upper body anatomy of Scott would still be on full display. She giggled to herself at the new found pleasure of seeing Scott through different eyes.

"Kayo snap out of it, you called me remember." Kayo smiled at John who had Alan attached to his shoulder trying to get in on the conversation.

"Hey Kayo." Alan pushed his brother to the side. "How's it going in sunny England?"

Kayo watched the rain drops mapping tracks down her window "Not been here often have you squirt?... John any luck on the traffic cameras in Dundee or Molly's computer?"

John gave a look of derision "Oh so the daily call is now about what I can do for you?"

Kayo gave her best contrite face then resorted to pulling out her tongue at him for Alan's pleasure "Well it obviously I just love to chat but if you get anything…"

John grinned at her "You'll be the second to know."

"Second? I always thought I came first with you."

Alan jumped in "Penelope's pulling rank but you'll always come first with me."

Kayo smiled at the younger brother she had barely seen since she had run to Penelope's the last time "So how's Johnny behaving himself Al? You can tell me, he got any disgusting habits that should be shared for the purposes of blackmail?"

Alan laughed "God I've missed you, I'll share the details when we both get home."

She laughed as John's hand cuffed the back of Alan's head "Well you boys behave yourselves, serious business a staged upgrade let's make sure you're not enjoying it too much, you don't want to screw up the life support."

John gave her a wink "I'll phone you later when the kids in bed."

Kayo leant back against the mass of pillows grinning at the thought of Alan and John in enforced confinement; she regretted that she had spent only a little time with Alan. She'd had her peace to make with them all after she had run the first time but Alan she had barely had a conversation with. She considered with her younger brother it was nothing a midnight feast and a gaming marathon or two couldn't put right. Taking out her phone she pushed Alan to the back of her mind and made the call she had been saving to cosset and enjoy with nothing else on the days agenda.

"Hey Scott." Her breath caught as she drank in the view, Scott exactly as she had left him the few hours before but in the new delight allowed by the video call she could take in his surroundings, his arm was loosely arched behind his head and he was propped up on a bed bolstered by a mountain of pillows.

"Got some time in your busy schedule for a chat now then?"

She noted in his half smile and a chasm of difference between the two calls, there was no humour hidden within his meaning "You know me Tracy, always something that needs my attention." Kayo swept loose hairs off her face nervously awaiting the response.

Silence hung in the air, she watched him retreat, pulling a T-shirt over his head while she was still waiting for an acknowledgement, the seconds before it was delivered seemed like an eternity "Yep, there's always something Kayo, at some point you'll need to decide who you are working for."

If he'd have slapped her across the face she couldn't have been more shocked, for a second she sat there open mouthed while she felt the rage build, she struggled not to get her voice to break "Scott I'm at Penelope's! … Is this about me dumping comms?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, call you later if I get a chance."

"Wait ..… Scott, Scott!"

Scott terminated the call, he couldn't bear to look at the face of the woman he loved full of the anger and hurt he had caused. His gut told him he was saving her from a pain that would tear her world out from under her. In a couple of hours dissecting the conversation with his usually amenable and understanding brother he felt the potential onslaught of a family that would not understand their choice. Even as he spoke to her with the decision to revert back to being her Field Commander only already made, everything inside was screaming for him to explain himself to her. He felt sick, her eyes burning in anger haunted him, there was no doubt in his mind he had delivered a sucker punch but he was also certain she would be better off than with the alternative, losing a family she needed and loved.


	21. Chapter 21

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **OK, time to put my cards on the table, so far my other story which this one will merge into has only had a little mud thrown in the water when it comes to continuity, it will now be easier not to worry about certain thoughts Kayo and Scott have in the first chapter of the Mechanic so the mud starts to fly here. Certain things however will appear in both, like the first kiss. How can a first kiss be experienced twice! The merge of the two stories will begin in a chapter or two and if you prefer to duck out before they collide I will give fair warning when the timeline overlaps.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, Sueemm, Teobi, Questrunner & Creepy-Fish21 for reviewing and making my day. **

Ch21

Kayo threw her phone across the room, who the hell did he think he was, from needing her to cold fish in less than three hours. The conversation she had wanted didn't have to have been about anything in particular, a laugh, a bit of brother ribbing maybe but the cutting ' _I'll phone you later if I get a chance'_ rang it's finality in her ears. She had thought nothing could change in two days and in three hours he had become a stranger. Dismissed from Penelope, dismissed by Scott and she had what right now she didn't need, time to go over a half conversation with someone she loved that quite obviously thought her feelings were some sort of game to be played with. The four floral decked walls closed in on her, she needed air and the openness of the surrounding grounds, the bike housed at Penelope's offered speed and exhilaration and was her normal escape from the Manor that she now felt she had invaded. After Perth her bike here would just serve as a reminder that her pillion partner who had just cut her off dead was unlikely to share the experience with her again. Substituting the thought of her leathers she changed into her running kit and with no eyes to judge her she took a longed for ride down the long central staircase banister skidded to a halt before the main door and ran out into the wet British summer with little thought of telling her friend where she was going.

As she pounded her way down the main drive already soaked to the bone, she used the pace of the run to calm her. Her breaths came controlled while her thoughts ran amok, goading her into running and making her absence from the Island permanent. The rain clung to her, her limp pony tail now whipping at her neck as she rounded the end of the drive and ran onto the country lane. As she increased the pace she couldn't tell who she was angrier with, herself for allowing a dream to recently invade her wakefulness or with Scott for ending it with one sentence. There was no thought of distance as she ran; she just needed the regularity of one foot in front of the other, the natural rhythm she loved, enhanced by chemicals she produced that made it her favourite escape. With the punishment of the run her anger built further and she was sorely tempted to give Scott a piece of her mind. Of all the scenarios that had played out before she had made the call, him abruptly ending it had not been one of them. The lane ambled into the main drag to the village and she knew she had barely got the freedom she needed, taking the short cut across the green she continued down the single track lane on the far side which abruptly ended at a gate marked private. The unexpected halt to her run was frustrating but not as frustrating as not being able to give Scott Tracy a piece of her mind, anger exploded inside mixing with the endorphins, how fucking dare he, she activated her comms bracelet.

Before he had a chance to speak she blurted out "Too fucking busy now."

Scott shot her a look of warning and a presence in the background stopped her as soon as he joined them in the unexpected three way holographic communication, she instantly regretted the call.

Virgil's smile was warm and bright and delivered like one of his powerful hugs "Hey sis, Scott in the doghouse?"

Kayo ignored the dig Virgil had obviously received at the hands of Scott and while the conversation was pre-destined to remain a three way she couldn't wait to close comms and kick the living shit out of the fence she was now sat on. The holographic forms of Scott and Virgil seemed just hang there, leaving the conversational ball in her court, she was now blindsided with nowhere to go.

"Erm … no just checking in, done the courtesy call to nanny John just Squid to go and I'll be free to enjoy the day without feeling obliged to get my exit visa re-issued by my overprotective family."

Virgil gave a salute "When you coming back? Sorta leaving me with the crazies here."

"Funny Scott said the same thing about you."

Virgil gave his mock horror face "Time to go, get the feeling I gate crashed. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you giving Scott a bollocking."

Kayo sighed waiting for confirmation from Scott the conversation had entered a private domain.

"So Scott you wanna explain what the hell that was all about earlier?"

Silence hung in the air between them, Scott's expression giving her nothing to go on. Her own set and determined not to allow him to distance himself, she had felt his retreat earlier, it had cut her as deep as if he'd taken a knife to her heart but now he was going to have to explain himself. In the here and now there was something else, hidden as she locked eyes with him refusing to look away, his expression softened with an audible exhale. On hearing his defeated breath she was certain he had found his own need to run from them and she found the anger dissipating slowly, how could she blame him for doing the same thing as her, she had enforced a physical distance and Scott had retreated behind an emotional one. He couldn't run, he hadn't her luxury to form his own escape, it dawned on her that the responsibility for where she found herself was firmly her own.

"Scott talk to me. That wasn't you before and you know it. Too busy? Seemed like you had all the time in the world to me."

Scott smiled, nothing forced, relaxed and relieved that time for them both to dwell had been taken out of the equation "Not too busy just surrounded by space stealing brothers that are pre-determined to piss all over my day."

Scott stopped, taking in Kayo's puzzled expression and certain that every word he spoke while trying to protect her from the inquisition he had faced from Virgil was causing more misunderstanding. If she could have seen his hands she would wonder why they were shaking, he knew it was a direct reaction to her returning the call so quickly, almost fighting for them unless he was calling it wrong. Maybe it was only him now judging family a problem, although from 9,000 miles away she didn't as yet have to face anything and when she returned there was a distinct possibility the cycle would re-emerge. Scott fumbled around trying to find the threads that would go together, words that would help her understand how taboo the pair of them would be without divulging Virgil's behaviour earlier at the boat.

Kayo found that now the pace of her original outburst had been stemmed she didn't have the first clue about what to say next "So what you doing."

"Just messing about on the boat trying to stay out of the madhouse and avoid becoming Grandma's victim."

Kayo slid off the gate now leaning across it "For what? New cookie receipe?"

Scott grinned at her, a conversation slipping into natural and comfortable and the hours of guilt since his termination of the last call disappearing as he took in Kayo's relaxing body language "Taxi service to the mainland, Squid's out the joys of being the only aquanaut but the two pilots left are fair game for an overnighter to the mainland and I for one am not volunteering."

Kayo laughed at the change in tone a calm washing over her "You'll do what you're told Tracy and you know it, unless you bet for it and Virgil has to volunteer."

Scott started to sink into the conversation while it was just the two of them and family were not an immediate judge, jury and executioner, familiarity took over his pre-determination to reign himself back. When they were together in any way and fell into comfortable he could imagine they had dated for years and having the _how was your day chat._

Scott changed tact pulling the conversation away from Virgil and home "So how's Penny?"

Kayo noted the pull back directing the conversation away from home, speaking to Scott was not as easier over comms as it was face to face "Squid not keeping you up to date on his daily attempt to snare an aristocrat?"

Scott raised an eyebrow "Daily calls? Things are going better than expected."

"For some!" Kayo regretted it as soon as she had said it, but while their conversation had drifted into small talk of the non-awkward kind, she had not called him to catch up on family, Gordon's love life or Grandma's transportation requirements. "Think I've caught up on the family drama, I'll see you after the funeral."

Scott grinned, he heard her loud and clear, with that amount of clarity he was going take nothing off the table without her say so, the ball was in her court if she was strong enough to face the music then he had no right to close the possibility down "You are coming back then."

Kayo hardened her expression "Well I don't believe you don't want me to Scott but you just say the word if it's easier for you to have me outta your hair, you got it. After all I have a job with my name on it at the GDF if I need it; you won't be leaving me high and dry."

Her holographic figure pinned him to the spot, not breaking eye contact, her face seeking the truth from him. She may have found it easy to knee-jerk a physical distance between them but she was beating him hands down at controlling the emotional one that he had created. She was still there holding his eyes which were paralysed to look away while she no desire to distance herself. His heart swelled at her openness, Kayo asking him point blank if he wanted her to go, demanding answers. In that moment if she was there within arm's reach of him he would leave her in no doubt, he would not need to find the words, an easy to hell with the world moment and he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

"K… look Kayo when you get back we'll find a way ….Kayo, I think we need to talk."

She laughed at him refusing to let the irony pass them by "Oh you wanna talk now, look Scott, when I get back is good for me for now I'll leave you to it. Maybe a little time to think about what we need to talk about will keep you occupied while I'm away."

"I'll be thinking of nothing else."

Kayo closed comms and stood dumbfounded by the weird nature of the two conversations she had recently had with him. One like killer heels that restricted the blood flow to the toes the next like a pair of comfy slippers, warm and comforting. The run was over; she couldn't think of anything she'd rather do now other than relieve Penelope's overstocked drinks cabinet of a large drink while she waited out the time before she could close the physical distance between them. Her nerves were shot to smithereens, she had controlled herself in conversation with Scott but now in the aftermath of her openness a drink or two seemed reasonable behaviour considering the adrenalin trip she'd just been on. Kayo jogged back retracing her steps hoping that Penelope had finished what she needed to do and fancied joining her in a two woman race to oblivion. If anyone could decipher what the hell was going on and how she should deal with it on her return she was sure Penelope could.

Before she went to find her, she showered and changed negating the need for a lecture about ruining furniture by dripping rainwater all over them. When she had Penny's attention she wanted it firmly on what she should do when she got back. If she was honest, she knew what she wanted to do but with very little experience to go on she wanted Penelope's opinion on whether arriving home in the middle of the night and sliding into bed next to him was just a little too forward. There was no denying she wanted to do it, but if she had called this wrong there would be no going back, the job with the GDF would have to save her from the embarrassment. Her thoughts were now running wild with the anticipation that she could be brave enough to not care what anybody at home thought of her apart from Scott, if he wanted this as badly as she did then she wasn't going to hide anymore. She took the walk towards Penelope's room, the door slightly ajar and she smiled as she heard the sunny tones of her brother in full out to impress mode.

"I'm sure he's doing the boat up for us after our trip was caught short, so you better get yourself to the Island before the ceremony..Captain Nemo will become the Perth Sunset. Just imagine a whole ceremony to Poseidon with after-party, surely you can't refuse an invitation to that. First date Penny think about it, it will certainly be memorable"

"Is a ceremony really necessary Gordon? Surely you don't believe the gods would claim a vessel for breaking a sailor's tradition."

"Land lover! If that boat has a new name on the official registry then I for one will not risk stepping foot on her without purging the old with the gods"

"Gordon would it not be easier to just keep the boats name the same, it's a lovely gesture to rekindle the romance of Perth but it's laughable really, we were in the air when the sun went down."

Kayo's knees went weak as she grabbed onto the doorframe, as an eavesdropper she should make herself scarce but now she had little desire to move, that boat maintenance was not for Gordon no matter what he might think. Actions speak louder than words and inadvertently through another's mouth she had no doubt in her mind that however long it took them, she and Scott were destined to be together.


	22. Chapter 22

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one. I have discovered that muddy waters give slightly more freedom but I can't apologise I'm enjoying it too much!**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, MusicalTB2, Sueemm, Teobi, Questrunner & CAT for reviewing and making my day. **

Ch22

Scott had been thinking of little else but the call since she had terminated it and while time seemed to slow, become an enemy to everything he would have claimed immediately given half a chance, in those few hours mulling it over he reflected that his promise to think of nothing else had already been delivered. While lay in the bunk room of his new found head space he couldn't stop running a play by play internal commentary of their conversation from playing around in his head which while alone had him grinning from ear to ear, he knew he was going to have to hide here until he regained some composure. The defiant nature of the "too fucking busy now" opening to their conversation, the instant retreat on the entrance stage left of Virgil was more confirmation about how she felt than if she'd made a declaration. He couldn't help but laugh at the hastily contrived exit visa speech and then her defiant ultimatum that made him realise she had finally stopped running. If she was leaving again it was clear to him that she felt he had to ask for it and the way she had looked at him as she delivered her confident statement left him in no doubt that she hadn't expected him to take her up on the offer. There was no going back now, in two days he would have a family around him that would just have to take the shift in their relationship and be damned. There was nothing that could stop the inevitable, the moment of coming clean, the speeches to everyone running freely in his head had his mouth drying and stomach lurching over but he knew in reality that was the equivalent of pre-exam nerves or the angst of coming clean to a parent for a misdemeanour. The tortuous preamble to each pending conversation much worse than the reality presented once the fear had been faced.

Once the decision had been made to tackle it head on as soon as she returned had been made Scott found it easy to leave his hastily contrived sanctuary. Scott tied up the boat in the boat house and closed the doors hiding her from the world, the next time the light hit her polished trim and freshly varnished teak it would be the two of them claiming a little space for themselves away from eyes that would dissect the validity or sanity of their new relationship. It had barely been three hours since Gordon's visit declaring the wrath of the Gods of the Sea if some ridiculous ceremony wasn't held and now the new name seemed an unnecessary detail if others were likely to invade her decks. His far off the mark assumption that he'd spent hours doing it up as some sort of reclaiming of his younger brothers interrupted date with Penelope needed addressing and he'd be damned if his claimed space away from prying eyes was to be for anyone else. As he turned his back on her he wondered how his little brother without word of enquiry could always assume the world revolved around him, that boat had been at Gordon's disposal since moving to the Island and he could count on one hand the number of times he had actually bothered to take her out. A space stealing brother was only the half of it, he now had one brother eyeing him with mistrust and another who thought he was Father fucking Christmas and relationship guru rolled into one.

As he turned towards home he reflected on the two days he had at his disposal to talk to Virgil before Kayo's return. While he had no intention of confirming the change in their relationship without it being on her terms he had some work to do. Virgil's initial reaction at the boathouse had punched him in the gut, enough in a fleeting moment to jeopardise his future with her, there was a new normality now and his brother was going to have to get used to it. There would be no big announcement from him; no venting his frustration that he felt Virgil couldn't trust him to do the right thing and no declaration of love for Kayo. Equally he owed him the opportunity to speak his mind even if it would be in a vain hope to stay his negativity. He had always been honest with Virgil and it seemed necessary to be open with him about his feelings if only to reduce the likelihood of the cycle of one step forward two steps back returning if Kayo picked up on any unaired awkwardness between them.

The walk back to the house in the early hours was refreshing, a cacophony of sound with an energizing breeze that cooled the skin being drawn in from the ocean clearing the heat and humidity of the day briefly before the sun cast any rays allowing it to build again. He looked at his watch and regretfully admitted it looked likely at 2am that that the conversation he had wanted to have would have to wait. He climbed the steps to the veranda and entered the ring stopping outside when he saw Virgil lay back on one of the sofa's in deep conversation with John. The laid back attitude of Virgil meant that they were not in work mode but the fact they were up made him wonder if he was the topic of conversation. Grandma had always warned eavesdroppers beware but he couldn't resist hovering before he made his entrance known.

"You think Scott's likely to upset the equilibrium? Give him some credit Virg, Scott knows what he's doing and I think you should trust him."

"He's gonna regret it, what's it gonna be like living with them both once she's knocked him back."

"What's it going to be like if he doesn't face his feelings head on and find out for himself? Don't Virg. Stop wanting to control a situation that you think might have the potential to hurt some feelings. Whatever is going on needs airing and then they will both deal with it and move on."

Scott watched as Virgil shrugged his shoulders, before leaning in towards John's hologram.

"But what if she runs John, have you thought of that. How's she supposed to stay after she torpedoes his feelings?"

"What If I could assure you that Kayo was not a flight risk? Virg give him a chance and trust her. Kayo leave us because Scotty has a crush on her, I don't think so. Come on Virg she's managed to deal with Al's teenage infatuation without a major upset for years." John hovered in the middle of the ring while his statement relaxed Virgil enough for him to readopt he reclining position on the seats "I'll grant you maybe if it was the other way around but you really can't control this. The sooner the truth is out there the better whether he hears what he wants to hear or not."

"You really think so?"

"Virgil I may not live there for more than a few weeks a year but I know them both. Secrets are destructive, the truth they will deal with whoever may get hurt."

Scott had heard enough to send a wave of relief washing over him, Virgil thought she didn't feel the same, not that he was some sexual deviant for lusting after their adoptive sister. John he could have hugged, he knew from reading between the lines of their conversation that John thought Kayo felt the same, he was grateful he stopped short of delivering the news before they became the subject of all talk on the Island. It was enough to know he had one ally, unspoken but an ally none the less and it was music to his ears, an involuntary grin of release erupted all over his features. He stopped himself from bowling in on their conversation, John had done enough to make seeking Virgil out something that could wait. Instead he retreated back the way he came to find the comfort of his room via the pool entrance. As he walked he couldn't help thinking that he had been over analysing the family's reactions and judging everybody by his own standards. If the boot was on the other foot and it had been Virgil and Kayo or any of the others he considered whether he would have processed the news so well. He could guarantee the jeopardising IR lecture would have been delivered. He'd have used the old argument that stopped married military personnel from serving together in a war zone. His brothers had given him a lot to think about and his own shortcomings were at the forefront of his mind, he had been given a lesson in humility from John he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Adrenalin was now pumping through his system, the words exchanged with Kayo still fresh in his head and now he knew he had the most amazing brothers on the planet and off it. Sleep was firmly off the agenda while he had so much to process, with nothing else he'd rather do than hear the voice he was missing already he phoned Kayo.

…..

Kayo had heard enough at the door to Penelope's room to make her head spin with the anticipation of her return home but as soon as their conversation turned to the night that Gordon and Penelope had spent in England she beat a hasty retreat to give them the privacy they thought was their own. Before seeking her room she detoured passing the drinks cabinet on the way and relieved it of a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She had never understood the draw of the overpriced drink but in the first few sips giddiness hit her brain and she conceded today might well be the day to enjoy the bubbles. As she relaxed on the bed she knew Penny would seek her out when she had finished her conversation with Gordon, the certainty she would be sharing a drink with her had made the choice and easy one. Kayo smiled as she recalled the relaxed nature between Gordon and Penny even before they'd officially become an item. They were certainly doing a better job than her and Scott recently at communicating. She had just poured her second glass when the visitor she had been expecting gave a sharp knock to the door and entered.

Penelope's bright blue eyes smiled her greeting "Bubbles! We will make a young lady out of you yet, much more refined than the throat burner of choice on your last visit."

Kayo patted the bed beside her and poured a glass "You get what you needed from the data?"

Penelope took a sharp intake of breath "Enough… An internal affair and one I will deal with when the time comes, I will learn more by sitting back and feigning ignorance, for now this was nothing more than a tragic accident."

Kayo was intrigued but knew her friend well enough to know that for now the subject matter was off limits "Case closed then?"

Penelope slipped her shoes off and raised her feet onto the bed giving a resigned smile "Closed for everyone apart from me, Kayo this is a situation that will require deft handling and a stomach for the long game. So how did the conversation with Scott go, I see you are celebrating."

Kayo smiled "Well it's a good job there was two conversations otherwise you'd have found me beside an empty vodka bottle."

Penelope could sense the beginning of a tale Kayo wanted to get off her chest, she leaned over her to claim the bottle "Intriguing … I want details."

Kayo smiled at Penelope's reaction to the abrupt ending of the first conversation, she didn't think in all the time she had known her that Penny had ever delivered and open mouthed but silent response.

"How long before he phoned you back."

Kayo grinned "I phoned him, if he thought I was just gonna take that shit then he was mistaken."

Penelope smiled pouring the remains of the bottle between the two glasses contemplating whether ringing for Parker to retrieve another bottle so early in the day was a good idea "Meeting it head on Kayo, we seem to have come a long way since your last visit, time to think about going home and embracing your new found bravery."

Kayo drained her glass and responded with a smirk "Maybe just a little more time to miss me while he mulls it over. Besides I want to pay my respects, if you are sure you will be OK I will leave straight after the funeral."

"You really don't have to attend."

Kayo raised her glass "To Molly. I don't have to Penelope but I want to, judging from the apartment mourner's will be a little thin on the ground."

Kayo's phone rang beside them and in one swift motion Penelope had grabbed it and answered it before Kayo could argue. "Hello Scott, you've just missed her, she's in the shower. I'm fine Scott thank you for asking. Give her ten minutes and phone her back, in fact skype her, the telephone is such a poor substitute these days, I'll set up the laptop. Goodbye Scott and love to all"

"What did you do that for?"

Kayo's protest was soon silenced "Sometimes with men it is better to show them what they are missing"

As Penny rose to go to the large walk-in wardrobe Kayo found herself dreading the interference of her friend "Penny you are not going to dress me up like some prom queen."

Penny gave her a conspiratorial smile "Who said anything about dressing up." She threw her an emerald green kimono "Now go wet your hair and put this on and make sure you tie it loosely, slightly off the shoulder is a good look, believe me. Oh and no underwear"

"What?"

Penelope laughed at her shocked expression "That's not for his benefit it's for yours, enjoy it, it's quite a freeing experience."

Kayo struggled with an appropriate response that would quite cover how inappropriate she thought the suggestion was "Talk to Gordon a lot minus the lingerie?"

Penelope adopted the clipped accent she adopted for her peers "Darling you won't believe who I have spoken to minus undergarments, it is a powerful confidence booster. Once you get used to the idea I guarantee it won't be the last time you try it."

Kayo responded to the instructions delivered surprised at how keen she was to follow them, if she had half the effect on Scott as he had on her when she was interrupted at Molly's then there was every chance that his promise to think of nothing else would be reinforced. By the time she had made the adjustments to her dress and returned from the bathroom a second bottle had been delivered and Penelope had topped up her glass and looked set to leave.

"Bring the rest of the bottle down to the terrace when you have worked your magic, oh and loosen your hair, the ponytail is not the look we are going for."

Kayo struggled to adopt a natural pose while waiting for the call; at first she lay on the bed with her legs curled around in the fetal position while raising herself up on one arm with her hand neatly tucked into her cheek. The longer she waited the more she felt uneasy about the contrived setting of Penelope's creation, Penelope had a confidence in her own skin she lacked, parading herself semi naked in front of Scott seemed ridiculous. Before she had time to change her mind and change into some clothes the incoming call registered on the screen and she flushed bright red. Sitting up she smoothed the kimono down, leant into the pillows and used the loose cotton sheet to cover the middle portion of her body.

Penelope's assurance of the power she would feel was confirmed as Scott's face filled the screen and she was greeted by eyes that she felt cover every inch of her body and her own bodies reaction to it. She allowed the silence for a while enjoying it, there were no need for words while she felt his attention so keenly, she was determined he should break it first and she couldn't hide the smile of amusement as he stumbled out of his stupor.

"A little early for bed Kayo."

Kayo shifted position enjoying the feeling of the kimono slipping further off her shoulder "And a little late for you, checking up on me or a have I given you too much to think about." With every touch to her skin delivered by her movement within the kimono Kayo felt more empowered, light brushes against her had an effect as much as watching Scott fight back his tiredness while in conversation with her "So you gonna tell me about this boat Gordon's been telling Penelope about? Of all the things you should be working on Scott I would have thought Gordon's boat would be way down on the list of priorities."

Scott delivered a wicked grin in response "Such as?"

Kayo reached for her glass and took sip "Well I may not be there but a training session or two wouldn't go amiss for you all while I'm away. I'll be cracking the whip as soon as I get home."

She watched as he reclined lazily into his pillows and arched his arm behind his head in the now familiar pose "I'll look forward to nothing more….. and the boat is something that needs to be seen for you to appreciate her true potential"

Kayo released the protection of the sheet from her body and leaned towards the screen allowing her hair to fall across her bare shoulder "I'll look forward to it, now get some sleep Scott it's late and if we are resurrecting the PT sessions you will need all the energy you can get." She turned the screen off and laughed as she heard his ' _fuck me_ ' before he realised the line was still open and terminated the call.


	23. Chapter 23

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one. I have discovered that muddy waters between my two stories give slightly more freedom, I can't apologise because I'm enjoying it too much!**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Creepy-Fish 21, CAT & Akimakel18, reviewing and making my day. **

Ch23

Scott stretched languidly, enjoying the warmth of the bed which combined with the suns rays streaming in through the window suppressed his need to rise and embrace the day with his usual energy. The sun didn't usually creep into his room, the shadows cast in the unfamiliar brightness indicated to him his usual waking hour had long disappeared. A swift roll to the left confirmed the natural alarm clock that had been built into his system since he could remember had been snoozed beyond all recognition. Dreams had encouraged the doze, the indulgence of rolling over clinging to the covers and trying to drift back into the dream he had woken from before the vivid representations started to pale and grow hazy. As his brain clambered toward the wakened state, he closed his eyes again to embrace the night of comfort. Unusually the familiar nightmares had either not been woken in the midst of or had for once been replaced in favour of something he wanted to reclaim. Kayo's touch delivered in a way he had never felt before, accompanied by the smell of macadamia shampoo all enhanced the visions of her seen through his closed eyes. His senses awakened by his sleeping brain and memory alone but the message they relayed real and uncensored.

Whether the increasing light thwarted his last attempt to drift back into bliss or whether it was thoughts creeping in about the exchange he was not supposed to have overheard between his brothers, the dream could not be recaptured. Defeated he took another glance in the direction of the clock, his natural response now translated it into to British time, he was waking late and she would be enjoying a night of their good friend's legendary hospitality. The bed now represented a brief respite from the conversation he knew he needed to have with Virgil but while cocooned in sheets wrapped tightly around his body he could not ignore the feeling of safety they represented. His first thought before facing something he knew he should have met head on was to hear her voice to add to his recent sensory overload. While pondering whether Kayo would be irritated by several calls a day and how he was going to start the dialogue with Virgil he was interrupted by a loud knock to the door. The raven hair of the brother he had spent several minutes practising his opening statement to rounded the door and greeted him with a warm smug grin.

"Standards are slipping Scott you're either ditching the routine or taking your run in the full heat of the day."

Scott stretched the last kinks out of his body and returned the smile "Everyone deserves a day off" yawning he released himself from the tangled sheets and then continued in the natural banter they up until recently were used to "Besides you're up early by your standards."

Virgil fully entered the room re-assured he was welcome by his elder brothers relaxed response "Always up early, I just postpone the company without having to punish the body, two separate methods for the same personal space."

Virgil took the chair without invitation while his brother pushed the sheets aside and entered the bathroom; he felt relief as Scott left the door open which indicated to him that closed guarded conversation maybe a thing of the past. He couldn't deny he was more settled after his conversation with John, the responsibility to contain the fall-out at least now was shared. If Scott received the knock-back he fully expected, causing ripples of awkwardness between his brother and sister to build into waves of destruction within the organisation and more importantly their family, he was glad of John on side to help contain it. It occurred to him as he listened to the sound of the water dancing off the basin in the next room that he couldn't pinpoint a moment in time where Scott no longer thought of Kayo as his sister. Maybe that was the issue, maybe he had tried too hard to deny the fact that there were something's inside Scott he couldn't fix. John perhaps had a better handle on it; allow him the chance to tell her how he felt and enough space to get over it. John had been more than frank in Kayo's defence of her ability to cope with the news. The more he thought about John being aware about the shift, actively supporting Scott getting how he felt into the open the more he felt relief. If Kayo could open up to anyone it was John and he would not allow her to run over something that would eventually blow over.

They had been here before and he knew from his own reaction that a secret could cause more damage than the truth. If Kayo had spoken to them about her uncle prior to the attack would they have handled it differently? He had to admit his own short comings in that fact; if it had not been delivered by him but by Kayo in a relaxed non threatening setting then he would have handled it much better. The coldness shown by him still haunted him at times, none more so than when he heard that Kayo had wanted time away from them, compounded by Penelope's call to explain her reasons.

He just had to get things back on track with Scott so he could do the same for him and be there when he needed him. He needed to find an opening but found himself unwilling to push it directly after the awkward work he had tried on two occasions at the boat to open dialogue. On the second attempt and after several foreign silences it had been a relief that Kayo had interrupted them with her outburst. He had never been so grateful to see her amber eyes flash with anger giving him the opportunity to make his excuses and re-group his thoughts. Determined to cut a relaxed figure he propped his feet on the bed and reclined on the chair while listening to the sound of Scott humming in the shower. Feeling forced to raise his voice above the noise of the water he broke his silence but avoided the subject that hung between them until he quite had the words mapped out in his head. Start off with the easy seemed the best plan and look for a natural opening that would catch Scott less guarded.

Virgil cast his eyes towards the open door watching the silhouette of his brother lathering suds into his hair "The boss is all packed and ready for the off tomorrow. I was wondering which one of us has the short straw."

Scott rounded the shower door with shampoo dripping down his face, rounding his jaw line and falling into whipped cream like blobs onto the mat. "Not a case for pulling rank then?" He grinned and returned to the shower for a few minutes before the water was silenced.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the returning figure certain that the inevitable tedium of a whirlwind mainline visit accompanying their Grandma belonged to him "You gonna pull rank on this? I'm certain I had the delights of shopping, gossip and afternoon tea putting the world to rights with the grey avengers. Mae Watson has an unnerving habit of undressing me with her eyes"

Scott's broad grin greeted him as he re-entered with a towel wrapped tightly round his middle and another in his hand roughly drying off his hair "Ah Mae… that woman gives the majestic mountain lion a bad name. Tempting Virg, but think I'll take my chances with a deck of cards." Scott threw the wet towel at full force at his brother who promptly threw it back.

Virgil considered his options "If we're cutting the deck we're not using your cards, I'll get mine."

Scott gave him an amused smile as he walked over to the bed to adopt a reclined position while the air dried his skin "Well Virgil that's never been said in any casino ever, fresh deck or virtual deck courtesy of John, that's the deal or I am pulling rank."

Virgil winked "You're not going anywhere soon maybe I'll just tell her you volunteered, max out your brownie points."

Scott considered the jovial threat "And maybe I'll tell her who drank her Southern Comfort, she still thinks Parker helped himself on his last visit, that man can do no wrong in her eyes, you fancy your chances with the truth?"

While the conversation was relaxed Virgil took his chance to test the waters "I was kinda hoping to be here when Kayo came home."

Scott studied him, he knew him this was where Virgil expected him to come clean, to speak the truth and receive his wisdom, he took a deep breath "You know I was sorta hoping the same thing." Scott waited to see if he would be prompted further "I sort of owe her an explanation for …" He swung his feet off the bed and looked his brother in the eye "Virgil do you trust me?"

Virgil baulked at the shift he wasn't expecting and took a few moments to consider the direction he wanted to take "I always trust you Scott, if I counter you on a mission it's only to give a different perspective, you know that. Every decision has consequences and it's always been my mission to make you aware of them" Virgil considered he was still a far away from a direct admission by Scott but finally he felt they were getting somewhere. The distance he had started to feel come between them since the rescue at Villarica was closing. The encroaching certainty that this came down him trusting his brother was something he hadn't expected. "Scott I trust you, you know that, I trust you with my life." He winked and smiled at him as he let go of the need for Scott to admit the truth of his feelings "Apart from when you're trying to wriggle out of mainland duty."

Scott laughed "You got me, we finding a fresh deck or getting John to shuffle the deck."

Virgil grinned "Why not invite one more to the party, Gordon's deck or are we giving Eos the power of fate."

Scott leaned over to his draws pulled out a T-shit and put it on "I think we'll hold the party in the ring with John, as far as I am aware Happy Families does not adopt the high low system. Make us a coffee Virg, this is the longest I've been without caffeine since the forces."

Virg rose got to the door and turned as an afterthought "No contacting John before we are both in the ring, there's too much at stake if Mae's gonna be there."

Scott threw the towel towards his departing brother "Well that's the definition of trust sorted."

Virgil retreated towards the kitchen, there had been several times when he had considered he had taken a hit for Scott and it pained him more than Scott would ever know to take this one. The more he thought about the best case scenario for Kayo and he was forced to admit it would be for Scott to get his conversation with her over and done with in-front of as few witnesses as possible. He didn't have too long before his brother would raise himself in favour of the caffeine hit so he put on the coffee and contacted his space bound brother.

"Hey Virg, What's cooking?"

Virgil studied the small holographic figure of his brother, somehow John in miniature was more commanding than his ring size manifestation "Nothing cooking, just a coffee for his highness."

John adopted a puzzled expression "And you're contacting me to help with your emancipation?"

Virgil grinned "Actually I'm looking for you to fix the virtual deck, Grandma wants a mainland victim."

John smiled "Virg, that's Gordon territory, Scott will be pissed when if finds out you've had him over."

Virgil took a deep breath "I want you to fix it in Scott's favour. And Johnny you don't realise what I'm gonna have to deal with out there, maybe you should take a turn one day. Think about it, Kayo will be back when Grandma's taking her trip, so I was thinking it may be the best thing all-round if I bit the bullet on this one."

John smiled "Giving them some space."

Virgil poured himself a large coffee and sweetened it with beyond his usual measure "Less embarrassment for Kayo, give Scott some time to lick his wounds, no-one any the wiser, he's sure to pick an opportunity when Gordon's on one of his hour long conversations with Penelope. Let's just hope Mae is on her best behaviour"

John looked at Virgil, there was no arguing with his logic. "F-A-B"

…..

Kayo was surprised she'd woken from an afternoon sleep after terminating her conversation with Scott, she was not certain what had enticed her into the covers rather than get dressed and seek her friend other than she didn't want her to dissect the words that were hers alone. It had been two hours, as she returned easily to a wakened state she considered she slept more soundly than either of the nights on her last visit. She woke more refreshed from an unheard of slumber while the sun was still dominating the sky than she had from her usual four hours at home when the stars reigned their glory down for just a few observers. She stretched out enjoying the feeling of the silk against her skin as the movement of the Egyptian cotton brushed against her. Her first thoughts turned towards Scott, returning the call just to see him again was rejected, she reasoned against the desire, a swift calculation determined that waking him for idle chit chat after he had been up so late was not the non-needy approach she should be determined to adopt. She pushed the luxurious bedding to one-side, dressed, took the open bottle of champagne and went in search of Penelope hoping that she hadn't given up on her.

As she approached the terrace she saw she was deep in conversation and she immediately knew who was on the other end of the telephone. It amused her to see Penelope unguarded, Gordon couldn't see her but she was still twirling a lock of her blond hair around her figure and laughing with the abandon of someone trying to draw attention across a bar. She smiled as she overheard her invite her little brother to her official engagement at the local children's hospital, this one she knew was usually Virgil's territory, as far as she could remember Virgil always got the kids gigs. The more she thought about it Penny was just about to find out how short-sighted she had been, the kids were bound to appreciate the unfiltered humour of her younger brother.

Penelope turned and caught Kayo's gaze out of the corner of her eye and made her excuses to Gordon "Kayo I'd completely given up on seeing you this evening." Penny smiled "Did the kimono work its magic."

Kayo placed the half empty bottle on the table in front of her and settled into a chair, her eyes drawn to the aerial display of the swallows so she didn't have to look her friend in the eye "I think it was what was under the kimono that did the damage."

Penelope filled her glass then promptly threw the contents onto a nearby flowerbed "Kayo the point is the bubbles, we'll get a fresh bottle while you tell me more."

Kayo smiled "It's your fault you told me to tie it loosely."

Penelope studied her waiting for the follow up "And?"

Kayo blushed "I think he caught a little more than I'd intended when I leant over to switch the screen off."

Penny clapped her hands with uncharacteristic glee "Excellent, he will be thinking of little else now, Kayo it's time to listen to an old hand, you do not contact him until you are on your way home."

Kayo smirked "Adopting the same reserved approach with Gordon I see."

Penelope shook her head "I have done with the arms length approach, believe me it has been adopted with gusto and I have had Gordon eating out of the palm of my hands, I may now be inclined to change my approach. Trust me; contact Scott when you are in Shadow on the way home, its different altogether if he contacts you but one-way traffic for the next 36 hours."

Kayo waited until the bottle had been delivered glasses topped up and the bestower of the fresh champagne had retreated "You seem very sure I should listen to your advice."

Penelope smiled "My dear you have a lot to learn, two nights dwelling on the vision you unwittingly have left in his head, the Anne Boleyn approach never fails."

Kayo snorted "Didn't she lose her head."

Penelope laughed "I admit that's not the best example but I think you know what I am getting at, step back, let him come to you." Penelope took the top off her drink and placed it back on the table "Oh and it doesn't matter how long you have loved him, never give him everything in one go, be the exception to his previous encounters."

Kayo tried to hide her shocked expression it had never occurred to her that this may only be about attraction "You think that's what he thinks of me." Her voice faltered "Just sex?"

Penelope took her hand "No I think you are in for the long haul and Scott is not accustomed to that, make sure you are different. And I think the long haul is ultimately about respect, you will definitely look back on your first time together differently if separate it from your first kiss." She smiled at her friend "Let's face it Kayo you had no intention of seeing the handsome Captain James Holroyd after your long weekend and I think I am correct in thinking Scott means much more to you than that liaison."

Kayo just caught herself before spitting out her drink "You heard about that?"

Penelope smiled "I think most of the London division of the GDF have heard about that courtesy of the good Captain. Don't look so mortified, no-one could blame you for craving a little a comfort after the Fireflash debrief, I am just trying to show you the difference."

Kayo drained her drink and poured another "You think Scott heard about that?"

Penny laughed "Unlikely, you were mess room talk, I'm just trying to show you the difference between a little fun and where you and Scott need to be. You have a family to consider, a little restraint is all I am advising, take your time, ultimately you won't regret it."

Kayo topped up her drink and raised her glass in the direction of her friend "Let's drink to restraint."


	24. Chapter 24

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one. I have discovered that muddy waters between my two stories give slightly more freedom, I can't apologise because I'm enjoying it too much!**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Sueemm, MusicalTB2, Teobi, Akimakel18, Math Girl, Creepy-Fish21 & Questrunner for reviewing and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have stuck with this one-shot! Which I promise is only a few more chapters off before I can mark my first 'complete' in the summary. **

Ch 24

Kayo had slept fitfully, in and out of dreams marred with the face of the young girl they would be laying to rest in a few hours. The last made her jolt bolt upright in bed as Molly's face in the coffin turned into her own. Why her subconscious had needed to link her to her own death, what the conceptual metaphor was to aid the interpretation of the dream she had no idea. Dreams rarely plagued her, she knew that when you lived on four hours sleep a night and kept an active daily routine the body and mind usually gave the necessary shut down and hers generally suppressed all visions during the night. However hard she tried to put the dream behind her it haunted her making the return to sleep impossible. Maybe it was the journey home she had to face today, a journey that would ultimately mark the death of one relationship as it turned on its head into something completely different, an unmarked territory. As the hour approached to face the change and deal with its aftermath with the family head-on she was surprised to find she had no intention of putting the difficult situation off. If anything she regretted not being able to take Shadow back home immediately. They had come too far, her feelings could not be switched off or ignored, there would be no more avoiding the complex and the one thing that gave her the surety she could return without fear was that she would not be dealing with this alone.

She considered making the call to the man she would be facing it with, so far since the 'kimono' conversation they had only exchanged playful texts. Scott poking fun at the shopping trip she had endured with Penelope and her hinting that not all her shopping purchases were as poor as the hung-over impulse buys in Perth. She cast her eyes at the lone bag on the floor and blushed as she remember the last text sent just before she had drifted into her restless sleep, where she had been brazenly suggestive about who would enjoy the contents more. At distance she felt protected, allowing the playful shift, whether she could continue with her new found confidence in a goldfish bowl environment only time would tell. The confirmation from Scott that there would be fewer judges on her immediate return home made her settle about the consequences of their confession, the person she dreaded finding out about them the most, her Grandmother, would be away giving her respite from her no holds barred reaction to the news.

The more she thought of home and only Brains and Gordon being in residence, excitement built in the pit of her stomach crashing in waves of euphoria , her brain now fully wired with anticipation as she imagined her return. Scott meeting her in the hanger; in her minds eye they would be completely alone. It would be their moment, marked by the reality of a first kiss and then they would face everything from that defining action together. There now seemed no better plan than to start the day, hasten the preamble to her departure in Shadow, staying for a few more hours now barely a duty to her friend as her mind fast-forwarded the funeral to the place she longed to be. Chastising herself for her lack of empathy for her friend, the reason she had stayed so long in the first place, Kayo rose at and dressed for a run leaving the house via the kitchen entrance in favour of the bridle paths at the back of the barn.

An early morning kick start to the day always allowed latent thoughts to swirl with no direction but during the exercise there was no real requirement to reach an epiphany, the activity punished the body but always saved her mind from freefall when filled with opposing arguments. By the end of the run she knew as always whatever was bothering her would be a little clearer or at least be less important, as she hit the lane the dominating strand was Molly and her own failure to get a resolution. On first hearing Penelope describe the manner of the girl's death she had been cock-sure of her leaving with justice served, certain she would have nailed the culprit. She trusted Penelope implicitly but she couldn't help thinking they'd failed in their mission to her, just holding the funeral meant Penelope had either drawn a blank or refused to use any information gained to push for a full internal enquiry. She had been forcibly shut out and considered there was still a lot more that could be done. Molly was only a year older than her and as her pace increased she couldn't help but wonder if her own final engagement would be as lacking in mourners, Molly deserved a darned site better than an empty church to mark her life. She hoped she knew her friend well enough to trust that the affair didn't end today stood beside a hole in the ground.

As she increased her pace and distance from the house she embraced the sharp intake of the cold air that hit her lungs like spearmint hits the mouth, she took in the foreign surroundings of a run in the British countryside, in spring, in the early hours. The dragon's breath mist captivated her as it made its ghost like tracks from the lake finding its path between the fences before crossing the path in front of her. She pushed on, allowing her mind to clear, focusing on her immediate surroundings, the cold air pinked and stung her legs as she punched through the wall her sprint had created. Her exhales clouded out the air in front of her as her warm breath hit the hostile early morning environment she had thrown herself into to find her centre of calm. By 6:00am and the completion of the 10km mark Kayo hit the crossing with the main road, the natural barrier aided her decision not to continue, taking a left or right turn onto the asphalt and she knew she would be avoiding Penelope. She turned tail making tracks back to the commencement of the day she was dreading the start of and anticipating eagerly the conclusion of in equal measure. The return to the house was at slower pace, a wind down, collecting her thoughts for a tough start to the day, accepting she would need to bite her tongue in front of Penelope to stop the recent musings leaving her mouth with an accusatory tone. As she entered the house she was startled to find Penelope in the kitchen fully bedecked in black, nursing a cup of tea staring vacantly out of the window.

Kayo pulled up a chair beside her, taking in the solemn expression on her friends face determined to lift it "Making your own drinks?" Kayo noted her comment barely register on her friends features and instantly took the lightness out of her tone "Couldn't sleep Penny?" Kayo inwardly chastised herself for thinking Penelope had given up; she considered her barely mentioning Molly over the past few days actually hid what was an all-consuming battle inside "It will be over in a few hours."

Penny smiled ruefully without meeting her friends eyes "I'm afraid it's only just beginning."

Kayo waited for the clarification but sensed Penelope was withdrawing, putting shutters firmly in place "Explain."

Penelope rose smoothing out her dress "Duty calls tomorrow evening. A meeting with my new boss whom I might add has been actively avoiding me since his appointment. He personally called late last night." Kayo watched her friend grip the back of the chair, her knuckles turning white "It's a personal invitation, I would have expected it to be his personal assistant making the arrangement, I have been unsuccessfully trying to arrange a meeting with him for days. I fear it is very much to do with my recent enquires." Penelope placed a hand on Kayo's shoulder "Please don't take this the wrong way but I would be grateful if you went home, any consequences to our enquiries need to be faced by me alone, if he's at the funeral I don't want him looking into you and your background."

Kayo placed her hand on top of the one on her shoulder giving it a reassuring pat "You know there will be nothing he can find on me."

Penelope sighed seating herself again resigned to the extension of a conversation that should have been a simple enough request "And that will make you all the more intriguing to him. Do this for me, because I have asked you and more importantly because you trust me." Penelope smile "Oh and Watson just one more thing, explain to Gordon I may be off radar for a day or two, nothing personal, assure him the invitation still stands but I cannot afford to be distracted until I know what to expect from this unpredicted turn of events."

Kayo sensed something she had never in her friend before, uncertainly seeping from her body language, the words she used unguardedly chosen, _consequences_ , _distractions_ , Penelope's usually collected demeanour lost as she felt her clamber in the haze of early morning to understand the nature of the unexpected call. "Penny I'm not going anywhere."

Penelope's voice rose to a barked order "You will do as I say and I will not take no for an answer, you go home. I will not be linked to you as an unknown." Penelope looked her directly in the eyes "For my own safety. Do you understand Kayo? I do not want you anywhere near Molly's funeral."

Kayo held her gaze refusing to enter into a battle with a friend; she lowered her voice and took her hand "How about I stay here until you return, longer if you want me to. I can stay here under the radar but be here if you need me."

Penelope kissed her cheek "Goodbye Kayo, safe journey and If it makes you feel any better I will call you this evening." She walked to the door "I'll wave you off before I go and Kayo don't pretend making a surprise homecoming when Scott is awake isn't better than arriving under the cover of darkness and allowing doubt to creep in during your wait for him to wake, I know you. Enjoy the opportunity presented."

"Penelope don't do that. Do not deflect this to my advantage to get your own way. If you'd let me I'd stay with you."

Penelope gave her an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Kayo, I know you would but I'm not coming home, the meeting is in London so I may as well pack for an overnight stay. Go home, I'll call you later."

Kayo resided herself to her dismissal reluctantly submitting to Penelope's request. She showered quickly and changed into her uniform before grabbing the bag off the floor and running to meet her friend at the hangar. Penelope kissed her cheek in silent goodbye and watched her friend take to the skies waiting until she was a speck in the distance before returning to the house to summon Parker to take the journey into central London.

….

As Kayo left the southern coast of Britain behind the excitement of longed for reunion with Scott seemed tainted by her submission to leave her friend with the weight of the world on her shoulders. As distance was put between them it started to dawn on her what Penelope had insinuated, she had her suspicions the man she was about to meet for the first time had some involvement in the concealment of the facts surrounding Molly's death. Penelope had asked her to trust her and she had to respect her wishes. She flexed her gloved figures around the column, relishing the one thing she had complete control over, simple certainties, she asked her bird to gain height and it responded to her in a heartbeat.

Kayo was interrupted from her thoughts before Europe had been put behind her as the hologram of her eldest brother lit up the console in front of her.

"John."

The enquiring look came long before words escaped his mouth "Early departure? I wasn't expecting you to be a blip on the globe just yet."

"Change of plans. How's the dream team up on Five?"

John rolled his eyes "Oh you know, exhausting, looking forward to the sound of silence and no-one nicking my chocolate."

Kayo smiled, relieved for a little light-hearted distraction "You could always come back down, refresh your supplies and leave Ali in charge."

John laughed "May have to, he can't half put it away. Just two more days and back to utopia."

"I'll contact you on approach, right now I'm just gonna enjoy my last dose of solitude for a while."

John grinned "Don't blame you, Alan will be all yours soon en….."

"Hey, you two always talk about me when I'm not here." The holographic image of Alan busted additional light into Shadow and Kayo killed comms chuckling at the thought of John now having to deal with a highly indignant younger brother. That statement would probably cost him a lot more than any remaining treats stashed.

The family moment was appreciated, pulling her head out of Britain and focusing her on the Island home she was heading back to. She was grateful of an hour to compose herself as her thoughts shifted to what was in front of her and her first physical contact with Scott in days. She couldn't think of anything she needed more than being wrapped in his steady arms, his assurances that she had made the right decision. She didn't often have things on her mind she was desperate to share with anyone but the last few days she wanted to share with him.

The sun had just left the horizon as the lights of the Island came into view and John cleared her approach. Her heart fluttered excitedly, her mouth dried; butterflies danced a rhythm within her stomach, a giddiness rose within that took complete control of her facial features. As the stealth craft landed and she killed the engines, she could hardly wait for the cockpit glass to rise. Normally she'd sit in Shadow for minutes after her flight, take time to go through post flight checks, if she was honest with herself the enjoyment of her bird usually lasted long after the flight had finished. This time she ditched her visor before hitting the ground and steadied her legs by keeping one hand on Shadow while she surveyed the hanger inch by inch, she froze as his gaze pinned her to the spot. The grin breaking free from him in direct opposition to the nonchalant lean against the hangar wall with arms folded and legs crossed at the ankle pose he had chosen to adopt.

The run she had been certain she would take her into his arms was stalled as the muscle mass in her legs turning into a jellified non-responding mess. Grateful for the push of his back against the wall as he started the walk towards her she started her tentative walk, the surrounding hanger dwarfed in the background behind the dimpled smile and blue eyes that were holding her in their force field. Without knowing how she got there she felt the warmth of his body as she melted into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Before she knew it her tears were darkening the blue of his shirt and she felt the arms around her tighten as she a clung like a child, responding to the gentle shushing in her ears. The klaxon sounded an irreverent wail around them jolting them both free from the spell, he lifted her chin to face him, wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Scott sighed resigning to the interruption "Duty calls"

Kayo smiled pushing him towards the door to the main house "Best get going then"

Scott hesitated momentarily "You not coming for the briefing?"

"Just gimme a minute to put the mask back in place."

"For the others I hope K, never for me."

She watched his walk turn into a run as he headed to the house "No Scott never for you."


	25. Chapter 25

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one. I have discovered that muddy waters between my two stories give slightly more freedom, I can't apologise because I'm enjoying it too much!**

 **Thank you to Sueemm, CreativeGirl29, Teobi, Math Girl, Creepy-Fish21 & Akimakel18 for reviewing and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have stuck with this one-shot! Which I promise is only a few more chapters off before I can mark my first 'complete' in the summary. **

Ch25

As John delivered the brief he could instantly tell his elder brother was distracted, he had obviously taken in the necessary information but he seemed to be looking right through him. True, in his holographic representation that is exactly what he had the opportunity to do but John had always been made to feel that he was in the room with them. Gordon had held his eye during his outburst at the irresponsibility of the tour company that had broken every safety rule in the book and returned with one diver less than the manifest had logged. Usually at this point Scott would join the tirade, berating the useless waste of resources for something that was a preventable situation, but he sat forward, hands linked across his lap watching the corner of the room. John of course could put money on the reason for the unusually placid response from Scott; even he could see the irony at the timing. The Island almost to himself with only the least observant brother to cloud the horizon, Scott must really think the gods were against him. He watched Gordon red faced from his outburst take the chairs for the decent into the hanger, still blustering under his breath about making sure the operator's licence was revoked and then his eyes were drawn to Scott's automatic default function.

John cleared his throat to take the amusement out of his voice as Scott rose heading to the lamps. "Scott are you planning on transporting Four with One's grapples? Unusual choice and not a ride I think Squid will appreciate."

Scott stopped his hands pulling down hard on the lamps, the muffled snort of laughter of Gordon as he descended into the hanger now ringing in his ears as embarrassment tainted his own. Scott shot a look towards John and deflected "Brains completed the Mech upgrade for the uniform switch then? Otherwise I think I just missed my ride with Gordon."

John suppressed the smirk deftly but the twinkle in his cyan eyes had been registered, a silent scowl of retort had been delivered and John figured he was on safer ground explaining the detail "Completed in time for Virg's whirlwind Saga Tour of New Zealand. Both yours and Gords have been loaded to pilot Two." He watched Scott walk across the row of portraits with a thunderous expression on his face, brow furrowed, eyes narrowed and eyebrows almost meeting in the middle, his frame broke his hologram for a second as he passed. "Don't worry we won't take away from your blue eyes with the green sash, its foolproof, your weight on the slide will ensure its tailored just for you." As Scott reached the threshold to Virgil's domain with Gordon safely in the hanger, John thought he may as well verbalise his best guess at his brother's obvious distraction "You catch up with Kayo?"

Scott took his position answering with a defeated sigh "Briefly." He registered the sympathetic smile of his brother as the board started the tilt to send him hurtling backwards before responding "Briefly" Then his usually confident voice returned, controlled, calm and collected and committed to the mission "Thunderbirds are Go"

The unusual decent, flipped backwards head first did nothing to orientate his thoughts; Scott knew what needed to be done, last known co-ordinates of the diver registered, Alan working on updating them with the relevant mission data for their retrieval with no immediate concerns about weather in the area. But as the blood rushed to his head and he literally if not figuratively moved away from Kayo he couldn't help trying to analyse the reason for the unexpected breakdown of the woman he loved. It was certainly not the reunion he had envisaged, that would have played out somewhat differently and without the klaxon gate crashing. As the blood engorged his brain he started to dissect the seconds they had in the hanger. The mechs clicked and whirred around him as he talked himself away from his instinct to think there was something wrong into listening to his gut telling him that everything from now on was gonna be ok if he held onto his nerve. The whirring stopped and the chute re-orientated him, the blood now in a forward facing dive finding it's natural path building into a crescendo in his throbbing temples. He made the jump and grabbed the rail on the hatch pulling it closed, thinking to himself as he found his feet again one last hurdle and home free. Get the job done successfully and as quickly as possible to take advantage of the unusual privacy afforded by the Island he was leaving. Once the house spilled over with additional eyes in all likelihood he had to admit to them returning to the waiting game, dancing around each other while he ensured she was comfortable. Within seconds he considered an alternative, a contingency, if push came to shove he would get them both off the Island for a few days, return the bike to Perth giving them both some much needed privacy. He made his way to the chair smiling to himself, relaxing, now certain that come hell or high water they would get their chance.

Gordon was already in the co-pilots chair with his feet propped against the seat "Ready to go find the forgotten and kick some butt."

Scott took the chair and immediately started flicking the switches that would bring the beast to life "Commencing system checks, ... all systems go, Five we have permission to launch?" Then cast a glance to his brother "Feet off, I don't wanna have to explain the scuff marks to Virgil and I've got a feeling that by now I've already put him through enough."

Gordon cast Scott an amused grin, waggling his eyebrows in acknowledgement at the difficult mission Virgil had been tasked with before removing his feet as instructed.

John confirmed the formalities, before adding "Al's taking mission control on this one."

As the beast hit the launch pad the controls were lit by the holographic representation of both space bound brothers, the cocky smile on Alan's face leaving the two in the cockpit in no doubt that this was going to be a test of their patience if they looked anything other than enthusiastic about the change. As the engines hit full thrust Scott could feel the battle within Gordon to refrain from ribbing his younger brother, the serious look in John's face just managing to control him without a stern reminder that Alan had more than earned his stripes on Five in the last few days.

Scott smirked at his blond co-pilots restraint "The honours are yours Squid, now let's see what Virg's bird can deliver at the hands of the master."

Gordon laughed "Safe to say that with so many miles between you two…..Thunderbird Two is go."

….

Kayo regretted not immediately following Scott for the briefing in favour of hiding her tears from her brothers. By the time she had been certain that the evidence had been fully removed from her face she heard the unmistakable sound of Two's thrusters powering her towards the short strip. Bad timing so far seemed to be the story of her life and just for one moment she thought that for once when she was in the right place at the right time fate had dealt her the hand of a few hours uninterrupted time with Scott. A chance for her to make up for bursting into tears which had not been in any of her returning home fantasies. She was fully aware that she would be more comfortable with the unlikely admission that she had been rocked by her conversation with Penelope, rather than the truth. In all honesty, the relief of Scott meeting her in the hanger, setting her sights on him, had just overwhelmed her, his arms surrounding her casting her unexpectedly adrift on a sea of emotion. As soon as his comforting arms had pulled her into his chest the floodgates had taken her by surprise as much as Scott. She smiled as she considered his restraint in not trying to coax anything out of her to try to fix an unknown problem. His refraining from questioning her in favour of holding her close, not rushing her into talking, letting her sink into him and just let it all out became more of a comfort than the arms themselves.

When she arrived at the ring to find it empty the requirement for a double crew for Two made her heart sink, she instantly admonished herself. After all she only had herself to blame for the extended gap between seeing him. She resigned herself to the wait and switched on her comms to listen to the mission traffic between Two and Five. As Scott and her brothers fell into a relaxed pre mission dialogue it became clear they were not headed to what they would term a danger zone and she settled back on the couch with her feet up enjoying the sound of their voices. The mission in Mauritius could only be hampered by the fact that when they would arrive they would only have a couple of hour's daylight to aid the search but with the best technology at their disposal she fully expected them back in a few hours. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the arc of the couch, smiling at the banter knocking backwards and forwards between Scott and Gordon. Gordon was doing his best to stave off Scott's enquiries about what he could possibly have to talk to Penelope about for over an hour day, smirking as Al chipped in and adding fuel to the fire. Remembering her failure to pass on Penelope's message to Gordon, she reasoned whatever time they got back she should make sure she was up to pass it on. Chuckling to herself at the blatant misappropriation of the truth she'd come up with even to herself she got up to grab some supplies for the long haul. As she rummaged in the cupboards it occurred to her she hadn't eaten, she hadn't the appetite to be bothered to making anything so settled on a large bag of potato chips, soda and grabbing a throw off the side to snuggle into. She returned to Gordon defecting the attention away from himself …

" _You got room to talk Scott, Virg gave it away at the pool, you've got someone new hidden away, time to spill the deets"_

Kayo nearly choked on the gulp of soda she'd taken as Alan's voice joined the cheery ribbing of his partner in crime " _ooooo Scott you're a dark horse, a business trip you said, take it the boardroom wasn't as boring as usual, poor Kayo forced to play gooseberry_."

Kayo waited her heart hammering at the sound of her name and dreading what Scott may say next, even though she had no paranoia about who they were talking about. However, with nothing really spoken between them defining what they were she wasn't ready to be part of the public domain just yet, the seconds of Scott's silence were broken by his cough but no denial. The next voice she heard sent waves of relief forging a path through her tense body.

" _You taking control of this mission Al or am I sending you for the coffee_?"

Kayo sighed her relief at her rescue by John and listened as Alan took on the mission control role, giving the relevant details of last know location, the direction of the currents and metrological reports for the area. She wondered if John had relinquished control to make amends for his comment about him earlier.

For someone that had stated to John any precious hour of solitude would be welcome, kicking around the ring on her own was strangely unnerving. The gentle buzz of the voices over the comms did not make up for usual chaotic bombardment to the ears that accompanied late evening at the Island. When she heard confirmation they had reached the target area and started their sweeps she was struggling with the loneliness of the ring and knew she still had plenty of time to kill before their return. Seeking out Brains for company in his inner sanctum was dismissed as likely to serve only as an annoyance to him while supervising Five mid-mission during the upgrade. Boredom crept in, a restlessness, she needed distraction from the owner of the main voice on the comms, which she found herself zeroing in on and was aiding her to drifting into a replay of his lips brushing against hers. The close call in the hanger was becoming tortuous as her brain struggled to concentrate on anything else. Considering her outburst had wasted valuable time she didn't want to waste any more on his return. The arduous wait for them was compounded by silence and inactivity, as Scott was heavily entrenched in her thoughts she allowed a curiosity to enter about what he had spent a large portion of his time on while she was away. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that Scott may well have preferred to leave the boat under wraps until they were together but once the thought had occurred she couldn't resist it.

Once the decision had been made she retrieved her jacket from her room, stowing the small bag that in a house of so many occupants that disregarded privacy could do with a decent hiding place and took a torch from the kitchen telling herself she would just take a quick look and return. Taking the walk around the beach round into the cove that housed the under used boat house wasn't as easy as she expected by torchlight. The cool breeze coming off the ocean made her draw the leather jacket tightly around her; still she had made it over half way and reasoned there was no point turning back. Stumbling over the last outcrop she made it to her destination, only to be hampered by the glint from the silver padlock bringing her covert operation to an end. Locks did not usually present a problem but making it obvious she had allowed curiosity to get the better of her, announce her interest so boldly was not what she had intended. Residing herself to the fact she had at best killed half an hour of the wait before the company she craved she returned to the ring wrapped the blanket around her processing the details from the mission so far. At least with Gordon obviously now in Four the target had been sighted, they were on the right side of the mission, they would be back within a couple of hours. She had missed them all more than she could have foreseen in the bravado and natural inclination for self punishment she had adopted by default when she had first left them. She had been sure of her ability to continue her life without them, now she knew she wouldn't have lasted a week without her family, just a few hours on her own compounded the fact. Closing her eyes the last thing she heard was Gordon confirming the diver was suffering from exposure, the pod being reclaimed and Scott asking Alan for the nearest medical facility before she fell into a deep sleep.

Scott grabbed the arm of Gordon to silence him on their return to the ring, Kayo asleep wearing the jacket he had bought her in Perth brought a grin to his face he could barely hide.

Gordon took the hint and whispered "Hey Scott you think Penny's been in contact with her? She's never ignored me for so long, well not in the last week anyway."

Scott considered his options with a brother that on the journey back had made several attempts to contact the woman that had recently occupied so much of his head space "Guess you'll find out tomorrow, it's late I we'd better hit the hay."

Gordon could barely hide his disappointment "I could wake her and find out."

Scott smiled "I wouldn't if you want your head still on your shoulders, you head on up and I'll just finish the report."

Gordon shrugged his shoulders and left in the direction of the bedrooms, Scott walked over to the couch, brushed the top of Kayo's head with a kiss before gently lifting her to rest her head on his knee. The report could wait; Kayo stirred her eyes registering just who had woken her before a barrage of pillows and blankets descended on them from above. Lifting herself slightly so she rested against Scott's chest, she smiled as she heard Gordon make a comment about the old man putting his feet up before filing the report. She felt her legs lifted onto those of her younger brother, she had wanted the company and it seemed tonight Gordon had designated it an indoor campout. Rather than announce herself awake to him she snuggled deeper into Scott, turning slightly so her hand could find his under the newly bestowed blanket. Tomorrow was another day, Gordon was bound to make himself scarce at some point, for now she could enjoy resting in the arms of the man she loved with no desperation to claim anything else but his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to Questrunner, CreativeGirl29, Teobi, Math Girl, & Akimakel18 for reviewing the last chapter and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! **

**Warning: the timeline with the story which should have come after this one and started differently has now been entered.**

 **Ch26**

Scott woke with his arms wrapped around Kayo, her hand still nestled snugly in his. The only sting in the tail to the perfect morning, the slight throaty catch of air from a brother that had now outstayed his welcome by, he flicked his wrist to check his watch, five hours, thirty six, no, thirty seven minutes. He edged slightly forward on the seat, pressed his feet into the floor lifting the weight from his legs in a makeshift stretch, the best he could mange with Kayo still lay across him. Gordon moved, muttering sweet Penelope's, pushing his legs from the foetal position he had adopted and straightening them resulting in him pushing himself higher up the side of Kayo who stirred at the contact. No matter how he planned to contort his body for the desired result, waking one without the other was now a definite impossibility. Their waking would come as a duo and bang went the 'good morning' that had been playing around in his head in the few minutes he had watched her sleep. Still he reasoned he had a whole day ahead of him before the return of Virgil, Grandma and Alan signalling the end to the most privacy he had felt since their removal to paradise. Now, while he wasn't thinking of himself in the singular it had become a necessity, in a few minutes almost an obsession. He and the woman in his arms had less than a day to define themselves as a couple, he was not certain they had long enough for Kayo to be comfortable enough to share the change with her family.

He was in no doubt that this would not be easy for her, the centre of attention never had been her comfort zone and if he was honest before he had admitted to himself he loved her, it had been something about her he had admired the most. It was then he wondered if perhaps on the merry-go-round of the last couple of weeks if they hadn't forgotten the most important thing, they hadn't really talked this through, and god they needed to talk. While he had spent days wondering how his brothers would react perhaps Kayo had been a Penelope's wondering if she could keep another secret from them.

As he looked down on her trying to fathom what she was thinking he noticed the half-smile on her lips and felt the graze of her thumb lightly moving across his, Scott wondered how long she had lain in covert wakefulness while he had been mulling over the day ahead and the return of a family they both had to face. As her smile widened and the glint of amber-green was unveiled by her lashes, he couldn't resist, whatever happened Gordon would wake, and the devil compelled. He trailed his free hand down her ribs, stifling his laugh as her reflex action kicked in and she kicked out with her legs while giggling at his touch. Gordon was unceremoniously dumped on the floor by the action and woke with a string of expletives and then the long mastered skill of remembering his last thoughts as he went to sleep.

"Hey." He placed himself back on the couch, his face changing from indignant to hopelessly shy in seconds as he talked into his chest "Penelope been in touch with you Kayo? She dumped my calls all day yesterday."

Scott ginned as he watched his brother push up from the floor, his usually pristine blond hair disheveled and brown eyes dulled by sleep but still the one track thought process firmly in place.

Kayo's smirk, a default action to a fallen brother, left her face quickly as she remembered that only she was party to the wishes of Penelope. She linked his arm and rested her head on her brothers shoulder "Not yet Squid, but yesterday would have been one hell of a day for her and she'll need her sleep before her meeting in London, so I wouldn't expect her to call me for a few hours yet if at all."

Gordon dragged his sister her to her feet before he processed the last statement as new information "Meeting?"

Kayo held out her hand to bring Scott into the standing briefing "Gordon, you were there when she got the news; she's devastated and has a lot of questions for the person in charge of Molly operationally while she was in Perth with us." She noted the look of hurt in his eyes as he realised he was not quite the confidant he thought he was for the woman he was besotted with. Kayo rounded his shoulders and pulled him into a hug "You have your invite Gordon, this will be a temporary distraction, now I suggest that we do a little exercise, take your head out of England for a while."

Scott could see the day running away with her before he had been given a thought "We'll I thought we'd at least enjoy a slow start and some breakfast."

Kayo smiled "What you think Squid? I was thinking poolside rather than watching you hit the deck on the crash mats, nice and gentle, take your mind off it. You may need to remind your older brother here about the pool rules on eating before a swim."

Scott linked Gordon's other arm "Or you wait an hour after pancakes before taking a swim."

Gordon shrugged his shoulders as he released his grip from Kayo and swerved round her with Scott in the direction of the kitchen "Sold to the man with the carbohydrates."

Kayo took the edge off her defeated argument by launching a pillow at the back of Gordon's head "Well I'll grab a shower. There should be a stack by the time I get back." As she made it to the bottom of the staircase she shouted across the ring "And mine with maple syrup."

In truth she admitted to herself the want of a shower was sketchy at best considering she would soon be under the poolside one before her dip. What she sought was a brief respite, a little breathing space to process certain thoughts privately, and stop her heart forging ten paces ahead. While pulling Scott up from his recline she felt without word of confirmation that they were together now and it had taken some restraint not to pull him into her arms but she still wasn't certain if it was something she had the right to claim in company. The minute she woke she had felt an instant shift in how comfortable she felt around him when others were present. She considered if there was no going back now, it shouldn't need to be hidden and there was not a chance in gods earth she could pull off keeping how she felt a secret. Still they hadn't talked about what he wanted and it may be a little premature to consider the shift in her own feelings before consulting his on the subject. How were they going to handle things at home when they made things official? Maybe they weren't 'officially' an item at home?

The thought occurred to her as the door closed and she was safe in her familiar four walls that she still didn't know what the hell this was. Her shower was brief; a light dousing of just the jets, with no fragrant accompaniment, this was functional headspace. She changed quickly after the regrouping of her thoughts, choosing her white bikini. Not the usual choice for a punishing PT schedule or if she was honest not a normal choice on the Island at all. The limited bikini collection she had was the reserve of the vacation and she wanted to know if the unnatural selection would register on the face of Scott and maybe give some clue as to how he wanted to handle it. She looked in the full length mirror, putting he wet hair into the trademark ponytail, while turning side to side to check the overall effect. She was planning on a confident descent on the staircase this time, not the half-hearted attempt she had made to catch his eye while in a dress. She re-considered the view deciding there was a little too much on show for breakfast, before leaving the living quarters she took a trip to the laundry room. Grabbing a white shirt from Scott's pile of freshly laundered clothes she put it on doing up only the bottom two buttons then rolled the sleeves up so they were half way between her wrist and her elbow. If he wanted confirmation they were in new territory then he had it in no uncertain terms, claiming the rights to his wardrobe a small but undeniable proclamation. Satisfied she made her way back to the kitchen to witness his default behaviour around her with Gordon in the room.

Halfway down the stairs she saw a cloud of white wafting from the kitchen accompanied by the raucous laugh of Gordon. She placed her fingers to her lips announcing her presence with a whistle. Two ghostly faces appeared, one bent double with laughter and one who had just had a smile wiped from his face and was now staring at her, the enhanced blue of his eyes against the freshly powdered white of his skin striking an unmistakable victory beat in her heart as he appraised her.

Clinging to the banister for support Kayo found her voice relieved it showed no faltering edge "I'm not coming anywhere near either of you until you until you hold a truce and I hope at least some of the flour made it into the pancakes."

Gordon held his hands up shaking the last of the dust warfare over his brothers head "Truce for sisters, what you think Kayo, give him two years and I don't think he'll need flour for the old silver fox routine."

Scott fought for control of a mouth that had hung agape since clamping eyes on the sexy woman now sashaying bare foot down the staircase; he dug an elbow into his brothers side to reclaim reality from the fantasy now firmly planted in his head "Truce from your sister you said, so I'd be careful if I were you."

Kayo planted herself between them "So did you make breakfast or just one hell of a mess?"

Scott put his arm around her waist, bolts of electricity coursing through him at the touch of her skin under _his_ shirt transferred immediately to her as he felt her involuntary shiver "I think we managed a few before Gordon unleashed his inner five year old."

Kayo sniggered and seated herself at the breakfast bar conscious of how bereft she felt as Scott dropped his physical contact,claimed the stool opposite her and next to Gordon "And I suppose you unleashed the inner teenager and wanted to beat the five year old at his own game."

Gordon looked up from his mouthful "Hey, I am in the room you know."

Scott stifled the desire to blurt out 'shame', instead pushing food around his plate distracted by Kayo who did not retreat from his gaze but held it while skilfully managing to cut the pancake with the side of her fork and make its target without breaking eye contact. Good god, the quicker she had tired 'the little one' out then they could talk and then he would have every right for the inappropriate thoughts he was now having at a breakfast bar. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, it seemed unlikely given her usual lack of confidence but the way she was catching the maple syrup from escaping the corner of her mouth with the tip of her index finger was going to ensure he stayed put until firmly in his own company.

Gordon pushed his plate to the side, his mouth still full of the last oversized bite deemed too small to halve, now obviously too big to talk coherently through "mm mm mmm, ….. pool then?"

Kayo withdrew her gaze and turned it towards the bestower of the garbled demand "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Gordon rose and pushed his stool under the bar "Yeah but she's not here. So, while the cats away."

Kayo grinned "You're wearing the evidence of that mantra all over ya. Go get showered and changed and I'll meet you poolside, can't do anything but catch some rays for the first half hour anyway so no rush."

Gordon patted the shoulder of his elder brother "You're on clean up duty then seeing as you still have the report from last night to do, don't see why we should both miss out on the opportunity to top up the tan." He turned his attention to his sister "What happened to the hour to chillax? And no need to change fully prepared as always." He revealed the top of his swimmers from under his cropped cargo pants "Shower poolside so let's leave the old man to it."

Kayo smiled wickedly as Gordon took her arm "Beep test in half an hour, a little time in the water then I think we had better tire you out with some self defense training." As she left she turned to look over to Scott "You going to join us?"

"Business first, pleasure later." Scott replied, grateful for their retreat giving him a minute to compose himself.

The cleanup operation, report filling and usual morning catch up on the day's business at Tracy Industries had the desired effect to quell his body's natural response to the unexpectedly clad Kayo. As the noise poolside became too deafening to ignore, he watched from the window as Kayo half-heartedly put Gordon through his paces, they looked like two kids at play rather than holding the threatened session. He smiled at the inevitable ending, a brother thrown into the pool, then entranced as she followed with a graceful dive. There went those thoughts again, she really was not helping him get in the mood for a serious talk, if he couldn't get the current thought process out of his head then self-control was going to be a major issue. Today was about clarity, there would not doubt be plenty of time to test how inappropriate his waking fantasy was to the woman now pushing his brother's head under the water. He moved back to the office, getting rid of just one person couldn't be that hard, as he considered the likely scenarios that would give him the desired space he was interrupted by another on his communicator.

Scott took a seat in the ring, smiling at the noise still filtering in through the veranda door "Hey John."

John paused to appraise the demeanour of a brother who he was certain would be walking on air by now "So Scott has 'briefly' turned into you two clearing the air yet?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders "Not while the kids still up."

Rather than talk in code John went for the direct 'interpret this as you wish' approach "Alan will be back down in a few hours, Virg has been in touch and they are heading to the airfield. A plan of action is required; stop avoiding it, in T minus 4 hours you may well have blown your chance for a chat without the others wondering what the hell is going on." He watched Scott take in the countdown he had spelled out for him "I'm gonna help you out by asking Gordon to take Four out to test the upgraded comms."

Scott had never needed this level of interference in his love life before and although he wasn't certain if John had concocted the plan for that reason it did nothing to settle his nerves. He heard confirmation that John had put the wheels in motion as the noise poolside became muted, within minutes all human accompaniments to the backing track of the Island's bird population had ceased. He considered his options; he had received a countdown but surely revealing that the Island was about to be descended on to Kayo may be counterproductive. Jesus he really was flailing in the wind now, the stuffing knocked out of him and the bubble of the mornings ten steps ahead thought processes bursting in front of his eyes. He lay back waiting for the two of them to enter his space, hoping that Gordon would take the request without delay extending the minutes at his disposal. His eye was eventually drawn to the skies as the familiar black shape of Shadow barrel rolled out over the ocean. He flicked his communicator back on for an update from the all-seeing eye.

"Thought Four was taking the hit on the comms testing."

John shrugged his shoulders "Seems like we should've let Kayo in on the afternoon's itinerary, she'd already left for the hanger for her perimeter check when I contacted Squid. It'll take half an hour Scott that's all, so don't waste a minute when she gets back, last thing we all need is her taking off again because you two can't get your shit together. I'll buzz you when she's on her approach."

Scott settled on a comfortable afternoon watching a film, imaging a lazy arm round her shoulder, heads so close the words he wanted to find could be conducted with a whisper. He admitted to himself not exactly the ideal setting for a talk, but choosing a film they both knew off by heart and would take no concentration to follow if an awkward silence made either of them retreat into the screen, it was a safety-net that allowed him to push the nerves down and breathe. Now all he had to do was figure his opener, did he start with the 'I love you' he was desperate to leave his lips in Perth? He shifted in his seat as another voice entered his internal debate, or was that a damned stupid admission to someone he hadn't even asked on a date. Chat be damned he thought with less than two hundred and twenty minutes at his disposal before the whole of the Island rang with the sound of Tracy's he was going to take all doubt out of the equation say the three little words hoping to god he hadn't called it wrong.

He admonished himself instantly for the seeds of doubt he was sabotaging himself with, Kayo wearing his shirt this morning was her way of making a declaration of intent. He checked his watch, in fifteen minutes she would be on her way back. He needed to get rid of the nerves building in the pit of his stomach because the way he felt right now the first thing Kayo would be greeted with would be him puking his ring up. He headed for his room to forge a distraction from his pre-declaration torment, a shower, fresh clothes, hide the smell of fear he was sure was emanating from his body with Paco Rabanne and then go and find the woman he loved and leave her in no doubt about how he felt. While nausea still came in waves like pre-exam nerves as the water pounded his shoulders he was certain within half an hour it would be replaced by a high not felt since he took Thunderbird One out on her inaugural flight.


	27. Chapter 27

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to MusicalTB2, CreativeGirl29, Teobi, Math Girl, Questrunner, Akimakel18 & Karen Abel for reviewing the last chapter and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! **

**Ch 27**

No klaxon had beaten a warning this time, just the friendly glow of their brother entering a space they had designated for themselves declaring a situation. If she didn't know John better she would swear she saw an apologetic look behind the urgency in his voice. There was no denying they needed to answer this call, help for the stricken crew of a cargo plane crash landed on an Austrian glacier could hardly be dealt with by local mountain rescue. She watched him head to the lamps, his parting shot under the eyes of his brother, a smile delivered solely for her, accompanied by a wink which turned her instantly to into someone she hardly recognised. Even as a teenager when hormone levels were raging, no one had ever had this effect on her. This new Kayo, a version of her ever so slightly out of control was not as bad as she had first envisaged. A week ago she would have seen this interruption as a sign that everything she had been feeling was somehow deserving of a warning to back off rather than the god damn inconvenience it was. Within a few hours she would be surrounded by a cacophony of sound and bombardment of motion, and although the peaceful few hours promised had dissipated before her eyes, this was the hand dealt and she would not fold.

Kayo dropped into in the lazy chair on the mezzanine level, with a defeated _humph_ , a haven of peace surrounded by books was all she could claim to distract her for the next few hours. Her eyes were pinned on the outdoor space, waiting for the shimmering blue to disappear, watching the retraction from the bird's eye view a new perspective, the spectacle began and the thunderous roar echoing beneath broke free. The soundtrack to the film they had just settled to watch hung battling with the intruder, before being lost as the red nose cone lifted and the grey shaft of Thunderbird One made its bid for freedom. Then he was gone, her stomach sank in disappointment and she wondered if this was a feeling she had inflicted on Scott when she made her last escape from feelings she had been ill-equipped to cope with. Had she really put him through this with a thoughtless desperation to flea rather than face things head on? She admitted separation was something they all had to get used to; jeez she had gone weeks at a time any without setting eyes on Alan or John in the flesh. At times days had gone by before Scott and Virgil had crossed her path after back to back calls. The difference now simply because they had gotten so close to getting time together, her disappointment now was bordering on darn right selfish. This was them past, present and future and there was nothing she needed to get used to, the feeling of emptiness was just an unusual accompaniment to the normal day to day.

Leafing through the shelves to find a distraction from the bubbling in her stomach and the 'what if's' swirling around without the settling presence of Scott, she grabbed a favourite and returned to the chair half knowing that if she managed more than a few pages it would be a minor miracle. The well read comfort deployed to take her mind away from the main battleground, her Grandmother, and what on gods earth she would make of them if they ever got their moment to declare themselves as a couple. There was potential to shock, hurt, disappoint any of them but her Grandmothers reaction bothered her the most. She thumbed through the pages to her favourite worn through chapter smiling as she realised she had once again made a jump into their future before they had spoken any words out-loud to each other.

After a painful half hour of re-reading the same lines over and over again she tossed the book to one side at its failure to drag her into a fake world that turned hours into minutes. While her mind held one train of thought, which for the moment had no opportunity to play itself into reality, her concentration was shot to pieces. Before she had a moment to lament the fact that without Scott being there life was darn right boring the dulcet tones of her blond haired partner in crime entered the ring below. Stopping short of making a jump to scare the living shit out of him for kicks, she leaned into the rail caught up in the one half of the conversation she could hear. With just a few words it became obvious she would become an intruder, the blond was sporting a lopsided grin while feigning indignation at a day without contact from his blond haired obsession. It was time to make a stealthy retreat and leave him in his bubble of contentment, choice limited; she made her way to the underground hanger. She admitted to herself that it was slightly premature to prepare for Scott's return when he had been gone for just shy an hour but she was determined to greet him and make the return to the house together. It was a certainty now they would have an audience for their first tentative steps into a new territory, maybe a supposition without confirmation from Scott that he was ready to claim this and share it but she had certainly not envisaged a spell of sneaking around waiting for someone to catch them out.

Rather than pace the floor as a she waited for the weight on her shoulders to be shared and without really knowing why she suited up and entered the cockpit of her bird. She was interrupted from the tortuous self-inflicted guess work as she continued to wonder about each of her families' reaction to the news by a grinning strawberry blond lightshow in the cockpit.

"Psychic Kayo?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow of enquiry "Explain."

Kayo heard the background chat on the comms as John handed mission control to Alan, which perked her interest further, the few moments before his hologram re-appeared in the cockpit had her fingers tapping irritably at the controls.

"Well looks like you're needed, listen to this..." John replayed a portion of Scott's recent communication with Five.

 _I'll get the survivors out and take them to the nearest hospital at Innsbruck but I think we need Kayo to take a look at this before the site is tainted by the investigators_ …... the grin started to spread on her face before his stumbling back peddle that spoke volumes ... _Or Penelope if she's free._

"So what you waiting for? Looks like Scott needs some help and second choice Penelope is otherwise engaged, she's on her way to a meeting she has no intention of postponing."

Kayo flicked the switch to bring her girl to life "Just what am I needed for?"

"Well that's the million dollar question. Any data I have is being patched through now and when you find out exactly what you were required for be sure I'm the first know," John smirked and disappeared before his sister could return out of her stupefied state and ask for clarification of his statement.

"F-A-B... Thunderbird Shadow is go."

Hurtling at breakneck speed towards the Pacific in manoeuvres that mirrored her euphoria Kayo imagined she cut the epitome of someone losing control. It was in fact the polar opposite, she had unexpectedly regained it, an unknowing gift from John, the gods smiling down on her or Scott taking a chance and orchestrating a little time for them, she didn't care. Barrel rolling her joy at the call she could hardly wait to find out if her requirement was an excuse, she was not usually one for romantic sentiment of any sort but she was starting to hope this was. Her mind wandered into territory where she could do a little orchestrating of her own, maybe they didn't have to return home if one of the birds suffered a little malfunction. She realised she was forging ahead, she had no clue what she was flying into and it would be just her luck to have to disappear into some investigation if this was a live situation. Forgetting the promised data she contacted Five.

"John I'm about an hour out from the crash site, so if you and Eos could do some digging for some background data."

John stared at her in disbelief "You too busy joyriding Kayo? You have all the data from the plane. The survivors are in safe hands; just make a report for Brains we need to know what was capable of this."

Kayo stumbled around for words of retort while quickly absorbing the data she had at her fingertips, _SHIT had she really just flown towards a situation and disregarded the brief_ "Have you checked for a systems hack the data stream from the plane shouldn't just fail. Also a background check on the crew and cargo manifest would be helpful."

John grinned at her and adopted a fake tone of irritation "Your wish is my command."

Kayo returned to a regular flight pattern, the thought that John would be up there taking stock of her one woman aerial display hadn't occurred to her. God, she really needed to get her head out of fantasy and back in the game or every possible argument towards two people working together having a relationship could be thrown in her face. " _Work head Kayo_." she chastised herself.

A bluish light returned to the cockpit and she refrained from blurting out _what now_. She waited for her brother who she couldn't work out if he was playful because Alan had mission control or was just choosing today to mess with her already chaotic head.

"Just a little update for you, shame you didn't pack for an overnighter."

"What?"

"Just listen."

Penelope's British accent was unmistakeable and her heart sank as she initially thought she had changed her mind and taken on the task " _I think you are right to be suspicious, once you have finished come over for supper. I have another couple of hours of tedium and I'll meet you both back at the house."_

Kayo's heart soared as she heard just one word of reply from Scott " _Both_?"

The rest was a blur, she could still hear Penelope in the background and she was conscious of the eyes of John twinkling his amusement. If she didn't know better she would swear Thunderbird Five had gone off brief and taken a sideline in matchmaking.

John smiled "So I'll see you both tomorrow, I've decided a little Island time is long overdue, the data you have requested is being sent through now." And with that she was left alone to ponder whether Penelope would indeed carry out her threat and bang their heads together lips facing.

As the site came into view without needing to take closer inspection she could see why Scott had asked for someone else to witness the wreck before the investigators took control and images of a plane that looked like it had been ripped apart by a giant tin opener were hidden in the archives, never to see the light of day by anyone other than the GDF. She nestled Shadow next to Thunderbird One and made sure she had her business head on giving Scott little more than a cursory nod as she made her first circumnavigation of the wreck. Some never seen before hardware had downed this jet, the only small mercy that this was not a passenger jet and at least two of the three man crew had survived. There was little to be done but to take photo's for their archive, the GDF had been confirmed by John as taking over the search for the body of the missing flight engineer. She smiled, well that was the business for the day conducted until she needed to brief Penny on the unexpected cause for the crash. She watched Scott pace backwards and forwards from the cockpit to the hole in the side, with nothing causing immediate concern she couldn't resist. Fresh snow had fallen and although they had had work related conversation it was time to kick start the little fun she was hoping to have before they returned home. Taking her gloved hand across the wing and scooping a good handful she moulded the desired shape before he made the turn to face her she whistled to get the attention of a man who must now have walked the wreck a handful of times.

His turn was timed to perfection as the white missile hit him hard in the chest "Hey... You just declared war!"

She easily dodged the return fire easily and while he was scooping a second helping of retribution laughing at her run for cover she shouted "First one to the manor makes the supper."

Scott watched as Kayo took to the skies laughing at the audacity of her confident declaration to put him in the domestic frame. If he hadn't have relished the opportunity to turn this into a date where he made the effort to spoil her then he would have ensured that he hit cruise and handed Kayo the domestic task she was an expert at avoiding at home. He entered the cockpit brought One to life and within seconds passed her in the skies, spiralling his bird as he gave her a good view of its tail before hitting full thrust.

Kayo smiled as she saw Scott leaning against the back wall next to the french doors leading to the morning room, he'd have been waiting for her for ten minutes or more and she was surprised he'd not settled himself in the warm kitchen with a scotch. Whether the pose was a hastily adopted for her amusement she didn't know but still the fake irritability as he tapped his watch to illustrate she had kept him waiting brought a grin to her face. With an hour or so before they could expect the arrival of their absent host she had thought not to waste a minute of it, Scott waiting for her was just, well, sexy as hell. This evening was gifted but after all there would be a morning to follow there was no need to rush this. Kayo kissed his cheek before making her way to the door that would take her to the grand central stair

"So what time is dinner? You know where the kitchen is, I'm heading for the shower."

Scott called out after her "Dressing for dinner Kayo? You may have set your expectations a little high."

Kayo made her swift retreat, this would be the quickest shower in history and all she in fact needed was to be out of the uniform. The familiar reminder of who they were in fundamental opposition to what she was hoping the evening would bring. Dropping her garments to the floor as soon as the door closed to her room she fished around in the closet draws taking out a shorts and a vest top. There was no way on god's earth she was going to dress in anything other than comfortable, this was her, no adornment, she had tried Penny's advice, she had not so long ago looked to what she was wearing as an opportunity to captivate him. Neither really had produced anything more than a caricature of herself, so after a brief introduction to the water she donned clothes that he would have seen her on the day to day at home. Saving herself the time to dry her hair she grabbed the pink towelling monstrosity off the heated towel rail. Sweeping her hair within it and tucking it into the turban to finish the no effort required dress for dinner.

The lower floor now held the scent of pan fried fish; she walked into a vision of Scott at the agar, who without turning he acknowledged her presence "Would Madame care for a glass of wine?"

Kayo chuckled "Madame is god damn hungry fly-boy...just water for me, you trying to get me drunk?"

Scott brought the pan off the stove and slid the fish onto two waiting plates of salad before taking a seat beside her laughing "Drunk no, I've seen drunk in action." He poured the water enjoying the pink tinge of embarrassment that graced her cheeks "Does this count as number three?"

"What? you've lost me."

"This, as a date, just wondered if this was number one or can I count maybe Perth as one and two and we're heading to three."

Kayo took a forkful while she considered the playful argument "Mmmm this is lovely. And in answer to your question most definitely one, I'd rather not link our first date to me having my head over a toilet bowl now you've put than image firmly back in my head."

"You sure? We could claim the bike ride, I don't want to leave you disappointed. I never kiss on a first date."

Kayo chuckled and punched him on the arm "You seem to be happy to lie on one though."

Scott grinned "I called date, not a never to be repeated just for the hell of it encounter."

"Ah so there is a different side to Scott Tracy. One to be discovered slowly."

"Somethings should never be rushed."

"Ha! Rushed? You really think we can be accused of rushing this."

Before Scott could respond a clipped British accent joined them out of no-where and they were pulled out of their playful flirting.

Penelope seated herself at the end of the table smiling "If I may say, I've seen traffic move faster on Oxford Street on Christmas Eve."

Declining the offer of joining them in food and keen to get the business end of the day out of the way to save interrupting them further Penelope listened keenly to their findings. Imparting the odd addition from the meeting she had just had with her new boss at MI6. She smiled at Kayo, always keen for a mystery; she had simply forgotten herself and bombarded her with questions. Before she was aware Kayo had insisted that she not only visit the airport the plane had left from before leaving for home she wanted to visit the docks where Penelope had only a couple of weeks before had tried to identify stolen cargo from a British registered boat in the Gulf of Aden. She smiled, Kayo's interest was undeniably piqued and once the girl had the sniff of something it was very hard to call her off. Even Scott's hand brushing hers atop of the table barely registered. This would be there in the morning, time to call halt, send them to their respective rooms and pray they ignored protocol.

She rose to end the discussion "I see you have taken the usual room Kayo, Scott you are next door. Now if you excuse me it's been a trying few days."

Kayo smiled as Scott persuaded her friend to join them at the Island, an offer eagerly accepted and after the phone call she had overheard this morning one that would send Gordon into orbit.

Her heart hammered its familiar beat as they made their way side by side up the staircase, she was aware she was now hovering outside his room, waiting for an invitation? perhaps, a kiss definitely, regardless of the first date comment, he surely hadn't meant that after all. Scott stumbling over his words she had not expected, bringing an awkwardness crashing into her that she wanted to run from. Did he really expect her to initiate this? good god the world may have delivered women an equal footing since before the global conflict but this was her and he knew her better than that. Muttering a retreat and regretting that for all her bravery when push came to shove she had shown none here, she closed her door behind her.

The disappointment was palpable, she had not expected to end the evening in this way. _Shit_ maybe it was the bedroom factor, he had in Perth shown a similar reluctance to push this with her. With a few minutes under her belt to settle her nerves she made a decision, she took a deep breath and pushed the internal door leading to his room. As the door banged the edge of the dresser at her overzealous entrance she stopped in her tracks. Scott lay on the bed she had expected, Scott covered only by a small towel leaving the bathroom in a hurry she had not. Her words she would never recall as long as she lived, a mumbled need to fill the silent air with sound while her brain caught up with the visual delight, no, her words she would never remember but the exact mapping on his body of the droplets would be imprinted forever. All that streamed across her brain like tic a tape while frozen, caught like a rabbit in headlights was _just kiss me,_ swirling around and around in silent plea. He returned her mumblings but she didn't recall the significance, if any, of anything spoken. The dance had stopped, stuck momentarily in a stand-off, while they registered each other's presence.

The relief washed over her as he started the walk towards her, her brain struggled to keep track of the muscle required to keep her upright. His hand graced her face rounding her neck, his thumb brushing her lips apart while all the time her eyes locked his. As his thumb left the space she closed her eyes, she felt a light brush of his lips against her which sent a chain reaction of fireworks coursing through her system before he pulled away. A brief touch had her heart thumping explosive beats, her stomach cart wheeling joy, her groin set on fire with a desire never felt before. Breathless from a simple touch and grateful for the supportive arm now rounding her back she opened her eyes to meet his, the moment brief before she leaned towards him seeking the pleasure his lips could deliver once more. The briefest of touches scant contact to satisfy her need weeks of want had built to a crescendo and she desired release. She misjudged the timing and their noses bumped causing an embarrassing giggle. He pulled her towards him and his lips pressed hard against her, both arms now rounding her waist. Tender skin on skin contact melted her as the kiss deepened and she opened her mouth allowing deeper exploration. Her arms which had been glued to her side came to life as her hands mapped out the new unchartered territory of his bare back, her finger trailing his spine down to the towel that was dangerously close to losing its grip on his skin. Breathless and head spinning from the sensory overload she brought a hand to his chest to steady herself and retreated from his mouth now aware that in gate crashing his room she had perhaps offered more than she was prepared for. This was so much more than a quick fix from a GDF captain, her body craved it but there was something about this kiss that she needed to stand alone as a memory.

"Stay."

"I er.. Scott I …"

"Date one remember and you've already pushed it. I feel violated!" He grinned at her one hand firmly holding his towel in place "Even if you can't, I can behave myself. Besides I thought we had plans to take the bike back to Perth, when you are ready you name the date and I'll book the room"

"And you still want me to stay"

"Never want you to leave, hell Penny may take the piss but just what is the rush, neither of us are going anywhere. Besides be nice to spend the night talking don't you think, we kinda missed that stage out. I'll grab some clothes and by the way I sleep on the left"

"Nice to know."

Scott walked to the bathroom with a handful of clothes "Let's spend the night finding out what else we don't know about each other."

Kayo leant up on her arm, smiling as she heard the sound of him brushing he teeth. He returned wearing shorts and a t-shirt but it was the smile shining through his eyes that captivated her. She didn't think she had ever witnessed such a relaxed expression on his face.

"Budge up."

"Thought you slept on the left?"

"Couldn't resist the bed warmer on offer."

Kayo took the pillow from under her and bashed it into his chest "And they say chivalry is dead."

"They also say all is far in love and war."

Kayo moved herself to the right "Love and war eh?"

Scott leaned across brushing stray strands of hair from her face before kissing her tenderly "Just so you are in absolutely no doubt, Tanusha Kyrano I am and have been for a long time, in love with you."


	28. Chapter 28

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to Math Girl, CreativeGirl29, Akimakel18, Suemm, MusicalTB2, Creepy-Fish21 & Have-a-Go-Hero for reviewing the last chapter and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! **

**An unplanned addition, maybe indulgent, as if I hadn't done that enough, the question of pillow talk came up, Teebs, CG29 your encouragement has made this one-shot yet another chapter longer, I promise to let it go eventually!**

Ch 28

Delivered impulsively, just three innocuous syllables, in three small words, the potent word love nestling in the middle ground had him holding his breath. Its sentiment certainly hadn't been returned immediately, a flicker of hesitation, then in that split second as the moment passed he saw the brief indication of panic in her face. Her eyes ever so slightly widening, before her indecisiveness was expertly masked by a gentle brush to his cheek. He found himself praying for time to stop in its tracks, while he processed what on gods earth had made them appropriate for a first date and how the hell to fix it. There was no denying he had been swept away by the kiss, something he had been imagining for weeks, a kiss that's reality felt so natural it blew his imagination out of the water, but he knew her. _Shit_! … _far too soon_. He had no doubts building in his mind about how she felt, but Kayo didn't do any acknowledgement that would make her vulnerable. Verbalising feelings left her wide open, out of control, with nowhere to go if she found the need to retreat. Those three little words may be heard around the globe billions of times a day but he knew for Kayo they were virgin territory. Here in the drafty space donated by a friend, they had quite obviously caught her unguarded and he had to pull it back before awkwardness ruined the first chance they'd been gifted alone together.

Seconds had felt like minutes, anymore and the weighted silence hanging in the air, threatened to become a gaping chasm between them. He smiled, more for himself than to deliver comfort in the void, he was certain he was not going to pull it back with any more words. He brushed the hair from her face, arching over her, moving closer so their faces were inches from each other; his eyes locked hers as he searched for direction. A reassuring smile played on her lips, before a grin broke free that broke the spell and allowed freedom. Clutching the 'get out of jail free card' his lips sought hers, gently nuzzling a response with light brushes while bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Instantly he was back on safe ground, she returned the kiss applying more pressure, building its intensity. Their mouths were now crashing hungrily against each other, limbs tangling in a melee of tactile discovery, as each touch heightened their senses, encouraging deeper exploration. He felt her shiver against him as their tongues danced inside her mouth, her body pressing into him harder, he wondered, in part, if in grateful response at the respite from pressure he had placed on her. A moan left his throat as she wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him harder to her mouth while the other trailed his thigh in light caresses. Her body now yielded beneath him, arching upwards, silently begging for touches he was loathed to start for fear of being unable to stop. He wanted this, but it had to be when he was certain she was in absolutely no doubt about how she felt about him. Hell, if they were days away from a family altering announcement he would quite like to hear her say it. Whatever his body was demanding of him, for once he had to be ruled by his head, there was a point of no return, and if he didn't stop now he was seconds away from making his second mistake of the evening.

Slowing the kiss to playful brushes against her lips, allowing his breathing to return to normal, he a saw mixture of gratitude and love in her eyes. Confirming the niggling doubt that had crept into the periphery, he would have never been certain she hadn't been pushed into this to avoid returning the verbal sentiment. Head won hands down, back to plan A, he planted a firm but decisive final kiss to her lips. Raising himself up the bed and bolstering a mass of pillows behind them both, then he pulled her into his side, resting his cheek to the top of her head.

"I told you I could behave, but Kyrano you are not making this easy for me."

Still breathless she looked up into his gaze, lifting herself towards him to reclaim the kiss "Maybe I don't want you to behave."

He studied her, sultry eyes and breathy voice, in opposition to the slight edge of uncertainty, god he loved every detail he was drinking in, but he was not about to make the same mistake twice. There was now almost a little too much of the mask, a confident incarnation delivered just for him but for all the wrong reasons.

"You know its ok that you can't say it right? I didn't rush into anything to make love to you. And you don't have to do this because you think you owe me."

Kayo gave him a gentle dig in the ribs, the accompanying laugh that wreaked of relief "You got a sideline in psychology Tracy and make love? You've not been reading Grandma's trashy chick lit have you?"

His return laugh rang with gentle amusement, fully aware of her misdirection, but grateful for a natural rhythm she always delivered when it was just the two of them "Why? What would you call it?"

He was caught off guard by her swift movement to straddle him, and was immediately grateful for the few seconds spent moulding the perfect backrest. Giving his body time to recover enough not to betray how close he had been to giving into his lust. He brushed the dishevelled hair from her face, teasing it through his fingers and tugging the knots out of the ends. He couldn't help but smile at his beautiful oxymoron; her cheeks flushed awkwardness but the position of her body portrayed confidence. The example, just one of many beguiling moments that had brought him here, risking more than he had in a long time.

"Come on then Kayo, I'm interested. Just what would you call it?"

As she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, the strap on her vest lost its grip on her shoulder, trailing loosely down her arm, so inviting he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her shoulder unadorned held a hypnotic power, if his head hadn't gotten so involved in protecting them, he would be showering it with kisses to celebrate its perfection.

"You with me flyboy? Always thought it was called sex Scott. Isn't that what they teach you in 7th grade?"

Scott shifted his hips rolling her to his side, wrapping an arm around her. She found the natural crook of his arm, no hesitation here as the top of her head rested against his neck "A little mechanical Kayo, don't you think?"

"And making love? Not a little fluffy for you Tracy? Thought you may be more comfortable with any number of cuss words as a replacement"

He absentmindedly replaced the strap to her shoulder and trailed his finger up and down her arm "There is a definite difference K. And Kayo maybe that's the point, maybe you've made assumptions about me. Just how much do you think you know about me?" He winced as the words left his lips, _great guns so far Scott._ He knew what he meant; he wanted them to get to know each other without history, new discoveries. The only saving grace, she couldn't see the embarrassed save he was trying to rehearse etched in his face, _no prizes for eloquence Tracy._ The accusatory tone was not intended and he was sinking fast. He breathed a sigh of relief as Kayo snuggled deeper into his side wrapping her arm across him, delivering for the first time since he'd floundered like a fish on the sand a sense of calm.

"I know your favourite colour is blue. You have been known to bribe Al to do your chores with beer and you hate your own birthday but love everyone else's so much so that you are the most annoying party planner on the planet"

"Glad you're hitting on the important stuff. And in my defence I think the birthday thing applies to most people, not so immune yourself on that score. Come on then dying to hear the rest, get to the good stuff Kyrano."

"I know you're _usually_ impulsive."

Scott laughed "Not biting… go on then, what else am I?"

"I know that you like to be in control. I know you have the power to have all eyes in a room hang on your every word, but Scott Tracy hides somewhere behind the uniform and the name."

"Who's trying their hand at psychoanalysis now?"

Kayo tightened her embrace and snaked her legs so they captured one of his legs in-between "Well if you're bored of talking, or don't like a verbal mirror, then there is something else we could be doing."

"Nope, talking is very much on the agenda. Missed it K. Just when was the last time we took the time to talk about nothing in particular or set the world to rights. In fact since I came to get you two weeks ago, don't think we've really stopped to talk at all, not really."

Kayo let the words register "Go on then, are we starting with the light and breezy or going straight for fixing world problems?"

His sigh was a precursor, preparation for the serious; he knew she understood its meaning as soon as her arm tightened around him. This was it, they were heading straight for the elephant in the room, and if she felt the increased beating in his chest she did nothing other than deliver calm.

"Kayo maybe first we should meet this head on and go for the how we're gonna deal with this when we get home?"

The reply was almost whispered " _This_? As in me being in your bed?"

Off the ground and running, he returned the squeeze "Well I'm definitely hoping this isn't a one-time only deal. And as we do have to go home we need to talk about it either tonight or tomorrow. This is your call Kayo. And I mean, _this_ , as in you being my girlfriend. I'm happy to keep it to ourselves if that's what you want but not for long Kayo…. See you're wrong, I can definitely still be comfortable without control."

Kayo laughed "That's definitely a one-time only deal….. You think they'll ever look at us the same way again. What are we going to say? …. _by the way everyone we'll be making out a lot around here from now on, so you may want to knock_."

"A lot. I like that. But a little flippant, and they deserve more Kayo."

"Kinda joking, Scott. Can't imagine being comfortable enough in front of any of them to wrap my arms around you. Can you?"

"If you're not comfortable then we don't, on show does not have to come into it. How I feel about you won't change just because you need a little time to be sure about what you want. "

"Scott … I … Scott I know what I want, I just want it without hurting anybody in the process. You know what I mean don't you. I don't want things to change; I don't want eyes judging me, hating me for crossing a line. I don't want to live another lie. Scott I can't really explain, I want to shout about us from the roof tops, tell the world I l…, that we're together, but part of me wants us to run away, hide, take the easy option."

It pained him to see the tears welling in her eyes, but they were a more powerful admission than his own words. "Kayo, honey …. As soon as you are ready we tell them and we face it together. We don't bail if the going gets tough and we never lose sight of the fact they have always loved us. We will be together openly. Equally we agree to take this at a pace they are all comfortable with. We allow them to catch us up; make this awkward for no-one, we have time, Kayo in a year we'll wonder what all the fuss was about."

She buried deeper into the safe crook of his arm, tightening the hold on his chest "And I thought getting you to feel the same way about me was the hard part."

"That's a walk in the park kid. This is the Storm before the calm. The only issue I can see is how on earth I'm going to manage to keep my hands off you?"

Kayo blinked the threatened spill away, and coughed the uncertainty from her voice "You think it'll be easy for me Tracy. I'm your PT instructor, can't imagine pinning you to the mats now without charging a kiss for your release."

Scott kissed her forehead "That a promise?"

Kayo snorted and tickled his sides playfully "Why you gonna turn up for training without me having to remind you of its importance?"

"Hell, I'd train every day if it's likely to end in a kiss."

He noticed the sparkle in her eyes; she leant up on her elbow, moving her hand from his chest behind his neck to pull him into the kiss. As much as Scott wanted to believe that talking was more important it was kind of hard to deny the electricity coursing through him every time her tongue teased the tip of his before retreating and continuing to massage her lips against his own passionate return. Sinking him deeper into a world only they inhabited, losing him in wave after wave of sensory overload, as he broke for air, his head reminded him that she still had to commit, return his feelings while his body screamed _what the hell_. He had been bang on the money; she certainly wasn't making this easy for him. He withdrew slowly releasing pressure while ensuring his arms didn't push her away. He watched Kayo bit her lip, and wondered if the smell of their heated skin mixing with the musk of their ardour was as frustrating for her as it was for him.

The answer came within seconds.

"You weren't kidding about first date rules?"

"Kayo let's do this the right way. We tell them before this gets past the _illicit_ first date kisses you wore me down for. And we only tell them when you want to."

Kayo punched him lightly in the ribs "Wore you down! I may have gate crashed your room flyboy but you pounced."

"Pounced or swept you off your feet."

"Wow, I forgot modesty Scott, add that to the list of things I know about you. As soon as we tell them, how about that trip? Be kinda nice to retreat somewhere I don't feel on display."

"Best not to run away K. We face it. I have a little space for us if things get too uncomfortable; just say the word and we'll go sailing for the day."

Kayo nuzzled into his side "Can't wait to see her, love the name."

Scott smiled; her lack of surprise about the boat confirmed the lack of any privacy within his family. Money on it that Gordon had leaked it to Penelope and Penelope could hardly waited to pass on the news to her friend, no matter, the important thing was she had escape from the Island that included him. Shadow, her default action when overwhelmed cut him out, the boat ensured unity in their actions. He cast a glance to the clock, 2am, He stretched an arm behind him turning off the lights, before pulling the covers over them both, kissing her before he settled back, closing his eyes as soon as his head reclaimed the pillow.

In seconds he was drifting contentedly, the warmth of her body comforting in its unfamiliarity, the only sound light rain against the window aiding the hypnotic effect. Lights danced before his eyes before zeroing out into darkness, the sensation of drifting without a care in the world.

"Scott you asleep?"

Scott pulled her into him, refusing to open his eyes "Not likely at this rate, K, its late."

"Why you pick that one?"

"That what?"

"Star Wars film, why did you pick The Empire Strikes Back?"

"Most romantic, and I was kinda hoping you would see a _nice man_ was possible behind the label of scoundrel."

"You've lost me."

"Hey, don't blame me for clutching at straws, I tried the grand gesture in Perth, something more subtle and something that sorta bothers me."

"Ok. But subtle? So subtle I've had a flyby over my head."

"You've heard Virgil talk once too often about things I wish you didn't know about me."

Kayo laughed "And you all too recently found out something I wish you didn't know about me."

Scott muttered half-heartedly, giving in to the fatigue his body acknowledged as soon as light had left the room "No secrets then, good place to start."

"Scott"

"uh huh."

"Not sleepy."

"Count sheep."

"How can you sleep?"

"Easy, light out, eyes closed, silence helps."

"Thought you wanted to talk?"

"We have. Get some sleep."

"I can't."

Scott sighed a little more heavily than he intended "Why?"

Kayo giggled, squeezed his side, then kicked her legs under the covers "It's just, you said you loved me and called me your girlfriend. It seems, in response, my brain has decided to pump several doses of celebratory adrenaline into my system, and don't think I'll be coming down any time soon."

Scott smiled, not in so many words but there was no denying in lieu of reducing it to three syllables he knew exactly how she felt.

"I'm awake now."


	29. Chapter 29

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Teobi, Math Girl, Sueemm, Akimakel18, & LightningWolfHowl for reviewing and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! **

Ch 29

Scott woke to the sound of a distant grumble and stretched lazily, finding with a searching arm, a cold, empty space at the side of him. One eye opened in default action, allowing adjustment to the half-light breaking through a small gap in the heavy curtains. Curtains that reminded him of a theatrical performance, promising a big reveal of the day to any guest brave enough to step foot out of the Egyptian cotton and into an ice-box room. A lazy turn to the right with both eyes fighting for focus confirmed that his bedfellow had left. They had fallen asleep entwined, fully clothed an admission that caused a smile, allowing him a mental pat on the back for restraint, but their limbs had been coiled around each other and there had been barely any part of their bodies not touching. He had fallen asleep first; he was in no doubt that, he would have remembered studying her sleeping form through different eyes. He had fought against it but closed his first while she had animatedly dissected her every action in the last few weeks. He had listened contentedly, cocooned by body heat and with an assurance that any uncertainty could be now put to bed as history.

Kayo had unwittingly allowed the dam to burst, unleashing pent up emotion, her frustration spilling, then faltering before she continued as he held her tighter. With that silent encouragement, confirming the guarantee of his ear, she'd then returned to her beginning, and recalled her conversation with Penelope. A no-holds-barred account of _her_ perceived consequences, the precipice she had teetered over at the point her feelings had been admitted to out loud. Leading to her surety of crossing a line, its non-reciprocation, then she recalled her determination that she had to bury it if she was ever to return home. She'd then laughed, before turning the conversation on a dime, no doubt an attempt to lighten the burden of vulnerability, hiding her initial fears expertly in a hasty retreat, choosing to qualify her reaction to his _rescue_ punch in Perth. The amusement rang in her voice as she admitted it had been shock, compounded by a god awful day which had been driven mainly by the embarrassment after she'd thrown up in front of him. Yes, he had seen 3am in on the clock telling her as he opened his eyes to look into hers, that he wished he had told Penelope to concentrate on her own love life before following her into the lift in Perth. A sliding doors moment, that filled him with regret, but which had earned him a kiss to the cheek for its admission.

He could not be sure if he made it to 4am, he'd drifted several times, lulled by her relaxed voice and a new appreciation of the physical definition of contentment. He could recall nothing in-between that feeling and the dawn chorus now embracing life in multi species crescendo, singing their promise of a new day ahead in well versed harmony. He turned to the left, his preferred side now the right held no lure, latent strands of memory of the previous night, no substitute for a stirring in his body now craving for additional time where it would be just the two of them. A crumpled piece of paper on the floor caught his eye, reluctant to brace for the manors equivalent of a cold shower, he braved an arm to the less than temperate air and retrieved it from the floor.

 _Gone fishing, bet I catch me a big one._

 _PS. I love you too. But don't let that go to your head Tracy!_

The relief allowed a look of triumphant celebration to adorn his features, he realised if anyone entered the room now he would look slightly deranged, lay there grinning to himself in self congratulation at Kayo's acknowledgement of his feelings in a crumpled piece of paper. Still, for everything revealed in the letter it didn't take long for her failure to deliver the sentiment in person to allow a niggling thread, she wasn't even prepared to face Penelope with him as a couple. He pressed that thought to the back of his mind as instantly as it had arrived. Penelope was in essence an easy admission, in just a few weeks, his under the radar operatives, it seemed, had become firm friends. His invitation to Penelope had been an impulsive request made on behalf of a brother, but he could see it would ensure Kayo had an ally in the lion's den at home. Thoughts of home turned his attention back to the clock which had nudged just shy of half past six. With still a chance Kayo hadn't yet left for her promised enquiries for Penelope, he braved the cold air's shock to the body, got dressed quickly and went downstairs. The call of caffeine would be her driving force, with that in mind headed towards the kitchen.

Considering, Penelope rarely drank the stuff, other than a pre-requisite to round off five courses, Penelope certainly stocked a brand of Columbian blend that packed a punch. The second cup in quick succession did nothing to quell the turbulence in his belly that was now accompanied by a hammering in his chest as his scouting mission confirmed that in the lower sanctum of the house he was on his own. With visual confirmation that Kayo had already left, and with Penelope renowned for being a late riser if nothing warranted her attention before mid morning, Scott's craved company while his hands were clamped fast around the warmth of the mug. Normally a call home would allow familiarity to quell the loneliness but with so much that should be said needing the respect of a face-to-face encounter, indulgent small talk seemed deceitful. Resorting to a third cup while staring out of the window at swallows darting their appreciation of the first bright rays of light, losing himself in their swift agility on the wing, he did not notice he'd had company for over a minute.

"Good Morning Scott, sleep well, I trust?"

The simple introduction to conversation confirmed that Kayo wasn't the only one fishing this morning; there was more in the inflection to the question than she had perhaps intended. There was no-way she had been up to bump into Kayo at whatever ungodly hour she had left, she obviously thought she knew a good reason why he should have _slept well_ but he was darned if he was going to confirm anything without direct questioning. He greeted her, taking in her make-up free face, hair piled on top of her head and slacks indicating she was prepared for a day of travel.

"Very well Penny, thank you. But it wouldn't harm you to invest in a little instant heat for the mornings."

Penelope walked to over to the coffee machine and relieved it of some hot water warming her teapot before filling it again "In the summer months! Frivolous, it would have to be extremely unseasonable to warrant any waste of energy between April and September. You have spent too long in the tropics." Smiling she turned to face him "Another coffee while I'm making some tea?"

"No thanks, teabags Penny? Careful you'll be drinking out of a mug next. Gordon may well be a bad influence on you."

Penny took a seat at the large oak kitchen table, nursing her hands around her freshly made drink. "What's to say Gordon has any influence over me?"

"The fact you felt the need to respond defensively."

Penelope smiled "And you seem a little more relaxed than usual this morning Scott, has Kayo had any influence on you?

He supposed he had asked for it, "You could ask her yourself when she gets up."

Penelope blew across her cup "Nice try, but her bed has not been slept in." Penelope took a sip before placing her cup back onto the table "I called in first thing, to … to.. brief her on shift rotation at the docks before she headed out."

"More like curiosity got the better of you."

"Not at all, and she may have needed some moral support if the evening didn't go as she'd hoped."

Scott grinned "Busted …. as hoped eh? You're not mistakenly divulging that you are her confidante are you?"

Penelope deadpanned "Merely stating the obvious Scott, you'd have to be blind not to see it, even though both of you have managed to skirt around it for weeks. Let's face it, at the rate you were both going there was never a safe wager that you two would finally get together." She stopped to take another sip of tea then adorned her face with her most practised conspiratorial smile, one he had seen deployed to disarm many a soft touch at a charity auction "I've donated time to this, so I've earned some particulars. Intimate details …. well you can leave those to us girls, but for my own sanity, please tell me you are actually together now."

Scott stifled his laugh behind a yawn "So, you'd expect to share any intimate details?"

Penelope smiled her victory "So… there are details that you are reluctant to share. Scott Tracy, do you have a girlfriend or not?"

"In lieu of her being here to confirm it, I think so. Although her waking me this morning would have made it much easier to confirm."

"Ah, I see. In your eyes she did another flit, whereas in reality, she had already confirmed her itinerary for today started with an early start. Could it be that she just didn't want to wake you after, what I can only hazard a guess, was a late night?"

Scott smirked "Does my brother know he's getting involved with an expert interrogator?"

"You brothers last memory of me was not my finest hour. Comfort of a certain kind is sometimes inappropriately craved to make one feel better."

"And comfort of that kind is sometimes avoided to enforce the difference between a past life and the present….. Gordon will be hyped to see you Pen, water under the bridge once he claps eyes on you."

"You have me at a disadvantage Scott; intimate details seem to have been divulged by a blond with a runaway mouth."

Scott saw through her fake indignation. "A blond who thought he'd ruined his chances."

Penelope rose and placed her cup in the sink "He may well get his chance Scott, regardless of whether you feel that at my age it is appropriate. I am finding it very difficult to clear him from my mind."

Scott placed his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek "I'd be a fine one to lecture you on appropriate. Time for me to get going."

"Not so fast Scott, pick Kayo up at City Airport, report a need to check a maintenance issue and get Shadow remote flown home. You need all the time you can get on your own and arriving home together, I would humbly suggest, is the best plan of action to ensure you two do not make any steps backwards."

Scott smiled at the accusation that held more than a ring of truth about it "A little late for a revised plan, Kayo will head straight back. Happy to take you and Parker"

"Not required, I have made my own arrangements. And I very much doubt it; she travelled to London on her bike. Leave it with me and pour yourself another cup, you have a little time to kill now"

…

Scott sat on the tarmac a City Airport, under the pretence of doing system checks; he had been sat there for half an hour trying to dissuade eager ground crew, snapping irritably at their last enquiry, to confirm that he needed no assistance. This, if an emergency, would have been an understandable detour, leaving Thunderbird One on full display to collect his girlfriend however would raise more than a few eyebrows if divulged. As that thought crossed his mind his eye caught sight of Kayo forging a pace just short of a run towards him. He greeted her with a peck to the cheek and noticed the flush to her cheek, still early days for comfortable in the cold light of day. As the hatch closed them in privacy her awkward stance gave away her uncertainty.

"Take the hotseat."

Kayo raised an eyebrow before grinning "You are giving up control to me. You may regret it flyboy, always wondered what she could do given the chance."

"Happy to share the fun with someone that loves me." He pressed the note into Kayo's hand "Careful Kayo, there's an old romantic in there fighting its way to the surface."

Ignoring the playful jibe she returned the note to his hand and jumped into the pilots chair, instantly going through the pre-flight checklist before bringing One to life with a roar. Take-off was smooth enough even with her slightly overzealous nudges to the controls, once at cruising altitude Scott unbuckled and stood behind her placing a hand of her shoulder.

"The autopilot may come in handy."

"Is that your way of confirming the joyride has already come to an end? Sorry you thought I'd bailed, my inexperience and the need of a little thinking time. No secrets Scott, _I am ready_ to face this with you as soon as we get home, however if you think with additional house guests it's not the time then it has to be as soon as it's just family. Scott I can't do sneaking around in all good conscience, so until they know, you need to get used to the fact that this thing is on hold."

"Hold?" Scott flicked the autopilot and brought Kayo into a hug "Thought you knew how hard it's going to be for me to keep my hands off you."

Kayo whispered in his ear "Then even with guests we had better find a way to speak with them all. Until they know, I will not be comfortable nor am I willing to risk hurting anyone who may happen across any behaviour that puts us under scrutiny."

Scott took the chair and pulled Kayo onto his lap "Then I guess we make the most of our journey home." He kissed her tenderly, increasing the intensity as her body submitted and her hands ran through his hair. Breaking apart before he could be tempted to really make the most of his journey home he joked "Now, this is the way to fly."

Kayo was mid comeback before either noted the amused grin on the face of a holographic gate crasher. It was a close call who out of the three of them could claim the brighter shade of red, in addition to the unusual shade gracing Kayo's cheeks; she had jumped like a startled cat. Scott knew after everything she had just said the timing couldn't be worse, but of all the holographic representations that could have crashed the party this one did not concern him, whereas she looked like a small child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

John broke the silence keeping his grin under control "Is there a reason Kayo is sat on your lap?"

Scott whispered in Kayo's ear "One brother down, one to go. And just look at him Kayo I'd say he's not that shocked."

John ignored Kayo hurriedly rising only to be pulled back down onto his brother's knee; he quickly briefed them on the reason for his intrusion, the heads up on additional house guests in the form of Colonel Tracy and the flight engineer that had been missing from the crash site. Words that without any significance to their current status of being caught in the act barely rung any resonance, apart from registering the need to come clean as soon as possible to the others now that one member of the family had irrefutable proof.

John smiled as he saw the evidence of panicked cogs whirring inside Scott's head "Don't tell anyone we need to do it ourselves."

John replied while trying to mask a grin "Don't worry I won't spill. And about time too, thought you two would never get your act together."

Kayo buried her head in Scott's shoulder as John disappeared "Shit! Shit! Scott that was not good, what the hell are we going to do now?"

"Well this for starters." He gently pushed Kayo away from his body and kissed her hard on the lips "This second." He put the comms array on voice only communication "And now I am going to promise you that I will speak to them all as soon as we get home."

Kayo smiled "I'll take John."

Scott laughed "Taking the easy option, I like it. Leaving me with the difficult conversations I see."

"Or maybe I've just realised what a friend John has been and I think I'd like to let him know that I appreciate it and that I love him very much. I know you, you'll head to Virgil first, and I'll meet you there if you want a united front, but first I would really like to speak with John."

Scott kissed her, teasing her with a playful bite to the lower lip "Then I guess we have half an hour to enjoy autopilot before either the shit hits the fan or we find out that every god darned one of them is as insightful as John and we had absolutely nothing to worry about."


	30. Chapter 30

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29, Teobi, Sueemm, & Math Girl, for reviewing and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! Apologies for a delayed update on this one, down to complete brain freeze over the Christmas period.**

Ch 30

Scott's knee had been a safe place, briefly reassuring, ' _nothing to worry about'_ he had said, so why as home loomed closer did those words lose resonance? He said them to calm her but the fact he felt he had needed to do that had the opposite effect. Saying it did not make it true, Scott's body became claustrophobic; suddenly there was a distinct lack of air. Wrenching herself free only added knife edges to the twisting knots in her stomach; a hand placed a steadying force on her arm, giving a squeeze as his blue eyes searched her face for explanation.

She managed the credible "Jump seat, landing soon."

She noticed Scott smile as he released his grip, calmly talking take control of his bird, returning his gaze to the sky ahead. No doubt settled with everything he had to say and with no fear of what lay ahead. If he had that luxury, she did not, a hint of awkwardness; any anger cast in her direction would break her heart. She had no counter argument that could make this right for any recipient unhappy at their _news_. Whatever they had agreed between themselves, however right the night before had felt, in the cold light of day there were several people who may not see it as they did and they had _every_ reason to feel like that.

As they left the last mass of land behind, she resisted the temptation to demand that Thunderbird One's pilot do a '180', fly anywhere but home, even if just to buy her just another hour thinking time, she was nowhere near ready for this. Dark blue ocean decorated by white crests stretched out in front as far as she could see, with nothing large enough to draw the eye. She couldn't lose herself in its blank canvas; difficult, potentially emotionally charged conversations still darted about her head. Scenarios from weighted disappointment to all out verbal warfare delivered in pastiche by each member of her family. She strapped into the jump seat, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach, ten minutes out, countdown to… well, to what exactly? Countdown to an explosion with her at the epicentre seemed more and more likely as she played out what they were asking those at home to buy into. Oh god!

Plausible deniability was no longer an option; she had minutes before told Scott she was happy to tell them as soon as they got home. In-between languid kisses Scott had enthusiastically and wholeheartedly agreed. Part of his reasoning, they had made John an inadvertent co-conspirator; irrefutable evidence had been brandished brazenly in front of him. The other she had no doubt, her own insistence to put the brakes on at home until they had made an announcement. And she had meant it, no more lies, which included withholding the truth, unfortunately. Too much to risk in delaying admitting the change in their relationship, John's ' _not spilling_ ' statement did not take accidental slip ups into account. Any enquiry from one of the others regarding their stay in England now dangerous territory, even more so with Penelope added to the mix, a house guest with a penchant for the mischievous holding court with a glass in her hand did not bear thinking about. The odds of a bombshell moment increased tenfold the more Kayo thought about it. Even if Penelope managed to show uncharacteristic restraint in the company of John, she would, at some point, be in the arms of Gordon. Her stomach flipped over at the new scenario, a brother with a runaway mouth, added to their secret world without a word being uttered by either of them. Expecting him to show any emotional intelligence would be like asking a toddler in a candy store to keep their hands off the merchandise, not god damn likely. She had wanted this, instigated it, and without Scott's safe anchoring arms around her she nosedived into panic. AND …What if they couldn't make it work? All this would be for nothing?

"You all right back there? Gone quiet on me. Kayo if you want to hold off we can do this at your pace. I won't do anything to back you into a corner, if you are not ready for this say the word."

His words reached her and surrounded her like a security blanket, offering the potential postponement that she would love to, but could not accept. His tone of delivery lacked sincerity, he didn't believe for one minute they had that option. He said it simply because she had needed to hear it. Scott had one hell of a gift for seeing into her soul without even turning to look at her.

The slight croak to her voice betrayed her nerves and she fought through the sentence to regain composure "No going back now. Ready? ….Not sure to be honest if I ever will be ready to see any of them upset by this…. Hurting them, you know, it's not the first time, my track record puts me on the top of the leader board."

She noticed his shoulder lose their rigid frame and slump a little "then guess you already had the conversations in your head Kayo? And none are turning out the way you would hope. Maybe cut out putting words in their mouths and just deal with the facts. Which, as I see it are …We love each other, we didn't rush into this, we are being honest with them, so why would they be angry? This was never going to be easy, but I think if you concentrate on those right now ….Kayo stop torturing yourself with _what if's_."

Kayo studied him, words all for her benefit. Scott may well be holding in a few _what if's_ of his own.

Then they were not alone, comms open and she felt their descent, five minutes out now, permission to land granted, with a swift functional debrief to confirm who was in residence and ETA's on the missing. She closed her eyes, pressed her back hard into the back of the jump seat wishing she had the power of teleportation. The engines changed tone; they were physically re-orientated, a minute from being swallowed by the hanger, no going back now. She chewed her lip as the bowels of the house enclosed them, the clamps bit hard against the hull of the ship.

"No PDA's Scott, I mean it. Nothing that will spell anything out before we've had a chance to … well …you know… spell it out for them."

Scott cut power; he watched the arrival of their welcome committee while calmly going through the routine post flight checks "Then we have a reception committee of at least two, so you'd better come here for a private one."

She lost the power to move, a force field pinning her to the spot, not certain if her legs would support her enough to respond to the instruction given. Let alone take her from the protective cocoon of One into the hanger below. Scott released his straps and turned to look at her, his smile may have the power to melt her heart but it did nothing for her gut that was still bubbling its displeasure in an unusual show of nerves. He took her hands, helping her to her feet, she had been right her legs were made of jello. Without Scott's arm that had instinctively wrapped around her waist there was distinct possibility she would have hit the deck. His lips brushed hers, nuzzling for a deeper response, a response that at this precise moment in time, she was ill-equipped to deliver, while fighting for the air her lungs demanded.

"Shit K, your shaking." He tilted her chin upwards to force her to look into his eyes. "Take a few slow deep breaths before you hyperventilate."

She sank into his chest, taking the instructed breaths, her heart calming from jackhammer palpitations to a beat similar to that on the warm down after vigorous exercise. He was cooing his reassurance now, shushing her, his arms wrapping her up more tightly once her breaths had returned to normal. Making her feel every bit the child she was, give her a couple of fifteen stone goons to deal with and her adrenaline worked for her. Ask her to put her emotions on public show and it delivered a wild eyed teenager, defensive if placed on the back foot and at high risk of legging it. Scott pushed her away and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You go hide out with John. I'll wait for Virg in Two's hanger. I'll come and find you when I've talked to them."

"You're not nervous then Scott?"

"Hell yeh." He laughed "minutes away from evacuating from one end or the other."

Kayo laughed, slightly more shrilly than her normal throaty catch, all relief, knowing he wasn't immune helped more than he could know "more information than necessary."

"Well you wanted me, so you got me warts an' all." He rested a hand on her shoulder "I promise whether we like their initial reaction or not, there will be an ' _us'_ on the table. We take it from there, we have the rest of our lives, what's a few months being discrete? They will get used to this Kayo. So with that in mind… you gonna let your nerves lose you the opportunity to take part in my new favourite pastime?"

He jovially puckered up, raising an eyebrow as she declined the invitation. "Kinda feeling a little sick myself. Not sure reducing my oxygen level again is gonna help me stay on my feet."

"Then this will have to do." He took her hand and pressed it to his lips before releasing the cockpit canopy.

She followed him out onto the gantry, immediately noting the reception committee of two, one her friend, the other her grandmother, her cheeks burned with guilt and her mouth filled with fiery digestive juices. She received a nod from the blond and submitted to the arms of her grandmother as soon as her feet hit the hangar floor. Thankfully she was too busy bustling about the sleeping arrangements with additional guests at the Island to notice her own strained response to the hug. They were beckoned to follow by the sexagenarian relishing her new role of hostess. She discerned she was was bunking in with Penelope, a blessing in disguise providing her an ear for later when the shit the fan. She slowed her pace, both women in front walked through the hanger door. She felt a light brush to her hand; Scott's thumb traced hers before he shifted direction for the underground tunnel into Two's hanger.

Kayo walked into the lion's den, she watched her Grandmother fuss over Parker and The Colonel from the sidelines, Alan entered bursting with excitement, even with John as company a few days on Five had magnified the joy of socialising for him, the periphery felt safer ground for her. An arm grabbed hers and fresh air hit her face within seconds, grateful at Penelope's quick thinking in orchestrating her escape Kayo followed without question. No need, Kayo knew she was being saved, she could not imagine that the Colonel had not yet debriefed her on the downed plane, information Penelope was demanding on the hoof to fill the void. Penelope had asked for normalities sake, providing safe ground. Noise spilled out onto the veranda, Kayo watched Alan and John in conversation. Her designated safe house was not available, Plan B, head to her own room with Penelope and give him twenty minutes. John would need his own escape at some point, shut the noise out, he would crave his own space then she would invade it knowing he would forgive her. They re-entered the house through the medical wing, no-one to witness her retreat. The door closed, Penelope put her back against it and grinned.

"I think we can cut to the chase, to an update of a more personal nature. Details Kayo, and do not leave anything out."

Kayo dropped onto Gordon's double bed; even under friendly fire she wished it would swallow her whole.

"I think you can drop the coy act in front of me. I have done my upmost to get you two together." Penelope in lieu clarification continued and embraced the chase "and your bed had not being slept in. So I believe that we have made more than a little progress."

"Thought you'd spoken to Scott?"

Penelope blushed slightly under the scrutiny of Kayo's gaze and walked over to perch on the end of their shared space.

"OK, I'll tell you what I know. And then Kayo, forgive my default to a dorm mentality for gossip but I was hoping I'd get a little more from you. The sum total of my questioning tells me Scott believes he has a girlfriend. I am quite obviously losing my touch, I was hoping for a more romantic picture."

"We kissed, I spent the night, I left."

"Highly abridged! Hardly romantic, and I believe I requested details!"

"And then are you gonna give _me_ the details on _your_ night with Gordon?"

Penelope judged her counterpart. "You win! Scandalous turn of events! Turning the tables on a friend to wriggle out of it." Penelope stopped for a moment as she noticed the pallor of her sport, she decided to lay off "but I should think you have a few things on your mind that make my enquiry seem a little flippant."

"You could say that." Kayo relaxed once the pressure was off "And yes, we are together, or at least we are until things get difficult."

The low rumble of Two and a swift movement on the bed brought Kayo out of her thoughts which had wondered back to the previous evening when she and Scott had confirmed that fact to each other. Penelope had sprung into action, rummaging around in her bag for a change of attire and several small bags of toiletries.

"Could I take a few moments in private to wash the journey off? Find something more suitable for dinner. I do like the opportunity to dress for an occasion?"

"More like something to make my brother's jaw hit the floor. And if I am not mistaken, a hope that he's not been briefed on the room allocation and stumbles in here within the next ten minutes"

Penelope smiled demurely "hadn't crossed my mind?"

As Kayo walked out into the corridor she grinned at her friend's transparency. Alan's door at the end was open and she could hear his grunts and expletives as he picked his wits against his online gaming companions. John had retreated and Al was lying in wait for him to return to the party. Joining him would be a nice distraction. You could lose hours in a game and she would happily do so if she could be assured the question of her trip would not come up. She chose the closed door of John's room as planned, giving it the customary three knocks before entering her designated safe haven for Scott to join her.

"Hey K come in." John lifted his eyes from his book and greeted her with a smile, patting the space on the bed next to him. "Looking for a friend?"

Kayo rested her head on his shoulder "Quite possibly hiding out here for the foreseeable."

"What have you got to hide from?"

"Really John? You think we will be having _normal_ family conversation over dinner tonight? Scott's gone to speak with Virgil, probably in the middle of it right now. And as to what comes next? I don't know. Guess I owe it to him to be present for the _big admission_ to the rest of them _._ "

John wriggled his arm underneath her and pulled her in "Virgil knows how Scott feels about you, and to be honest he'll be more than relieved that you feel the same way. I admit he went a little insane when he thought it was one way traffic. You know him, saw something he should fix before Scott scared you off and you disappeared permanently." He kissed the top of her head "so if you think about it you're half-way there. Gordon's opinion is likely to mirror Penny's, Virgil will be fine, I can promise you that. It'll be over in an hour and you'll wonder why you tortured yourself. I'm not an expert at this by any means, but I think you may have been over-thinking this a little."

"Been thinking of nothing else for weeks. So can I hide here for a bit?"

"Sure you don't fancy taking some of the pressure of Scott. No doubt he's been all … _leave this to me… don't worry about a thing_. He'll feel exactly as you do but he's not hiding. How about you tell a certain family member exactly how you feel? Be brave enough to claim it for him. It will make it much easier for Scott when he talks to her. As much as you don't believe it, you will handle it much better than Scott; he'll state the facts and counter any argument defensively. Talk to her."

"Grandma? John I can't."

"Look, you can't switch this off; you are not in the middle of a passing fancy so fight for it. Just open up K. Kayo talk to her, she will respect you more if you don't hide and give her the chance to understand how _you_ feel."

Kayo considered the advice, maybe she could handle the conversation, maybe even handle it better than Scott could. He'd chosen Virgil first to fight for allies, wrong move. Grandma would prefer to be someone's first port of call, she had to stop hiding behind John.

"You kicking me out then?"

"Just doing you a favour….again!"

Kayo kissed his cheek "I don't tell you often enough how much I love you. You fancy coming with me."

"Nice try. This is your bag. I'll give you half an hour then I may consider launching a reconnaissance mission."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

….

Kayo felt her stomach hit her boots as she entered the kitchen; her hands uncomfortably sweaty, her heart thumping in her ears. She watched the activity for a moment, her grandmother pouring a large drink, taking a gulp before reciting a list of instructions to Max. _One, two, three_ …deep breath.

Before she could utter a word her airtime was stolen "If you want to make yourself useful there's still prep to be done."

Kayo held her nerve "Looks like a well oiled machine to me."

Max chirped confirmation.

Her grandmother placed the drink on the side, checked the oven and looked at her granddaughter. "Something on your mind kiddo? You are not usually the first to volunteer for chores"

Kayo started with fact "I need to talk to you."

Her grandmother smiled "Better late than never." The elder reached for an additional glass poured out a generous measure, picked up her own and linked Kayo's arm "Five minutes won't hurt."

Kayo looked over her shoulder, Parker and The Colonel were in earshot, and this was not the start she was hoping for. "It may take longer than five minutes. How about the beach?"

She was scrutinised for a moment before the reply came "Your talk, you lead."

Kayo led them out onto the veranda and down the steps to the south beach before perching on the third from the bottom step, kicking her boots off to feel the warm sand between her toes. Her grandmother mirrored her actions.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I ran."

"The first or the second time?"

Kayo saw the edge of a smile "Both. There's a reason I couldn't stay."

"He's only your uncle if you claim it."

Kayo took a sip "It's not about him." Another sip followed in quick succession "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't?"

"Who hasn't?"

The accompanying laugh was unexpected, Kayo considered the options, blurt the admission out or search for common ground.

She clinked her glass against her grandmothers "tell me."

"You wanted to talk."

Kayo shrugged her shoulders "It's harder than it looks."

Her grandmother took her hand "Your grandfather."

"Pardon?"

"I never looked at him at all, until he was dating my best friend."

"And then you realised you loved him?"

"I missed his attentions. I knew him for three years before he gave up on me."

"So when did you realise you loved him?"

"The day they got engaged and I lost him."

Kayo shifted uncomfortably "But you married him. You stole your friend's fiance?"

"No kiddo. She left him for someone with better prospects and I didn't allow myself to make the same mistake twice."

Kayo nursed the glass in her hand aware of the time ticking away "It's Scott." she drained her drink "and he feels the same way."

Her grandmother studied her "how long?"

"Have I loved him or have we been together?"

"Both."

"l don't know. Officially I suppose we went past the point of no return when we kissed last night. We talked, admitted our feelings and….."

"…And hopefully fools did not rush in."

"What are you asking?"

"Easy to mistake physical need; shoehorn in an emotional connection to allow it to happen without guilt. A fizzling romance is going to leave an atmosphere."

"You think I am making a mistake?" Tears threatened. "We have not been physical in that way and I've been fighting my emotional state for longer than I have admitted, even to myself. I thought he couldn't feel the same and my heart ripped out of my chest every time I saw him." She paused, took a breath, she would fight and tears were averted "in Perth nothing happened, but I started to believe he felt the same. There is no going back for us. We can't just switch this off but if you are asking me to, if you want this to stop, then I have to go, it's not blackmail, just fact."

The elder woman's eyes softened "He missed you when you ran and I did start to wonder if we had been right."

"Right?" The younger questioned.

"I discussed with your father when we first moved out here whether the enforced solitude would lead to you forming a closer relationship with one of the elder boys. Nature finds its own way. No denying that not being blood related would leave the possibility open. Gordon and Al were your brothers from the get go. Couldn't be certain about the others, Scott and John disappeared from home when you were still a child." She laughed "And I remember a certain young lady still young enough to sport pigtails lose her cool when Scott came home in uniform."

Kayo flushed. "This is not just attraction."

"Glad to hear it. It takes more than 'easy on the eye' to form a relationship."

"Then you accept us?"

"I trust you both." The elder got to her feet "Don't make me come down on you like a tonne of bricks. Never go to bed on an argument, there are people in the crossfire. You will argue, times will get tough and I will stay out of it, but the first hint that the others are affected and I'll haul both of you over the coals."

Kayo got to her feet and kissed her grandmother on the cheek "We know it won't be easy, don't take my word for it. Listen to Scott when he finds you; don't tell him I've spoken to you. Then if you think we are making a mistake, if you think this is an affair that will fizzle out, tell me, I trust your opinion on what's best for the family. I won't make it difficult, I'll go."

"You're not going anywhere until you've helped me in the kitchen."

"I was hoping to keep up the momentum and go find my brothers, John knows, Scott's with Virgil, it's important the others hear it from us."

"Then you have a bye that puts you in the frame for the washing up; in fact tell your young man that he's taking the hit with you."

Kayo watched her grandmother return to the house, it hadn't been all hugs and rose-tinted spectacles but John had been right and she felt better. Buoyed by the minor victory she returned the boots to her feet and went in search of Alan. Compared to this, telling her brothers would be a walk in the park.


	31. Chapter 31

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies, especially this one.**

 **Thank you to Teobi, Math Girl, Creepy-Fish21 & CreativeGirl29, for reviewing and making my day. And a big thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, favourited and stuck with this one-shot that's not! Apologies for yet another delayed update, this one would just not play fair or maybe I just struggled to find my place to play. Anyhow here we go, sometimes you just have to go with... 'it is what it is' and move on! Hope you enjoy.**

Ch 31

Scott walked through the tunnel lit by green emergency lighting giving it an eerie quality, he wondered if he had made the right call or if he had made _this_ call for himself. Kayo had taken herself away from him in the physical sense on the journey home, retreating from him to think about the conversations they both dreaded. Now he considered if he should have parked this need, walked in the other direction, hold her hand in the metaphorically sense, walk by her side providing an emotional crutch, even if she would be loath to admit that she needed it. His validation for this solo course of action, one to taking him away from entering the lounge with her had surely, solely been down to his guilt and the need for his own safety net. He had willingly left his best friend in the dark, it's not that Virgil had more right to know than anyone else but he would without any doubt always be the one to know first, significantly he had let more than one opportunity pass him by. There was no denying Virg had tried that night at the piano, and he had chosen to talk in riddles, even with a patient ear and gentle probing he had seen fit to pull the shutters down. That should have been the moment, sat in the dark, hunched over, tormented by feelings he assumed he had no right to have. Hell, Virg was like a dog with a bone the minute he had something on his mind. Anything his younger brother perceived prevented his sleep or any stressor he noticed manifest in his shoulders and the inquisition would start with a gentle nudge. Virgil had always said the tension held in his posture gave more away about his mood than his facial features, and good god he had seen it that night. Virgil had always seen it as his mission to help him release it. Something had prevented his release, Virgil never judged, just listened, occasionally breaking silence with an emotional wisdom he'd been blessed with since a child. Whereas, he had made an assumption that a judgement would come. Scott smiled at the admission; he'd never been great at hearing things he didn't like. Then the memory of his dismissal of Virgil at the boathouse hit him square in the jaw and simultaneously punched him in the gut, wiping the smile from his face, now this walk made perfect sense.

He reflected he had also behaved like a prize shit when Virgil had sought him out in his room, he had left him with enough scope to just come clean and he had cut him dead by asking if he trusted him. If Virgil had treated him in the same way, allowing a half-conversation to smooth over what needed to be said, leaving the heavy stench of avoidance in the air, he would have made darn sure Virgil was the one to heading to the mainland as payback. Not Virgil, he had gone above and beyond. God he wished Thunderbird Two would magically disappear into a wormhole coming out right about now in the hanger while all he had to say was primed on the tip of his tongue. He considered that twenty minutes with this on his shoulders, without release, may just serve to make the words said in jest to Kayo come true and his stomach bubbled its agreement.

The tunnel lights blurred and narrowed to a point in the distance bending round into the main hanger. Scott picked up the pace, no real reason to get there faster but a vain gesture on his part to make up ground on his failings. He was now fully aware of how out-of-control he felt, he was just about where Kayo was when Thunderbird One came to rest. Shit, this was Virgil and he hadn't even the justification of worrying about his reaction, he had eavesdropped on the late night conversation between his brothers, took the easy option, put it off. This conversation, out of all of them he had to have, had to be one-to-one. With any of the others they should make the admission together, but not to Virgil. Even with no fear held within the delivery of the news, and no need counter any argument about Kayo's feelings, the avoidance of the subject so far delivered by him was spineless at best. It was he that had allowed it to snowball, to career down a mountain gathering speed, picking up potentially damaging debris and this was his full stop, the end of the run. His stomach lurched, Jesus he had had all morning just to pick-up the fucking phone. So far he had paid the debt for Virg's selfless actions in the line of duty with the 'Grey Avengers' with zero contact. Worse, confiding in John could not have been more of a fucking insult to their relationship if he had socked him in the jaw or taken a sledgehammer to the piano, and he wasn't stupid he would know how John knew.

He rounded the last arc into the hanger at a jog, reflecting how he had never in his life gone though anything that had caused him so much confliction, losing himself in rounds of guessing and second guessing his own feelings, before even starting to decipher Kayo's. He had hidden during one of the biggest moments in his life without seeking his brother's room with a beer or at least a hot chocolate in hand to share his turmoil. Virgil was his conscious, councillor, hell when the high school linebacker's girlfriend had practically thrown herself at him semi-naked at a post-victory party it had been the small frame of Virgil that had smoothed over the aftermath. Sarah had pushed the heat in his direction and Virgil had played peacemaker, physically placing himself between him and his man-mountain of a team-mate to deliver him a few home truths about his choice of cheerleader.

Each memory of Virgil's sometimes small, but mostly significant contributions to misdemeanours, conflictions or downright hotheadedness returned on a conveyor belt, the only cure a view of his brother and an unburdening by him. With time on his hands, his thoughts shifted to Kayo, was he throwing her to the wolves in a selfish action? Maybe, but he knew enough about her to know there was no way on god's green earth she was in a place where she could divulge anything without him. With John eight minutes away she would soon be in safe hands, John had always served as her safety net, a position he wanted to fill but Virgil would always be his and they would always need more than each other. This was a detour, a delay, maybe a selfish action but as he walked out of the rat-run into the vast echoing cavern that usually housed their green heavy duty craft, a necessity.

"S..scott give me a h…hand, get a g..urny, I need to pick up a m…monitor from medical."

Of all the things Scott had visualised this was not it, of course if he had been paying attention in Thunderbird One instead of nuzzling Kayo's neck he would not have found the scenario presented unreasonable. Shit! John's voice hit his head with his briefing on instant re-call … Gordon piloting, Virg with a patient, not the ideal setting for his conscious salving gambit.

Scott took the gurney and moved it towards the requestor. "Sure Brain's."

Before he fully registered Brain's retreat he caught the presence of Colonel Casey. His best laid plans were swiftly disappearing down a rabbit hole. He managed the pleasantries required for the greeting of old friends, mixed in with his acknowledgment of the colonel's own agenda, but he was barely there. As Brains returned, Scott retreated to the shed. Finding safety in the form of a large structure where Brains housed some of his larger projects which provided a birds-eye view of the hanger along a mezzanine level. Being part of this welcome committee with their GDF friend, who quite obviously had a bug in her ear about their temporary house guest, was to be avoided at all costs. If he knew Virg at all, she would be getting no-where near her quarry after their treatment of her in The Alps, and his temper would be tetchy at best. His previous conviction to get it all in the open as soon as possible switched to watching the expected scene play out in front of him and then following Virgil to the med bay when the coast was clear.

….

Scott hovered around the med bay door, resting his back against the wall opposite. A brief conversation, with a fleeting _I knew all along_ in response from Virgil, terminating with an order basically instructing him to 'fuck off', admittedly delivered in friendly jest, was nowhere near the unburdening of guilt he needed. He had turned tail, sought others out, gone ahead with conversations he had earlier been sure would be best delivered with Kayo. A hurried confession to his Grandma while Virgil was still heavy on his mind, had, on reflection gone a lot better than expected. A sense of relief had been provided. Kayo would be protected from the no-nonsense, no-holds-barred brand of wisdom which only their matriarch could deliver. Gordon too had barely batted an eye when he had retreated to their room for a breather. A little space to regain his conviction that he had more that needed saying to Virgil, the easy option, to let it go, was not going to be taken another time. Gordon had taken the surprising news in his stride, although it was clear he did have a certain British blond holding much more distracting thoughts in his head. Scott smiled at the memory of Gordon finding an immediate convenience, declaring a room swap as the perfect solution to the inconvenient room allocation his Grandma had contrived while guests were in residence.

Brains bustled past returning him from his daydreams; seemingly no invisible barrier existed preventing his entry into Dr Virgil's domain. He pondered the return mission to his brother, his hand rested on the door, then he released it as if it burnt his fingers and paced the corridor. Shit, getting a one-to-one without distraction was harder then it looked on paper and he was fully aware the clock was ticking. Kayo would be close to sticking pins in a doll of him soon if he didn't go free her from her from her enforced confinement in John's room. He had so much relief he could provide her with and she would still be imagining all sorts of repercussions. She had been nervous enough at the hanger, he had indulged himself enough without putting her first, maybe best to re-group and collar Virgil later.

Virgil's head rounding the door stopped his indecision in its tracks. "Loitering with intent Brains said."

Scott smiled and threw a well handled donut at his brother "Dinner's a way off, but I rescued an appetiser."

"Not so appetising after your mits have been all over it, but I take what I can get." Virgil responded with a smile.

"You got five minutes for a contrite brother?" Scott questioned hopefully.

Virgil responded with a trademark eyebrow making a bid for cohabitation with his hairline. "I guess five minutes poolside watching you squirm may have its own merits."

Scott laughed. "Not a natural at apologising Virg, so enjoy it while you can."

Scott led the way out of the rear door of the med-wing into the sunlight. Virgil, who had already made short work of the biohazard donut, placed an arm round his shoulder and guided him in the direction of the two loungers furthest away from the house.

"Virg I am sorry I didn't let you in, sorry for being a prize prick at the boat and sorry you had to brave the clutches of Mae when it was my turn. I should have let you know why it was so important that I had to stay."

Virgil grinned and they both took a seat opposite each other, mirrored actions, sat side on, leaning forward, arms resting on knees. "Accepted for the lack of confidence in you confidant, loving you are aware you were a class A prick, and not necessary for the overnighter."

"Spill! there is more to that smug grin than you're letting on."

Virgil guffawed. "Oh so you expect me to spill! Not one to practice what you preach are you Scotty? I may give you a bedtime story in a day or two, minus certain details."

Scott shrugged. "Well guess I deserve it."

Virgil chucked "OK penance paid. Did you know Mae had a thirty-two year old daughter?"

Scott laughed. "Not quite the burden you imagined then, accompanying Grandma on tour?"

"Well apart from the obvious set-up by her, it had its own rewards." His eyebrows danced mischievously and his eyes sparkled at his brothers open mouth. "Although finding out Grandma has discovered a new sideline in match-making is a little disconcerting."

"You didn't?"

"You'll never know."

"You did!"

"A little mutual, no strings entertainment may have staved off the boredom after we both felt more comfortable leaving the golden oldies to it. Only so much hinting you can take before making a bid for freedom. And that's all you're getting. It's you that owes me a back-story! You and Kayo? The real deal I take it? Not some blurred lines because of everything that's happened. You are _both_ sure?"

Scott smiled; this was what he had owed him for over a week. "I love her and although the words have not exactly left her lips, I have no doubt that she feels the same. We both failed to identify something bubbling beneath the surface for weeks if not months, maybe longer. You know Virg, she called us her five brothers when she thought Fireflash was going down and she wouldn't see us again. But you know we never referred to each other like that before. I think there was always a reason why I couldn't say it, or really ever felt it."

"Hey it's not justification I need."

"I know I don't need to explain but I sorta owe you something. Perth. When we were away... I felt something … I don't know Virg, but even though we didn't spell it out to each other. Just something switched on you can't get back from. This is gonna sound corny as shit, but I felt like I had been dating her my whole life."

Virgil punched him playfully in the arm. "Yup, so much corn I'm gonna go make syrup."

Scott shifted uncomfortably, Virgil held his gaze waiting in for him to continue. "I know she ran the second time because I didn't deal with it straight away. We should have come to you all and explained. I should have fought a little harder to claim it. Regardless of the rules we should be bound by, we can't go back. She thought that I was too much of a coward to face it. She's stronger than me even if she doesn't know it. She left because she didn't want to rain that shit-storm down on all of you."

"Well you've found away to save yourself from Grandma's mission to orchestrate being Great Grandma within the next few years. In fact you two may just have taken the heat off us all." Virgil responded giving his brother a wink.

Scott laughed "So is no-one safe from Grandma's mission…kinda be fun to send John next time. Wonder if Kate Maloy has a thirty something year old daughter?"

"Well you and Gordon have saved yourselves. Dread to think what she has in store for the rest of us."

"So you not seeing Mae junior again?"

"Full time career woman, we had a nice time, you know two adults, denying the attraction to avoid the obvious match-make. Handled the embarrassment by disappearing, missing a few stages out the oldies would have preferred. Sorta ended up delivering what they'd planned for our future, well if you discount the _met a couple of hours ago naked wrestling_." Virgil laughed "You have a way of prizing more details out than intended."

"And you have a way of setting me at ease. Seems Kayo and I have been worrying about nothing."

"Hell, Alan's crush on her didn't seem bounded by rules, we all ribbed him. There is no blood tie. And you know me, you fall when you fall. Never bind yourself to society or others peoples rules. Love is love, embrace it when you have it and never stop hoping for it when you don't."

"Shit. Alan!"

"Yup, and you thought apologising to me was tough. I think you may have to treat Al with kid gloves. He might have gotten over it with his long distance romance but you know…he's a teen, we've all been there."

"You wanna help me with that?"

"Gotta a patient to see, but I'll go find him later on. Make sure he's OK. He doesn't love her; she's just the nearest thing with breasts and a pulse while his testosterone is raging. Besides if he loved her, he wouldn't have had his own fling on his vacation."

"Suppose your right. Shit Virg! I really didn't get past having my head filled by Kayo."

Virgil shrugged "Could have helped you with that if you'd have talked to me."

"Sorry, and for the record I'm apologising twice. Next time that happens hell will freeze over."

Virgil laughed "You think that Scott, but you may have the odd apology to make to Kayo in the future. Although I hope I'm not around for your disagreements. I imagine the aftershocks would be enough to raise a tsunami that could wipe out the Island." Virgil rose from the lounger smiling and pulled his brother up with him. "Go see Alan before John lets it slip, he'll be pinned to his side if I'm not mistaken."

….

Still buoyant from her 'not nearly as bad as imagined' conversation with Grandma, Kayo had practically run full pelt into Parker on her way to continue her unburdening. She muttered her apologies and headed back towards the bedrooms. Every chance she would run into Scott along the way, it had been nearly an hour since Two had landed and she couldn't imagine, after John's admission, that out of all of the conversations they were going to have today that that one needed more than a Tracy brother huddle. Alan's door was still open, John's firmly shut. She smiled, the kid would only make his break for company with his red-haired brother in tow. Kayo gave a knock and entered before waiting for the reply, she grinned as the blonds eyes refused to be torn from the screen until a natural break in play. An expletive and the launch of a controller to the floor brought his blue eyes to hers and he broke into a wide grin.

"Well, look who decided to show her face! Gap year finished?" he laughed and his eyes twinkled at his own joke.

Kayo took the proffered beanbag and rested her head on his shoulder "Tag-team revenge on…" she squinted at the screen "The Swedish Hell Hounds."

Alan collected his controller and offered up number two to her waiting hands. "Sure." He waited for the level to re-load, "so you stickin around for a bit? Missed you, not seen you since the camp-out."

"Missed you too Allie and yes I'm sticking around. You don't get rid of me that easily."

They certainly kicked some butt, Allie whopped his delight and she imagined he'd had a kicking on that level since her last visit to the bedrooms. Alan high fived her, and she in turn returned the victory dance with a pile on, knuckle rubbing his head affectionately.

"Dream teams back." He proclaimed.

"You know it!" She replied allowing Al the space to return to a seated position.

He lowered his controller and eyed his companion "So you letting me in on why this hasn't felt like home for you recently."

She took a deep breath "Well you're wise beyond your years. Just something I had to work through Squirt. Nothing really, just been kind of a shock to find out I'm in love."

She felt Alan stiffen at the side of her "You … I didn't think…"

"It's OK Al, Scott feels the same way. Won't be any awkwardness now, and I promise no more running off like a kid."

…

Scott headed to the bedrooms, his stomach had settled with his conscious during his conversation with Virgil but the realisation that there was a brother who they regularly teased for his behaviour in front of Kayo made him realise he'd taken his eye off the ball in more ways than one. It just hadn't occurred to him, fucking hell, it was obvious and it hadn't fucking occurred to him. Fuck! Fuck! Even now he knew if they were both breaking his heart, they would have to stop. He was too long in the tooth to know that if they tried to stay apart they couldn't, they would break it again, Kayo would be aware of that too. Alan would be a deal breaker and he was now at high risk of Kayo running again. Virgil may be right interpreting Alan's feelings for him, but he had to interpret them himself. Shit, he had to be happy for them, the others may understand now but opinions could still change if Alan couldn't get his head round it. And why the hell should he, this sin was more than how they were raised; he had committed a offence much worse, he'd gone after a brother's crush without giving it a second thought. He scrabbled around for arguments, any justification. Alan had only just had a relationship with a long distance girlfriend taper out through lack of contact. Another fault of his, they all deserved more time to live lives away from the Island. Even Grandma had seemed to come to that conclusion judging by his conversation with Virgil. He couldn't have known he still had feelings for her, but there was no redemption in that thought. In his heart of hearts it had been obvious since Alan was fifteen that at times he thought of Kayo as his _one_.

He rounded John's door to collect Kayo, this was something they had to face together. John just shrugged and nodded his head in the direction of Al's room. Shit!

The door was open but the room in apparent silence, until he got closer. It was Kayo's whispered plea he heard ' _I'll always be your sister'_ , not what Alan needed to hear but how the hell was she supposed to know that.

He dismissed Kayo with a barely concealed nod, he had wounded her, her eyes gave it away but with damage already done the only course of action was to speak to Alan man-to-man. Alan spilled, covering up what was underneath, hiding in a fear of change. Scott allowed him to vent, spill statements and frustrations, while he shrugged off Scott's natural instinct to round his shoulders and pull him close. He tried distraction in the form of chat and play but the console was dismissed. Shit! Another mistake, an instinct for man-to-man talk ignored in one action to claim their comfort zone. Alan seemed determined to flee, edging towards the door, professing a desire to join the others rather that stay in a room with him discussing the uncomfortable.

"Alan I'm sorry." It needed to be said without him acknowledging how he thought Alan felt. Making him divulge that admission would only embarrass him further.

He stopped. "I know."

"It shouldn't have happened like this, you deserved more."

"I know that too." Alan snapped back. Then he turned with tears in his eye, but softening his features.

Scott made tentative steps to close the distance "We can stop this. Kayo never intended to hurt anyone, neither did I. As soon as she felt it, she left Alan, it's why she left. It's not been going on behind your back." Scott stopped to study a brother who was now prepared to listen. "We admitted our feelings last night, and I've handled it like a fucking idiot. I'll do whatever you want, but help me to persuade her to stay."

"I don't want her to leave." Alan responded.

"I know, neither do I Alan. I love her but I love you too."

Alan's framed slumped slightly in the shoulders and Scott waited, too soon for physical contact.

"I love you too. It's just a shock. You know kinda weird, but I'll get used to it. She's special isn't she? It shouldn't come as a surprise to me that someone else noticed it too. And she loves you Scott, she just told me."

Scott sighed, that could not be ignored "You love her too Alan. We can't do this under your nose. Sorry Al I've fucked up, I shouldn't have gone to Penny's. I'm gonna hurt her, you have to all help her to stay. I'll go away for a bit."

"You god damn won't! Bailing on her Scott? She deserves more than that. I see it, you know, it was never going to be us. You all called it a crush but I know I just need her. She was my constant when you all claimed your own lives. You hurt her and I will never forgive you. I'll get used to it. I'm gonna try Scott but don't push me. It's just gonna take a little time." Alan swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing "I thought she meant me, just for a second but it felt kinda nice. Gonna find it hard to look her in the face."

Scott pulled his brother into a hug, which to his relief his brother sank into. It was never going to be easy and now he had left Kayo to her own devices with an open wound. While he wasn't prepared to release his brother he was left praying that Shadow was firmly locked down her hanger.


	32. Chapter 32

**They do not belong to me but it would be nice if they did. Needless to say, I absolutely love borrowing them to indulge my own fantasies especially this one.**

 **Thank you to CreativeGirl29 & Akimakel18 for reviewing the last chapter and as always making my day.**

 **Nearly there, two to go until my first complete, I can't believe it's not far off a year since chapter one posted. Yup, most definitely indulged this one long enough! Thanks for reading.**

Ch 32

Kayo hovered in the hallway; the nod from Scott had been a clear instruction to back away from the fall-out she had created by not waiting for him to share their news. She had gotten away with her eagerness with her grandmother because she had taken her time, helped her to understand what had brought her to this point in her life. Blurting out the news to the youngest, just because she'd got into their usual comfortable flow, was ill-judged and on reflection an idiotic mistake. She wouldn't flea, hiding from this to leave Scott flying solo was not her anymore. Her grandmother trusted her, trusted them both and her instinct was to stay and earn it. Equally she knew enough about the two brothers on the other side of the half-closed door to know that re-entering the space would stifle what they needed to discuss. She had heard enough to get an understanding of the conversation taking place within the confines of the adolescent's room. Although uncomfortable it only made her more determined to catch Scott on his retreat. But she clearly had to lay low; Alan did not need an audience, especially her. Backing away from the muffled plea from Scott for Alan to help persuade her to stay and she couldn't resist the smile, if only he knew the empowerment she felt after her talk with their matriarch. She had no intention of going anywhere, did not need the security blanket he was offering to keep her here.

She exhaled and turned on her heels leaving them to their heart-to-heart. She was not the dozen red roses kinda girl, a romantic sentiment made by anyone in the flesh or on film would usually have her miming two fingers down her throat and gagging. With his sacrifice Scott may as well have filled her room with them. Accepting a temporary withdrawal to keep her in the arms of her family and make her brother's life more comfortable, to the detriment of his own. The statement just reinforced the love she felt for the man a hairsbreadth away. She had this, the old Kayo would have interpreted it as being over, cards folded. The new, a man juggling different types of love and doing his god darn best with the pair of deuces she had dealt him. Scott's words were for Allie, gifting him a little control over a situation he barely had time to understand let alone put in context with anything more than the defensive return-fire she had faced. If anything, Alan's reaction and the freshly divulged reason behind the difficult conversation now taking place was confirmation that the fear she had held weeks ago about the morality of her feelings had shaky foundations. She had claimed sister in name, joined their family but Tracy blood was not in her veins and whether he knew it or not Alan's feelings granted permission for her own without guilt. Her heart mourned the hurt she had caused him but rejoiced in the right to declare openly how she did feel about Scott. She instantly admonished herself for the selfish thoughts while her man inside was being anything but. She loved Alan, always felt a different bond with him, a mutual connection, they had been the two left behind in Kansas while IR was a building site on a tropical isle. As the others forged their own paths in an adult world they along with their grandmother were the only Tracy's at the farmstead for close to two years, with only brief re-unions in between. She had always looked out for him, fought his corner, and she headed for reinforcements knowing that it would not stop now. She had one brother who had made a promise of a little reconnaissance and if she could do nothing else to help Scott and Alan right now she could send in friendly face.

She gave the three knocks to the door, this time waiting for the invitation before pushing the door open.

She smiled "You forget me?"

John looked up from his book returned the smile, "got to a good bit three chapters ago. And it didn't look like faltering on its page turning momentum. Well, not until you bowled in."

Kayo jogged over to the bed and flipped herself onto the end. At the same time, with deft action, she relieved her brother of his distraction. "Love you too."

John's eyes twinkled with amusement,, "I know. You said. I'm still reeling from the admission. Can I have it in writing for when I need to remind you?"

"You can have it in blood if you go check on Alan. Things went so well with Grandma ….thank you for your wise words by the way…"

"Stick to the point." John mumbled while swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Now resigned that time in his own company was well and truly over for the duration of the evening.

"Ballsed it up royally!" She raised herself up from the relaxed reclined position adopted which was in direct opposition to the knot twisting the inside of her gut at her admission. "Just blurted it out, and well… Not great as you can imagine. I mean he still thinks of us as his brother and sister." Kayo adjusted her position to sit next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder "Scott's still with him trying to calm the waters …so… just wondered. That reconnaissance mission you owe me. How about the end of the corridor? Let's face it John, you're his go-to-guy so how about you go to?"

Kayo watched his features; there was something else she could say to reinforce the need for Alan to claim his company but it wasn't for her to divulge. Something only Alan could work through and for him to admit if he wanted to. He would have to work through it, privately or with a confidante whether she was in a relationship with Scott or not. If she thought for one minute that she was actually breaking his young heart she wouldn't be so flippant in securing John for an ally but she'd seen his ardour fully committed to another not so long ago. No, this was Alan flailing against a change inexpertly delivered by her. Scott knew it too, fair chance he had played the reverse psychology card. Whatever they had done Alan would not want either of them to leave. John got to his feet bringing her from her thoughts which were descending more and more into justification, causing a flicker of remorse. She followed his action and shadowed him to the door.

"And you're following me?" John enquired still sporting light-hearted amusement at his call to action.

"Just to the door." Kayo confirmed.

"Waiting for Scott?"

"If you don't mind your room being crisis-talk central." She admitted. She shrugged, "just want to make sure he's ok, you know. Kinda been a whirlwind since coming home. I've barely seen him so just a few minutes in private to catch up before we become the local exhibit."

John nodded, "just remember the word _talk_ Kayo. It's essential to permission being granted." He smiled, hovering at the threshold waiting for her to return it.

"I'm shocked by the sewer that inhabits your mind…. It's always the quiet ones!" She retorted grinning. A lightener she needed more than the figure now in the corridor.

"Hmmm … shut the door on your way out. And your debt is building by the second." John countered as he walked towards his younger brother's room. A jibe that helped settle her nerves whether he meant it to or not.

Kayo waited at the door, several minutes seemingly stretching into eternity as Alan's door refused to release its occupants. Still no news was good news, there had been no raised voices and John was the ideal middle-man. She shifted to lean against the wall blocking her from view, her ears sharpened for the expected noise in the corridor. She heard movement, then a door close accompanied with muted lack-lustre conversation. Hanging back she watched John lead his younger brother like the pied piper past the door. John insisting with a shrug he needed back-up at dinner delivering Alan fresh focus, a job to do. She smiled at the no questions asked hero-worship of the younger who would do anything for the redhead at his side. Scott followed, his eyes fixed in front barely noticing her head round the door as he bored holes through the two in front now deep in a conversation that was becoming more relaxed by the second. With noiseless precision she caught hold of his arm and placed a finger to her lips at the turn of his head. Pulling him inside, she closed the door and pressed his back against it before kissing him.

Kayo stepped back from the contact, needing absolution more than comfort, "sorry Scott, should have spoken to you first. Got carried away with my first success and thought I was on an easy roll."

"First success?" He enquired allowing a long exhale.

The few hours sleep that they had both had over the past few days was now evident, emotion had drained his little reserves and if she was honest hers had disappeared on entry to John's room.

"Grandma. And should've quit while I was ahead but hey if that's the worst of it over we're kinda home free as long we behave." Kayo answered, hoping keeping it light would release some of the burden.

Scott gave her a resigned laugh, "that explains why I got it unexpectedly easy from her. And not quite, the award for the shittist brother still has my name on it. I got too caught up with needing absolution from Virg for keeping him in the dark. Hadn't really given the others a thought, especially what has always been right in front of my nose. Tough gig all round. He shrugged his shoulders, "but we're both still standing."

"Hey…s'ok, not helped one bit by the support act! Don't be hard on yourself. You never expected this to be easy; neither did I. Jesus if I hadn't spent so much time on the way home dreading facing this then maybe we would have talked through a plan of action instead of you protecting me from it and facing this on your own." She led him by the hand to perch on the end of John's bed. "But hey, the shock factor for everyone is out of the way. And I think you said in a year we'll wonder what the fuss was about. Still believe it, don't you?"

Scott slumped as the mattress gave beneath him, his own bed and he would have slept in her arms for a week. "How much you overhear?"

"Enough to know I have an amazing boyfriend who cares a great deal about his brothers... And who loves his girlfriend enough to sacrifice the one thing that makes him tick more than anything else. Well for a short time… while the dust settles….know you too well to think anything else"

Scott smiled "God I'd have put money on you hearing that hastily contrived contingency and posting a flight plan."

Kayo cupped his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, "You've taught me a lot about myself Tracy, if you haven't noticed I've stopped running. And I don't for one minute think you were offering anymore than a little space for Al."

Scott appraised her and grinned, "figured at worst he'd phone in a day or two. And he surprised the hell out of me that he didn't take me up on it. He's more than a good kid; he's grown up into a mature young man." The smile left his face to be replaced by a deep frown "Shit he was angry though K, but you know that sorta outburst, a kneejerk reaction, all huff and no substance." He clasped her hand, "seen it with three out of four brothers over the years. But should've prep'ed for it. Shit K, just got blindsided….. When I walked in on you, the shit had already hit the fan…. Scrabbled about for anything that would make it up to him."

"I know." Kayo rested her head on his shoulder and stroked the hand that held hers firmly.

Scott patted her leg, "time to head down to dinner before I'm in even bigger trouble for bad manners with guests in residence, we'll get our chance to talk K, but for tonight it's done, at least while we have an audience, hoping we get a chance without but we put Al first for a couple of days."

"Wouldn't be comfortable with it any other way." Kayo got to her feet and pulled Scott to his, "just one more thing." She kissed him hard to the lips and melted into his return, wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his hair. As he deepened the kiss and his hand traced her spine she pulled away decisively before her rising heat broke anymore of her promise to John. "It's not a secret now. But if we are going to walk on eggshells for a while… thought I'd claim something to keep me warm tonight."

Scott's smile finally reached his blue eyes, "give it a couple of days to blow over and I'll happily volunteer for the job on a permanent basis."

They walked hand in hand to the top of the stairs, claiming a last few moments before decorum and love for those below prevailed. Kayo descended first, her eyes taking in the demeanour of all in the room one by one. Although eyes were not on her, she felt very much on show as each stair trodden brought her closer to a potential inquisition. She noted Penelope holding court with the colonel and Parker with an enamoured Gordon clinging to her every word, perhaps the ideal hiding place was in a work orientated discussion. She turned in the direction of the space obsessed contingent, a smile from Alan aimed at his brother gave her more comfort than if his arms had pulled her into a hug, or any words of forgiveness would have managed, he was ok. She continued to the bottom looking over her shoulder at Scott still hovering at the top doing exactly what she had been doing, weighing up the room. She turned to make the walk across the living quarters; the only eye in the room catching her own was that of her grandmother who beckoned her over with a reassuring smile.

"Take some dinner to Virgil, I've let him off the hook while the patient is still unconscious." She studied the face of her granddaughter as she took the plate from her hands, "hey kiddo, chin up, the hard parts over."

Scant contact, just a few words but the most precious few words she had heard since Scott had declared that his feelings mirrored her own. That thought had her searching the room for Scott, he had made his way over to the young blond and the redhead, and he was seemingly welcome judging by the pat on the back from John and the smile from Alan.

"Thank you grandma." She kissed her cheek, surprised as arms surrounded her and held her tight for a moment before patting her back.

"Now you better get this to Virgil before it gets cold."

"Save some for me." She uttered, barely audibly while fighting tears of relief, the one person that had caused her the most anguish was keeping her head above the water.

…..

Kayo kicked the kick-plate on the door startling her brother who had taken to the chair and had obviously indulged in his infamous forty-winks at the bedside of a patient.

After a few seconds to re-orientate himself to his surroundings he grinned at her. "Well if it isn't our very own Juliette. Romeo not with you?"

"You wanna eat this or wear it." She countered, tilting the plate on an angle in mock threat.

"Depends who made it."

Kayo pulled the over-bed tray round to the easy chair Virgil inhabited and set the plate and cutlery down in front of him. "We have guests, you're safe."

Kayo stood at the side of him, any of her brothers in the medical bed and she would have claimed a seat at the bottom, those privileges with a stranger could not be taken. She had no intention of leaving just yet, not while she needed something from Virgil. Just a little re-assurance, delivered without jest, that her new relationship was ok with him. She watched him ram fork after fork in with little breathing space in-between before he registered she hadn't just played the part of delivery girl.

He took a hard swallow and appraised the face of his sister "You ok?"

"Better if I know I'm not the family pariah."

He pushed the tray to the side and got to his feet bringing his sister into a hug, "Hey… you don't have to worry about my reaction. Just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for. Gonna be hard to grab a minute to yourselves in the Tracy goldfish bowl."

She sank into his arms sighing as they squeezed their re-assurance better than a thousand words. "Figured that out already…. but it won't be so different."

Virgil's laughter shook into her shoulder, "a little different, if you're doing it right."

Kayo released herself from his grip, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "finish your dinner, I'll catch you later when you don't find this so funny."

"Not finding it more than gently amusing, suspect Gordon will be the one to find the change in the status quo fodder for a quip or two at your expense. You'd best go before your dinner goes in the trash."

"Not spoken to Gordon yet, you think he's gonna get mileage out of this?"

"This is Gordon you are talking about but you'll be safe while Penny has him on a short leash. He practically bounced round the cockpit of Thunderbird Two when he heard she was coming to the Island for a few days. Enjoy the breathing space, once Penny's gone he'll take the edge off his misery by deflection."

"You joining us later?"

Virgil cast an eye to the patient, "maybe, see how it goes."

…

Kayo returned to the family who were already around the dinner table, a seat had been reserved for her between her grandmother and her blond friend. Scott was sandwiched between John and Alan, he smiled as she took her seat and she returned it, retreating from his eyes when Alan cast a look in her direction. Penelope tried her hardest to engage her in conversation but sat round a large table with her family still processing the news was not the situation she would have chosen but guests made it a _no excuses_ deal. She would have traded in an instant for a table, two chairs and Scott sat opposite her. She played with her food, forcing down a mouthful when her grandmother cast an accusatory look at her flattened food mountain. She listened to the chatter, nothing to add, let it all play around her like she was a ghost paying a visit. As cutlery clattered to the plates, she took it as a cue to clear and pay the debt to her grandmother, grabbing solitary breathing space in the process. She watched the others leave the table as she cleared and stacked, John and Alan heading for the veranda, Gordon making progress as his arm was claimed by Penelope, her grandmother having a word in Scott's ear. She smiled, there would be no return journey for the rest of the items on the table, he was paying the debt he was unaware he owed. Tag-teamed clearance and the promised chore had been delivered in double time. She watched Scott appraise the eyes in the room, ensuring they had other focus before he whipped her with a wet tea towel and pulled her into an embrace. The risqué kiss was brief and closed but the whispered ' _I love you_ _Kyrano'_ brought her heart to a stop, something she was sure it would have the power to do no matter how often she heard it.

"That boat needs a maiden voyage under its new name, how about a six am run turns in to a six am sail." Scott questioned, his arm rounding her waist which brought a flush to her cheeks as the eye of the colonel caught them in the act.

"No new name! Nemo it is until Gordon's has a one to one with Trident, Neptune or whoever the hell it is. Even Penny has bought in to the sailor's tail. But I like the principle. You, me and the pacific. Or you and me and anchor up somewhere keeping close to shore, whatever … it's a date."

"Dropping anchor? Is that a promise?" Scott whispered in her ear.

"Just giving you a get out of jail free card, nearly spat when I heard you had plans for Gordon's boat. You hate them!" Kayo chortled.

"Liking anything that gets us off the Island for the day."

"Ever heard of Tracy One?" Kayo laughed.

"Ok, ok …." He winked "But the boat has the best Egyptian cotton and a bottle of bubbly ready and waiting."

"At six am you can forget the bubbly but you've definitely beaten a flight blanket and a blow up pillow. Still holding you to Perth though, I expect the penthouse when you think we can get away."

"You're wish, is my command." He bowed just as Penelope came through with an errant bowl.

"Gordon and I are taking a stroll on the beach; I may be late retiring. I'll try not to wake you."

Kayo smiled. "Your late nights are my early mornings. We'll be like to ships that pass in the night."

Penelope eyed Scott with disdain as he tried to stifle his laughter; they watched as she returned to Gordon planting a kiss on his cheek for her audience of two before leading him out onto the veranda."

Kayo smiled "You go find Al and John and I'll join you in a minute."

"Why where you going?"

"Gonna claim Virgil's plate and see if he'll join us. Tomorrow is for us, let's just be a family tonight."

"Ok, fancy a drink?"

Kayo grinned, "For old times' sake, pour me a vodka. I'll meet you on the veranda and drink to our new beginnings."

…..

 **AN** – One more to go. This is my warning that the final chapter may require a re-rating to an M. The ending is as above for anyone under the age of fifteen. I promise there will be no smut in the final chapter, unlike my previous M, but it will end in Egyptian cotton on a boat in the Pacific.

Thank you in advance to CreativeGirl29 who has offered to beta the last chapter to make sure it is rated correctly. If it can stay as a T then it will.


	33. Chapter 33

**Borrowed for a short time (!?) :-), these wonderful characters created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson have been a joy to play with.**

 **Thank you to MusicalTB2, Sueemm, CreativeGirl29, LightningWolfHowl & Akimakel18 for reviewing the previous chapter. Thanks to those that have reviewed, PM'd and encouraged this story along the way, as a novice writer they have given me a boost, helping me not to give up when the going got tough. I can't tell you how excited (and relieved!) I am to mark my first complete in the summary? CreativeGirl29, I can't thank you enough for donating the time to cast your expert eye over this chapter and for propping me up throughout this story. Questrunner and JoTracy123 your initial reviews turned it into a 33 chapter one-shot, that I have, in the main, enjoyed writing, so thank you!**

 **And so to all that have got this far with me, here it is final chapter, apologies for the length, it would perhaps have been better split into two. However I promised myself (and you) it would be the last!**

Ch 33

Kayo closed the bedroom door, a brief kiss goodnight on the threshold was all she could claim to keep her warm, that, and the promised early morning alarm call. Her room-mate she now decreed AWOL, as far as she was concerned the fabled girly-chat had never been needed more. She considered briefly texting Penelope, but it hardly seemed fair. She had not returned to the gathering with Gordon and maybe, just maybe Penny had decided to put him out of his misery and give them a shot. Kayo wandered around the foreign territory of Gordon's room which could only be described as somewhere to bunk-up. Nothing about this room could be characterised as homely or comforting and with Parker in residence in hers she didn't have her usual paperback distractions to hand.

Quite frankly with a date with Scott scheduled for little under five hours she was unlikely to be able to sleep as her stomach twisted in knots and her mind worked overtime flitting from the past to the future in chaotic waves of thought. She wished she'd had the forethought to be better prepared for the room swap, there was nothing she would have liked more than a rummage in her own wardrobe to find something knockout. Parade her preparation, maybe hug the jacket around her and stash the silk safely in its pocket. But she was here with little more to hand than her hairbrush and toothbrush and the nagging feeling that she was supposed to make an effort. Okay it was fair to admit that she would never go for the full-on war paint but a little help with glowing, flawless skin, a touch of mascara and lipstick and she would feel better armed for the date Scott had planned.

The notice board filled with pinned photographs of family and friends drew her eye, she had probably seen them a hundred times but somehow there were new discoveries on closer inspection. Snapshots that captured unguarded actions were now studied closely through unveiled eyes. Maybe she imagined it, but she had seemed to place herself next to Scott in nearly all the more recent ones. Even the one as far back as the gold-winning family portrait she hung off his arm. At his passing out parade, when all duties had been fulfilled, she had stolen his cap and the camera had caught them mid-chase. She smiled, at seventeen, he had, for a brief moment, filled her with all sorts of confused emotions. Although they had been put to bed on his first leave, a crushing blow delivered when he brought Technical Sergeant Maria Phelps home to meet the family. She chuckled to herself at the remembrance, that weekend pretty much confirmed she was never going to be a woman's woman. The green-eyed monster quelled for the sake of family peace, aided by a stern word from her grandmother but there was no way on god's green earth she had been happy about delivering the forced pleasantries requested. Not so long ago she had struggled to place a change in her feelings, on reviewing the images in front of her she considered that maybe they had never really changed. Just been buried in her default setting for self-preservation, her skin prickled, goose-bumps ran down her forearms and she shivered. She was freeing herself, trusting someone to hold her heart and keep it safe and in a brief moment of panic she had never felt so scared and unprepared.

She allowed the photographs to pin her to memories in a comforting nod to a safe past, raising a smile in an indulgent trip down memory lane. Then her eyes rested on one of her and her adoptive father, next to it one of him with Virgil. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, the two of them had accompanied Virgil on the drive to Denver. Alan and Gordon had been struck by a stomach bug and stayed behind with grandma. Both John and Scott had returned to university earning brownie points as freshman mentors. Virgil, her father and herself had taken a series of photographs to mark Virgil's entrance into the adult world to share with all those that had missed it. Jeff eyes sparkled with life in both photographs; all of his sons had never once failed to make him proud. She had had little opportunity to prove his unconditional pride in her, her only role at the Island a cursory function as physical trainer until a few months after his disappearance. She grazed her finger over the face of her father...' _you were so proud of him dad, hope you'd still be proud of me_ '. Up until now she hadn't thought there was a possibility she could ever have let him down and she couldn't help wondering if her grandmother had embellished the story of her and her son's opinions on the probability of her current situation. Administered a little white lie to make her feel better about herself, with no fear of it being unmasked. She shook it off, loneliness could be a maudlin place and the joy initially found in the photographs was now being replaced by a pain long since conquered for the sake of sanity. In lieu of a friend that would give her short-shrift for wallowing she looked for another distraction. This room was decidedly short of reading matter of the fictional kind. Much as the pictures in Gordon's vast marine biology selection were breathtaking, she needed transporting; something to disappear a few hours until she was in Scott's company again, with him beside her nothing else in this world would matter.

She finally kicked her boots off and lay atop of the covers and closed her eyes. Sleep would come eventually, she surmised probably about thirty minutes before her alarm went off but that's how it goes when you are looking forward to something like an excited kid at Christmas or the night before vacation. And she was desperate for them to spend the whole day by themselves, under the guise of sailing or more likely a boat trip, Scott without the power of an engine was probably, on reflection, unlikely. As she lay there her heart hammered in anticipation and she couldn't wait for the shrill awakening of the clock. In just a few more hours they could recreate the perfect bubble of Penelope's guest room; her brain took her on the magical carpet ride to the recent past. Her fantasies were awakened with imprinted touches delivered on the other side of the world a lifetime ago, stirring desires that flushed her skin and shortened her breath. Then it occurred to her, a flash of inspiration, okay it was not the agreement, but if Gordon was entertaining her friend then Scott was on his own in his room. His arms around her would be enough, just seeing him even, she wondered how she could miss someone she had seen less than an hour before. There was no denying that without him she was going certifiably crazy. Decision made she swung her legs around off the bed contemplating whether to text him first.

A girlish giggle outside the door halted her fingers on the keypad, the door opened, she watched Penelope lean on Gordon's arm, and kiss her cheek chastely before wishing her goodnight. Penelope stayed in the corridor watching his retreat. The disappointment of the lack of a proper kiss goodnight was written all over her friends face, her younger brother, if she was not mistaken, knew exactly what he was doing.

Penelope entered the room, placed her back against the now closed door and took a deep breath before she noticed her friend wide-awake and grinning at her.

Penelope's features deployed their mask, "I had thought you'd be getting your beauty sleep. You led me to believe you had an early start tomorrow."

"What and miss out on all of your gossip!" Kayo lied, if sleep had been a likely option she would have preferred to conserve her energies for a certain blue-eyed boyfriend who was quite possibly joining her in not sleeping a few doors down the corridor. Kayo patted the bed beside her, "well? …" she questioned before relaxing back into the bed and bolstering a pillow behind her. She waited for the reply as she watched her friend busy herself retrieving toiletries and negligee from her bags, "come on Pen, you were not so backward at coming forward when you intended to interrogate me for … _the details._ "

Penelope smiled demurely and headed to the bathroom, "I seem to have a little saltwater in my hair. I require a quick shower and if you are still awake I will allow you three questions. I will however expect the same in return. If you want the details, then I will prepare an interrogation of my own." With that Penelope closed the bathroom door.

Kayo adjusted her position, laying on her front diagonally across the bed, her feet crossed behind her resting her chin on her hands. Penelope was certainly taking her sweet merry time, dropping saltwater in and retreating left Kayo desperate for the lowdown. No doubt Penelope was in the bathroom relishing the upper hand. As the significance hit her she shifted to perching on the edge of the bed. Her clothes hadn't been wet! Three questions, she could now think of about twenty. The click of the door returned the grin even before her friend appeared, Penelope ignored her, placed her toiletries back in her bag and coiled her towel dried hair in a loose bun. Then without turning to see the effect her statement had made, she opened the wardrobe and retrieved an outfit to hang on the back of the door. A pristine tennis skirt and sleeveless top, selected no doubt to keep Gordon's gaze firmly pinned on her. Kayo considered her opening question, shame to waste any on the obvious but she wondered if she could manage to get her friend to blush.

"Skinny dipping Penelope! I didn't think you had it in you to be so unguarded in company."

"In our underwear!" her friend defended, "hardly much different to a bikini. I thought you would make your first question a little more interesting." Penelope walked around the far side of the bed and claimed the backrest her friend had supplied.

Kayo moved beside her, "haven't delivered my first question yet. If you wish to embellish a statement of mine then that is your prerogative," Kayo responded smugly.

Penelope laughed, "Remind me never to let my guard down around you."

"I would hope that you never would." Kayo responded eyeing her friend, she noted a playfulness etched all over her friend's face; this was a distraction she could enjoy in order to pass some time. Her younger brother was obviously a good influence on her friend's mood. "Okay, question number one." Kayo paused for dramatic effect loving Penny's mock exasperation, "Gordon has definitely made an impression. Penny are you falling for him?"

Penelope smiled but refused eye-contact, "you are letting me off more lightly than anticipated. Well let me see…." Penelope returned the pause amused at Kayo's comedic facepalm before continuing, "He's certainly easy on the eye, surprisingly erudite, hides behind his humour, I think maybe a little too much, but recently I have been privileged to see another side to him. I had thought it was a physical attraction but there is a lot to be discovered about your brother. He is a man of many layers. He could never be accused of being boring and he is exceptionally caring….. Falling for him? Mmmm…. Let's just say he is definitely a person of interest."

Kayo nudged her friends side "I'll translate that as 'fallen head over heels and no longer in denial'. Penelope refused to take the bait, Kayo waited and then filled the silence, "so is it one question each or do I get my three on the bounce?"

Penelope considered, "I'll let you off, I could have counted that as question number two and it would serve you right. But it's my turn I think. So, Kayo, two of the most physically active people I know and how shall I put this… according to you both there was a level of restraint shown in England I had hardly anticipated." She coughed enjoying the theatrics, "so how to phrase this delicately… What the devil did you do all night?"

Kayo grinned as the night came back to her play-by-play in glorious technicolour, "talked, kissed, talked some more." She noticed Penelope glance in her direction, without adding a follow-up question she was demanding more. "Ok Pen, we decided, well maybe Scott did, that we shouldn't go past a safe point of no return. I suppose he was thinking that if coming home and facing this was too difficult for me then it would reduce the risk of us needing to claim separate existences. You know, hard to put that one back in the box! And with my recent track record I can't say I blame him. It made perfect sense at the time, although I may have had the odd regret since." She watched a large smile break on her friend's features before continuing, "I don't know Pen, honestly, there were moments I wanted to... Now how to put _this_ delicately.., nope, no good, there isn't any delicate in this, I wanted to screw his brains out. But that night, Scott made me realise that just being with him was enough. I was in his arms, somewhere I'd only dreamt of and talking about ourselves as a couple…Believe me eventually I understood, and it was more than enough. More than I deserved, and I will never forget any part of it. Perfect Pen, that night was perfect in every way."

"So, you love him, and you admitted it."

"Question?"

"Call it an educated guess. So, we'll deem it a statement. Besides it's your turn, breakfast will be served at nine o'clock; your grandmother has called an official engagement. She certainly relishes a houseful and I do not wish to be late. Kayo, it's almost two in the morning and I would like some sleep, your turn." Penelope confirmed her wishes by getting under the covers and moving the pillow down to a semi-recline.

Kayo rose and with little coyness started to change into her bedtime attire, a pair of running shorts and vest top. Hardly glamorous compared to the woman watching her intently while waiting for the next question. Kayo went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before returning ready to deliver the big money question."

Kayo finally posed it while getting under the covers to join her friend. "Penny, when did you fall in love with Gordon?"

"I hadn't said I was in love with him," she defended a little too quickly.

Kayo didn't really need her answer, she already had it. "I know. That's why I asked it…. And you have to tell me the truth."

Penelope sighed, turned towards her friend and leant up on one arm, "I supposed I considered it when he took me home from Perth, after Molly's death. He stayed, he was the perfect gentleman. And his arms were the safest place in the world. Tonight, I knew. I will never tell him of course, not yet. I am a little older than him Kayo and I would not wish to corner him. I may well be an infatuation, something he may get out of his system when he realises how different we are."

"Have you kissed him?"

"Ha! That's your third!" Penelope crowed in triumph, "and you already know we kissed in England, so you have a wasted your last opportunity."

"I meant tonight." Kayo declared, affronted at her own slip. "Have you kissed him tonight?"

Penelope smirked, "you'll never know. And now I believe it's my turn."

Kayo curled onto her side into the foetal position and looked at her friend, "go on then put me out of my misery."

Penelope considered her options, Kayo was never an open book, she wondered how far into her future she had planned or whether she was winging it with no thought of compatible dreams, "so have you thought about a Kyrano-Tracy bloodline?"

"Children with Scott," Kayo stated, shocked at her friends jump into a distant future, far away from the risqué fun she had assumed she was headed for, "to be honest Penny I have never given being a mother any thought. And I have a profession that may make that commitment a little difficult."

"You may have to think about it, Scott always wanted a large family."

Kayo sat upright and raised her knees to her chin, "I guess we didn't do as much talking at yours as we should have. Penny I can't raise children and do my job."

"You tell that to the countless working mothers in the GDF or the armed forces," Penelope retorted "I think you and Scott would make beautiful children. And I would make a wonderful Aunt."

"Ha!" Kayo clapped her hands in glee, "you have just married Gordon in your head! And it didn't even cost me a question _sis_."

Penelope laughed, "Last one, I'm tired and need my beauty sleep even if you don't. Kayo just how long have you been in love with him? You may have realised it for the first time when you visited me but now you have had time to consider, can you pinpoint when your feelings changed?"

Kayo looked at the pin board opposite the bed, "They haven't….my whole adult life, scary huh? Are you impressed that I am so in-tune with my own emotions that I hadn't realised how much I gravitated towards him? Or how much I needed his approval for everything I have ever done. I didn't deny it, it's more I think that I didn't understand it. So, you see without me knowing he captured my heart and my head long before he recently re-captured my eye." Kayo chortled "You may want a bucket to throw up in. I can't believe I just said that!"

Penelope laughed, "interesting use of re-captured, goodnight Kayo, and do try to be quiet when you are getting ready for your date. My make-up's in the bag if you want to borrow it and help yourself to any of my clothes in Gordon's wardrobe. I can see you came prepared." Penelope nodded in the direction of Kayo's discarded clothes over the easy chair in the corner of the room.

"Thanks Penny, night."

….

A low grumble woke them both from a restless sleep before it turned into a deafening roar; Kayo raised herself up on one arm and responded to the question without the need for it to be delivered.

"Its twenty minutes to my alarm and that is Scott confirming vocally that our date is on a rain-check."

Penelope tried to stifle her yawn, the disappointment evident all over her friend's face, accented by the tone in her delivery, required her full attention. She waited, watching Kayo bash the pillow, knock off the alarm clock and rest her head back on the pillow.

"Listen."

"To what?" Kayo responded irritably.

"Silence…. If he's going out on his own, then it can't be a major emergency. Maybe he'll be back for breakfast." Penelope found herself reaching for Kayo's hand, "look for the positive, it will give you longer to prepare. Be ready when he does come home… Shall we contact John and see what the brief is?"

Kayo shrugged, "let's not. I don't want to be in the habit of needing the ins and outs of every mission he's on. Penny if we are doing this then my behaviour shouldn't change; I'll get the brief at breakfast with the others."

Penelope patted her friend's hand, "then let's reset the alarm for 8:30, I'll escort Parker down and you can have your room back for _anything_ you may need." Kayo noted the inflection, after all her friend had been shopping with her and her purchase after the long-distance-temptress routine had highly amused her.

"I may pack a bag if we're going to be roomies for a couple of days."

"Don't forget your kimono; he'll slip it off your shoulders savouring the reveal."

"Penny! With Scott at full speed heading away from me that is not helpful right now."

Penelope shrugged, "anticipation makes it all the better, keep thinking about it and plan your seduction! Kayo you are stealing a few precious moments. Make every one of them count."

Kayo turned her back on her friend and hugged the pillow under her head; she had never had a room-mate before and while the amusing conversation a few hours before had been entertaining. Now, while emotions were raw, disappointment palpable to the point of saltwater prickling in her eyes she wished she was on her own. She had spent most of her life able to fight them down and in two weeks she had allowed more to spill than when her father went missing, she didn't need a sympathetic audience while she bit these back, "then let's start with sleep Pen. Goodnight….Again!"

When Kayo woke, the room was empty, the clock confirming she had slept-in well past breakfast. She had a vague recollection of Penelope trying to raise her and her insistence she would be happy to hide here for the rest of the day. She turned over, desperate for sleep to take her again, after half an hour of tossing and turning, she gave up, took care of the necessary start to the day and headed for her own room, praying that Parker was not in residence. Penelope's words rang in her ears and she gave herself the same pep, _come on K, just postponed and up to you to save time on his return_. After all, they could, in all likelihood, claim the afternoon together. She grabbed the items like she was in the middle of a covert operation, dumped everything she required into a bag like a cat burglar, hoisted it over her shoulder before grabbing her leather jacket off the chair and making her retreat in seconds. As she backed out of the door she ran right into her younger brother.

"Hey sis."

"Hi Squid, off for a swim? Thought you'd be showing Lady Penelope the sights?" Kayo hid her smirk in her shoulder.

"It's the trunks and towel, isn't it? … they just gave me away. God you're good, I know why we pay you now." He flinched as Kayo cuffed the top of his head, before grinning with a shrug, "they talked shop all the way through breakfast and she is now ganging up on Virgil with the colonel, about the patient." He linked her arm, "I'd avoid it if I were you, head poolside with me. And … Kayo, you and Scott…. Where the hell did that come from?"

Kayo stalled for a moment, shit! She had four brothers, had spoken successfully with two, crashed and burned on one and forgot completely about another. She deserved everything he was likely to throw at her; Gordon, the one who had accepted her as his sister first and he'd fallen off her radar, not the best start to getting him to buy into her new relationship. Her contrition burnt a fiery path down her cheeks and she exhaled her relief when he pulled her into a hug.

Gordon chuckled into her shoulder, "joking, fully briefed, had at least a two hour lowdown last night. Didn't know what to say, told him I got your back. Just coz he's family Kay….if he breaks your heart, I'll floor him. He's been warned. Nobody hurts my sister."

Kayo chuckled; she would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to Scott's response to Gordon's teasing permission, "I'll remind him of that. Gordon … seriously though… You are ok with this?"

"No reason not to be and after last night …. Kayo I'm surprised your ears didn't incinerate. He couldn't shut-up about how god damn perfect you were and how he felt like you'd been together as a couple your whole lives. If Penelope hadn't put me in the mood to give romance a fair chance I'd have dined out on that soppy shite for months, and I would have loved to let the others in on it at breakfast."

Kayo barely heard any words after ... _whole lives,_ her face just would not comply with her desired stoic expression. She imagined her grin to be wider than Batman's nemesis.

Gordon studied her for a moment and mirrored it, "So a swim?"

"Love to Gordon but my stomachs rumbling. Gonna drop off my bag off at Gordon Tracy Towers and then grab a bite."

Gordon laughed, "You'll be lucky, Parker can't half put it away and you know the rules, not down on time then tough luck. Avoid grandma; you and Al are on the hit list. No-shows with company! That should keep the heat off the rest of us for a while."

Kayo outwardly shrugged, inwardly she wanted to pay Al a visit, see if he was all right but she knew enough to know that she would be the last person he wanted to see, breakfast avoidance damning evidence. Give him time and space and let Scott make any progress, "get your laps in Squid, Penny may require entertaining this afternoon."

The smile left his lips as he computed her statement, "why? She said anything?"

Kayo shrugged, maybe conversations with girlfriends were not supposed to be divulged but she had gone through most of her life not playing by the rules, "you Gordon Tracy are a person of interest, so, keep her interested."

Kayo watched laughing as Gordon ran to the end of the corridor, threw her a haphazard wave before skidding around the corner. Whether Penny agreed or not she'd consider it her good deed for the day.

Kayo found herself not just dumping her bag in the room as declared, just a little snippet of Scott's conversation had the bag thrust open and the kimono on. For all Gordon's vanities he was a little short on mirrors, certainly nothing full length and she was dying to see if the emerald green purchase looked as good as it felt. The silk against her skin glancing soft touches as it moved arousing a curiosity about Scott's ETA which got the better of her. She made her enquires with Eos, Penny bang on the money, a simple mission to medevac a scientist from his research base in the Antarctic. More significantly, the job was done and Thunderbird One was on her way home. Kayo scurried around changing her clothes as if caught in the act. She wanted to look her best, the silk definitely for later, a surprise, not to make a desired first impression. Time to break out the big guns, go in search of her friend, persuade her to give her a ten-minute make-over, Penelope was an expert and experience was just what she needed right now.

Her friend had been located poolside with the help of the Islands tracking system in seconds. She batted about her scruples in conscience tennis, was her need or Gordon's the most pressing, selfish won and she made her way to the veranda. The view that greeted her was unexpected, and brought a brief grin, breaking up this moment was not a necessary action, instead she hovered, waiting for a moment when she could bring it back to the butterflies building within her own stomach. She witnessed a fully clothed Penelope slide into the water into Gordon's waiting arms. A kiss delivered by him that showed his hunger for her even with the distance she had granted them. She stood fascinated by the spectacle before breaking her voyeuristic trance to grab the practical. She returned with a towel draped over one arm trying to ignore the ticking clock in her head. When they broke it was her brother's eyes that noticed her, before he cupped Penelope's chin, delivering a lingering encore before alerting his beau to their audience. To Kayo's relief her friend waved, summoning her into their stolen moment. Gordon kicked back from the pool edge after assisting the lady in his arms elegantly out of the water into the waiting towel.

"Don't forget Pen, if the colonel is leaving… we called dibs on the guest room." Gordon called out before blowing a kiss and returning to his laps.

Penelope clung to her friends arm as they returned to their room, agreeing to deliver the requested make-over only after a quick dry and change.

Penny judged Kayo's chosen outfit, dark boot leg jeans and white and red floral blouse that tied just above her naval a leather jacket bringing the look back to the Kayo she knew. "Mmmm… well it's an improvement on the norm but a skirt maybe more practicable."

Kayo thought for a moment, "Maybe, but don't plan on wearing this for the whole date."

Penny relented, "Hair then, up or down."

"Thinking up."

"Then definitely down, I suspect he doesn't see it like that very often, he will appreciate the difference," Penelope commented while releasing the band and arranging it around her friend's shoulders while considering the make-up options. She selected a couple of items, applied dark mascara, light pink lips, employing relaxed commentary like any visit to a beautician. General chit-chat about her day, details for the colonel's reason for leaving and revealing her own plans to 'wing it' with Gordon before stepping back to appraise the result. "You didn't need any help, you are beautiful without this, and I think a full mask may be a dangerous thing."

The stumbling response of Kayo to the unlooked-for compliment was drowned out by the sound of Thunderbird One, the room vibrating to the sound of her retreating into her underground home.

"Now go show him how you feel."

Kayo ran to the door before stopping and returning to bring her friend into a hug, "thank you and that goes for you too, before you leave you have to tell Gordon how you feel."

Penelope lightly patted her friend's shoulder, "I'm a big believer of actions speaking louder than words. I'll show him. Now go do the same!"

….

Kayo watched the tired form of the love of her life step foot on the gantry, she leant back on the wall taking in the view, amusing herself trying to mimic the pose Scott had adopted for her return. Legs crossed, arms folded, eyes drinking in the view until the hydraulic lift brought him to her level. The restraint, the nonchalant tease she would have loved to deliver but as his eyes met hers a base instinct kicked in. She ran full pelt, clattering into him, jumping into his waiting arms, her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his neck feeling their way through his hair. No words, didn't need them, she found his lips and devoured them, all she needed right there in their reunion. The sentiment returned ten-fold. He crashed against her, staggered backwards with her in his arms until his back found a resting place against the walls. The kiss remained unbroken, slowing from the hungry to the appreciative. A savouring of sensation, his hand tracing her naval before pulling the ties on her blouse loose. She traced her fingers down his suit along his utility belt before she finally broke, not here but this would be remembered as the start of their date.

Scott nuzzled her neck, "wow, you look stunning and if that's my welcome home I'll take all calls whether I'm needed or not."

She pulled away, locked his eyes, "trust you, if you don't go away then we could be doing this to fill the time."

"Sold! So, what are we going to do to fill this time?" Scott responded retying her blouse.

"Thought you'd tell me?" Kayo replied her eyes never leaving his but her fingers returning to his body finding a undiscovered ticklish spot on his inner thigh.

"Well, we do have the perfect place." Scott responded removing her hand and placing it on his lower back, "and believe me, it's not here."

"Then I think you'd better reveal all, I've spent most of the night thinking about this." She patted his behind before whispering in his ear, "no holding back now, and in this goldfish bowl we should take every opportunity to take some time to ourselves."

"Way ahead of you, our perfect place is out of confinement and on the jetty, supplies loaded just give me a minute to change."

"You got her ready last night!" Kayo responded giggling "could have saved us both a sleepless night if we'd headed there then."

"Not exactly, been thinking about my promise and didn't want to waste a minute, Brains is more than a life saver." He kissed her cheek, "dump your wrist comm., give me a minute to change K and we'll go off radar. I'm seriously not safe on the amount of sleep I've had so I've called in twelve hour downtime with Five."

They walked hand in hand out into the sunlight through One's maintenance tunnel leading to the family fleet airstrip behind the pool house. Kayo smirked, the night she had taken the route to the cove in her covert operation not nearly as straight forward as the trail Scott had forged through twenty meters of jungle on his mission to refurbish the boat, just showed her brains weren't in her head when she'd come face to face with the padlock. As if Scott would have trailed his tools across her route.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kayo replied her smirk breaking out into a grin.

Scott pulled her into his side, "well there she is, fully stocked, hopefully, and ours for the rest of the day."

"Maybe just until dinner," Kayo responded her arm rounding his waist, "in the bad books for skipping breakfast, I have to make it home by six or … or what's her favourite phrase?… She'll have my guts for garters."

Scott laughed, "Yup don't want to upset the family reputation as perfect hosts." He led her by the hand onto the jetty, "no breakfast huh? Can't have that, let's go see what Brains interpreted as the perfect picnic.

Kayo smiled, as she boarded the now nameless boat, "I'll go find out, you cast off and get her underway."

Kayo felt the vibration of the engine and felt a little bereft not standing with him in the wheelhouse to start the date but she had promised to attend to the task of breaking out the supplies. She wondered if she would be forgiven for skipping that in favour of her impulsive decision to break out the kimono instead. She changed, opened the cabin door so it had a full view through the galley into the wheelhouse and she waited on the bed for Scott. Knew him enough to know they weren't going on an open ocean jaunt but the increased motion of the boat indicated a longer journey than anticipated. She watched him through the open bedroom door, to be more precise she watched his feet either side of the wheel before she heard the anchor drop and he descended into the cabin. A brief glance at the empty table and a view of her draped across the bed leaning up on one arm delivered the cockiest grin on his face she had seen in a long time.

"A little flushed Kayo." Scott grinned as he locked the cabin door more for effect than necessity.

"Just thinking about our night at Penelope's."

"About anything in particular?" Scott purred as he walked towards her, instantly sold on the postponement of food.

"Just trying to remember if I really wanted to you to behave?" Kayo mused while trailing a figure down her thigh.

Kayo imagined he was enjoying the new found power he had over her, and she may submit, but, as in all things, whatever happened she was unwilling to start things off by being initially submissive. Her education of two previous encounters and a little bravado with the new man she was finding herself more and more comfortable with would have to do. After all she hadn't changed into her short emerald green kimono for nothing. She swung her legs around to meet him, rose and walked over to him, ducking slightly as he went in for the kiss. Enjoying a little too much the mock disappointment playing on his face, it instantly disappeared as she spun him and pushed him onto the bed. His grin took over his face and his eyes never left her, she couldn't fail to notice the instant effect her dominance had on his body. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she straddled him.

"I don't think we should behave now." She confirmed breathily, her face hovered inches above his, her hair trailing across his T, he shifted his body underneath her, so he could meet her lips. She backed away a little, enjoying the effect the tease had on him. "A little flushed yourself now Scott."

She sat back on his thighs and loosened the tie on the kimono revealing herself fully to him for the first time. The effect broke the spell; Scott flipped her off him onto her back, placing a knee between her thighs while resting his weight up on one arm never breaking eye contact, daring her to look away.

"So, the evidence suggests you don't want me to behave? But Kayo if you change your mind I can wait, we've got all the time in the world." The grin hadn't left his face and the way he was kissing her neck confirmed he knew the answer before she spoke. She nudged his face with her shoulder, his lips parted from her neck and he took her face in his hands. She leaned towards him for the kiss; he backed away a little, returning her playfulness.

"So that's how we're playing it Scott Tracy, I might get bored by the wait."

"Jesus K … I've waited so long for this."

"Scott do you ever stop talking?"

He found her lips hungrily, barely needing air her body immediately yielded, as his hand started to work down her breath caught at the back of her throat. He shifted his weight, lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. Her hands already encouraged by a new target hurriedly started working on freeing him from the constraints of his pants. He shifted position to assist, job done he immediately returned to her and they lay flesh on flesh as she kissed the freshly revealed skin of his chest. He traced his fingers over her breasts and she mirrored his action mapping her way over his torso moving down teasing into his curls before he clasped her hand.

"No K honey, or this will be over before we start." He smiled at her, moving his own hands down her body as his hands brushed across her she raised her hips to meet him, he made tentative exploration with his fingers. "Round one K I promise, but I need you now."

She had never agreed with him more, the barest nudge of his knee teased her legs apart he re-positioned himself as he kissed her neck already sending shockwaves of pleasure through her as she moaned her encouragement for the anticipated contact. He responded, moving his lingering kisses down to her breasts, taking each in turn as he mouthed over her nipples, leaving her breathless and begging for more. She adjusted her hips sliding down the bed, desperately seeking the relief she needed. She felt his guiding hand brush her inner thigh before he sank into her; she gasped and clasped her hands on his buttocks to keep him there, her own snapshot in time before she allowed his partial withdrawal and the rhythm to take them.

She wanted more, she needed some control, re-positioning her body, she grabbed his shoulders to lift herself up to rest on his thighs, shifting to orchestrator and ensuring he filled her. She noticed his attempt to slow the pace, firm hands around her waist while he kissed her neck, as she dug her nails into his shoulders his restraint weakened. He slapped her buttocks before whispering in her ear, encouraging the turn to her knees. The beast she had awakened she wanted to consume her. No guidance required for re-entry, instantly he thrust harder and faster into her, cupping a breast with one hand teasing her nipple. She breathlessly allowed the hand on her waist to dictate the pace, trilling her pleasure with a moan in the back of her throat as her legs turned to jell-o. She felt the first involuntary twitches at the same time as she felt his body relax; she knew he allowed himself his release knowing he'd already tipped her over the edge. She claimed him, clamping her muscles hard as wave over wave claimed her. She vocalised her climax, as he slumped on her back and she pulsed through her orgasm. She turned to look over her shoulder as he clung to her, sweat moulding them together. He brushed the sodden stray hairs from her face nibbling her neck, a pleasurable agony as she slowly gained her breath back and released him from her grip.

They slumped together in a tangled mass of limbs, arms locking around each other, Kayo resting her head on his chest.

Scott kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"Does that count after sex?" She grinned playfully as her hands roamed over his chest "May be better if I hear it before." She kissed him deeply noticing the lethargic glow of her bed-fellow, "What do I give you in reps, a two minute cool down?"

Scott laughed, "Jesus! What the hell have I unleashed?"

She looked up to meet his eye, "you think you're the only one that's waited _so long_ for this? Just one afternoon guaranteed, then who knows when Tracy. Let's make the most of it."

"God, is that your stomach growling Kyrano? Let me get you breakfast in bed if you are determined not to set foot in the fresh air."

"I'll have all the fresh air I need on the return journey. Where are we by the way?"

"Leeward side of Mateo, sheltered cove, perfect for a swim before we go. No sightline to the Island, we could be anywhere." Scott answered, absentmindedly stroking her upper arm.

Scott untangled himself from her arms and walked naked into the galley, Kayo watched the spectacle, food become a less base need, his recent ardour seeping between her legs only increasing the need for more.

"Hurry up Tracy, not sure I'm that hungry anymore."

Scott looked up from the refrigerator, "I think I may well need the calories!"

After a half-hearted attempt at breakfast in bed they made love once more in the cocoon of the small bedroom, Scott teaching her more in the afternoon than she had learned in her lifetime. He worshipped her with every lingering kiss over the most sensitive parts of her body. She in turn begged him to show her exactly what he liked. Hours passed before they had to accept they were on their last hour of donated time. Kayo took his hand and they left the bedroom walking out into the late afternoon sun naked and satiated.

"Swim, then time for home Tracy?"

"Race you to the shore." Scott declared before diving off the boat.

She caught up with him within seconds with no thought for the declared competition; she slowed her pace, swimming alongside him. Turning onto her back and allowing the pull of the waves to assist her shore bound They reached the shallows, the temperate water lapping around them waist deep as their feet touched soft sand.

"One for the road?" Kayo teased, jumping into his arms and kissing him hard on the lips.

Making love in the waves proved a perfect fantasy could be impractical in application. Kayo's legs wrapped around him, her arms around his shoulders both desperate for the tactile extension to the day. The mechanics were there but whether the additional sensation of the breeze, water and sun took away their bodies responses, they could not reclaim the euphoria of the cabin. Kayo was the first to admit defeat, pushing him backwards, both crashing under the waves. They burst to the surface laughing; he brought her to him, kissing her passionately on the lips before admitting to the inevitable conclusion to their idyllic escape. On the return, they swam slowly side by side with no rush to find the steps to the boat to end their afternoon alone. Scott wrapped a towel around her drying her skin with care, kissing the dry portion before moving on, as Kayo dressed he dried himself and they both returned to the wheelhouse. He raised the anchor and placed her hands on the wheel, standing behind her his chin resting on her shoulder.

"No sex for the foreseeable unless you change your mind on the skulking about, so I should be safe to say it ..I love you Kyrano."

"I love you too." Kayo responded leaning back into his chest.

Scott cut the engine as their Island home came into sight.

"You calling in engine failure? You know Gordon will just come get us right?"

"Look at that K." Scott pointed to their home.

"Yup, that's the goldfish bowl alright."

"Ever wonder how I got Brains to play Butler."

Kayo turned, her interest perked, "Not until now, had other things on my mind."

"Sold him on an engineering project."

"Spill."

Scott pointed back in the direction of the Island, "Too the left of the pool, the latest in Tracy real estate. You're gonna need to buy in off plan. Ocean View, four bedrooms, hanger access. Sound good?"

Kayo opened her mouth, words stuck. She had nothing.

Scott improvised the save, laughing at the shock on Kayo's face. "Take six months for the shell, Brains can't wait to get started. I told him I was going to ask you over the picnic, and surprisingly he volunteered to make it. He's like a kid in a candy store at the proposition of a big build. So Kyrano, in six to eight months time, I was wondering if you'd move in with me."

Kayo turned and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Yes, just one question though, four bedrooms?"

"I know, I know, some of the kids may have to share." Scott deadpanned.

"Some of the… what! Scott I'll …"

"S'ok, years off, and your call. The six to eight months bit is all I need for now."

"That's if we live that long," Kayo responded starting the engine, "We're already ten minutes late for dinner."

 **AN Yey! Finally complete, and oh my goodness I can't believe I stuck at something!**

 **I could not go without apologising for the distinct unfinished business left between Penny and Gordon, but if I wander any further into the territory of Mechanic Rises I will be re-writing the whole thing! This took me to the hanger scene, which I always wished I had been brave enough to add to at the time. Penelope and Gordon get their moments, believe me, in fact it became more about them than the Scott / Kayo pairing at times.**


End file.
